Saving Me
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x The young daughter of Dave Bautista helps a young superstar save himself, but also finds out about herself along the way.
1. Ryan Bautista

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Ryan and any other un-known names you run across. Everyone else belongs to themselves & Vince McMahon. :)

Title: _Saving Me  
_Author: SkyyRyder  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The young daughter of Dave Bautista finds a way to save another young superstar from himself; while finding out about herself along the way.

**Chapter 1**

21-year-old Ryan Bautista was a very head strong young woman, the daughter of WWE wrestler Dave Bautista, better known as "The Animal" or simply "Batista." She was his eldest child from his High School sweetheart, who passed away giving birth to her. Ryan was the Personal Assistant to her father as well as the Merchandise Consultant for several of the SmackDown! Superstars.

Her long brown hair swayed back and forth as she searched the maze of a backstage area for her 39-year-old father. He had stood her up for lunch; he was supposed to meet her an hour ago in the catering room but never showed. Taking another left towards his locker room she found him talking in the hall way with one of the many Staff writers.

A look of displeasure seemed to be setting on his handsome face as he looked through the script. Ryan walked toward him; he lifted his blue eyes to see her coming his way. A smile replaced his earlier expression as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I thought I asked you to wait for me in Catering?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but it's about an hour late for that one dad…" She smirked up at him.

Dave looked down at the gold watch adorning his muscular wrist, his eyes grew large as he saw what time it was.

"Jesus, Rye, I'm sorry…" He stated. "I got tied up with Jason here…" He pointed to the staff writer who simply smiled at the beautiful young woman.

"It's alright, just wanted to make sure you didn't get attacked by King Booker…" Ryan mocked in a fake British accent.

"Very funny…" Her father stated with a snicker.

"So what's got you looking like they just _gave_ the title to Booker T?" Ryan inquired.

"An interesting new twist to a new storyline…" Dave stated as he walked towards catering with his daughter.

"Oh yeah, like what?" She asked taking the script from him.

"Like my daughter and I are rejoining Evolution." Dave stated as Ryan stopped in her tracks.

"Pause. Stop. Rewind." Ryan stated as she turned to look at her father. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah apparently we're going to be joining Randy, Hunter & Shawn as the new Evolution…" Dave commented as he pushed his daughter to continue walking.

"B-but… why me?" Ryan asked. "I'm not even a diva…"

"They want you to be our on and off screen PA. Vince has liked the way you keep my schedule under control, and the merchandise… so he wants you to be on and off screen with us…" Dave stated. He looked away from his daughter as if he was leaving something out.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about Ryan?" He asked as they entered catering.

"You've got that look on your face like you're leaving something out… on purpose…" Ryan stated as they both grabbed plates.

"I'm not leaving anything out…" Dave stated as he stuffed a water bottle in his mouth carrying his tray to an empty table.

"Hey Big Man!" A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Paul! What's up man?" Dave asked as the McMahon-Levesque's joined them. Paul, Stephanie and their daughter Aurora.

"Hey Ryan!" Stephanie smiled at her Aurora attached to her hip.

"Hey Steph it's good to see you again… hey Rorie…." She smiled poking the baby with her index finger.

"How do you like the new script? You're not going to kill me are you?" Stephanie asked looking at her worried.

"So there was something you were hiding!" Ryan stated pointing a finger at her father.

"He didn't tell you yet?" Stephanie asked adjusting Aurora on her hip.

"NO!" Ryan stated as she narrowed her eyes down at her father.

"You're going to start a relationship with…" Stephanie started to say when another voice came booming from behind them.

"It's the one and only… RKO…" Randy Keith Orton, Ryan glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. She had known Randy since she was about 11 years old. Her dad, him and John Cena all were in the OVW around the same time. Randy was also a third-generation superstar so he had been around wrestling almost his entire life.

Randy came over to her and sat down next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders confidently.

"How are you my darling Ryan?" Randy asked smirking at her.

Ryan was about to say something smart back to him when it hit her, she was going to be in a relationship with the RKO kid… she knew it. That's why her father wouldn't tell her, he knew how much she despised him and his cockiness.

"You've got to be kidding me… STEPH!" Ryan glared at the woman across from her.

"I'm sorry but everyone really liked the idea…" Stephanie stated as she diverted her gaze.

"Get off of me Orton…" Ryan shrugged his arm off of her shoulders.

"Awe c'mon you'll have to get use to it sooner or later…" He stated as he moved some of her auburn hair out of her face.

"Orton…" Dave's strong voice bellowed out watching the young man try and put his moves on his daughter.

Orton smiled at his good friend and put his hands up defensively. Ryan got up from her seat and stared down at Orton.

"Later is fine with me…" She stated as she walked out of the catering room.

"You should have told her earlier Dave…" Paul stated as Randy smirked at his two friends.

"You think any woman would be grateful to get to be MY one and only…" Randy stated smirking.

"One and only my ass…" Stephanie stated under her breath as she excused herself and Aurora.

"Look Orton, don't take this the wrong way, but… Stay the hell away from my daughter…" Dave stated as he and Paul left the table, leaving Randy by himself.

Dave found his daughter sitting in his locker room her lap top from the company on her lap as she looked at the new emails from Vince and the writing staff with the Evolution schedule for the next month after the reunion.

"You should have just told me…" She stated as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want you to freak out like you did…" Dave stated as he took a seat in the opposite chair.

"What do you expect me to do? He's your friend; you know how he is just as much as I do…" Ryan stated.

"I know darlin' but when Vince has his mind set on something… he goes with it… and you know that…" Dave stated as he glanced at his daughter.

"I know… well I've got quite a bit of work to do here… don't you have a match to prepare for?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You sound just like your mother…" He stated with a smirk as he grabbed his gym bag and went in to the shower.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" She stated putting all of her attention at the task at hand.


	2. Honey

**Thank you all for the great comments! Kim, Ah I remember you from Unhinged Love (which I may be wiping the dust off of and briggin back:)) Anywho so all previous comments/disclaimers apply... ENJOY:) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a week of going over their plan for Vengeance how they were going to have Randy turn on Edge and what was going to come of that night they were all ready. Unfortunately for Ryan she had to do a spot with the Legend Killer before his match. She was going to be heading to her dad's locker room when she would see him sitting outside of his getting ready for his match.

Ryan was sitting in her dad's locker room lap top attached to her thighs going over every possible aspect for the new Evolution T-shirts. She had a few different ideas she had drawn up and scanned, as well as played around using Photo Shop. She heard the door to the locker room open, looking up she saw the young Orton staring over at her.

"Hey Randy… what's up?" She asked trying to be as nice to the young superstar as possible.

"I came to see Dave… where is he?" Randy asked hands in his pockets.

"He went to grab some food in catering. I'll let him know you dropped by…" She stated looking back at her computer screen.

Ever since lunch the other day Randy had really kept his distance from her; not wanting to set Dave off again. He simply nodded and noticed her fierce concentration on the screen.

"What are you up to?" He asked her approaching the couch she was laying on.

"Going through some new designs for your…our new merchandise…" She stated looking up at him.

"Do you mind if I take a sneak peak?" He asked her with a sweet smile.

Ryan looked at him oddly and shook her head as he took a seat next to her. She placed the laptop in his lap and watched as he scrolled through the different designs. Randy's blue eyes looked over the different shirts.

"Wow, did you draw this?" He asked pointing to one of her sketches.

"Yeah…" She stated as he looked up at her.

"I like that one the best…" He stated pointing to her sketch.

"Thanks…" She stated taking the lap top back looking at him oddly.

"What?" He asked noticing the odd look she was giving him.

"What's up with you this week?" She asked looking over at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked getting up from his spot on the couch.

She looked at him and just smirked, "Nevermind…" She shook her thoughts and he just smiled at her.

"I'll catch ya later, Honey…" He smiled at her before he left the room.

Ryan watched him leave the room; as soon as the door closed a puzzled look crossed her face as she sat back in to the couch. She knew it was very unlike Orton to just _give _up. And he was being abnormally nice to her. Something was definitely up with the 3rd Generation Superstar. Shaking her thoughts she placed the laptop over to the side, taking out the sketch that Randy had pointed out she began to elaborate a bit more on it.

"Rye?" Her father's voice questioned from the door.

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" She asked him.

"Why was Randy just leaving the room?" He asked her suspiciously.

"He came to come talk to you, you weren't here… he asked what I was doing. I told him and he wanted to look at the designs I was thinking up…" Ryan stated looking up at her father.

"Oh… ok well your spot with him is in 20 minutes; so make sure you're ready. I'll go see what he wanted…" Dave stated as he left the room once again.

Ryan shook her head as she went back to her sketch. Dave walked to he Legend Killer's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy opened the door and looked up at Dave.

"Hey I was looking for you!" He smiled as he let Dave in to his locker room.

"I heard; what's up?" Dave asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to kill me after our spot tonight, or if we're going to be on ok terms…" Randy stated as he looked over at the open script.

"It's the business. I'm not going to kill you for doing your job Randy." Dave stated. "Look the only reason I said what I said last week is because Ryan is my little girl… no matter how old she gets. She's been through a lot of shit in her life and well I don't want her to get hooked in to something she's not ready for…" Dave stated as he looked at his good friend.

"Dave, you know me better than anyone here pretty much, well besides Cena… but c'mon… I'm not an idiot…" Randy stated.

"No but you are quite the playboy…" Dave stated before he left Randy's locker room.

Randy watched as the young father left his presence. He smirked to himself. He was going to try his damnedest to make sure that he got what he wanted, nothing was going to stand between him and his prize.

Pulling on his wrestling gear he went out to get set up for his spot with Ryan. He smiled as he watched her approach him. She was dressed casually wearing a pair of very lose rised dark blue jeans and a top showing off a good portion of her toned stomach.

"Hey Honey…" Randy smiled looking her up and down. "You look great…"

"Thanks… I'd say the same to you but your head will just get bigger…" She laughed.

"Nice…" He smirked at her.

He could tell she was nervous, she was wringing her hands uncomfortably with her laptop bag on her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and started to rub her shoulders.

"You'll do fine… I promise…" He stated as he gingerly rubbed her shoulders.

Ryan felt herself melting in to his touch. She couldn't deny the fact that Randy was obviously a very good looking man, or that he did have his own particular charm about him, but he we still… Randy Orton. She pulled away from him.

"Thanks…" She stated as she watched the director and camera crew come towards them.

"Ryan; go walk around that corner there, and once I say ACTION come walking down looking at the doors trying to find your dads… then you stop when you see Randy… and you know what to do from there…" He stated with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks…" Ryan stated rolling her eyes as she walked around the corner.

"ACTION!" He yelled.

The cameras began to roll.

_A young woman came walking around the corner of the backstage area, looking around anxiously for the correct locker room. Her eyes casting over every door as she walked by. The camera focused in on her faces as her eyes grew a bit wide as she walked a bit swifter down the hall. _

"_Randy!" She stated in a very happy tone. The camera view expanded to show Randy stretching outside of his locker room._

_He turned at the sound of her voice and his face brightened up a bit. The young girl leapt into his arms. He hugged her tightly and set her back down on her feet._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked holding her face in his hands._

"_I'm working for my dad…" She stated with a clever smile._

"_Your dad is here?" He asked looking at her oddly._

"_Yes…" She stated leaning in closer to him. "But lets not talk about him…" She stated as she leaned in closer to Randy._

_Randy moved some of her dark auburn hair out of her face as he leaned in closer._

"_I can definitely think of more interesting things to talk about…" He smiled as their lips came very close to one another's.._

"_Or not talk about…" She stated biting her lip playfully._

"_So have you told you father yet?" He asked her his eyes meeting hers._

"_What daddy doesn't know… won't hurt him…" She smiled as she pressed her lips against the young Superstars. She felt his tongue glide along her bottom lip as she parted her lips slightly letting his tongue search her mouth hungrily. Her hands traveled up to his head as she pressed herself closer to him. The two continued to kiss as the camera crew began to wrap things up._

"Cut!" The director shouted as the two continued to kiss. "I said cut!" He stated as Randy pulled Ryan closer to his body. "Kids…" The man rolled his eyes as the camera crew wrapped everything up and left the two kissing youngsters.

Ryan pulled away from Randy and looked up at him touching her lips. She stared up at him as he looked down at her a bit taken aback by their fierce lip lock.

"I-I've got to go…" She stated as she walked around him and started walking down the hall.

Randy turned around to catch her before she disappeared around the corner but it was too late. She had already vanished out of his sight. He sighed heavily running a hand through his dark brown hair. Biting his lip he walked back in to his locker room, a million questions running through his head.

* * *

Please R&R! I love to read them and see what you think. I've got plenty of twists & turns in store for this story:) 


	3. What?

** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I definitely appreciate them all! They help the creative juices flow. **

_Also, I wanted to point out again to Maggie... I seriously had never read your story before posting this up. I think if I would have I definitely nixed posting it. Like I said to Maggie great minds must think a like or something. But this was in no way intended to be a rip off or copy of cherrybomb's "Double Jeopardy." The name RYAN is acutally going to be or maybe the name of my baby so it was the first name that popped in to my head when I started writing this story 3 months ago when I first found out I was pregnant. And I totally understand where you are coming from; probably would have pissed me off a first glance to._

**Anywho, please enjoy. All previous ratings & disclaimers still apply. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ryan returned to her dad's locker room after filming her spot with Randy, setting her bag down on the end table she crashed on to the leather sofa. Instinctively her hand went to her now swollen lips, she could feel them throbbing still from the intense lip lock she just took part in.

"Ryan are you back?" She heard her father's voice question.

"Yeah dad, we just wrapped things up…" She stated forcing a smile on her face when he came in to view.

Dave noticed this and arched an eyebrow at her, "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine… just a bit nervous still I think…" She smirked over at him.

"You ready for tonight then?" He questioned pulling out his suit he would be wearing tonight.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get something to eat, Ok?" She inquired.

"Alright, be careful…" He stated.

"Of course…" She smiled.

She got up and walked out of the room; an awkward feeling in her stomach. After kissing her father's very good friend she felt a bit awkward being around him. She walked in to catering hoping to clear up some of the million and one questions that were running through her head.

Dave watched his daughter walk out of the room looking a bit confused. Sighing to himself he looked around his room, seeing the blinking blue light coming from his cell phone, notifying him that he has missed a call, the large man picked up the skinny RAZR and checked his missed calls.

_Angie_

He redialed her number; on the second ring she answered the phone.

"Hey Angie…" Dave greeted.

"Hey, Dave" He heard the voice of his wife.

"What's up?" He asked getting comfy on the sofa.

"I heard about Ryan. When were you going to tell me?" She asked him in a disappointed tone.

"Tell you what? I told you about her becoming more involved in the story lines…" Dave stated.

Angie was silent for a second, "You mean she hasn't told you?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Angie, what are you talking about?" Dave asked her, his brow furrowed with worry.

Randy walked in to catering feeling a bit famished. All the thinking he was doing was making him very hungry. He had been sitting in his room for the last twenty minutes thinking about what happened between himself and Ryan during their spot.

His eyes drifted over the crowd in the catering area, his eyes set on the table he usually occupied with several of his buddies. Taking in each of their faces he was a bit taken aback by a very familiar face sitting at the table.

Ryan was sitting with John Cena, Carlito and Rene Dupree talking, eating and laughing about something. Randy grabbed a plate and headed towards the table. John looked up and smiled at him, clapping hands with the younger Superstar.

"Randy, hey man!" John smiled as his best friend took a seat next to him.

"Hey Johnny…" Randy smiled looking over at Ryan.

Ryan looked up and watched Randy unwrap his sandwich. He was sitting right next to John who she was openly flirting with over her salad. Randy flashed her a smile as everyone started chatting up once again.

"So everyone's really excited to see the Evolution Reunion." John smirked looking between the two. The tension obvious.

"Yeah it should get an interesting pop from the fans…" Randy stated looking down at his food.

"I think they're going to be quite pleased, Evolution was huge!" Rene stated as he took a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Yeah; I think their merchandise went like wild fire, worse than when DX got back together…" Carlito stated.

"Well with the new designs Rye's cooked up I think they'll be even hotter…" Randy stated smiling over at Ryan.

"Definitely, she's got quite a talent…" John agreed.

"You've seen them?" Randy asked looking over John.

"Yeah I saw them last night…" John stated looking at Randy with an arch eyebrow.

"Oh… the WWE Champion is getting in good with Dave's daughter…" Rene smirked over at John and Randy.

"It's not even like that…" Ryan stated glaring over at Rene. "So shut up Rene…"

Rene laughed as he looked at John, "So what is it like?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ryan and I are having an affair…" John stated seriously looking at Rene.

The table grew silent as Ryan looked over at John with her mouth wide open. Randy glared at John and then glanced over at Ryan as she and John burst in to a round of laughter. Everyone looked at them oddly.

"He was just kidding. My god…" Ryan stated. "Vince has appointed me to make John's new T-Shirts… so he came over last night to throw some ideas around…" Ryan stated shaking her head.

"So gullible…" John laughed as he got up; looking down at his watch. "I've got to go get ready for my match. I'll see you all later…" He smirked before waving to the group of friends.

Carlito and Rene both left soon after leaving Ryan and Randy sitting at a table together sitting in silence. Ryan picked at her food as she watched Randy devour his sandwich.

"So… about earlier…" Randy started as he looked up at Ryan who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a Fourteen Wheeler.

Ryan shook her thoughts, "Look it meant nothing ok… I was just doing my job…" Ryan stated as she was about to get up from her seat.

"RYAN ELIZABETH BAUTISTA…" Her father's loud booming voice came from the door he had just busted through.

Ryan looked up at her father wondering why in the world he was yelling her full name across the catering room. Everyone turned to look at him, including Randy, also wondering why Ryan was getting yelled at.

"Come here now…" Dave stated, the vein in his forehead throbbing indicating that he was lividly pissed off to the point where she may not return.

Randy got up and stood next to Ryan.

"What'd you do?" He asked her.

"I don't know… but if I don't come back send out the troops…" She stated as she walked over to her father cautiously. "Dad, what's going on?" She asked in a whisper, trying to avoid all of the stairs.

"My room now…" He demanded holding the door open for her.

Ryan looked up at her father with large bluish gray eyes wondering what in the world had possessed him. She walked to his locker room, he was hot on her heels. She walked in to the room and he slammed the door shut behind her.

She turned to look at him, he had fire in his eyes, "What is this about, Dad?" She asked him.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked her hands on his hips, glaring down at his daughter.

"Telling you what Dad?" She asked him slightly confused.

"Don't play stupid with me Ryan Elizabeth. When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant!?!??!"

* * *

listens to dramatic music at the end of the last scene & laughs evilly

Please R&R:)


	4. The Truth

**Alright this chapter is much longer than the rest... and has a little bit of controversy. So if you are easily offended by certain things I advise that you not read this chapter.**

**Thank you all for the great reviews... I'll keep pumping these Chapters out as long as you guys keep giving great reviews:)**

Ah yes, everything in **bold** is like a flashback as she's telling Dave what happened. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Randy stood outside of the Bautistas' locker room wanting to know for himself what all the commotion was about in catering. When he heard those words come out of Dave's mouth his jaw dropped in complete shock. Never would he have though that Ryan was pregnant... and especially not tell her father.

He looked at the door as everything inside grew silent and took that as a hint that he had heard all he needed to hear. He was very intrigued by Ryan... and found her to be very attractive, but did he really want to pursue a pregnant woman?

_No, you definitely don't need that Orton. What the hell are you thinking? You're 25 years old, you don't need any baby daddy drama in your life..._ He thought to himself as he walked away from the locker room.

Ryan stared at her father in complete shock. She blinked a few times and waited for what he said to register. Where had he heard this from? She could see the anger in his eyes, and the disappointment on his face.

"Dad..." She started.

"I thought we had an agreement Rye?" Dave questioned. "We were always going to be honest with one another... tell each other everything..." He stated a she looked down at the ground.

"Dad..." She began again.

"Why did I have to find out from Angie? Why couldn't you have just told me?" He questioned as he felt his emotions get the best of him. "You know we're not doing so great right now... but she has to call and tell me that MY daughter is pregnant?" He asked looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy..." Ryan looked at her father. She went up to him and hugged him.

"So it's true?" He asked her.

Ryan pulled away and looked at her father and stared at him for a second.

"Daddy... it's not entirely true..." She stated staring up at him.

Dave pulled her away at arms length, "What do you mean not entirely?" He asked her confused.

Ryan could feel the tears in her eyes as she looked up at her father, feeling ashamed of herself and feeling very violated at the moment. She took a deep breath and looked up at her father. His eyes searched hers for an answer.

Randy walked in to his locker room throwing his bag to the side as he took a seat on the couch. He thought about what he just heard in the Bautista locker room and shook his thoughts. He could not get what he heard off of his mind.

She was too young to be pregnant. He knew there was something funny going on after the kiss; maybe she was worried about what the father of the baby might think. His mind began coming up with a million and one reasons why someone would not want him, Randy Orton... the Legend Killer.

_She had a boyfriend... that's it. Orton you're a genius. _He thought to himself with a smile. _A boyfriend who got her pregnant. _

Ryan looked up at her father sighing heavily. She had been keeping a huge secret from him; and now was the time to tell him the truth. Only two people knew about what was going on so she was very confused at how Angie found out.

"Daddy..." She looked up at Dave. "I think you need to sit down for this..." She stated as she pushed him over to the leather couch.

"Oh my god... I'm going to be a grandfather at the age of 39... he sighed as he looked up at her daughter.

"No... Daddy... listen. I'm not pregnant... anymore..." She stated as she looked her father in the eye.

"What do you mean, anymore?" Dave asked her concerned.

Ryan sighed as she took a seat across from her dad. She took his hands in hers as tears formed in her eyes. It was time to tell her father everything. It was time... to finally show her true weakness.

**Ryan sat across from her boyfriend of 9 months, Adam. They had a great relationship at the beginning. He was loving, caring and was always there for her, however over the last few months he had been very distant, verbally abusive, and his behavior had changed a lot. Ryan figured he wasn't happy with her, and even though she loved him; or at least thought she did, she knew she had to let him go. **

"**Ryan, what's up?" Adam asked leaning back in to the black suede sofa that sat in the middle of her living room.**

"**Adam... I asked you here tonight because... well because I think we should break up..." She stated sitting up properly. Back straight, head up high... trying to be as confident as possible.**

"**What?!?" He jumped out of his seat fuming. "You're kidding me right?" **

"**No I'm not kidding with you Adam. You've really changed and I don't like the person you've become..." She stated glaring up at him.**

"**This is fucking ridiculous you know that right? You ask me here for dinner. We have this great meal and then you want to break up with me?" He asked her as he began to pace the room. "The guys were right about you. They knew once you took that job with your muscle head father of yours that you would drop me so you could sleep around... like the little slut you are..." He stated getting down in her face.**

"**That's not true Adam and you know it..." Ryan stated as she stared up at him shocked he would even agree with his bastard friends.**

"**How do I know you're not already sleeping with them. You go every other weekend to the city your dad is in and then come back... and you don't want to give me any... so you must be getting it from somewhere else..." Adam accused her.**

**Ryan stared at him in shock. She jumped out of her seat and pushed him back.**

"**You fucking asshole... you know I'm not like that. I have never cheated on you. Maybe because every time I come back from my dad's you're acting like an ass... or you're drunk... did you ever think of that?" She asked him hurt.**

**Adam grabbed her wrists and held her to him roughly. "You'll regret this... you will. You'll come crawling back to me once one of those muscle head's breaks your heart... you just wait Ryan." He stated in a threatening tone.**

**He shoved her back down on to the couch and left slamming the door behind him.**

Ryan took a break from telling her father about them breaking up. The next part was the hardest part, she relived it every time she closed her eyes to sleep at night. She would see him. She wrapped her arms around herself as the tears seemed to come out of nowhere. They slid down her face as she looked at her dad. Eyes slightly glazing over as she continued her story.

**It had been a week since Ryan broke up with her boyfriend Adam; she really hadn't heard from him and she was very glad that she hadn't. She had kept to herself and continued her studies like she did normally. This weekend her dad had off so she was staying home. Her roommate, Katrina, was going out with some of her girlfriends and tried to get Ryan to go along, but she wasn't' in the mood to party.**

"**You sure you don't want to go Rye?" Katrina asked picking up her hand bag.**

"**I'm sure... you go have fun..." Ryan smiled as she waved to Katrina.**

"**Suit yourself. We'll be at Arris if you change your mind." With that Katrina left Ryan sitting on the sofa of their living room.**

**Ryan smirked to herself as he cell phone rang. She picked it up; it was her best friend Joella. Within five minutes of Katrina leaving there was a knock on the door. She told Joella to hang on.**

_Katrina must have forgotten something..._** She thought to herself as she held the phone down and opened the door. **

**She froze in a state of shock. The person standing in front of her was not Katrina. Not even close. She held the phone up to her ear.**

"**Jo... I'll call you back in a little bit..." She stated before hanging up the phone. "What do you want?" She asked as Adam smiled at her.**

"**You know exactly what I want..." Adam stated as he pushed his way past her and in to the apartment.**

"**Adam if you don't leave now I'm going to call the cops..." She stated as she glared over at him.**

**Adam grabbed the phone from her and threw it against the wall, Ryan watched as it shattered in to several different pieces.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" She asked as he came towards her, a sneer on his face.**

"**I came to take what is mine..." Adam stated as he grabbed Ryan by the forearms. "And if you don't give it willingly... I'm just going to take it..." He stated as he pushed her towards her room.**

"**No... Adam don't do this..." She stated as she tried to fight him off. "Adam please don't..." She squealed trying to loosen his grip.**

**Adam looked at her manically and shoved her down on to her bed. She tried to get up and run but he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down on the ground, slapping her hard across the face.**

**He forced himself on her as he pushed his lips against hers. Ryan could taste the alcohol on his breath; the reeking smell was horrible. He pulled down Ryan's sweat pants and ripped off the wife beater that was adorning her torso. Unzipping his pants in a hurry he held his hand over her mouth and glared down at her.**

"**Stop, ADAM!" She screamed as he held his hand over her mouth tighter. **

**Tears streamed down Ryan's face as she tried to push him off, but Adam was just too strong for her. He forced himself in her roughly. She bit his hand trying to fight him off but he punched her knocking her unconscious.**

**When Ryan woke up she found herself tucked in to bed neatly, had it all just been a dream. She sat up, and found that it hurt like hell. She could feel her jaw throb as she opened her mouth to speak. She could feel the pain between her legs, it was like a slap in the face. She hadn't been dreaming, what happened was real.**

**Adam had raped her. Her eyes began to water as she thought about it, he was drunk and he had hit her, raped her and left her to be by herself. She curled up in to a ball and began crying unaware that her roommate had returned.**

"**Rye?" She could hear Katrina's voice from the other side of the door. "Ryan, are you ok?" She called out.**

"**I'm fine!" She lied as she sank in to her sheets. "I'm going to bed..." She yelled as she pulled the covers over her head. **

**Her entire body felt infested. She felt dirty, ashamed that she couldn't fight him off. She felt guilty because she should have been smarter and shouldn't have opened the door. She felt as if her life had somehow turned in to some show, the next thing she would be seeing is her dead body, she felt lifeless at the moment, she might as well be dead... she thought to herself.**

Ryan spoke the last part between sobs as her father hugged her closely. He felt horrible, why didn't he see this before. He could feel his anger rising as he tried to stay calm to sooth his daughter. He pulled away from her and looked down at her.

"Ryan, you don't have any reason to feel ashamed or feel guilty this was not your fault... do you hear me?" He asked her. She simply nodded her head. "I should kill that bastard for what he did to you..." He stated through clenched teeth.

"Daddy, I found out I was pregnant right before I came here. I-I didn't know what else to do. I thought about keeping it... but every time I thought about it. All I could see was that night... I just couldn't do it." Ryan cried.

Ryan had always had very strong feelings towards abortion. She was always against it, but when it came down to her being pregnant because her ex-boyfriend decided to rape her in a drunken rage, she couldn't live with herself if she brought a child in to this world that was conceived through hate and not by love.

"It's ok Ryan... I understand baby... it's ok." Dave stated as he hugged his daughter closely, her head resting on his shoulder as she continued to cry. Dave rubbed her back trying to clam her down.

_If I see that punk..._ Dave thought to himself as he tried to console his eldest daughter. _I'll kill the bastard._

* * *

**Still interesting? I hope so! Please remember to R&R :)**


	5. Vengeance

**Just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU! To all the great reviews I got for the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with this one, but here it goes:) **

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dave finally succeeded in calming down his daughter. She was now in the shower getting ready for their big surprise that night at Vengeance. He warmed up his muscles, making sure they were loose enough to where he wouldn't hurt himself when it came time to beat up Edge.

"Ryan!" Dave shouted as he adjusted the white button up shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah Dad?" She asked poking her head out of the bathroom.

"I've got to go see Paul and Shawn real quick, will you be ok here by yourself?" He asked.

Ryan looked at him and smiled, "Yes Dad, I'll be fine…" She smiled over at him.

Dave nodded his head simply as he left the room and closed the door behind him securely, checking the hallway before leaving the door completely. Seeing that no one was around he left his daughter to get ready and went to find Shawn and Paul.

Ryan opened the door to the bathroom after her father left, white towel wrapped securely around her wet frame. She found her bag and pulled out the outfit her father had picked out for her tonight. She needed to look like a "Business Vixen" were his exact words. So it was a very low cut blue tank top, tight pin-striped above the knee skirt with matching jacket and strappy black heels.

Going through her bag she found her favorite pair of blue lace boy short underwear, and matching bra. Slipping in to her undergarments she wrapped her hair in to the terry cloth towel. She pulled on a robe and made her way to Hair and Make Up.

Thankfully for her Hair and Make up was only two doors from her dad's locker room so she didn't have to walk around the arena in a robe for very long. She walked in to see Lita getting her make up done as well as Melina.

The girls started some small talk as the Hair and Make Up lady, Evelyn, worked her magic on the young girl. Her conversation with Amy and Melina turned to a subject that she wasn't expecting, the hotness of her father… Dave Bautista.

"Eww… C'mon guys... that's my dad!" She whined looking over at the two her lip turned up.

"You have to admit, he's good looking…" Melina laughed looking over at the young Bautista.

"Yes, my father is a very good looking man. But could you please not talk about him like that. It's a bit disturbing!" She squealed making a face.

"Would you rather us talk about another superstar?" Amy asked winking over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked giving her an innocent glance.

"You and Orton…" Amy stated looking over at Melina. "We all know how that boy is…so is he a good kisser?" She questioned raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Ryan was quiet for a second and then looked over at Amy, she simply nodded her head and looked back at Evelyn who was done blow drying her hair and was now going into the styling.

"That's all I get? A nod?" Amy asked.

"C'mon girl. It's not everyday one of us gets thrown in to a storyline with Orton where we get to make out with him…" Melina stated as she got up from her seat.

"I don't kiss and tell…" Ryan stated simply.

"You're no fun…" Melina pouted as she glanced over at Amy. "So Ames…. How are things with Adam?" Melina asked.

Hearing that name made Ryan cringed, her face immediately flushed and she looked away from the two girls. After telling her dad about her Adam, hearing that name just made her skin crawl. Amy and Melina noticed her reaction, taking it the wrong way.

"Oooh, does our little Bautista have a thing for Edge?" Melina asked poking her.

Ryan looked up with a shocked expression, "No… no… just my um. My ex-boyfriend's name was Adam… just a bad association… sorry." She stated smiling over at Amy.

Amy just laughed as she and Melina started talking about the new storyline with Evolution. Evelyn finished up with Ryan's hair and let her long dark hair hang in loose curls, her eyes were made up to look very sleek and sultry. She smiled at her reflection.

"Thanks Eve!" She smiled hugging the young cosmetologist.

"Not a problem chica…" Evelyn stated with a smile.

"I'll catch you two later!" Ryan stated waving to Amy and Melina. The two girls waved back to her as she disappeared out of the door.

"My rooms the other way…" She heard a deep, familiar voice say from behind her.

She froze slightly as she turned around a smirk on her face. She looked up at the blue eyed man and pushed him back slightly.

"Sometimes I can really see why you and Orton are best friends…" She stated simply as the young man slung his arm over her shoulders.

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"You're both horn dogs…" She laughed stopping in front of her dad's locker room.

"Well what can I say?" John stated plucking at his Chain Gang T-shirt.

"Oh, you just made me remember, come check out the new design!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him in to the room with her.

Randy was walking down the hall to meet up with Dave, Shawn and Paul at Dave's locker room. It was about 15 minutes before their match and he was hyped up already. He was a few locker room's down when he saw the interacting between John and Ryan.

Ryan looked surprised and happy to see John at first. Then the two were laughing happily, followed by her dragging him in to her father's locker room. Randy glared at the closed locker room door as he thought that maybe… just maybe his best friend wasn't telling him something.

Could John possibly be her boyfriend? Could he be the father of her child?

Randy shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction assuming Dave, Paul and Shawn weren't there yet he went to find DX's locker room.

John sat on the couch as Ryan pulled out her lap top. He watched as she opened it up and found his folder with all of his ideas in it. She pulled up the new design she was working on and showed it off to him.

"Wow… Ryan that is hot…" John stated as he took in the sight of the new t-shirt design.

"You like it?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Like it? That is the best shirt I've seen yet…" John stated looking over at her. "You've really got quite a talent here Rye…" He stated as he looked over the sketch.

"Thanks… I try…" She stated giving him a cute smile.

She leaned over to get the lap top as the door to the locker room swung open and Dave, Paul, Shawn and Randy all walked in startling the two. Ryan jumped back in to her seat as all eyes casted on the two young people on the couch.

_You were right again, Orton. _Randy thought to himself as he say the two looking a bit guilty.

"What's going on in here?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow at the Champ and the young daughter of his good friend.

"I was showing John his new t-shirt design I was working on…" Ryan stated as he looked up at her father with big innocent eyes.

"Ah, well I think you need to get dressed will be on in less than 15…." Dave smiled over at her, pointing out she was still in her robe.

"I'll catch ya later Rye…" John stated giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"See ya later John…" She smiled as she grabbed her clothes and went in to the bathroom to change.

She came out to find Randy the only one left in the room. She looked at him as she adjusted her outfit and smiled.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He, Paul and Shawn went to go talk to Adam real quick… so I told them I'd wait for you…" He stated standing up in his wrestling attire.

"Ah, alright well I think I'm ready…" She stated rubbing her stomach. "I am hungry though… hopefully this will go by quick." She smirked looking up at the young Superstar.

"You nervous?" He asked as they exited the locker room.

"A little… yeah…" She nodded her head. "Do you still get nervous?" She asked him glancing over at him shortly.

"From time to time… but the pop from the fans... that gets the adrenaline pumping." He stated with a small smile.

The two young people met up with the four older men at the gorilla. Amy put an arm around her shoulders and nodded her head towards Orton, Ryan elbowed her in the ribs and Amy laughed playfully.

"So you ready to take that bump tonight?" Amy asked looking over at the young girl.

"Yeah I think so… no harm in a little knocking around, right?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

Randy heard this and became very concerned. He put his game face on as Edge's music started playing. Adam came up to Amy, giving Ryan a little nod to acknowledge her and the two walked out with their cocky smirks adorning their faces.

Randy looked over at her and smiled as his music hit.

"_Hey!... Nnothing you can say (say! Nothings gonna change what you've done to me…"_

_Began to playas Randy Orton came out to his normal pyro and his infamous cocky grin adorning his handsome face. He joined his buddy Edge in the ring to battle it out with DX, once again. The twosome prepared as DX's music came over the loud speaker and Triple H along with HBK came running out full of energy as the fans screamed loudly._

_The match got underway as Edge and HBK hit it off in the ring, Randy got in to the ring just as HBK tagged in HHH. The match got interesting as Randy spent only a few moments with him as he tagged Edge back in who looked quite confused. Edge ran his assault on Triple H and was getting the upper hand when music started playing from the entrance. He looked up to see a reel of Evolutions old entrance video, looking a bit confused he didn't notice Batista and a young girl running down the aisle. HBK and Randy were getting in to a little tussle out side of the ring, Batista slid in and gave Edge the Batista Bomb as the young girl walked over to Randy. He saw her and he and Shawn stopped fighting as he embraced the girl the fans saw him with earlier._

_Lita watched as Evolution members rejoined before her very eyes, her boyfriend Edge being the nemesis of them all. She walked over to the young girl who was hugging Randy and pulled her away from him, grabbing a handful of her luscious dark brown hair she pulled the girl to see her face to face. She was about to do as planned, kick the young girl in the stomach and push her against the barricades when Randy pulled her away from Lita, grabbing her around the waist, he pushed her behind him and everyone looked at him confused. He pushed Lita towards Edge's crumpled body as he helped the young girl in to the ring._

"Randy what are you doing?" Ryan asked him in a whispering tone as she stood in the ring with the newly reformed Evolution.

_Triple H grabbed the microphone as he introduced everyone to the fans. Then introducing themselves as EVOLUTION. The fans went crazy at the reformation of one of the most hated, and most famous stables in the WWE. _

"Randy...are you gonna answer my question?" She asked him as he pulled her close to him.

"I don't think you're ready to take that kind of bump…" Randy instructed as he smirked at the crowd.

_Triple H stood in the middle of the ring holding hands with Batista and Shawn, Raising them up high as Ryan held up her father and Randy's hands as if they had just won a huge victory._

_The group stayed in the middle of the ring as Vengeance went off the air._

Making their way back to the gorilla the group talked up the ramp and the attention turned to Randy and Ryan.

"Why'd you stop Ryan from taking her bump?" Paul asked looking over at the young Orton.

"I don't think she's ready to take that kind of bump…" Randy stated with little hesitation.

"Thanks for the concern Randy, but I think I would know best if I can handle a particular bump or not…" She scowled at him.

"I was just looking out for you…" He stated as he looked down at her.

"I'm a big girl Orton… I can take care of myself…" She stated before walking away from the group.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	6. Aftermath

**Thank you again for all the great reviews:) You guys are the ones that are making these chapters pop out of my head from nowhere:)  
**

** Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was Monday night and Randy was sitting backstage in the new Evolution locker room. They always got the best, always… the biggest room, best food, and comfiest couches. Randy loved being a part of Evolution, it was the leapt start of his career 3 ½ years ago. He had become HUGE after his run in Evolution and a great impact after he was kicked out; now that they were back together he was sure that everything was going to escalate from there.

But here he was sitting in this huge locker room by his lonesome. Dave and Paul were in catering, Shawn was out talking to his wife, and Ryan… well Randy wasn't quite sure where the young Bautista was. Ryan hadn't talked to him much since last night after Vengeance.

_I was just looking out for her…_ He thought to himself grabbing a magazine off of the coffee table in front of him.

Flipping through the latest issue of the Raw Magazine he looked through all of the pictures but then stopped on an article about his best friend, John Cena. He was so wrapped up in the magazine that he didn't hear the door to the locker room open.

"You suck…" He heard Ryan's voice from the door. He looked up and saw her shoving John forward, both of them looked a bit winded. "You've got longer legs, cheater…" She pouted.

Randy smiled at the look; she was adorable when she pouted. John laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"I won fair and square, babe…" He laughed.

Ryan smirked over at him and noticed Randy was in the room, staring at them oddly.

"Hey Randy…" John stated as he walked over to his best friend. Randy tossed the magazine on to the table and nodded at his friend.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" He asked.

"Not much, Ryan and I got the OK from Vince on the new t-shirt ideas of Evolution and yours truly." John smirked at his buddy.

"You finally chose then?" Randy asked looking at Ryan who was pulling out her computer.

"Yeah, the one you picked out…" She stated with a small smile his way.

"I liked that one…" Randy nodded his head.

"So did Vince… so he's sending it out to have them made." Ryan smiled as she got up from her seat a bit uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat…"

John and Randy waved to her as she left the room, leaving them alone, sitting in pure silence.

"So what's going on with you and Ryan?" Randy asked interrupting their silence.

"What are you talking about?" John questioned his friend looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"You two seem to be awfully close…" Randy inquired grabbing the football he and Paul had been messing around with earlier.

"We're just friends…" John stated looking at his friend oddly.

"You sure about that?" Randy asked tossing the ball up in to the air trying to act nonchalant about the entire situation.

"What are you talking about Orton?" John questioned him.

"You're not like… I dunno, just friends… with benefits?" He questioned suspiciously.

"What are you gettin' at Randy?" John asked getting up from his seat.

"Nothing, just you guys seem a little closer than 'Just Friends'" Randy stated as he looked up at John.

"I'm your best friend; don't you think I'd tell you if I was trying to go after the girl you have the hots for?" John questioned taking Randy by surprise.

"What?!?" Randy questioned jumping out of his seat. "I do NOT have the hots for her…" Randy stated glaring at him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" John asked with a smirk. "I know you better than anyone. So don't try and deny it…"

"Whatever man… I've got a match tonight against Edge… so I'll see you later…" Randy stated as he walked back to the showers.

John watched his best friend walk away form him, simply shaking his head he left the locker room to get ready for his own match that night.

Ryan came back to the room after eating with her dad and Paul. She found Randy walking around the locker room with a towel around his waist.

"Jesus!" She shouted when he turned around to see her walk in.

Randy held on to his towel and looked at the young girl, "Rye, sorry didn't think you'd be back so soon…" He stated as he looked over at her.

"Umm… it's ok… the camera crew told me we'd be filming in less than 20 minutes so I thought I'd get ready…" She stated looking away from him.

"Alright let me go get dressed, I almost forgot about the spot…" Randy stated as he grabbed his clothes and went back in to the bathroom.

Ryan sighed as she took a seat on the couch where John and he had been sitting only 20 minutes ago. She heard the bathroom door open and she turned around to see Randy fully clothed in a black pinstriped suit, the normal Evolution attire.

He noticed that she hadn't yet changed, but was probably waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. As if on cue she got up, grabbed her bag and went in to the bathroom. Moments later she came back out in a pair of black, form fitting capris and blue button up shirt that brought out the blue in her eyes, with a simply cardigan sweater over it, with matching blue stilettos.

A knock came at the door indicating that it was probably the camera crew, since no one really knocked on locker room doors. Randy opened the door and the director came rushing in.

"Let's go kids…" He clapped his hands together as he motioned to Dave, Paul and Shawn outside of the door.

Randy sat on the couch as Ryan took a seat next to him feeling a bit awkward. The director nodded to them that it was time to start.

_Cameras zoomed in catching Dave's young daughter sitting on the couch in an intense lip lock with fellow Evolution member, Randy Orton. Ryan pulled away looking at Randy intently; Randy's lips traced down her jaw line and to her collar bone._

"_Randy…" She pushed him away slightly._

"_Ryan, what's wrong?" He asked his lips found their way to her neck again._

"_Randy, my dad is going to be here soon…" She stated as she pushed him away again._

"_But Rye… baby…" His lips caught hers._

_The door opened and the two pulled apart, Randy still close to Ryan wiped his mouth picking up a magazine and flipping through it as Ryan sat staring at the open door. _

"_Hey Dad…" Ryan smiled as she got up and walked over to the three older men._

"_What's going on in here?" Batista asked looking down at his daughter._

"_Nothing, Randy and I were uh… " Ryan started._

"_Just discussing my match tonight against Edge, she's going to accompany me to the ring…" Randy stated with a smile on his face as he put the magazine down._

"_Yeah, if that's ok with you of course…" She smiled up at the 'Animal'._

"_Sure… we'll be waiting back here Randy… if any thing funny goes on we'll be there in no time…" Dave nodded his head._

_The camera cut out as the group started to discuss Randy's match that night against Edge._

Everyone hung around the rest of the night; Randy got ready for his match against Edge, changing in to his wrestling attire, Ryan followed him out to the gorilla. Randy looked over at her and decided to get a little more information from her, on this entire John/pregnancy thing.

"So Rye…" Randy leaned against a table looking over at her.

"Yeah Randy?" She asked looking over at him.

"What's going on with you and John?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She stated simply looking towards Amy and Adam who were approaching them.

"C'mon it looks like a little more than nothing…" Randy stated as he walked over to her.

"Even if there was something between John and I, it's none of your business Randall…" She stated glaring at him.

"Wow… PMS much?" He questioned looking at her oddly.

_Pregnancy hormones… _he thought looking over at her shaking his head.

She glared at him and went over to talk to Amy who was stretching out her legs. They were going to have a tussle outside of the ring. Randy watched her walk away from him and felt his blood pressure rise. He walked over to Adam, and started talking.

Dave sat back in the Evolution locker room watching Monday Night Raw, his little girl would be going out supporting Randy Orton, her on screen boyfriend that he didn't know about. Watching as Randy walked out to the ring Ryan next to him, Randy's arm around her waist as they walked down to the squared circle.

He helped her in to the ring and the two talked in the corner. He couldn't see what they were saying but soon after Edge and Lita came down to the ring looking very pissed off. The two women got out of the ring and the guys match started. During the middle of the match Lita came up behind Ryan and grabbed her by the hair.

'_What are you going to do now Ryan? Your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you…' _Lita taunted his daughter on the screen.

Ryan grabbed behind her grabbing Lita by the hair pulling her over her shoulder and to the ground beneath them. The crowd went crazy as Lita got back up and looked at the young girl grabbing her again. Dave watched as Randy slid out of the ring and pulled Ryan away from Lita's grasp, pushing Ryan out of harms way, he grabbed Lita by the hair and the back of the pants and tossed her in the ring with Edge. She scampered to the other side as Edge grabbed Randy back in to the ring.

The match ended with Randy winning, with interference from Ryan to distract the ref as Randy hit Edge with a chair. She grabbed the chair and sat down in it as Randy got the 1-2-3. Ryan got in the ring and held up Randy's hand in victory. The two of them made their way up the ramp, as soon as they were out of sight Ryan dropped Randy's hand and pushed him backwards towards the curtains as Adam and Amy came through waiting for Ryan to erupt.

"What the hell was that Orton?" Ryan asked. "Why are you 'saving' me whenever I'm supposed to be taking my bumps?" She questioned him as Amy looked at the two.

"Look you haven't been practicing enough Rye… I'm just trying to protect you is all…" Randy stated. "I don't want you to get seriously hurt…" He stated looking down at her genuinely.

"We've been over that move a hundred times though Randy…" Amy interjected.

"I still don't feel like she's ready for it…" Randy stated as he looked back at Ryan.

"You're worse than my father…" She shook her head and walked back to their locker room, arms crossed over her chest.

Randy watched her disappear around a corner as he simply shook his head. He spotted Carlito, Rene and John coming around the corner and they waved him over.

"Hey man… we're going out tonight… we got tomorrow off so I figured we'd go get plastered tonight…" John stated as he looked at his very good friend.

"I really could use that… I'll meet you guys in 10, ok?" Randy questioned.

"Sounds like a plan…" Rene nodded his head.

Randy walked back to the Evolution locker room, he saw everyone was already showered and changed; he decided to invite everyone to go out with them tonight. Everyone happily accepted, even Ryan. Randy jumped in the shower and got dressed 15 minutes later he was meeting up with the boys of Evolution and his friends, along with the young woman who was his onscreen love interest.

They all headed out to the nearest club/bar for a good night of letting loose. Shawn and Ryan headed over to the bar, as did John, Randy and Carlito. They all ordered a round of drinks, taking a shot and then ordering another. The group was already having a good time.

John walked over to Ryan and asked her to dance; and she accepted with a smile. Randy sat at the bar watching the two as he drank his Capt'n Coke. He continued to order the drinks as Ryan and John continued to dance; soon Carlito moved his way in with dancing with the young girl.

Randy watched as Ryan danced carelessly with Carlito and the other superstars around her, soon being taken away by several of the Diva's that had joined them. Randy ordered several shots as John took a seat next to him. He could tell his best friend's plans were to get wasted, he knew because when there were girls around Orton was never one to just, sit around.

"What's on your mind man?" John asked taking a shot with his buddy.

"Getting drunk… and then getting laid…" Randy stated as he looked around the bar. "I've succeeded in the first, now I must succeed at the second…" He slurred.

John watched as Randy stumbled to stand up, but once up headed straight towards the ladies. Randy slung his arm around two beautiful blondes as he flirted his way in to their pants. John watched as Randy hooked, lined and sinked a one of the blondes. The two were already down each others throats as they stumbled to the bar.

Randy bought her two drinks, had the bar tender call a cab and they disappeared. John looked out in the crowd and saw Ryan; her eyes were following the Legend Killer as he fooled around with the blonde and they left. The smile that was on her face moments ago had been wiped off. John headed over to her, drink in hand and decided to lighten her mood.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	7. Nothing

**I'm not really _thrilled_ with this chapter at all. For some reason it just did not come to me like the others did. I had to force this one out. So if it's sloppy & choppy excuse my lack of thought on this one. I'm going to call this one my _filler_ chapter and make myself feel better:)**

** Anywho, enjoy... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

John handed Ryan the beer he had ordered for her, taking it graciously she pulled John closer to her. She had one hand wrapped around his neck as the other hung loosely at her side. Her eyes were still on the exit that Randy had left out of with a voluptuous blonde, she didn't know why but for some reason seeing Randy drunk and all over some other girl really upset her.

John pulled her away and twirled her around as he started a round of goofy dancing. Ryan could tell by his odd dancing maneuvers that he could tell something was bothering her. Twirling her again Ryan let out a hysterically round of laughter. This brought a smile to John's face seeing his friend forget about being upset and to having a good time.

The music changed swiftly to an older rap song and John started doing the running man, shortly followed by his rendition of the "Carlton". Ryan stopped dancing and began laughing uncontrollably as he did his best to cheer her up. The two continued to dance all night and ended up riding home together. Once they arrived on their floor; the 4 members of Evolution herself and John were all on the same floor. The elevator doors opened and the two of them walked in to the hallway chatting about their night. John walked her to her room; which was coincidentally right across the hall from his.

"I definitely had a great time…" Ryan stated with a small smile. "You know how to cheer a girl up…"

"It was my pleasure…" John smiled down at her. "Good night…"

He gave her a long hug and pulled away from her, Ryan gave him a peck on the cheek. The two turned hearing the door next to Ryan's open abruptly and the young blonde from the club came stumbling out Randy holding the door open with a bed sheet wrapped around his slim waist. Ryan rolled her eyes as she looked up at John, he kept his arm around her as Randy shooed the girl away and stared over at Ryan in John's arms. He stared at them for a few seconds before slamming his hotel room door shut. Ryan jumped at the slamming of the door and John looked down at Ryan, she hugged him again and he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Go get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us…" He told her.

She simply nodded her head, sliding her keycard in the door she waved goodnight to the WWE Champ. Closing the door she leaned against it; she didn't know why but seeing him in that way just tore her down. She shook her thoughts and focused in on her room; her dad was passed out on his queen sized bed, hers was untouched.

Feeling the need to work off some steam she changed her clothes and walked out to the elevator. She wore a pair of black and white adidas shorts, white sports bra and black tank top, she needed a work out. Going down to the hotel's gym she started off by running on the treadmill, ipod in hand she began to run.

_Why are you so upset? _She asked herself. _You don't even like him like that. _She insisted. _Sure he's hot; but he's a player… and tonight proved that._ She upped the speed on the treadmill. _There's something about the way he smiles at me, the way he walks in to a room… he's just irresistible…_ Sighing to herself she turned the volume of her music up, and skipped through her country music, her hip hop music to her alternative music. She was jamming out while running but slowed down when a particular song came on.

**Hey Hey**

**Nothing you can say say**

**Nothings gonna change what you've done to me**

**Now it's time to shine shine**

**Take what's mine…**

Randy Orton's theme music. Ryan didn't know why but she really liked this song; and no matter what it always reminded her of the Legend Killer himself, it just suited him well. She remembered playing it in the rental while taking Randy to a signing a week or so ago and he made her turn it off because he couldn't stand the song.

_Stop thinking about him Ryan…_ She scolded herself as she changed to the next song; which happened to be her father's theme music, "I Walk Alone" by Saliva. She continued to run on the treadmill upping the speed gradually, and finally getting to the point of slowing back down.

She hopped off of the treadmill, legs feeling a bit wobbly she walked over to the dumbbells and started to do some simple curls and extensions continuing to listen to her Ipod which now were planning all of her favorite WWE Superstar entrance themes, playing "On This Day" Edge's theme music. She finished up lifting weights and decided she had worked off enough steam for one night. She walked back up to her room; using the stairs to get a bit more exercise in. Getting to the 7th floor winded her but she could feel the progress already.

Walking back to her room, a towel draping over her shoulders she stopped in front of her door, glancing over at Randy's. She could feel herself wanting to knock on the door; to see him again, but she couldn't let herself succumb to her want. What she needed to do was march her butt right in to her room and go to sleep, and forget about Randy Orton.

Following her need to, rather than her want, she slid her key card in to the door and went to bed, it was late probably about 4 AM. She'd be getting up in several hours, but would be on a plane where she could catch some extra sleep.

Trying to push the young Orton out of her mind she fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning to her father moving things around in the bathroom, she could feel the effects from the lack of sleep she had gotten. Her dad heard her moving around and peaked back in to the room.

"You up pumpkin?" He asked her.

"Barely…" She sighed laying back in to her bed.

"Well you better get up we've got to catch a flight in two hours…" He stated going back in to the bathroom.

"Don't remind me." She mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"C'mon munchkin…" Dave stated pulling the covers off of her bed.

"Dad!" She whined as she hid under the sheets.

"Do not make me flip the bed over like last time…" Dave sighed as he looked at his daughter curled up under the covers.

Ryan jumped out of the bed and rubbed her hip, the last time she stayed out late and had to get up early she wouldn't get out of bed he flipped the bed and she fell on her hip bone, bruising it for about a week. She glared up at him and walked over to her bag taking out her traveling clothes. Dave smiled as she pushed her way past him and closed the bathroom door.

Dave shook his head and started zipping up his suitcases. His daughter had been acting strange the last few days but he decided not to push her in to telling him what was going on.

John walked out of his room noticing one of the doors across from him was propped open, it was Randy's room. He was hauling his luggage out of his room that he had all too himself. Randy looked over at John with a slight glare as he walked over towards him.

"Hey man… what's up?" John asked adjusting his carryon over his shoulder.

"Not much, have _fun_ last night?" Randy asked emphasizing the word 'fun'. John looked at him oddly and simply nodded.

"I did… although I should be asking you the same question…" John stated rather sarcastically, glancing back at Ryan's door.

"I've had better…" Randy stated simply brushing off John's sarcasm.

John simply nodded his head as the two friends went down to the lobby. They caught a ride to the airport together. Things were rather uncomfortable for them; the silence was almost deafening, which was awkward for the two best friends.

Randy couldn't take it anymore and turned to look at John who was driving.

"Are you seeing Ryan?" Randy asked out of the blue.

John looked over at him quite annoyed, "Why would it matter to you anyway? You obviously don't like her as much as you pretended to…" John stated.

"I'm going to take that as a yes…" Randy stated glaring over at John.

"Take it how you want Orton… but there is nothing going on between you two anyway. Especially after her seeing you shack up with some bimbo last night… she'll never see past your playboy persona…" John smirked over at his friend.

"What the hell do you know John?" Randy asked glaring over at him. "Maybe the only reason I shacked up with her was because I found out my BEST FRIEND was trying to get my girl?" Randy blurted out. He realized what he said and looked away from John.

"Your girl, huh?" John asked shaking his head. "Well maybe if you got your head out of your ass you'll see that Ryan and I are not together, in anyway. She's like a little sister to me, man. I'm looking out for her… I'm looking out for what's in her best interest… and by the looks of it Orton… you're not it." John stated as he parked the car.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked getting slightly ticked off.

"You jump to conclusions, you see what you want to see, believe what you want to believe… when in actuality it might not be factual in the end…" John stated getting out of the car. "Then you run off scared and put up your playboy front."

Randy looked over at his best friend realizing that he was in fact correct. Not wanting to let his guard down he shook his head.

"That's not what's going down. Besides I'm past that getting on with my life…" Randy stated as he grabbed his luggage from John's rental.

John looked at Randy before closing the hatch of the SUV. Randy walked away strolling his luggage behind him, John simply shook his head as he returned his keys to the rental car place. They checked in, got their tickets and waited at their terminal. They had a signing that night in Arizona and a house show the next night.

Ryan held on to her laptop as they took their luggage while getting their tickets, the 3 members of Evolution behind her she made sure everyone's luggage was taken care of and they all had their tickets. They mad it to the terminals with no problems and found John and Randy sitting next to each other in dead silence. Ryan approached cautiously because this was very unlike the two good friends. Taking a seat on the other side of John, and her father she nudged him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing…" John stated simply.

Ryan looked at him oddly but shrugged it off, with in 15 minutes they were calling for them to board their plane. Ryan's row was called lasted, she carried her carryon and noticed Randy was following closely behind her. She silently prayed to herself that she wouldn't have to sit next to him.

_Obviously God did not hear me praying…_She groaned noticing Randy taking the seat next to her.

She tried to ignore him to the best of her ability, tried switching seats with several people but to no avail, she was stuck on this 5 hour flight with the Legend Killer… Randy Orton.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R... I always love to read them, and see what you guys are thinking... it definitely inspires me:) **


	8. Easy, but Challenging

**Thank you all for the great comments on the last chapter! **

** Hope you enjoy this one just as much:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ryan leaned back in her seat waiting patiently for the plane to take off. The sooner this 5 hour flight was over, the better it was for her. With failed attempts at trying to switch seats with her dad and with John, she was stuck sitting next to Randy.

Within a few minutes they instructed everyone to fasten their seatbelts and the plan started to incline. Ryan never a big fan of flying grasped on to her arm rests as the plan went higher and higher. Randy looked over at her, she had a very serious expression on her face, as if she was concentrating, he couldn't help but smile at her.

Once they were set at the right altitude they took off the seatbelt sign and OKed any electronics, that weren't cell phones. Ryan pulled out her laptop. She had some work she had to finish up this week and get OKed by Vince. She started typing up Evolution's schedule for next week realizing that it was more hectic than this week or the one prior.

She glanced over to see Randy fidgeting in his seat, the fly attendant announced they would start showing the flight presentation of "Home Alone 2" it being near Christmas time already. Randy turned to her and figured he might as well try and talk to her; he had five hours to try and work out their differences.

"What'cha doing?" He asked her trying to peak at the screen of the computer.

Ryan looked over at him, "Next weeks schedule." She stated simply.

"Anything interesting?" He questioned her.

"Not really, 3 signings, 3 house shows, and Monday Night Raw as per usual. You have an appearance at Brooke's first concert with Hogan. Dad has an appearance in DC. Paul & Shawn have an appearance at WWE NY." She stated looking over everything.

"How are you going to make it to all three appearances?" He asked her.

"I'm not. I'm only going with you to Brooke's concert." She stated wearily as she finished up the schedule.

"Oh really?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the writing team thought it would be best for our storyline…" She informed him.

Randy simply nodded his head as she put the laptop away and pulled out her sketch pad.

"I uh…" Randy started to say when she stopped talking to him. "I wanted to apologize about last night…" He stated as he looked over at her.

Ryan looked up at him, her bluish-gray eyes showing her confusion. "Why should you be sorry? You had fun right?" Randy didn't answer as she simply smiled. "I'm not your mother Randy…" She laughed as she took out her pencils and started sketching.

Randy saw her open up to an old page adding some shading and highlighting to the picture, "You mind if I take a look?" Randy asked her.

She shook her head and handed him her sketch book. Randy glanced through it seeing several sketches of random things, like a stack of CDs, books, random people in an airport, etc.

Then he stopped there were several pictures of her father, some of just his face, others of his entire body… she took everything in to consideration when she drew him. The intense look on his face as he read, she captured everything in one simple sketch. Smiling to himself he continued flipping through the pages, seeing several of her shirt ideas and merchandise ideas for her father when he was on Smackdown.

He stopped flipping when he came across a self portrait. He scanned over the pictures, she was wearing glasses, a few stray hairs coming out of her ponytail as she typed on a computer. The original picture was taped in the corner, the two looked identical. His lips curved in a smile as he scanned to the bottom of the page, in perfect cursive there were two words written.

"Know thyself" He looked over at her and she just mouthed the words with a smile. "Plato?" He questioned, she simply nodded her head.

Turning the page again he noticed a more abstract self portrait. He noticed more writing in the corner, but couldn't make out what it said. He leaned over to her, glancing at the young man next to her she leaned in to see what he was inquiring about.

"What does that say?" He asked.

Ryan spoke carefully as she told Randy what the quote was. He looked at her a bit confused; she smiled.

"It's Greek. It says 'All men should strive to learn before they die. What they are running from, and to, and why.'" She told him.

"That's inspiring…" He smiled at her. "Where'd you learn to speak Greek?" He inquired.

"I'm part Filipino and Greek…" She smirked. "My grandparents taught me both when I lived with them, when I was younger…" She stated.

"Oh, well say something else…" Randy insisted.

Ryan smirked as she thought for a second and spoke again, letting the words roll off of her tongue with ease. Randy listened carefully and rose an eyebrow.

"What'd you say?" He questioned.

"Something else…" She stated glancing over at him.

"How would you say 'smart ass' in Greek?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, I'm a smart ass huh?" She laughed.

Randy smiled over at her, it was good to see her laugh, he thought. He continued his journey through her sketch book seeing a few sketches for the Evolution shirts, and for John's shirts, etc.

He fell upon a picture of himself; the picture captured him asleep in a car or a chair of some sort.

"When did you do this?" He asked her. She looked over at it briefly.

"Last week." She stated simply.

"When was that, I don't remember that…" Randy stated

"When we were in the van together, you fell asleep. You looked really peaceful…" She smirked admiring the picture.

Randy could feel the tug at his lips again; there was something about her that just made him want to smile. He flipped the picture and it was another picture of him, he was in his wrestling attire, stretching. He looked at the picture intently. The way she captured the look on his face, the curves of his muscles… the shadowing… everything just made it seem perfect.

"I like this one best…" She interrupted his thoughts as she flipped a few pages to another picture of him. He was staring at something. He noticed a clip of paper in the corner. It was a still from one of the spots he did with her.

"Why do you like this one?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Something about the look on your face… it says a lot…" She smiled glancing at the picture of it. "You're easy to draw, but challenging at the same time…" She stated openly.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the writing scrawled down at the bottom of the page. "Another quote?"

"Something like that…" She stated as he took the sketch book away from him and opened up to the last page.

Randy was about to press on the issue a little more but backed away. He simply nodded his head and looked down at his hands. There was silence for awhile before he opened his mouth to say something again.

"Have you read the script for next week?" he questioned.

"Briefly…" She tore her gaze from her drawing. "Why?" She questioned.

"You're supposed to get speared by Edge during your dad's match, and I have to run out and carry you to the back, and your dad is gonna find out about us…" Randy stated in a weary voice.

"What's so wrong about that? I'll finally get to take my bump… if you let me…" She stated in an annoyed tone.

"Look I'm just looking out for you… you shouldn't be taking any kind of bumps in your condition…" Randy stated his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean my condition?" She asked a bit defensively.

"C'mon don't play stupid Ryan, I heard your conversation with your dad that day…" Randy stated moving in his chair so he could look at her.

"WHAT?" She yelled grabbing the attention of most of the passenger's on the plane. "You were eavesdropping on me?" she questioned.

"Well I was walking by and heard him yelling; I was curious…" Randy stated trying to hold up his innocence.

"Obviously you didn't hear the entire conversation… but that's none of your business anyway…" She stated moving so she wouldn't have to look at the young Orton.

Randy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair; he knew he pushed the wrong button the minute he brought it up; but it had been bothering him every since he had heard. He slid down in his seat and fixated his eyes on the screen in front of them, watching the end of Home Alone.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:) **


	9. Unexpected

**Have I said lately how awesome my readers are? If not... you guys are THE BEST:)**

**Thanks for all the support; you guys are really the only reason these chapters keep popping in to my head:) **

ENJOY:)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ryan shrugged Randy off for the last hour or so of the flight. She definitely was not in the mood to talk to him at that very moment. He had snooped in to her personal life; and even though he was trying to protect her, she felt that it was unnecessary. They got off the plane and headed straight towards the signing. John, Dave, Paul and Shawn claimed the front two rows of the SUV, leaving Ryan shoved in the back with Randy, once again.

"This is getting real old, real quick…" She mumbled squeezing her small frame in to the SUV with the five rather large wrestlers.

"Get use to is Rye…" Paul griped from up front.

Ryan rolled her eyes as she sat back laptop in hand with directions to their location. She instructed her father where to drive and they ended up at their location with time to spare. They were ushered through the back so no one would see them right away and got set up with some drinks and food.

Ryan grabbed the clipboard with the time frame, what they should say, merchandise plugs, and what not. She instructed the guys to get ready, they would be going out in about 10 minutes. They all got ready, warming themselves up to get in to character.

Ryan watched as they were all introduced.

"And last but not least, Ryan Bautista…" The announcer announced.

Ryan looked down at her schedule confused; she was NOT scheduled to appear. She wasn't even dressed to appear. She motioned for the announcer to stop and take it back, but he had a security guard usher her out to the extra seat… right next to Randy.

She smiled nervously at the crowd and leaned over to Randy.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I have no idea…" Randy shook his head.

Once the announcer stopped speaking Ryan ushered him over. He leaned down to her level and waited for her to speak.

"Why in the blue hell did you announce my name?" She asked.

"Last minute change. The audience has been cheering for you and Randy. You seem to be quite the new couple…" He smiled.

"Great…" She muttered forcing a smile on to her face.

The fans started coming at them, hugging, kissing, taking pictures, asking for autographs. She had to admit, it was definitely a lot of fun interacting with them. She really didn't have a "character" to play other than Batista's daughter and that was…well… who she was.

After a 3-hour session her hand was cramped, her face hurt from smiling, and her head was killing her from everyone talking to them so loud. She had a ball though, they waited and made sure everyone who came got an autograph or picture, or something out of the deal. No one went home empty handed. John pulled out the new shirts and gave some of them away for free, the fans were THRILLED; she was excited because that was her creation she was completely enthralled.

They all climbed back in to the SUV and had an appearance to make a local bar. They had to announce a home band, and hang out, have some drinks and have a good time. Ryan was excited but worried at the same time, she didn't really want to see Randy get trashed and hook up with some random bimbo again, but if he did she knew she had John there to help her get through it.

They went to the hotel and got ready for their appearance. John and Randy were sharing a room, Shawn and Paul, as well as Ryan and her father. She stole the bathroom from him fixing herself in the mirror. She washed her hair, scrunching it up in to some natural curls and waves, applying some seductive make up and adding a nice outfit to kick it all off with.

Exiting the bathroom Dave looked at his daughter and smiled. She definitely was not the same little girl that used to come running to him and latch on to his leg; like she did so many years ago. She was a woman now. A very independent woman at that. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a long hug.

"Dad, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Hugging my daughter… is that a crime?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"No, just unexpected." She smirked at him.

"Well I just want you to know. I love you and I'm very proud of you… no matter what…" He stated.

"Thanks dad, I love you too…" She smiled pulling out of his embrace.

Dave looked at her for another minute and then walked in to the bathroom to get ready. Ryan couldn't help but smile. She loved her father, the only man she could truly ever trust with her all. The only man that would not hurt her.

She adjusted her outfit and put the final touches on her make-up, outfit and hair. Her father came out looking quite refreshing in a pair of dark blue jeans, button up white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. His signature shades resting on his face, although it was nighttime, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Ready kiddo?" He asked.

"Whenever you are dad…" She smiled.

The two left the room, meeting the rest of the group in the lobby, climbing in to the SUV, squeezed in the back with Randy again she stayed quite on the way to the club. They all got out and were ushered through the VIP line and straight back to their own private area. Ryan moved her hips to the music she could hear being played out in the club.

"You look really great tonight…Rye…" She heard a voice from behind her say.

Not really paying much attention to the voice, assuming it was John she turned around smiling and hit him in the chest playfully.

"You always know how to butter me up John-" She cut herself off as she looked up in to the crystal blue orbs of Randall Keith Orton. "Randy?" She asked surprised.

"We sound that much alike?" He laughed.

"No… it's just I really wasn't paying attention…" She stated letting out a nervous laugh. "But thank you…" She smiled checking him out for the first time. "You look great as per usual…"

Randy was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a yellow button up shirt, black dress shoes, looking prim and ready to go. He looked amazing was more like it. She stopped herself from staring at him too long and turned back to the open windows of the VIP area.

He walked up behind her and brushed some hair off of her shoulder, "Save me a dance?" He asked her in a low tone, right next to her ear.

Ryan felt a cold chill go down her spine as goose bumps formed on her arms. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Only if you can keep up…" She toyed with a playful smile.

Randy gave her one of his infamous smirks and winked at her before walking away. That smile, the charm, how could she stay mad at him for long? Something about him just made him so forgiving.

She watched him walk over to the guys as she shook off the feeling he gave her every time he was close to her. She looked up at the DJ who was getting ready to announce their presence. She walked over to the guys clapping her hands together.

"We're on in 5 guys…" She smiled up at the five large men.

"Then we can really get the party started…" John stated with a smirk her way.

She simply nodded as they went through to the back, behind the DJ booth and were introduced one by one. Paul even did his Triple H water spew everywhere over the club goers who were cheering wildly. Randy had his arm comfortably around her waist as they introduced the home band that would be playing a few songs that night. Telling everyone to drink up and have a good time.

They got off the stage mingled in the crowd, Randy holding on to Ryan's hand through the crowd as several girls made passes at him, he simply smiled at them and pulled Ryan closer to him. They eventually got the picture and walked away from him. Ryan smiled to herself thinking that she may like the idea after all.

They got a few drinks from the bar, talked to a few people and continued to drink. A native came up to Ryan and asked her to dance. She looked at Randy and shrugged as she followed him out to the dance floor. Randy watched as Ryan danced with the guy almost in the same fashion she danced with John the night before.

Drinking drink after drink Randy got up from his seat and walked over to Ryan after watching her dance several songs with this random guy he decided to intervene. He made his way up to them, without stumbling, and nodded to the guy and took Ryan by the waist and began dancing with her.

The two began dancing intently with one another, eyes fixated on the person in front of them as they moved their bodies in sequence. John watched from the bar, the tension between those two was relevant. Nothing he hadn't seen before between them, he smiled to himself hoping Randy wouldn't do anything else stupid to screw it up more than he already had.

The night was winding down and Randy and Ryan had yet to quit. Dave was motioning for them to leave, Ryan held up a finger and he let his hands fall defeated. He walked out of the club with Paul and Shawn leaving John to pick up the two young ones.

Randy leaned down and captured Ryan's lips in an intense kiss. His hands were interlocked behind the small of her back pulling her up to meet his pink luscious lips. Her hands ran through his hair as she let her tongue enter his mouth, the two were enveloped in each other and Randy pulled up.

"Did I keep up?" He asked with a cocking grin and pulling her out of the club a bit flabbergasted.

* * *

**Hrmmm... interesting...**

_PLEASE R&R:)_


	10. Distorted Reality

** Not much to say here, but please do Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sitting in silence on the ride back to the hotel Ryan sat as far away from the young Orton as possible, All the others were pretty well gone to even notice the tension in the backseat. Randy sat staring out the window, stealing glances at her every chance he got.

Dave, the most sober of the bunch, stopped the SUV, half dragging the older men out of the vehicle and in to the hotel. Ryan got out of the black SUV, crossing her arms over her chest she walked inside right behind Paul and Shawn who were carrying each other to the elevator. Not wanting to be cramped in any more confined spaces with Randy she opted to take the stairs.

Watching her detour from the elevator Randy followed behind her slowly. He knew bad things could happen to young, drunk girls in stairways, even in a nice hotel. He climbed up the stairs watching her carefully, she could feel his presence and turned around the glare at him.

"What do you want Randy?" She asked harshly.

"Just making sure you get to your room ok. It wasn't very smart of you to take the stairs at night, in a strange place…" Randy stated as he climbed a few extra stairs to come nose to nose with the young Bautista.

"I already have a father to worry for me, I don't nee two of them…" She growled.

"Well your father is busy taking care of three overly drunk men right now… he didn't even see you walk up towards the stairs by yourself…" Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"When did you start caring?" She asked turning around and walking up the next flight of steps.

"I've always cared Ryan; you're just too stubborn to notice." Randy shouted as he ran, and stumbled up the stairs to catch up with her.

"You really tried when you would make all of your smart ass comments; and your perverted jokes…" She stated shooting him a glare from the next flight of stairs.

"Ryan you and I both know that, that's how I use to be…" Randy stated as he followed her up the stairs.

"Use to be?" She laughed. "What do you call that stunt you just pulled in the club?" She questioned.

"That wasn't a stunt Ryan…" Randy stated catching up with her and grabbing her arm. "That was reality…" He stated staring her in the eye.

Ryan paused and looked him in the face. She couldn't let guard down, not now. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"Well your reality is a little distorted Orton." She pulled open the door to their floor and walked swiftly to her room leaving Randy standing in the stairwell watching her, walk away.

Ryan glanced back at the door before entering her room. She walked in to the bathroom not even bothering to notice her father passed out on his bed. She locked the door behind her and sat down, she could feel her stomach tying in knots, her nerves were shot, she didn't know what this feeling was that was washing over her but she didn't like it.

She didn't have control and that scared her. Turning the sink on she splashed some cold water on her face, looking herself in the eye, her black eyeliner slowly smearing with the water droplets she closed her eyes.

_Get control of yourself Ryan._ She scolded herself. _You need to take control. This is your life… not theirs._

She opened her eyes again and looked at herself intently. Her bluish gray eyes piercing back at their own face, shaking her head she unlocked the door with a steady hand. She sifted through her suitcase looking for something to wear to bed. Finding a pair of boy shorts and ironically an old Evolution t-shirt with the Legend Killer himself on the front of it, she hoped in to bed and fell asleep.

"RYYYYAN…" A very annoying, nagging like voice came in the middle of her slumber. Ryan turned in the bed, pulling the covers over her head. "C'mon Rye, get up!" The voice became a little more clear as the covers were ripped off of her.

"Leave me alone…" Shemumbled.

"C'mon RYAN ELIZABETH!" The man in her room shook her fiercely.

"John leave me alone or I'll kill you…" Gritting her teeth she beat him in the stomach and chest as he tried to pry her off the bed.

He was successful in getting her out of bed by slinging her over his shoulder, "What in the world… damn…" John checked out her backside in the boy shorts.

"Jonathan Cena put me down… now…" She mumbled in an aggressive tone while slamming her fists in to his back.

"I'm going to go throw you in the pool wearing your RKO shirt if you don't cut it out…" John threatened. She stopped beating on his back and let her body go slack as he hauled her in to the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She questioned in a nervous tone.

"We're going to eat. Your father has requested your presence." John smirked with a fake British accent.

"But John I'm not even dressed yet…" She stated in a shocked tone.

"Man, that sucks for you…" John laughed as he got in to the elevator, not bothering to put her down.

"John I'm wearing hardly anything, my dad is going to shot you…" She protested.

"I don't think he will. Besides Orton will get a kick out of it…" John laughed as he waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

"You are a sick and evil man Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena." She cursed.

"Why thank you my darling." John smirked as the door dinged indicating they had come to the lobby floor.

He hauled her out of the elevator and towards the small cafeteria of the hotel. She was being tossed in to a chair within 2 minutes. She looked at the faces around her, a very hung over Paul and Shawn, her tired Dad, and a very annoyed looking Randy Orton. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked from face to face, she tried her best to hide the shirt she was wearing, but Randy noticed it. His annoyed expression turned to one of amusement.

"What's with the shirt, Honey?" He asked her in a cocky tone.

"It was the only decent shirt I had clean last night, Darling." She retorted back with a bit of attitude.

The two stared at each other as everyone looked between the two. John cleared his throat and smacked Randy on the back of the head.

"So, did you have fun last night?" John asked looking over at Ryan. "You looked like you were."

"I had a great time, thank you." She stated picking at the plate of fruit in front of Shawn, who was just staring at it.

"I know I had a good time." Randy smirked as he glared over at her.

"Well, where are we off to today, boss?" Paul asked looking over at the young Bautista who was chomping away at Shawn's fruit.

"We have an interview at a local radio station, and then we're off to Cincinnati for the house show…" She stated looking over at him with a small smile.

"Alright, lets go get ready then, our interviews in what 20 minutes?" Dave asked looking down at his gold wrist watch.

The group got up from the table and walked to the elevator, Ryan stood on the other side of her father, making sure she was out of sight of the young Orton. She was the first out of the elevator and the first in to her room before anyone could say anything to her.

She jumped in the shower and washed her hair. She jumped out of the shower throwing on a pair of ripped up old jeans, a pair of black and white converse and a white tank top with a black skull on it she tied her hair up in to a ponytail. She was in her own world turning around coming face to chest with her father.

"Hey Dad…" She smiled up at him.

"Hey…" He stated looking down at her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me…" Dave stated glancing down at her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"You and Orton… what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She smiled and went to grab her things.

"Ryan…" Dave stated sternly.

"He kissed me…" Ryan stated turning around to face him. "Are you happy now?" She asked him.

"What's wrong with that?" He questioned.

"I do not like him. He's cocky and arrogant and a complete ass…" Ryan stated her face showing no emotion what so ever.

"You and I both know that Randy isn't like that all the time. Only when he's putting up a front…" Dave stated as he walked in to the bathroom. "You know when he's trying to hide how he really feels…" He smirked to himself.

"Whatever…" Ryan rolled her eyes.

Dave shook his head as he climbed in the shower and got ready for their interview. About ten minutes later he was out fully dressed in jeans and a long sleeve off white shirt that clung to his muscles, the sleeves were pushed up showing off his gold watch and bracelet. Ryan smiled looking at her father.

"Hey dad…." Ryan got his attention as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Yeah sweetie?" Dave questioned turning to look at her.

"Have you talked to Angie lately?" She asked.

"Yesterday afternoon, why?" Dave questioned looking over at his daughter.

"I was just wondering, how are you guys doing?" She questioned pulling her bags back to the floor.

"We're doing alright, she's was happy to know about the 'misunderstanding'" Dave stated using finger quotations.

"I'm glad we got that settled…" Ryan sighed.

"Me too…" Dave nodded as they exited the room with their luggage.

They were met with John and Randy lugging their things out of their room and Shawn and Paul who were waiting already. Silently they all made their way down to the car, Dave in the driver's seat, John next to him, Shawn and Paul in the middle and the two youngest in the back. Ryan sat against the window like she had the night before with her sketch book out. She could see John's reflection in the rear view and started to sketch the scene before her.

Randy glanced over as the car came to a stop and smiled, she was very talented, and she could see things like no one else he knew. The vehicle came to a stop and Dave let them know that they had arrived at the interview location.

They walked in, were greeted by the promotional team and were ushered in to the studio where the radio show was going on. The VJ waved them in as he spoke in to the microphone.

"I'm being joined now by some of the greatest wrestlers of all time…" He announced. "'The Game' Triple H…The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels… the Animal Batista… the Legend Killer Randy Orton and the WWE Champ, John Cena…" He smiled and looked at Ryan. "And please do excuse me, probably the hottest publicist I've ever seen…" He stated smiling at Ryan. She looked over at him and smirked.

"Watch it there buddy…" Triple H stated putting on his headset and talking in to his microphone. "Orton here my RKO your ass" He smirked.

"Oh so this isn't a publicist, It's Randy Orton's girl?" The VJ asked with a naughty smirk. "Nice catch man…" He nodded at Randy who just gave a cocky smirk.

"Watch it buddy…" Batista remarked. "That's my daughter your talking about…"

"Batista's daughter, Randy Orton's girlfriend, what else can we label her?" the VJ asked.

"Ryan…" She stated simply looking at him with an arrogant smirk.

"Ryan it is then…" He laughed. "Well it's great to have you guys here, for the short time we do have you. We'll be taking some questions from the callers, some emails, and all sorts of things with the WWE Superstars, when we come back from this quick message form our sponsors…" He stated.

The light showed they were off the air and the guy looked at Ryan, "I'm sorry about that, I'm Jacob Summerland…" He introduced himself.

"Ryan Bautista. I'm Evolution, and John Cena's PA, nice to meet you." She smiled shaking his out stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, we'll be going back on in abt 2 minutes, anything that's off limits?" he questioned. Ryan looked down at Randy and then back up at the VJ.

"Nope, everything is pretty much open…" She smiled.

"Great, oh and please don't take my comments seriously, I play a character… just like they do…" he smiled before sitting back down in his seat.

"Great, surrounded by characters… what more do I need?" She asked laughing to herself.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:) **


	11. Friends?

**Thanks for being patient. I have been SOOO busy at work!! **

** This chapter was hard to write, very difficult only because my brain didn't want to cooperate... I think it's the hormones... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The interview at the radio station started off smoothly but soon started to turn with some more intimate, not fan friendly questions. Dave sat in his seat as a caller called in and started asking his question.

"Hello, Steve I heard you have a question for our lovely Ryan and her boyfriend Randy Orton?" The VJ stated smiling over at the two. Ryan simply glanced over at Randy, not really wanting to say anything at all.

"I sure do…" The caller indicated. "My question for Randy is… Is she any good in the sack?" His voice was creepy and full of hate.

"Excuse me?" Randy nearly choked on his water as Ryan looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You like to boast about your Legend Killing; but I want to know about Ryan, is she good in bed? I'm sure those long lean legs are good for something…" The caller stated in a sinister tone.

"That's none of your god damned business…" Randy stated a bit enraged at the caller.

"We need to disconnect him, now…" Ryan indicated trying to keep her cool.

"C'mon Ryan baby, don't you think the world deserves to know what a little slut you are?" The voice taunted in a familiar tone. "That you're pregnant with another man's baby?" The voice seemed to slap her in the face with each accusation.

Ryan knew the voice now, all too well. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the VJ. "Cut him off now." She demanded. The VJ disconnected the call as she stormed out of the room.

Dave rushed out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his daughter. She felt weak, not in control and she hated that. The salty tears stung her cheeks as she buried her head in to her father's chest. She couldn't continue with the interview and she didn't want to. The guys wrapped things up as she sat drinking a cup of coffee, Randy came out with a look of concern on his face, he walked over to his on screen girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulders, she jumped about ten feet in the air, her eyes wide and on full alert.

"My god, you scared the crap out of me…" She held her chest as he alertness came down a few notches.

"I didn't mean to, just wanted to check on you… see how you were doing…" He stated as he rubbed her shoulders gently. "I'm assuming that wasn't 'Steve' was it?" He asked seriously.

"No, that was _Adam_" She stated dryly. The tears returned to her eyes as she wiped them away slowly.

"Hey, you know we wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw John squatting down in front of them. "You've got five big strong men to protect you…"

Ryan let out a small laugh as she shook her head, seeing her smile Randy removed his arm from her shoulders and sat back. Dave, Shawn & Paul returned from the interview room as the VJ apologized to Ryan about the caller, she brushed it off with a smile and they left, heading straight to the airport.

When they were checking in their bags Ryan's cell phone went off and the five guys were on full alert asking her who was calling and why they were calling. Ryan looked at them raising an eyebrow showing that the words on the screen read _'Home'_, she smirked they were more alert than she was now.

Shaking her head she answered the phone, "Hello?" She smiled figuring it was one of her sisters, or her stepmother.

"Ryan!" An excited voice answered, a wave of relief washed over her hearing the voice of her youngest sister, Dakota.

"Hey Kota…" She smiled turning back to get the tickets for herself and the rest of the group. She noticed they all seemed to calm down as well.

"Ryan did you know next week was THANKSGIVING?" Dakota's voice chirped.

"Is it really?" Ryan asked smirking as they walked to their terminal.

"Yeah, you and Daddy are coming home!" She smiled hearing the excitement. "Gracie and I miss you lots!"

"Awe, I miss you guys lots too!" She smiled widely. "Where is Gracyn?"

"She's at Karate…" Dakota stated as they all took a seat.

"Oh yeah, Where's Chasey?" Ryan questioned.

"She's in the kitchen with mama, hold on I'll get her…" Dakota put the phone down and a few seconds later an older voice replaced hers.

"Hello?" Her younger sister's voice came.

"Hey Chasey…" Ryan smiled.

"Rye!" She exclaimed.

"How are you?" Ryan asked crossing her legs.

"I'm good. Helping Angie in the kitchen, you?" She questioned.

"Really good, dad and I are about to get on a plane, we have a house show tonight. So I hear Kota's anticipating Thanksgiving…" She smiled.

"She's more excited that she gets to see you and Daddy…" Chase stated. "We miss you guys…"

"You know we miss you too Chase, oh wait… Dad wants to talk to you…" Dave was waving at her to give him the phone for the last five minutes. "Geez can't get anytime with my sisters…" She laughed.

Handing over the phone she sat back in her seat and stared out of the windows watching the planes take off and land. She saw someone slid in to the seat next to her and glanced over seeing John mimicked her every movement. She slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"So you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just a little creeped out, ya know?" She stated looking over at him with a smirk.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But just think about it, you'll be home with your family for three or four days next week, you'll be safe and in a loving environment, no evil guys around…" He laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. So is your family excited?" She asked looking over at John.

"I think so… my youngest brother is headed back from College so I'm thinking it'll be a lot of fun…" John smiled over at her. "Anytime you get the five of us together, my god we have a good time. You've seen the DVD, and the gold thong… you know" He laughed.

"Sounds like it, I need to come hang out with you and your brothers…" She laughed.

"No they might have you wearing the gold thong, I don't think so…" Dave interjected in to their conversation handing her the phone back.

"Hey, I didn't get to talk to Bella!" she pouted.

"I'm sure she'll call you later, she's having boy troubles…" Dave sighed. "How did I get so out numbered?" He questioned.

Ryan shrugged and put her phone back in her bag. They soon called for them to board the plane. Ryan was again seated next to the young Orton, but her dad was on the aisle across from them. She took her seat next to the window and looked over as Randy took his seat.

"You alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm ok… thanks…" She smiled.

"How are your sisters?" He questioned.

"They're doing well, how are Nate & Becky?" She asked.

"Good, good… I can't wait to see them…" Randy smiled looking over at her.

"You'll get to see them next week…" She stated smiling at him sweetly.

"Actually I won't. They went overseas for awhile, visiting some long distance relatives in Germany for the long weekend…" Randy sighed.

"Your kidding me?" She asked him.

"Nope, going to be home by myself for Thanksgiving; not anything new, been there done that…." He shrugged it off a rather sad expression on his face.

Ryan felt her heart wrench at Randy's sad face, how could anyone be alone for the Thanksgiving without any family. She looked over at her dad and bit her lip. She turned in her seat and looked Randy dead in the eye.

"You're not going to be alone for Thanksgiving Randy…" She smiled at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"You're coming to Virginia with us…" She smiled looking over at her dad.

"Ryan, you don't have to do that…" Randy objected.

"You're coming and that's it…" Ryan shook her head.

"Ryan I can't intrude on you guys like that… it's just not right…" Randy stated.

"I won't take no for an answer Mr. Orton…" She stated looking up at him.

Randy defeated looked at her, "Fine…" he let a smile creep on to his face as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Good…" She smiled triumphantly.

The flight was quick and harmless as they arrived at the airport. They had a house show that night, and they were running late. They got their rental car and got to the arena with some time to spare. Randy had a match at the beginning of the night so he ran off to get ready for his match; Ryan had to go straight to hair and make-up getting ready to escort her 'boyfriend' out to the ring. Tonight she was finally going to take her first shot from Amy, and she was excited.

Randy's match was against Carlito, but Amy and Adam were going to run down and interfere with their match. Causing an impromptu intergender tag match on Monday Night Raw. The next few nights she was going to be in the ring practicing with Adam, Amy and Randy, going over their match and helping her with her bumps and executing moves.

Randy came back to the locker room ready for his match, he nodded to Ryan who was fixing her outfit, a short black skirt and revealing, cleavage boosting red top, with matching red stilettos. She smiled and waved to her father and the two other men in the room as they walked out to the guerilla.

_Randy grabbed her hand and she put a smile on her face as they walked out his music hitting, the pyro going off as the pyro died down, Randy spun her and pulled her close to him planting a kiss on her lips as he pulled her down the ramp, the fans were going nuts. _

_Ryan looking a bit taken aback followed him to the ring, then Carlito's music hit and the two started to scrap in the middle of the ring. Ryan climbed out of the ring and cheered on Randy. She slammed her hands down on the mat getting excited as he was_ _about to perform the RKO on Carlito. _

_Edge and Lita came running down to the ring, Edge speared Randy as Ryan tried climbing in to the ring to help him, Lita pulled her by her hair backwards and Ryan got up and glared at her. She slapped Lita across the face and she simply smirked at her, kicking her in the stomach and DDTing her on the ground. Ryan took the bump perfectly as she laid on the ground, she soon felt a pair of arms picking her up. Randy had hoisted her in to his arms and was caring her to the back as he yelled and cursed at Edge and Lita who were in the ring. _

Behind the curtains Randy placed Ryan back on her feet as Amy and Adam came back. Amy hugged Ryan as the two talked about their training. Amy thought it'd be a good idea while they waited for the house show to end to start practicing. Randy and Adam agreed, Randy walked with Ryan back to the locker room, so she could get on some training clothes.

She changed and let her father know that she was going to go train for awhile. Randy followed her out to the training ring and helped her loosen up while they waited for Adam and Amy. She was down in a straddle stretching out her legs; she then laid back and asked Randy to press back on her legs to help stretch them out. While Randy was pushing on her leg Adam and Amy came in.

"Wow, do you want us to leave?" Adam joked as he came in.

"Funny Adam, real funny…" Ryan smirked up at him.

"You all warmed up?" Amy asked.

"Yep, I'm good…" Ryan stated as she took Randy's offered hand and stood up.

"Ok, I think it should start off with Randy and Adam in there first. And then Adam will tag me in and Randy will have no choice really but to tag you in. So you're a bit apprehensive at first and I get the upper hand, maybe just ruffle you up a bit. And then you can hit me with an easy move, maybe a bulldog or a ddt." Amy spieled off quickly as they all climbed in to the ring.

"Alright so why don't you two go over how you'll start off…" Adam suggest as he and Amy walked to one corner and Randy and Ryan to the other.

Ryan climbed out of the ropes and stood in Randy's corner. Amy waited for Adam to come over to her and tag her in, she got in cocky grin and all as Randy wandered back to her and reluctantly slapped her hand to have her get in. She slowly got in the ring and stared over at Amy a bit scared, she came forward and Amy jumped at her scaring the bejesus out of her. Amy laughed as they locked up, something that Ryan did know how to do.

Amy got her in to a headlock and yanked on her a couple of times, and Ryan fought her way out of it, clawing and thrashing around violently. Amy let go and grabbed her by the arm Irish whipping her in to the corner. She gave her a couple of forearms to the upper body and head and Ryan pushed her again, grabbing her this time and Irish Whipping her in to the opposite corner. She backed up and did a round off in to a back handspring, with a flying elbow in to Amy. Amy acted it out as she sank down to the bottom and Ryan DDTed her. She went for the pin but Amy kicked out. Amy pushed her forward making her tag in Randy, as she crawled over to Adam tagging him in.

"Wow, that was great…" Amy smiled over at her as Randy and Adam locked up and got a bit in to their routine.

"Thanks, I've been practicing a little on the side…" Ryan smiled.

"It shows… definitely. We might have to make you a competitor…" Amy smiled nodding her head. "With a bit more training you'll be a top dog…" She laughed.

"Let's see that get past the big man…" Randy laughed as he looked over at Ryan.

Ryan simply nodded as they went through it a few more times with different variations of what they could do, with the girls being tagged in one more time and the match ending with Randy pinning Edge while the two women fighting outside.

Wrapping up Adam and Amy left in a hurry; while Randy and Ryan leisurely walked back to the locker room. Randy looked down at her taking a swig of his water bottle.

"You were very impressive…" He smiled at her.

"Thanks, now that you know I'm not pregnant I can take some actual bumps now…" She smirked.

Randy felt that as a shot to his pride, he turned to her, "About that…" She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be all up in your business. I was just being a concerned friend." He stated.

Ryan looked at him and her brow furrowed. "Friend, huh?" She questioned.

"I'd like to think so…" Randy nodded.

Ryan nodded, "I can do that…" She smirked looking up at him.

"Hey, that's a start…" He smirked.

She simply nudged him with her elbow and walked in to the locker room, heading straight to the shower.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:) **


	12. Guys & Girls

**This chapter is long, I couldn't find a good spot to cut it off for Chapter 13, so you just get a really really long Chapter 12. Anywho, I really do appreciate all the reviews and I hope you all are still enjoying the story. (If you have an suggestions please let me know:))**

** ENJOY:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

On the way to the next city Friday night, they were going to be practicing more with Ryan so they wanted to get to the location earlier, Ryan brought up Randy spending Thanksgiving with Dave and the family. Dave looked over at her with a worried glance and then finally agreed. Ryan smiled as she walked back over to her seat next to Randy and smiled at him.

"So you're having Thanksgiving with the Bautista's this year Mr. Orton…" She smiled.

"I told you, you didn't have to do that…" Randy smirked over at her.

"I know but I wanted to… I couldn't have you spending the holidays alone, could I? Next you're going to tell me that you spend Christmas alone too…" She laughed. Randy looked away and ignored her question. "You're kidding me… you do not…" She stated glancing at him. "Randy that's awful…"

"My younger siblings are busy… and still in school so they get the two week vacations and what not, so my parents are usually taking them somewhere to go skiing or having a good time, or whatever, they did it when I was in school too. I'm a grown man, besides we're usually traveling anyway. At least this year Raw is on Christmas Day, so I won't be all alone…" He laughed slightly looking away.

Ryan could tell he was getting a bit emotional, she punched his arm lightly.

"Well from what I hear my step mom is bringing my sister here for those two weeks, and we'll be in New York, one of my favorite places." Ryan smiled. She saw Randy's smile fade. "Hey you are now going to be an honorary member of the Bautista family on the holiday's, how about that?" She asked trying to cheer him up.

Randy tried his damnedest not to smile but he couldn't help it. Her smiling was contagious even when he was in a bad mood. He was sad that he wouldn't get to spend the holidays with his family, but was glad that she was going out of her way to make him feel more welcomed. He simply nodded his head and watched her laugh at him while slipping on the headphones to her I-Pod. He watched her as she burst in to a fit of giggles; Randy looked at her oddly as she pulled him closer so he could hear what she was listening to.

"Ah, turn that off…" He groaned.

"But I LOVE this song…" She smiled bouncing in her seat like a little child.

"Why, it's old news… I need a new song…" Randy sighed running a hand through his dirty brown hair.

"We should try and find you a new one. One that says how hot your on screen girlfriend is…" She laughed jokingly.

"Hey that's not a bad idea…" He laughed at her.

"Suuuure… I'm sure all the many-a-female fans would just LOVE that…" Ryan laughed.

Randy smirked as they continued with their small talk on the way to Tucson, Arizona.

Landing in Tucson they all headed to the hotel, Dave hadn't let her out of his sight since the phone call from the radio show. He was too worried that her psychopath of an ex-boyfriend might pop out, out of nowhere and try and hurt his oldest daughter.

"I'll meet you down in the gym in about 15, alright?" Randy asked as he walked to his room at the hotel.

"Alright, I'll see you there…" She nodded her head simply as she opened the door to her room.

She disappeared and Randy walked in to his room. Changing in to a pair of black and white track pants and a black wife beater he tied up his black adidas and loosened up a bit. His thoughts rested on Ryan, she had gone out of her way to make sure he wasn't alone for the holidays that had to mean something right? She wouldn't possibly do that for just ANYONE? Would she?

Randy thought back to the bastard that called in to the radio station during the interview, he could see her heart stop as soon as she heard the voice on the other line. He wanted to be able to help her, and protect her, but what could he have done to someone over the phone, not much.

He walked out of his room and saw Ryan closing the door quietly behind her, she smiled over at him.

"Dad's on the phone," She stated.

"He know where you're going?" Randy asked.

"Umm… I think so… but as long as I'm with one of you guys I'm sure I'm ok…" She shrugged as they walked to the elevator.

"I'm going to work you to the bone… are you ready?" Randy asked her.

"Aye, aye Captain Orton…" She laughed.

The two went down to the gym and Randy had her warm up on the treadmill, and then a few free weights. They had a matted area off to the side, the two decided to go through a couple of the wrestling moves. They locked up and she tried her best to get the upper hand on him but he got it on her right away. He had her in a half-nelson, she got herself out of it and whipped him in to the 'corner' doing her cutesy flip and elbow move he took it and acted as if he was backed in to the corner.

She laughed and pulled him out of the corner setting him up for a neck breaker. She imitated Jeff Hardy and held up her make shift hand 'guns' and performed the Twist of Fate. Randy picked himself up off of the ground and looked at her.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Did I ever mention that Jeff Hardy was my favorite wrestler?" She winked at him.

"Oh yeah? Next thing I know you'll be doing a Swanton Bomb on me from the top rope…" He stated.

"Don't give me any ideas Orton…" She laughed.

"That's my girl…" They both heard a familiar voice from the door of the gym. She turned around and saw Amy standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hey it was all about the Hardy Boyz and Lita in '99 and 2000." She smiled. "Randy Orton wasn't even born yet…" She laughed.

"He was… just in the OVW…" Randy stated defensively.

"Uh huh…" Amy nodded. "You're looking good girl… I should get Jeff to come and show you some of the aerial moves… I think you'll get those pretty easy…" She nodded her head.

"You know I'll swoon..." Ryan smirked over at her.

"She'll get weak at the knees and pass out, is more like it…" Another voice came from behind Amy. Adam poked his head out from behind her laughing.

"Jerk… shut up…" Ryan turned a bright shade of red.

"Ryan Elizabeth Hardy? Hmm… interesting ring to it…" Another voice came from the door.

Ryan froze at the voice and glared at Amy; who simply smiled at her as Jeff Hardy came from behind the door. Ryan wasn't usually the type of girl to get giddy or fanatic about anyone famous, hell she had been around famous people her entire life… but she had always had a thing for Mr. Jeff Hardy, she wasn't sure why but he just always caught her eye.

Ryan stood behind Randy and felt herself turn six shades of red. Randy bit his lip as he watched at how she reacted to Jeff. He smiled and nodded at Jeff in acknowledgement and Amy smirked as she walked over to them.

"C'mon we have to practice…" Amy pulled her from behind the younger superstar and smiled at her. "Don't be shy now…" She laughed.

'You're a Bitch…' She mouth playfully.

"But you love me…" Amy smirked as she glanced over at Jeff. "So why don't you do the twist of fate on me… kinda like a slap in the face during the match?" Amy questioned.

"I was just messin' around with Randy… I can't do that in the match…" Ryan stated objecting while trying her best to keep her cool in front of her favorite wrestler.

"Awe, c'mon I want to see you do it…" Jeff stated with a cheesy smile her way.

Ryan looked at him smile at her and then over at Amy and felt another wave of embarrassment fall over her. She shook her head as she and Amy locked up. She tried to push the fact that Jeff Hardy was in the same room as her out of her mind as she continued to go through the routine with Amy, ending it with a perfect Twist of Fate.

"Wow… I think she does that better than you Jeff…" Adam perked up watching her.

"You might be right…" Jeff nodded his head in agreement.

"She might need to be your tag partner Jeffie…" Amy smirked rubbing her neck.

"By the look on Orton's face he might kill me…" Jeff stated pointing to Orton who was glaring at Amy, Adam and Jeff.

"Loosen up Orton it was a joke…" Amy smirked looking over at him.

Randy just shook his head and glanced over at Ryan she smiled at him and was surprisingly clothes lined by Amy for no reason.

"Hey, what was that?" Ryan complained lying on her backside.

"Improv…" Amy smirked. "You have to expect the unexpected…" She smirked helping the young girl up.

"What did I say before?" Ryan questioned. "You're a bitch…" She laughed.

"And as I said, but you love me…" She laughed as she helped her up and Ryan gave her a bulldog.

"Expect… the unexpected…" She smirked winking at her good friend.

"That needs to be your new motto kid…" Jeff laughed as he walked over to the two women.

"Maybe it will be… I'll have to design a new Evolution shirt…" She smirked giving him a playful smile.

"That's right Amy told me that you design some of the shirts, you'll have to show me some…" Jeff stated smiling at her.

"Definitely…" She nodded looking back down at the ground.

"So, I think I've worked you hard enough, Rye… why don't we go grab something to eat…" Randy asked.

"Uh, ok… you guys want to join us?" She asked nonchalantly looking from Adam, to Jeff, to Amy.

"Sure." Amy nodded her head. "I'm starving…" She smiled over at the younger woman.

Randy sighed and held the door open for everyone to exit the gym. Jeff was walking next to Ryan and he looked down at her.

"I don't think that's what he was shooting for Ryan…" Jeff stated with a smirk.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Randy who shoved his hands in to the pockets of his adidas pants. She walked with Jeff talking about art, by the time they reach the cafeteria they realized how much they truly had in common.

"Can you believe how much we have in common? That's insane." Ryan smiled over at Jeff once they both got their food.

"It really is…. So when do you think I can see some of these designs?" Jeff asked her.

"After we're finished eating?" She questioned. "I have all my sketches in my room…" She smiled taking a bite of her food.

"That'd be great…" Jeff nodded.

"Which reminds me, Rye we need to talk about tonight's house show…." Randy commented as he pushed himself in to their conversation.

"What about?" She asked him.

"Well the entrance from last night, Steph and Shane loved it… so that's going to be our new intro… and we need to go over how the end of the match is going to work out…" He smiled over at her.

"Fabulous…" She forced a smile on her face.

They all continued to eat and chat until her cell phone began ringing wildly, everyone noted her ring tone was Triple H's entrance music, indicating it was either him or the Missus.

"Hello Mrs. Levesque…" She answered with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Ms. Bautista how are you ?" Stephanie asked holding back her laughter.

"I'm doing well darling, and you?" She asked in a fake British accent.

"Good, good…" She laughed. "Hey I'm emailing you some new scheduled events for after Thanksgiving. I want to make sure you get them. They're very important. So make sure you call me if you don't get them ok?" She asked.

"Will do. Anything exciting?" Ryan questioned.

"Just a new shoot for Evolutions entrance videos, as well as one for you and Randy…." Stephanie smirked. "And a few more appearances."

"Cool. I'll give you a call when I get back to my room…" Ryan stated looking across the table at Ryan.

"Ok." Stephanie hung up and Ryan looked at the people watching her as she put her phone away.

"What'd Steph want?" Randy asked.

"To let me know about the schedules she was sending me." Ryan answered.

"Anything good?" Randy inquired.

"Not much, shooting a new entrance video and some other appearances…" Ryan shrugged pushing her food around her plate.

"Interesting…" Amy nodded. "I need a new entrance video…" She whined.

"It should be fun, those are always my favorite things to do…"Adam stated. He put his arm around Amy's shoulders.

"You're making me sick…" Jeff pretended to gag. "If anyone needs new music and a new entrance it's me. I've had the same one for like 7 years!" Jeff proclaimed.

"But I like your entrance music. You and Randy are so weird about that…" Ryan laughed.

"She has my theme song on her ipod…" Randy smirked over at her.

"And my dads, and Adam's and John's and Jeff's…" She trailed off looking up at the younger Hardy with a blush on her cheeks.

"She's an entro music addict…" Amy joked.

"I can't help it that I have good taste…" Ryan smiled and sat back in her chair, resting a hand on her full stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too" Amy agreed.

"I've got something I need to do before tonight's show so I'll catch you guys later…" Adam informed as he stood up.

"We'll see you later than Mr. Copeland…" Ryan waved to him. Adam gave Amy a look and she smirked jumping out of her seat.

"I guess that's my queue too…" She laughed before the two walked away hand in hand.

That left Ryan, Randy and Jeff sitting alone and in silence. Ryan stood up and looked at both of the two handsome men before her.

"You want to come check out my designs now?" Ryan asked Jeff.

"Sure… I don't have anything to do until the show tonight… I'd be happy to…" He smiled at her.

"Alright, great. I'll see you later Rand?" Ryan asked turning around and looking at the slightly older man sitting at the table.

Randy simply nodded his head and looked back down at his plate of food. Ryan smirked as she lead Jeff up to her room, sliding her key card they entered the hotel room to see things strewn all over the place. She smiled embarrassed and grabbed her laptop and her sketch books.

"Dad's a mess…" She laughed. She handed him the sketchbooks as she took a seat on the bed next to him with her laptop in hand.

"I still can't get over the fact that your Dave's daughter…" Jeff smirked laying down with the sketchbooks open in front of him.

"I know that's what everyone says." Ryan smirked turning on her computer.

She waited for it to boot up, letting her eyes cast over the eclectic man in front of her, as he flipped through the pages of her books. She felt her cheeks burning as his face showed his amazement at every portrait, every design.

"Ryan, these are incredible…" he stated turning to look up at her.

"Thanks…" She smiled at him. "Something I've always loved to do…"

"You're great at it… I think I'm going to have to talk to Vince and see if I can get in on you doing my merchandise, and I'm sure Matt would like it too…" Jeff stated looking at her as she turned beet red.

"You must have gotten this from your mother, huh?" Jeff asked smiling at her mischievously.

"Actually, dad is really a good artist…" Ryan stated looking down at the sketch books.

"Not that," Jeff stated staring up at her. Ryan looked from the sketch book to Jeff's face, a look of confusion replacing her embarrassed look before. "The shyness" He stated with a small chuckle. Ryan turned away and felt herself turning scarlet.

"I don't know. I've never really gotten like this before…." She stated feeling her cheeks, they were literally on fire. "God this is embarrassing…" She stated trying to hide her face.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed. That's how I looked when I met Hulk Hogan for the first time." Jeff laughed. "I was so red I looked like a damn tomato." He smirked.

"I never have been like this though. I've met Matt, Amy, Adam, Jay, Paul, Randy, John, Hulk but never got this reaction before…" She stated laughing uneasily.

"Are you allergic to me Ryan?" Jeff asked laughing.

"I highly doubt that…" She smirked. "I'm just weird." Smacking her head stupidly.

"Normal is overrated…" Jeff laughed shaking his head.

"Obviously…" She tugged on a piece of his blue hair.

"I like to be different…" He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Me too," She nodded her head in agreement.

A knock at the hotel door broke them of their conversation; Ryan rolled off of her side of the bed and walked over to the door. Opening the door she found the Legend Killer himself standing there with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Ready to go over our next few spots?" He asked. Ryan looked at him and just rolled her eyes.

"I'm still working. I'll come get you when I'm ready…" She stated a bit annoyed.

"Still working?" He asked peering in to the room. He spotted Jeff lying on her bed looking through her sketches. "Ahh, Jeff…" he whispered. "Fine… I'll be at the bar…" He growled before stomping away.

Ryan closed the door while rolling her eyes and sighing at Jeff. Jeff sat up on the bed and looked at her with an amused smiled on his, very well structured face.

"He likes you…" Jeff stated as she walked over to him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"He… likes… you" Jeff smirked pronouncing each syllable.

"Orton?" She scoffed. "He just wants to get one thing…" She glared at the older man.

"No he would have given up on you already if that's all he wanted…" Jeff stated as he looked up at the young girl before him. "He really likes you…" She simply shook her head; Jeff grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "Trust me, I've been in his shoes before…" She stared down at him for a moment and looked away. "He likes you, kiddo" He smiled.

"Guys like Randy Orton use girls like me, Jeff…" Ryan stated glaring at him.

"No. Girls like you are just stubborn when it comes to guys like us, Ryan." Jeff stated before he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:) **


	13. A bit confused

**Sorry for the late update. My brain is slowly cranking at my old age! ;)**

_So did anyone see RAW last night, OMG:) Muahahaha! _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ryan finished printing off the schedules for her guys, thinking about what Jeff said earlier she shook her head at the thought. Randy Orton, liking her… like really liking her… that was impossible, that man couldn't like anything if he had too. He was probably allergic to commitment. Getting up from her bed she placed a copy of the schedule on the TV for her father, she grabbed her duffel and slid one under John and Randy's door as well as Shawn & Paul's door. Standing in the hallway she decided it was probably time to go talk to Randy before the house show that night.

Getting in the elevator she remembered he said he would be down in the bar. Exiting the elevator she made a b-line to the bar, seeing Randy sitting there with a beer in his and. Biting her lip nervously, knowing he probably wasn't thrilled that she threw her infatuation for Jeff all in his face earlier.

"Hey Randy…" She took a seat next to him waving over the bar tender.

"Hey." He stated mindlessly.

"You ok?" She questioned a bit concerned.

"Fine. Thanks." His answers were short and blunt.

"Alright…" She rolled her neck back to loosen up her sore muscles. "So tonight, what's up?" She asked him.

"Steph called me; she said that tonight we'll be filming another spot. Edge and Lita are going to use it to 'expose' or relationship to your father rather than what they had originally planned. And that will prompt our match that night on Raw." He stated taking a swig of his beer.

"What kind of spot will this be?" She questioned ordering a beer.

"Making out, down to barely anything, all over a spare locker room…" Randy nonchalantly followed his sentence with another long sip of his beer.

"Nice…" She smirked downing her beer.

The two finished their beers and grabbed their things heading to the arena in a cab. They met up with the rest of Evolution and John Cena. The group found their locker rooms and got prepared for that night. Randy was dressed in a grey pin-striped suit with a crisp baby blue button up shirt.

Ryan did her make-up and changed in to a blue glitter revealing dress with matching stilettos. Leaving her hair down and curly she walked with Randy to meet up with the camera crew. Ryan would be in the room waiting for Randy who would be sneaking in.

_The camera crew ran through the corridor shouting they had special orders from Edge and Lita to go to a particular locker room. While in the locker room, hiding they found Ryan waiting patiently in the room pacing back and forth, while and extra camera found Randy walking casually down the corridor looking around making sure no one saw him. He slipped in to a locker room and the other camera picked up the two locking immediately in to a heated kiss._

_Randy's hands roamed all over the young Bautista's body, up and down her sides as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him roughly._

"_I've been dying to get my hands on you all week long…" Randy mumbled as he picked her up, her legs now wrapped around his waist. He placed her on the counter and they started to peel each others clothes off. First Randy's jacket, and then his button up shirt, Ryan let her hands roam over his well sculptured body, as his hands played with the tie around her neck. He untied the halter dress, letting it fall around her toned waist revealing the blue halter bra she had on underneath. _

_Randy picked her up again and this time she let her feet touch the ground pulling him on top of her on the couch. The make out session turned up a notch as Randy pulled her dress down revealing the matching blue thong she was wearing. _

_The two stopped when they heard something from the closet. Randy got up as Ryan grabbed her dress covering herself with it, he opened the closet door and came face to face with the camera crew. He started yelling and screaming for them to get out of there as he pushed them out of the door and closed it._

They wrapped the scene up and Ryan was quite thankful. The heat between her and Randy was incredible, she had kissed him many times before thanks to this storyline but there was something different in his kiss this time. It was a little hungrier, a little more passionate… a little more gentle. She slipped her dress back on as Randy pulled on his shirt and escorted her back to their locker room. Dave was sitting on the couch a little uneasy watching his good friend walking in with his daughter, knowing what they were just doing.

"So how'd it go?" Paul asked breaking the silence.

"Fine." Randy answered simply as he took a seat.

"We've only got one more thing we have to do tonight, go out and address the crowd and we'll be done…" Shawn instructed.

"Good, I could use a drink…" Ryan stated as she adjusted herself in her dress.

"Me too." Dave nodded his head in agreement.

The Evolution members went out and addressed the crowd, getting a loud pop that night. After wrapping things up they left the arena and headed back to the hotel. They all sat around for a round of beer, Dave, Ryan, Shawn & Paul left leaving John and Randy down at the bar.

Randy ordered a round for himself and John and drank it in the matter of seconds, ordering another one right away. After about the 4th drink John was concerned.

"Whoa… whoa… hold it. What's going on?" John asked as Randy was about to gulp down shot number 5.

"What are you talking about?" Randy questioned looking at his close friend a bit tipsy at the moment.

"In a matter of a half hour or so you have taken back 5 shots and a beer. Mind telling your ol' buddy what's wrong?" John questioned.

"Everything." Randy stated.

"Everything? Like what?" John asked. "You've got a great career, loving family, you're healthy…" John went on as Randy shook his head.

"Family. My family is only around when I can be around. They don't come visit me on the road anymore, they are always gone on the holidays, they don't care." Randy stated as he took back his next shot. "Ryan invites me out of sympathy and not because she wants to. She doesn't like me. She hates me." He spilled as he looked at his best friend. "She likes Jeff. Jeff fucking Hardy." Randy stated in an angry tone.

"Jeff's been her favorite wrestler since 1998, she's just star stricken…" John stated as he glanced around the bar.

"But she hates me. Plain and simple. How can I be happy when the girl I like hates me." Randy questioned.

"So now you stop denying it. Here we go." John laughed as he ordered himself a beer and Randy ordered another as well.

"I never denied it. Just pushed it out of my head because she freakin' hates me." Randy drunkenly stated.

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the perverted, in-ring persona Randy Orton. The one that sleeps with anything with a pair of boobs and two legs…" John stated. "Be the Randy I met before the fame, the old Randy, the real Randy… she won't be able to turn you down." John stated leaving the young Orton to drink away his sorrows.

Randy shook his thoughts, ordering another round of drinks for himself. Not wanting to listen to his friend in his state he began drinking when a young girl came up to him, knowing exactly who he was. She smiled at him and began flirting with the young Orton. The two started talking and he ordered them a few drinks; before he knew it he found himself in his room, in his bed, with her underneath him when he realized what was going on.

Randy laid in his bed, mouth open from shock; he couldn't believe what he had just done. Another one-night stand, what the hell was he thinking, was the only thing going through his head as the young girl gave him a quick kiss, gathered her things, leaving her number for him and getting the hell out of the room. He didn't even remember coming up to his room, or taking off any of his clothes or participating in any sexual acts until he found himself on top of her, at his peak. John was coming back to the room just as the girl was exiting and happened to be walking Ryan to her room from the gym.

Ryan watched as the young blonde girl came out of John and Randy's room half dressed. She smiled at them and looked at Ryan.

"Guess you weren't good enough for him…" With that she disappeared in to the elevator.

"What the hell?" John turned to look at girl as he grabbed on to Ryan's wrist.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryan looked at John and then the room that the young girl had just walked out of.

Ryan saw Randy standing in the door way with only his briefs on with a look of complete shock and horror on his face. She wasn't sure if it was because he had just been caught, again with some blonde bimbo or…well she really couldn't think of another good reason.

"What the hell was that about Randy?" John asked as he pulled Ryan behind him.

"I'm not quite sure…" Randy stated his shocked looked turned to a confused on. "The last thing I remember is ordering a drink with her, and then the next thing I know we're in here..." He scratched his head. "Ryan?" He saw her and she looked at him, a look of worry was now on his handsome face.

"I need to go get some sleep Amy wants me to get up and train with her and Jeff in the morning…" Ryan stated as she waved to them, walking in to her room.

"Good going… I was getting some brownie points for you in the gym and now you blow it…" John stated as he pushed Randy back in to their room.

"I'm serious John. I don't know what happened. It's like I blacked out or something…" Randy stated looking at his best friend.

"You can cut the act Orton…" John stated shaking his head. Randy stood up and grabbed John by the shirt.

"I'm serious John… I don't know what just happened to me…" Randy had his teeth clenched as he pushed his best friend back on to the bed.

"You think you were drugged?" John questioned.

"I don't know John. How else would you explain that I can't remember anything from buying a girl a drink and then climaxing? Hmmm that's a little hard to believe, even for how much I drank…" He stated.

John looked at his good friend knowing that he was telling the truth. Randy wasn't a pathological liar, if something happened Randy wasn't a hundred percent coherent. A bit worried about the young girl that just left their room John told Randy not to worry about it and get some rest.

The next morning Ryan headed down to the gym, she was up early for her practice with Amy and Jeff, they were going to have her warm up here and then take her to the arena to get warmed up in the actual ring. After having her run the treadmill, do a few free weights they hopped in Jeff's rental car and made their way to the arena. The ring was set up, showing their passes as they walked towards the ramp, the group talked about possible angles to start working her from.

Ryan stopped in the middle of the ramp, Amy and Jeff turned to her.

"You coming?" Amy asked jokingly.

"Yeah, c'mon…" Jeff nodded his head as he dove under the ropes.

Ryan shook her thoughts and climbed in to the ring. She was going to be learning some aerial moves today; to help strengthen her in ring abilities. They started out with a few simple moves, and then got a bit more perplex. They were very impressed at how quickly she was learning the moves; she had the bumps down perfectly and probably could give Amy a run for her money.

"That was one hell of a practice!" Jeff stated.

"You caught on… fast…" Amy agreed.

"Well… I do try…" Ryan stated jokingly.

"I think we need to go grab some grub, how about you?" Amy asked looking over at Jeff.

"I agree…" He rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving!"

"Wimp…" Ryan laughed as she pushed him off the ramp.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled as he ran up the ramp after Ryan. Ryan took off down the corridor and was caught around the waist.

"Whoa there, slow down…" A familiar voice indicated. She looked up to see Randy holding her around the waist.

"Hey Randy…" She forced a smile on her face.

"Ahh, I got you…" Jeff grabbed her out of Randy's grasp and threw her over his shoulder. "You wanna go and push a brother off the stage, what is that?" He tickled her sides, he hauled her down on the ground and attacked her again.

"Jeff!" She yelled laughing wildly.

"That's what ya get…" Jeff stated tickling her some more. She was on the ground laughing now as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ow…" She grabbed her sides. "It hurts…" She continued to laugh.

Jeff laughed as he helped her back to her feet. She pushed him playfully and looked at Randy who seemed to be in a not so friendly mood. Amy came up behind her and Jeff and motioned for the exit.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a sec, ok?" She asked looking at them with a small smile.

"Ok…" Amy nodded and dragged Jeff away to the car.

"You ok?" She asked turning to Randy.

"I'm ok…" He nodded.

"Look… about yesterday…" She started thinking back to her reaction to Jeff.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know you were such a Hardy fan…" He laughed stupidly. "I guess I was just a bit jealous…"

"What?" She asked with a laugh. "You jealous?" She smirked.

"I'm serious…" Randy stated as he looked down at her.

"Ok Randy, haha… funny jokes on me…" She stated sarcastically looking away from him.

Randy grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him pressing his lips against hers, his arms encircled her waist and he let her go, "Now tell me if you think I'm joking…" He stated looking her in the eye.

"Randy…" She her hand touching her lips as she looked up at him with a confused look. She shook her head and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked her searching her eyes for any sort of answer.

She looked up at him with a bit of concern, she thought about what Jeff had said to her, she must have been really stubborn and heard headed not to see that maybe Randy Orton could actually like someone. Maybe he could actually be commited.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him with a smile, closing the space between them she kissed him softly and pulled away. Looking up to meet his gaze she stepped back and walked away, answering his question without saying a word.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R:)**


	14. I like it

**Shorter Chap, but still good I believe.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ryan hadn't seen or talked to Randy since their encounter yesterday, tonight they were going to expose their on screen relationship to her dad and Evolution, on Monday Night Raw. She couldn't deny the fact that she was beyond nervous, her stomach was in knots and the thought of getting in the ring and competing tonight made her stomach churn.

She was sitting in the make-up and hair area as Vivian finished her hair and started on her make up. She took in the scene around her and noticed Stephanie was walking up to her along with a photographer and who seemed to be a reporter of some sort.

"What's this?" Ryan questioned.

"Greg and Roger are just going to follow you around for an article we've been talking about for and for the Raw Magazine." Stephanie smiled.

"Alright…" Ryan laughed looking at her good friend. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great, well I've got to go catch daddy, he's got Rorie so who knows what kind of trouble they're getting in to!" Stephanie smiled as she waved and went off in the other direction.

"Greg, Roger nice to meet you." Greg and Roger both shook her hand as Vivian continued doing her make up.

After finishing up Ryan thanked Vivian as she lead Roger and Greg to Evolutions locker room. Dave told her that Stephanie had dropped by to let them know about the 'paparazzi' as he called them were going to be tailing her today.

"Fun dad…" She laughed grabbing her bag; she turned to Greg and Roger. "I'll leave you alone with them for a few minutes…" She stated going in to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back out in 'out of ring' attire. Glancing around the room she noticed that Randy wasn't there, and hadn't been almost all day. She frowned to herself slightly and turned to the men sitting around the locker room.

"Where's Randy?" She asked adjusting the black pleated mini skirt she wore with a scarlet red bustier with a small black jacket.

"He went to go talk to Adam and Amy earlier…" Shawn indicated.

"Thanks Shawn." She smiled at him and left the locker room, Greg and Roger hot on her trail.

Walking around the back trying to find locker rooms was not usually an easy task, but she found Amy stretching outside of Adam's locker room. She smiled as the two hugged and greeted one another.

"Hey, is Randy still here?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's in side with Amy having 'manly' talk." Amy stated making her voice deep before laughing at herself.

"Well let's disturb them, shall we?" She asked with a smirk pushing the door to the Rated R Superstars locker room open. Randy stood in all his glory with just his wrestling trunks and one of Adam's Sex & Violence t-shirts on standing in front of Adam who sat on the leather couch. "Hey there…" She waved slightly at the two.

"Hey, you ready?" Adam asked with a small smile as Amy took a seat next to him.

"I suppose…" She laughed nervously looking at Randy out of the corner of her eye.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Immensely." She nodded.

"Lets get back to the locker room and I'll give you my secret remedy…" He insisted.

Ryan looked at him with a small smile, "Ok, we'll see you guys in a bit…" Ryan agreed.

They left the locker room, Randy looked back at the camera and reporter, nodding his head towards them, "What's with them?" he questioned.

"Steph's idea. They're doing an article on yours truly."

"That's an article I'll have to read…" he smirked. "So here we are…" Randy pushed open the locker room doors to Evolutions room. Finding it empty.

"Why thank you." She entered the room and turned around to watch him walk in. "So, what's this remedy of yours?" She asked him.

Randy sat down on the leather couch and patted the seat in front of him. She looked at him with a bit of concern but reluctantly took a seat in front of him. His large hands found their way to her tense shoulders as he began to gingerly massage her shoulders. Ryan seemingly melted in to his touch, he was very good at calming her nerves, but at the same time her heart was beating a mile a minute. After a good ten minutes Randy pulled away and she turned to look at him, her entire body felt like putty.

"I owe you big time, after that…" She looked at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." He smiled down at her. "Are you all stretched and loosened up?" He asked her.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm going to change right after our spot and stretch out a bit more too just in case." She nodded her head.

"Sounds good. So you ready for our spot?" He asked standing up from the couch. He offered his hand out to her.

"Yeah, let's get the show on the road…" She smiled taking his hand, as he helped her off of the ground.

Ryan smiled as they walked out of the locker room, she noticed his mannerisms were a lot different from their prior engagements. He was more caring, considerate… and just being a real gentleman. She smiled at the thought following him to the guerilla.

_Lita and Edge made there way out to the ring, it was set up for his 'The Cutting Edge' skit. Where they were going to have Batista as their special guest. The arrogant couple came down; Edge mic in hand as they got in to the ring the crowd booed him loudly._

"_Welcome to… the CUTTING EDGE with yours truly, Edge and the lovely, vivacious Women's Champion, Lita."_

_Lita held up her belt and started talking some smack to the crowd as they started the 'slut' chant. Edge glared out at the crowd._

"_That's enough. Now I'm out here today because we have a very special guest on the Cutting Edge today." Edge stated as he looked around with a maniac grin. "Evolution's own BATISTA." _

_Batista's music hit as he slowly walked down to the ring, a bit apprehensive about getting in to the ring with Edge and Lita. He climbed in to the ring his business suit on and his shades, shielding his eyes from the harsh lights._

"_What's this about?" Batista asked looking at the two with a sneer._

"_We just wanted to recognize one of the greatest wrestlers in the business today, Lita and I have compiled a bunch of your greatest accomplishments and figured we showed them off for everyone today…" Edge stated with a sinister glare._

"_Knock it off Edge, why don't you stop being a pansy and just say what you have to say?" Batista asked glaring at Edge._

"_I will right after we roll the footage." Edge stated looking up at the titantron. _

_The footage rolled of Batista winning the WWE Championship for the first time, then winning the World Heavyweight Championship and a few other accomplishments, then the tape cut to a camera running down the hall, Randy Orton walking down the hallway and sneaking in to a locker room unnoticed._

"_Uh oh, how'd that get in there?" Edge asked trying to hide his amusement as Batista's face turned red with anger. He snapped his sunglasses off and proceeded to back Edge in to a corner. "I don't think it's me you should be cornering there Batista, it should be your teammate Randy Orton, the one that's sticking it to your baby girl…" Edge laughed as he pushed Batista back. _

_Batista enraged at this point picks Edge up by his shirt as Randy's music hit and he and Ryan came running down to the ring. Ryan looked frantic as she looked up at her father._

"_Ryan what the hell was that about?" Batista demanded._

"_Dad I can… I can explain…" She stated as Randy stood in front of her._

"_Dave…" Randy tried to be rational as he held up his hand to the big man. "Look, Ryan and I have been seeing each other for awhile now…" Randy announced as he looked around the crowd with his cocky smirk, "Sorry ladies…" he added for a cheap pop._

_The crowd went crazy as Ryan smacked him on the arm. Batista's vein in the middle of his forehead began to throb as he glared at Randy as if he was about to kill him. _

"_Dad… Randy's telling the truth, we've been sort of dating for a couple of months now…" She stated looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
_

_Dave looked at his daughter and then at Randy and could see that the two were really in to each other. He could hear Edge and Lita heckling them from the back and he turned around and glared at them. Dave pulled his daughter close to him._

"_It's alright baby girl…" He nodded his head as Randy stood next to him and glared down at Edge and Lita._

"_I'm about sick of you two…" He announced. "Edge… I want you in the ring TONIGHT…" He demanded._

"_Tonight?" Edge asked. Randy shook his head and shouted 'Damn Right.' He laughed. "I've got some good news for you Orton, and some bad news for you. Bad news is, I'm booked for tonight, me and my lovely Lita have a match… good news is…. It's against you and that two-dollar tramp, Ryan…" Edge announced as he glared up at them._

_Hearing Edge call his daughter a two-dollar tramp Batista started thrashing the set around and jumped over the ropes as Edge and Lita ran up the ramp. Ryan stood in the middle of the ring flabbergasted, she was going to be in a match tonight; and that ass just called her a tramp. Randy was seething, his face was turning red with anger as Raw went to a commercial._

Dave, Randy and Ryan all ended up behind the guerilla as Ryan jumped on Adam's back and put him in head lock. Adam struggled to get free as Amy laugh wildly. Ryan let go of the older man and adjuster her shirt as she tossed her hair back.

"See if you'll call me a two-dollar tramp again…" She laughed walking towards their locker room.

Adam pointed at his eyes and then towards her and winked. She shook her head as her dad, Randy and her all walked to their locker room. She changed in to her wrestling gear and started to warm up. She was excited, it was still about an hour and a half until they would be wrestling, but she didn't want to be stiff by the time the match was up.

"You did a great job, Rye…" Randy stated with a huge smile on his face.

"Well thank you… you did great… as per usual Mr. Orton…" She smiled up at him from her straddle position on the floor.

"So I was thinking…." Randy started as he got down in the squat position in front of the young girl. "About yesterday…"

Ryan felt a blush creeping on her cheeks thinking about yesterday and her actions, "What about yesterday?" She asked him.

"Oh I don't know… the part where you kissed me." Randy stated as he got closer to her.

"You mean, like this?" She asked sitting up and placing her lips on his quickly and pulling away.

Randy sat there for a second and shook his head as he grabbed her closer to himself, "I believe it was more like this…" He recaptured her lips in a soft, sweet, longer kiss than she had given him.

She pulled away from him and could feel the blush on her cheeks, "So what's this mean?" She asked him.

"I'm not quite sure, but whatever it is… I like it…" Randy stated kissing her again.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R :) **


	15. Kiss Goodnight

**I was going to post this over the weekend but things got busy over on my end. Anywho hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The rest of Raw that night went off well, Ryan's wrestling was great and she made all of her bumps look real and all of her spots during their match. As soon as she walked to the guerilla everyone was complimenting her and praising her for a job well done. Several insisted that she needed to become a diva.

Blushing, Ryan thanked everyone and returned back to the Evolution locker room. She was going to escort her father, Shawn and Paul to the ring later that night.

The next day and a half flew by; they were flying back to Virginia now for Thanksgiving. She and Randy were keeping whatever their 'relationship' was undercover for the time being, they didn't use much PDA in front of the other Evolution members, namely her father.

She was sitting next to his sleeping frame as the pilot announced their arrival to Virginia. She smiled over at him, they had spent the majority of the trip talking, flirting, and just acting like the normal Ryan and Randy. They talked about new merchandise, the different ideas she was thinking up, their schedule, and people watching. He had fallen asleep after 2 hours, and slept for the last two and a half hours.

Her blue eyes took in the scene before her. His head was propped up on the chair with a small airplane pillow, he looked amazing, his brown hair wasn't styled, it was mousy and covered by a dark blue beanie.

It reminded her of when they were younger, the first time she had met Randall Keith Orton. His brown hair was messy, the style at the time, his blue eyes were full of mischief from day one. She remembered always having a crush on him; she'd hoped her father would bring her to the OVW as much as possible so she could get a glance at the young Orton.

She shook her head at the thought. Noticing they were landing she tried to wake him up as they approached the runway. He shifted in his sleep but didn't respond, so she shook him harder.

"Five more minutes…." He groaned in his sleep.

"Randy, wake up…" She demanded.

"Hmmm… I don't want to…" His voice was soft, innocent and child-like.

"Randall Keith" She shook him hard, his eyes shot open looking at her as he held his chest.

"You scared the crap out of me…" he mumbled.

"Sorry…" She smiled.

"So why'd you wake me? Bored without me?" He questioned with a sleepy yet cocky grin.

"Don't flatter yourself Orton, we're landing…" She stated rolling her eyes and pointing to the terminal that was up ahead of them.

"Ah…" He stretched out his long limbs, noticing the terminal getting closer and closer to them.

The pilot made the announcement that they could get their things together. Ryan and Randy grabbed their carry ons and made their way up to where her father was seating. Ryan leaned down and shook her father.

"Dad…" The big man stirred a bit, but soon opened his eyes and looked around. He saw his daughter and without hesitation grabbed his carryon, got up and walked off the plane.

Ryan walked close behind her father, she felt another hand interlace with hers, and she looked back seeing Randy right behind her. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as she squeezed his hand gently. The two walked off the plane a few feet behind her father, who didn't even give the two a second glance.

They walked out to the luggage claim and gathered their bags, Randy grabbed Ryan's large suitcase while she took their smaller carryon bags. Dave came up behind them and grabbed their attention.

"Ryan!" A loud female's voice yelled across the airport.

Ryan turned around knowing the voice all too well, "Bella!" She searched for her sister and found her. The red head was standing with their three younger sisters and their stepmom, Angie. Ryan dropped her things and ran over to her sister embracing her in to a hug. The 16-year-old returned her hug and smiled at her sister.

"I'm so glad you're home…" She stated.

"I'm glad to be home…" Ryan stated.

She was then attacked by her three younger sisters, Chase, Gracyn and Dakota and finally by her step mom as the four younger girls attached themselves to the large man that had come up beside her. Angie smiled as she looked up at her husband with a big smile.

"Hey Angel…" Dave hugged his wife, she hugged him back. "So how are my girls doing?" He stated looking down at his four daughters.

They all chimed with their 'Good's, 'Fine's, and other responses, Bella looked over at Randy who trailed behind Ryan.

"Who's that?" She asked eyeing up the young Orton with a large smile on her face.

"Isabella…" Dave narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Things never change…" Ryan laughed. "This is Randy Orton one of our co-workers. I'm surprised you didn't know who he was Bella…"

"Randy Keith Orton?" Bella asked with large eyes. "Now way… he looks… so… so… Normal." Bella stated looking at her sister and then over at the wrestler.

"Thanks Bella," He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment…" He smirked at her.

Ryan shook her head and looked over at Randy. "Randy these are my little sisters, Isabella or Bella as we call her, Chase, Gracyn and Dakota…" She introduced. "Girls, Randy here is going to have Thanksgiving with us this year…." She stated.

"Awesome!" Chase and Gracyn yelled high fiving one another.

Ryan laughed while picking up Dakota and placing her on her hip, looking at her family she smiled over at Randy, "It's nice to be home…"

They all piled in to Angie's SUV and drove to their home. Dave and Angie along with the girls rushed in side as Randy helped Ryan get her things. Getting out of the warm heated car and stepping in to the cool, crisp Virginia air was refreshing to Ryan, Randy smiled over at her while pulling out her large suitcase. He looked up at their house.

"Wow," He smiled. "I can't believe I've never been here before…" He stated glancing over at her.

"It's nice, huh?" She smiled watching her dad, step mom and sisters walk in to the two-story house.

"Definitely, it reminds me of home…" He smiled warmly at her.

Angie peered out of the front room's window at the two young people in her drive way. She smiled feeling the strong arms of her husband wrap around her slim waist. He kissed her cheek lovingly and followed her gaze out to his daughter and one of his close friends.

"So what's the deal with them?" Angie asked.

"I have no idea…" Dave stated placing a few butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck.

Angie could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around at his touch; she nudged him in the stomach and glanced up at him.

"Seriously Dave… you're not concerned that our daughter is dating a wrestler?" She asked him.

"Ang, you married a wrestler. Besides they're not even dating…" Dave stated as he pulled her in to his body.

"Yeah and we've all seen where that leads." She smirked up at him. "You're not even concerned at the thought?" She questioned.

"No. I already told Orton before if he hurts my daughter I'll hurt him." Dave smirked as they watched the two young people enter the house.

Randy smiled at Dave and Angie as he and Ryan dragged in their bags from the car. Angie couldn't help but smile back; there was something about that kid that was just simply, charming.

"So where should I put my things?" He inquired.

"We can have Chase and Gracyn room together…" Angie started.

"No." Ryan interrupted. "He can have my room. I'll grab some floor in Bella's room…" Ryan instructed.

"You Sure?" Dave and Randy asked in unison.

"Yeah" She nodded her head.

"Ok…" Dave smiled and looked at Randy. "I'll see you in the morning"

"G'night…"

He waved to Angie picking up his and Ryan's suitcases while she followed closely behind him.

"Straight up the stairs and to the far left…" She instructed.

Randy followed directions, Ryan right behind him; she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his body. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that clung to his firm butt, and the Adidas jacket was tight in certain areas because of his large muscles. She smiled as they stopped in front of her door.

She opened the door for him and he wheeled their things inside. Randy took in the room, it wasn't too girl and wasn't too tomboyish either, it was a perfect balance of both her sides. Her sketches, paintings and various artworks were hung on the walls and on the different surfaces of the room. The color scheme was dark green and beige color. He looked around the room and then looked back at her.

"Nice room…" he smiled.

"Thanks…" She walked pasted him with their carry ons placing them in the opposite corner of the room. "Everything you need should be in here. I have an attached bathroom, there's an extra toothbrush in the linen closet, towels, shampoo, and soap; whatever you need should be in there…" She informed him.

"Thanks…" He smiled over at her.

She looked at him with a smirk as she walked over to her dresser. Pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of softball shorts she walked over to him.

"G'night Randy" She started to walk out of the room.

Randy grabbed her hand gently and turned her around to face him. She could feel a chill run down her spine as he touched her; there was something about his touch that made her entire body feel like it was on Cloud Nine.

"Do you think I could get a good night kiss?" He asked her in a soft, sensual voice.

A smile plagued her porcelain like face as she moved closer to him, "G'night Randy" she whispered as her lips connected with his cheek. She pulled back with a mischievous smile and winked at him as she walked out of the room, disappearing down the hall way.

The next morning Ryan was awaken by a heavy weight on her stomach that happened to be bouncing up and down. Opening one blue eye she caught the green eyes of her little sister, Dakota. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow.

"RYAN ELIZABETH, wake up!" The 6-year-old shouted in her ear.

Ryan opened her eyes and attacked the young girl's sides making her squeal loudly. Dakota squirmed away from her sister and ran down the hall. Ryan sat up resting back on her palms; she looked up and saw Bella hanging off of her bed looking at her older sister.

"Gracyn squashed me…" She mumbled.

"Excited for Thanksgiving I'm sure…" She laughed. She got up from the air mattress and stretched out her long limbs.

"You're getting so muscular…" Bella stated as she took in her sister's lean frame.

"Thanks… I think…" Ryan laughed.

"So what's going on with you and Randy Orton, besides your on screen love affair?" Bella asked sitting up on her bed, Indian style.

"We've just been talking and hanging out really. Nothing to terrible." Ryan stated looking at her baby sister.

"That doesn't explain why he asked you for a kiss last night." Bella stated with a smirk.

"Isabella Catherine Bautista!" Ryan shouted out her little sister's name. Bella smirked at her.

"I'm not Chase's age any more, big sister…" She laughed.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be eavesdropping, little sister…" She smirked slapping her sister with a pillow playfully.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister and watched her walk down the hall to her own room. Ryan opened the door and found Randy still asleep on her bed; a small smile crept on her pink lips as she closed the door behind her quietly.

He looked very peaceful, his face was relaxed no sign of concerns or worries on his face, his brown hair was ruffled and his upper body bare showing off his well defined chest and arms. She crept over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of relax fit jeans and a tank top to wear around the house. Closing the last drawer she turned around to come face, to chest with Randy. She jumped back and held her chest.

"My god Randy… are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She questioned.

"Of course not…" He smiled resting his hands on her hips; he pulled her closer to his half naked body.

"What is with that grin? What are you up to Orton?" She asked him.

"Why do you have to call me that?" He asked her sighing, dropping his hands to his sides.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Calling me 'Orton'…" He stated.

"I've always called you by your last name, just like half the locker room…" She stated looking up at him confused.

"Yeah but you make me feel like just one of the guys. I like it better when you call me Randy…" He smiled down at her.

"Ok, fine… Randy, what is that grin for?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the young man.

"Nothing, just wanted to greet to most beautiful girl in the world on a great Thanksgiving morning…" He smiled down at her cutely.

"Who snuck in here and hit you over the head with a bat?" She asked at his sudden sweetness. "Because who ever it is needs to have a celebration in their honor…" She smirked over at him while heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey… hey… wait a second there…" He pulled her back to him before she could enter the bathroom.

"Yes _Randy_?" She asked emphasizing his name.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with last night?" He asked closing the space between them.

"What exactly do you intend on doing about it, _Randy_?" She asked with a smirk.

"Instead of asking, I'm just going to start taking…" He smiled as he captured her lips with his.

She pulled away from him and pushed him back playfully, "Don't get too comfortable there…" She stated walking in to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Randy shook his head, pulling on a pair of black adidas track pants and a grey and black adidas muscle shirt, black matching jacket and his black and grey adidas running shoes. Pulling on a black beanie he went down the stairs and caught the attention of Dave and Angie who were in the kitchen.

"Where you off too?" Dave asked.

"Going to take a run, Rye's in the shower… I should be back in about 20 minutes…"

Dave nodded as he and Angie went back to cooking. Randy left the Bautista house and started his morning jog. This morning was particularly chilly, he could see his breath as he jogged up the slanted streets, and it was to the point of cold enough to snow. He shook his head and continued his jog.

His jogs were his personal time, his thinking time, to sort out all of his feelings and all the thoughts in his head. At the moment all he could think about was Ryan. She was everything he wanted in a girl and so much more. He was glad she was finally giving him a chance; he took John's advice and started acting like himself, not the person he had become. She seemed to take a liking to this new Randy, or rather the old Randy. And he had to admit he liked being the old Randy.

He arrived back at the house 25 minutes later, feeling very refreshed and ready to eat some Thanksgiving turkey. When he walked in to the house he was almost trampled by Gracyn who was running from Chase, while Angie called after them. She smiled at Randy as he went up to Ryan's room, he stripped off his sweaty jogging clothes and jumped in to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later he was coming out of the bathroom feeling even more refreshed then when he walked back in to the house. He didn't put anything in his hair letting it dry naturally; he shaved, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a white undershirt and a striped blue and green button up shirt.

He came down stairs and found Ryan in the kitchen with her dad goofing off. Ryan had a spatula out mixing something in a bowl while Dave was trying to reach in the bowl and take out some of the contents. Ryan was smacking his hand every five seconds, and then it turned in to a cat and mouse chase. Dave started chasing her around the large kitchen.

She spotted Randy and ran behind him, "Save me Randy!" She shouted.

"Sorry babe, but your dad is a lot bigger than me…" He smirked.

Dave laughed and stopped chasing Ryan. She came from behind Randy and went back to making whatever it was she was making.

"What are you concocting there?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Cookies." She stated simply glancing over at him with a smile.

"What kind of cookies?" He asked her as she turned around to face him.

Ryan watched him carefully; he seemed like a new person, someone she hadn't yet met. Someone that she wanted to get to know, someone she wanted to be with, but at the same time it was still him, Randy Orton. She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips quickly.

"Your favorite, chocolate chip…" She smiled and turned back to he task at hand.

* * *

Please Remember to R&R:) 


	16. Thanksgiving

**Thanks for all the great comments! You guys are the best!! **

* * *

**  
Chapter 16**

Randy started helping Ryan with the cookies, he got out the baking sheet for her and they plopped the dough on to the tray. Randy tried getting the dough off of the spoon but it was no use, it was stuck, he tried by tapping it harder on the cookie sheet, but it stayed put on the spoon. Ryan laughed at him and pulled out an extra spoon and helped him get it off.

"When was the last time you made cookies?" She asked him.

"It's been awhile…" Randy smirked at her. "Thanks for noticing…" He stated.

"You're welcome…" She laughed while finishing up the cookies.

Randy felt something pulling on the bottom of his pant leg. He looked down and saw Dakota tugging on it her dark brown hair bouncing in its pigtails. Randy bent down and hoisted her up on his hip, she giggled wildly as he tickled her sides.

"Ryan what are you doing?" She asked looking as her older sister popped the trays in the oven.

"Making cookies…" Ryan stated making a face at her sister, making her laugh.

"Yummy! Cookies!" She clapped her hands together. "Randy…" She looked up at the blue eyed man.

"Yes Dakota?" He asked holding her close to him.

"Are you in love with my sister?" She asked with big brown eyes.

Ryan's eyes grew large as she stared at her sister and Randy; Randy opened his mouth to say something, closed it and shook his head with a laugh. He pulled her away at arms length and looked at her.

"Now what do you know about love Miss Dakota?" He questioned playfully.

"A lot!" Dakota stated giggling.

"Well, let me tell you a little secret…" Randy stated pulling her in again.

"What!?" The young girl asked with large eyes.

"Let's say that I like your sister… a LOT!" He whispered loudly so that Ryan could hear.

She blushed slightly as his eyes never left hers. Dakota squealed in delight as Randy kissed her cheek and let her down. Ryan rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning up her mess. Randy took the bowl from her and took them to the sink.

"You know this kitchen is enormous…" Randy stated as he turned to see what Ryan was up to.

"Just how Angie likes it…" Ryan smiled coming up next to him. "Especially for holidays, she likes everyone to help…" She smiled thinking about the many holidays they had shared in this very house.

Randy felt the urge to ask her a very personal question; he turned the water off, and turned to her. She handed him a towel and he wiped his hands off.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked looking up at her.

"Sure…" Ryan nodded with a smile.

"Let me know if it's too personal, but it's been itching at me lately…" He contemplated.

"Ok… shoot…" She smirked crossing her hands over her chest.

"What happened to your mom? And the girls?" He questioned.

Ryan smiled looking over at him with a small smile, of course the topic of her mom or the girls' mom was never one she really liked talking about, but she was honored that Randy actually cared to know. Leaning against he counter she closed her eyes to control her emotions and then blue eyes met blue eyes. Randy was now standing right in front of her, a look of eagerness on his face.

"Well my mother, she died giving birth to me. Dad talks about her all the time though. They were high school sweet hearts; but apparently her pregnancy with me had been difficult from the get go. They told her and my father when she gave birth there was a 50/50 chance of either of us surviving… and she chose me…" Ryan smiled. "Or at least that's what dad tells me…" She laughed. "Isabella, Chase and Gracyn… there mom was my dad's first wife, Jodi… that was about 8 or 9 years later, Isabella was about 3 or 4 when they met, they had Chase and Gracyn and then she hauled off and disappeared, haven't heard from her since." Ryan sighed. "Gracyn was just a baby when it happened. Then dad found Angie… and it's been really great ever since…" Ryan nodded feeling the tears coming.

Randy wrapped her in a comforting hug and she held on to him tightly, she didn't let the tears fall, but she felt so safe in his embrace. She pulled away a bit and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thanks for listening…" She smiled up at him.

"Thank you for sharing…" Randy pulled her in to another tight hug.

"What's going on in here?" The voice of her father boomed across the kitchen.

The two turned still in each other's embrace. Dave eyed them suspiciously and Ryan just laughed and pulled herself out of Randy's arms.

"Nothing father… just telling Randy a story…" She smiled over at him. "Happy Thanksgiving old man…" She smiled over at him.

"Happy Thanksgiving brat…" He smirked pulling her in to a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Randy…" Dave stated giving the younger boy a big hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dave…" He smiled feeling very welcomed.

"Angie said once the cookies are done we'll get started on everything else." Dave instructed.

"Speaking of cookies!" Ryan ran over to the oven forgetting about them. "Ah, thanks dad almost forgot about them!" She announced. She put on an ovenmit and pulled out the two cookie sheets.

"See, the old man's around for a reason…" He laughed walking out of the kitchen.

"Did I ever tell you how much I really like your family?" Randy asked.

"Nope…" Ryan shook her head. "Speaking of family, shouldn't you be making a few phone calls?" She asked.

"But I'm having so much fun with you!" Randy whined wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"C'mon they're your family…you can't go all day without calling them. We get very busy on Thanksgiving; you'll have to keep up…" She stated swatting his arms away.

"Fine… promise not to go anywhere?" He asked pouting.

"Where am I going to go Or-Randy?" She asked stopping herself from calling him by his last name.

"Uh huh…" He smirked. "Just stay here…" He instructed.

She nodded her head and watched him walk up the stairs, shaking her head she set the cookies out to let them cool off. Randy went up stairs and grabbed his cell phone from its charger, dialing his parent's number he waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hey dad, it's Randy…" He smiled hearing his father answer.

"Hey Randy, how are you?" Bob asked.

"Ok, how are you guys? How's Germany?" Randy questioned.

"It's great. Sorry you weren't able to come with us…I really didn't want you to be alone for Thanksgiving." Bob stated as he sighed heavily.

"It's alright, I'm not alone." Randy smiled thinking of Ryan.

"Oh really, who are you with?" Bob questioned.

"Dave and Ryan… with their family in Virginia." Randy stated.

"Oh really, you're with Dave?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, Ryan invited me to stay with them." Randy indicated.

"Ryan, I thought you two were on the outs?" Bob questioned. "I though she couldn't stand you?" His father pressed.

"Thanks dad…" Randy stated sarcastically. "We're ok now…"

"You make it sound like you're a couple…" Bob stated laughing.

"And if we were?" Randy asked getting annoyed.

"That's impossible. My son doesn't know a thing about commitment" He laughed.

"It's not as impossible as it sounds. I'm glad my father thinks I'm a big joke…" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you're a joke Randy. Just a playboy by heart…" Bob insisted. "I'm not sure how Dave would feel for his daughter to just be another notch in your belt…"

"Who said anything like that? It's not even like that with Rye dad… it's so much more than that…" He stated.

"That's what you said about Samantha and Jodie…." Bob stated.

"I called to say Happy Thanksgiving to my family, not be ridiculed for my mistakes…" Randy stated getting angry.

"Your mother wants to talk to you…" Bob stated.

"Randall?" His mother's voice lifted some of his anger.

"Hey mom…" He smiled hearing her voice.

"Sorry about your father, he's been in a bad mood today…" She stated, he could hear the smile on her face.

"It's ok he just makes things so difficult." Randy stated.

"I know how is your Thanksgiving going so far" She asked.

"Alright I guess, miss you guys though." He smiled.

"Awe, we miss you too son…" She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"I'll let you guys go, tell Nate and Becky I said hi and Happy Thanksgiving" Randy stated biting his lip.

"I will, love you."

"Love you too mom…"

Randy hung up the phone and sighed, he knew talking to his dad wasn't the greatest idea, especially when it came to women. He was always criticizing Randy saying that he wouldn't be able to have grandkids until Nathan was his age, unless they were 'bastards' as he put it. Randy and his dad had been on the outs since he found out about Randy's life style on the road, or at least the old 'new' Randy's life style.

Sighing to himself he placed his cell phone in his pocket and went back down stairs, finding Ryan leaning against the counter watching TV, she heard footsteps behind her and smirked.

"I didn't go anywhere…" She stated.

"I see that…" He smiled slightly.

She turned around to face him, noticing the angered look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing me and my dad arguing again…" He sighed.

"Randy… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Ryan stated instantly feeling bad for pressuring him to call his parents.

"It's ok… really…" Randy insisted.

"Alright, who's ready to make some turkey?" Angie's voice rang as she and Dave came in to the kitchen, Dakota on Dave's shoulders, Chase on Angie's heels; Gracyn and Bella rolling in slowly behind. "Alright my little helpers…" Angie clapped her hands together. "Gracyn I need you to get the eggs and milk…" She instructed. "Chase please get me the seasonings, Dave turkey duty, Dakota gets to stay with mommy, Bella gets the veggies, Randy and Ryan get to make the green bean casserole and stuffing." Angie stated putting on an apron.

"Alright, let's get crackin' girls…" Dave stated clapping his hands together cheerfully.

The family soon took charge of all the surfaces in the large kitchen. Randy was busy following Ryan's directions for the green bean casserole and the stuffing. They finished preparing everything, Dave put the turkey in the oven, as the kids finished with the sides they put those in the second oven.

"Now we have to watch the parade!" Angie smiled shooing everyone out of the kitchen.

They all sat down in the living room watching the Thanksgiving parade. After the parade was over Angie disappeared in to the kitchen to check on the food. Ryan sat on the couch next to Randy, her head resting on his shoulder sleepily while watching the end of the parade show.

"Tired?" Randy asked her.

"Very…" She nodded.

The two continued to talk as Gracyn got up and walked over to the window, peering out a large smile grew on her face. She turned around to her family and jumped up and down.

"It's snowing!" She shouted.

"What?" Dave asked getting up from his seat.

"Daddy! It's snowing!" Gracyn shouted.

Chase and Dakota pulled Ryan out of her seat and to the window. Sure enough there was a small blanket of white snow on the ground while little flurries flourished around the windows. Randy got up, he grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled her out front, her siblings followed suit in their jackets and boots.

Randy stared up at the sky with a huge smile on his face, when a small snowball hit him square in the face. He turned around to see Chase and Gracyn laughing hysterically. He laughed letting go of Ryan's hand picking up some snow and throwing it in the direction of her two younger sisters.

Ryan laughed as she grabbed him by the hand, getting his attention. He stopped playing with the younger girls and looked up to see Ryan smiling at him.

"What's up?" He asked her with an innocent smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say Thank you." She smiled.

"What for? I should be thanking you…" Randy stated as he let his eyes look over her face carefully taking in each feature.

"Everything…" She smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I have to say, this has got to be the greatest Thanksgiving ever…" He smiled at her.

She nodded her head in agreement. Angie and her dad called them in to eat. They all warmed up, sat down and said a blessing. Eating there Thanksgiving dinner like a true family.

After dinner Ryan and Randy got dish duty, the two fooled around spraying and splashing each other with the water. Randy's phone started vibrating, with soapy hands he answered it, figuring it'd be his family members.

"Hello?" he answered grabbing the towel Ryan was handing him. Randy's looked turned in to a puzzled one, then a very confused one, to a very pissed off one. He didn't say anything else he hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Randy what's wrong?" Ryan asked him.

"Nothing…" Randy stated in a monotone voice.

"Randy, who was it?" She asked him concerned.

"No one Ryan, don't worry about it, ok?" He asked his look softened.

"Ok…" She turned away from him still concerned.

"I need to go take a walk…" Randy stated putting the towel.

"Do you want some company?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, I just need to be alone for a little while…" Randy insisted.

She followed him to the door, confused and a bit hurt. "Are you at least going to put a jacket on?" She asked him.

"I'll be ok…" Randy stated as he gave her a peck on the cheek leaving her in the door way.

She watched him disappear around the corner and sighed to herself closing the door. She heard someone coming up behind her and she turned around.

"Rye honey what are you doing?" Angie asked.

"Nothing, Randy just went for a walk…" Ryan stated.

"What? We're supposed to be headed to my parents house in 15 minutes…" Angie stated.

"It's ok, he should be back by then… it's too cold out there…" She stated.

Angie nodded her head watching Ryan walk up the stairs to her room. Sitting around in her room waiting for Randy to return Ryan looked at her watch, 15 minutes had already passed and no sign of Randy. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. It rang three times and went to his voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message, five more minutes and a warning from Angie, no call, no answer.

The called him again. No answer, she left a message this time.

"Hey Randy, it's Rye. I'm sorry for blowing up your phone but I was starting to get worried. We're leaving for Angie's parents house, which is about 20 minutes from here. I'm leaving the house key for you in my gas tank, so if you come home you can get in. I'll talk to you later."

Ryan hung up her phone and met her family outside, really starting to worry about Randy's well being.

* * *

Please Remember to R&R! 


	17. Work Through It

**Thanks for all the great reviews, oooh a little twist. Hmmm... I've got plenty more where that came from! ;)**

** Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Randy sighed heavily to himself as he waited around the block for the cab he had just called. The phone call he had gotten was definitely unexpected. He took him by surprise, but when he didn't recognize the number he was already a bit confused. The voice on the other line he didn't recognize at first either, until the person told him exactly who they were.

Getting in to the cab Randy directed them to take him to the Memorial Hospital. After a good 25 minute drive the driver pulled up in front of the hospital, Randy handy him some cash. He pulled his coat tighter around his large frame looking up at the hospital. Walking in it felt like all eyes were on him, he looked at the receptionist and she smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"Umm…yes… I'm looking for Crutchfield?" He asked a bit skeptically, his hands shoved deep in to the pockets of his jacket.

"Room 110, which is right down this call and to the left." She pointed down the hall to his right.

Randy nodded a thank you and made his way down the hall. He found the room and took a deep breath before knocking.

Ryan sat at Angie's parents' house trying to keep her mind off of Randy and his sudden awkward behavior. They were all enjoying their desserts; she was eating Grandma's famous apple pie at the moment. The taste of the warm pie was enticing something she had been waiting for ever since November came. The conversation got shifted to their non-existent guest, Randy.

"Randy he, he had something he needed to take care of. He should be at home later tonight. He said he wouldn't miss ice skating for the world tomorrow." Ryan made up and excuse for his absence.

"So Ryan dear is this a new relationship?" Mrs. Ortiz, or grandma, asked with a sweet smile.

"No grandma, we're just friends" Ryan insisted.

"Friends that make out…" Bella laughed out loud.

"BELLA!" Ryan scolded her.

"Sorry, you left it wide open for me!" Bella announced.

Ryan shook her head as her father changed the topic, winking at her while doing so. She smiled at him gratefully and felt an arm link with hers. Glancing over to her left she saw her stepmom, Angie standing next to her with a smile on her face. She pulled her daughter in to the other room and they turned to look at one another.

"You ok?" Angie asked.

"I'm worried about Randy." Ryan stated honestly.

"Are you worried about him or who that might have been on the phone calling him?" Angie asked questioning if it was jealousy or true concern.

Ryan stared at her for a moment, and looked down at her boot clad feet, "Both." She answered. "He just closed up and pushed me away, faster than you could have said 'Thanksgiving'" She bit her lip looking up at her stepmom.

"Family emergency, maybe?" Angie suggested.

"No, the tone in his voice… the look on his face… just didn't say family…" She stated.

"You're probably reading to far in to it. I'm sure everything is ok." Angie assured her, squeezing her shoulder as they walked back in to the kitchen with the rest of the family.

Randy stared at the person in front of him as the doctor left the room. The look on his face was a mixture of shock, annoyance, bewilderment, anger mixed with several other emotions.

"You're kidding me right?" Randy asked.

The person stared at him and glared, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I don't even remember that night fully…" Randy insisted.

"But it happened and now here we are…" The person stated glaring up at him.

Randy didn't really know what else to say, running a hand through his dark locks he looked over at the woman in front of him. The same woman he was sure drugged him while at the bar, then it hit him. Could it be possible that this girl drugged him to use him for sex, and get her pregnant on purpose? He looked over at the woman who had tears in her eyes and seemed a bit distraught about the whole ordeal.

Shaking his head, there was no way that could be an act. The two barely said anything else to one another, and the young girl was released, Randy made sure she had a ride home, and she did. He caught a cab in the hospital parking lot and drove back to the Bautista house. On the trip there he took out his cell phone, seeing the calls that he had missed from Ryan.

He was hit with a pang of guilt. He didn't mean to rush out on her like that this afternoon, but with the information he had received on the phone, he had to get to the bottom of it and quick. He just hoped that it wouldn't ruin his chances with the girl he had fallen for.

Ryan sat in the SUV on the way home from her grandparent's house, her cell phone began ringing a Christmas tone and she answered it right away, hoping and praying that it was Randy.

"Hello?" She answered in a very hopeful voice.

"Happy Turkey day, squirt…" She heard John's voice boom over the telephone.

"Oh, hey Johnny…" She stated letting out a heavy sigh.

"No, Hey buddy, how was your day? It's great to hear from you? How's the family?" John asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry John; I was just hoping that you were Randy…" She told him.

"Randy? I though he was with you?" John questioned.

"He took off after dinner today and won't answer his phone or return my calls. I'm starting to really worry." Ryan whispered over the phone, stroking Dakota's hair. The young girl had fallen asleep in her lap on the ride home.

"I'm sure he's alright, he's a big boy…" John encouraged.

"I hope you're right…" Ryan sighed.

Ryan talked to John the entire trip home, talking about their days and how their family get togethers were always eventful. She hung up with him once her father pulled in to the drive way, she felt like she was going to throw up. Not knowing if Randy was ok was really killing her. She got out of the car, carrying Dakota, she checked the gas tank of her midnight blue Ford Explorer, no key. That was a good sign.

She walked up the stairs, placing Dakota in her room quietly; making sure her little sister was tucked in correctly. She placed a kiss on her cheek closing the door behind her. She looked down the call, her bedroom door was closed maybe he was asleep. She walked down the hall to her room and slowly began to open the door.

Opening the door she found him sitting on the edge of her bed staring off, surrounded by darkness. All the lights were off, she ran over to him wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed pulling away checking his face to make sure she didn't see any scrapes or bruises.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry…" Randy stated softly looking away from her.

"What do you expect me to do Randy?" She asked him. "I mean you left without a reason, you ignored my phone calls, never called me back and I come home to find you sitting in my room and complete darkness." She explained.

"The phone call I got Ryan, it was very disturbing." He stated looking over at her. "That's why I left."

"Randy what's going on? Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Do you remember that night when we all went drinking after the show, at the hotel? You guys all left me, and I ended up sleeping with that blonde that you and John caught me with?" Randy asked. "And I just looked completely dazed?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." She nodded her head. Remembering exactly what he was talking about, the girl had said something along the lines that Ryan must not have been good enough for him.

"She called me." Randy stated bluntly.

"What?!" Ryan's eyes grew large staring at him in shock.

"Ryan calm down, please?" Randy got up and looked down at her.

"What did she want?" Ryan asked her mouth still hanging open from the shock. She looked up at him. "Another one night stand?" She asked glaring.

Randy felt that shot directly to heart, "Ryan that's not fair and you know it." Randy stated. "You know I did not leave you to go screw some girl. I wouldn't do that. Not now." He shook his head.

"But you went to go see her didn't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Randy answered her.

Ryan tried to hide the fact that she was highly upset over this, but it was hard for her, she had finally let herself like him, to start falling for him and now this. She got up not wanting to really hear anymore that he had to say about this mystery girl. She walked towards he door and Randy grabbed her gently, turning her back around.

"Rye, you have to hear me out before you decide to walk away from this." Randy stated searching her eyes for an answer.

"This is the last thing I was planning on ever hearing in my life. It's not something that I wanted at all, especially not now. Not after the last few days with you." Randy stated looking at her. Ryan nodded her head and waited for him to get to the point. "Ryan she called me today to tell me…" Randy stopped and rubbed his eyes, fixating his blue orbs on hers. "She's pregnant."

Ryan's face turned pale, looking as if she had just seen a ghost. She stumbled back to the bed and took a seat on the corner looking up at the young man before her. He kneeled down in front of her, hoping that she wouldn't completely freak out on him.

"Are you sure it's yours?" She asked him.

"The time line matches up, but we really won't know until the baby is born." Randy stated taking her hands in his. Sighing he looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I know this changes a lot, but…"

Before he could finished she pulled her hands out of his, "Randy, don't…" she shook her head. She felt a bit nauseous at the thought of some other woman baring his child. "I know we're not dating or anything but, this is just really hard to take in all at once." She stated.

"Ryan, I know. It was so hard for me to take it in. I wasn't expecting this, especially not after the conversation I had with my dad earlier." He protested as she got up again.

"I really need to get some rest… and I think you do to." She told him with a small smile.

Randy's chest fluttered as she left his presence, he laid down in her bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to find his way to sleep. After lying awake for 4 hours Randy got up and walked to Bella's room. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, right next to where Ryan was sleeping.

Randy watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep, murmuring as if she was talking to someone in her sleep. He sat there watching her until the sun started to peak through, Ryan's sleep was lighter than normal, and she could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned on her side opening her eyes; she came face to face with Randy. He was leaning against the wall, knees up to his chest, watching her closely. He looked like a little kid that was too scared to sleep because of the monster under his bed.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him with a warm smile.

"I can't sleep. I feel nauseous, I feel guilty, I feel angry…. I just… I just wanted to be with you." He stated looking down at the ground.

Ryan pushed the covers off of herself, rolling off the bed she sat in front of him sleepily, "Look we don't even know if this is for real. I mean she could be some psycho fan or something…" Ryan whispered.

"I saw the test Ryan, the doctor showed me. It's positive. She's having my baby." Randy stated his eyes watering. Ryan heard Bella moan in her sleep.

Taking that as a hint she grabbed Randy's hand and lead him to her bedroom.

"Randy look this girl could still be some crazy fan. She got pregnant by some random guy, had sex with you and is now trying to point you as the father…."Ryan stated closing the door behind them.

"What if it is my baby?" Randy asked. Ryan looked at him and didn't say anything. "Rye, for the first time in my life; I don't know what the hell to do…and that scares me." He stated she could see the tears in his eyes. "You probably hate me. This is just great. It started off as one of the best Thanksgiving's I've had in a long time, and now it's all gone down hill…"

"Randall Keith…" She grabbed him by the forearms making him look at her. "You and I both know that I could never hate you. Even when I acted like I hated you I couldn't. You are one of those people that you just can't stay mad at for too long." She stated. "Look I'm going to be here for you ok. We'll take this one day at a time, when the baby is born we'll do a paternity test, and it'll show that you are NOT the father of this girl's kid…"

"How can you be so sure?" Randy asked her.

"It's just a woman's intuition… it can never steer her wrong…" Ryan smiled.

Randy wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, she felt a few of his warm tears land on her exposed skin, and she looked up to see him wiping his tears away.

"Hey don't cry… ok… everything is going to work out for us Randy." She insisted. "I really think we should get some sleep…"

"Will you stay with me?" He asked her.

Randy looked over at her queen sized bed and then back at Randy, she nodded her head simply and the two got under the covers and he fell asleep holding on to the young Bautista.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)  
**


	18. Would you be my

**Alrightie... this story is on a roll... or atleast it feels that way. Anywho... please let me know what you think. Would you like me to add something? Let me know:) **

** You guys have been great!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ryan woke up the next morning to knocking on her bedroom door, rolling out of bed she smiled seeing Randy sleeping next to her peacefully. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and dragged her self to the door to see who was waking them up. Opening the door she came face to chest with her father, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"I went to wake you up but you weren't in Bella's room…" Dave stated.

"I slept in here last night…" She told him truthfully.

"Why?" Dave asked narrowing his eyes in to the room.

"Randy got some really odd news yesterday that upset him, so he couldn't sleep. He asked me to stay with him…" Ryan answered.

"No funny business?" Dave asked.

"He's fully clothed, you tell me…" She laughed opening the door so her father could see the sleeping older man in her bed.

"Ok, well you better get ready; we're going to be meeting your grandparents in about an hour…" Dave stated.

"Ok…" Ryan nodded her head with a small smile.

Dave left his daughter's room walking down the hall to wake his other daughters. Ryan walked over to the bed and shook Randy awake. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his eyes to the light. He smiled seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed, he moved his body over wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I'm sorry about last night…" He stated pressing his face against her back in a comforting hug, letting out a low sigh.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing…" Ryan stated looking over at him. "I should. I wasn't exactly very sensitive about the whole thing. I know it's harder on you than me." She was starting to say something when Randy squeezed her tightly.

"Let's not talk about it, until we have to…" He stated stopping her from saying anything more on the subject at hand.

"Ok, well you better get your hot butt up then. We're going ice skating…" She stated with a smile as she got off of the bed.

"So now I'm hot?" Randy asked watching her intently.

"You know you're sexy, so hush…" She laughed.

"I'm bringing sexy back…" Randy sang in a low husky voice.

"You didn't have to bring it back," Ryan stated walking to the bathroom, a smirk on her face. "It never left."

With that she disappeared behind the door. Randy couldn't help but smile, their flirting had really become endless. Now only if he could get it to develop in to more would he really be happy. Randy grabbed a few things out of his bag and picked out his clothes for the day, he was lying on the bed waiting for Ryan to get out of the shower when his phone rang. He reached over and pulled the thin Razr off of the nightstand and answered.

"Hello?" His voice was low and husky like.

He was greeted by the sound of John's voice. The two talked for the next 10 minutes catching up on what was going on until Ryan came walking out of the bathroom with just a robe wrapped around her frame.

"John, I'll uh… I'll call you back…" Randy stated watching her walk out of the bathroom.

"Uh huh, watch it buddy…" John stated in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, c'ya…" He laughed hanging up.

"Sorry I forgot to bring my clothes in… I'm used to just walking around in my room naked…" She stated, regretting what she said once it escaped her lips.

"Don't let my presence keep you from the norm…" Randy insisted standing up from the bed.

"Funny…" She laughed throwing a shirt at him.

Randy gave her a naughty little smirk as he peeled himself off of the bed. He walked up behind her as she picked out her undergarments and undershirt. He pulled her to him placing a small kiss on the exposed skin of her neck.

She giggled a bit and jumped forward turning around sharply, "No funny stuff mister…" She winked pushing him towards the bathroom.

Randy grabbed his clothes and disappeared behind the bathroom door. She laughed pulling out her clothes for today. She waited until she heard the water running and shower curtain close, dropping her robe she got dressed.

Wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and a cream sweater with a fluffy white jacket, she heard a phone ringing on the other side of the room. She smirked seeing Randy's Razr vibrating rapidly, she contemplated whether or not to answer it but decided to since he was in the shower.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Who is this?" A young female's voice asked.

Ryan looked at the phone and then put it back to her ear, "This is Ryan, who is this?"

"Oh that's cute…." The female voice on the other line stated.

"What are you talking about, who is this?" Ryan asked slightly confused.

"It's cute, even when he knocks up another woman; you're still with him…" The voice stated with a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh…" Ryan laughed while trying to mask her anger. "You're the girl…" She smirked.

"The name is Tracey…" The woman on the other line stated.

"What do you want an award or something?" Ryan asked sarcastically. "Look if you have something important to say, I'll let Randy know you called." She stated aggravated that this woman called him.

"Don't get too jealous when he's waiting on me hand and foot…" The girl stated, Ryan could hear the smirk on her face.

"Ha, don't get too comfortable with that thought… this is reality honey, not some sick fantasy world you're living in…" Ryan stated hanging up on the girl. She looked down at the phone and shook her head.

"Who was on the phone?" Randy asked drying off his hair.

Ryan jumped out of her skin looking over at the young Orton. She sighed tossing him the phone, "Your baby momma…" She stated with a sigh.

"What'd she want?" Randy asked looking at his phone.

"She didn't say…" Ryan looked up at him and smiled.

He looked really good in his black jeans and green and blue sweater with black jacket. His hair wasn't done as it hadn't been all week, and to put the outfit together he pulled on a black beanie. Ryan smiled she had to admit Randy looked mighty hot with the beanie on his head.

"I like this new Randy outlook…" She stated grabbing him down on the bed.

"You do huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm, he's a lot less cocky, and a lot more gentleman like. I like it…" She smiled up at him.

"I like this whole new Randy too… it's a lot easier…" He smiled kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Getting a bit frisky there…" She pushed him up and sat on her knees, at an almost eye to eye level with the older man.

Banging at the door tore them out of their gaze; she smiled and rolled off of her bed answering the door to see her little sisters looking up at her. They grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the room.

"I guess that means it's time to go?" Randy asked following behind her.

"Yeah, I think so…" She smirked.

They piled in to the car and met at the ice rink with Angie's parents. She introduced Randy who hugged both her grandmother and grandfather; they got their skates and went out on to the ice. The two of them took off with Dakota helping her skate.

After a while Dakota got used to the skating and took off with Chase and Gracyn, leaving her sister alone with Randy. Randy took Ryan's hand in hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the two were skating and having a good time until something caught Ryan's eye.

She looked over to the skate rentals and saw the last person she was hoping to ever see again. She clung on Randy's arm and pulled him over to the side, making him stand right in front of her.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Randy asked his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Randy he's here…" Ryan stated looking up at him with a rather petrified look.

"Who's here?" He asked.

"Adam…" She whispered.

"Adam as in Edge Adam?" He asked confused.

"No, Randy pay attention, ADAM…" She stated annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her fully.

"THAT Adam?" He asked with wide eyes.

Ryan shook her head looking past him slightly to see a mop of blonde hair next to her ex-boyfriend. Randy took a firm hold of Ryan as they skated over to Dave and Angie. Dave and Angie were busy talking to her mom while her father was skating around with Bella, Chase, Gracyn and Dakota.

"Dad…" Ryan whispered coming up behind him. Dave didn't hear her talking to him, while continuing his conversation with his wife.

"Dave…" Randy stated a little louder, getting Dave's attention.

"What's up?" He asked turning around.

"We have a bit of a problem…" Randy stated.

"What kind of problem?" Dave questioned with a worried glance. Ryan nodded her head towards the benches near the skate rental booth. "Oh…" Dave looked down at his daughter.

"I don't want to spoil your time here, or get the girls asking questions… or scared…" Ryan started.

"What's going on?" Angie's mother asked.

"Come here mom, I'll explain it to you…" Angie stated giving Ryan a sympathetic look. The two skated over to the side of the rink while Ryan looked up at her father.

"Here, take my car and go back to the house. I think it's best for you to leave, because I might kill him…" Dave stated taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Dad, just don't do anything…" Ryan asked. "Please."

"Ok, but make sure you get her home safely Randy…" Dave insisted.

"Of course…" Randy nodded.

"Once they get on the ice, just turn in your skates, we'll ride home with Angie's parents, ok?" Dave questioned.

"Alright, thanks dad…" Ryan smiled.

Dave smiled as Randy pulled Ryan behind him, they were both trying to cover up as Adam and his lady friend came on to the ice. They hurriedly turned in their skates and put on their shoes, basically running to the car to get the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry Randy…" She looked over at him as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey it's ok. That has got to be worse than me knocking up some random girl…" Randy stated with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Randy, that's not funny." She told him looking at him seriously.

"I know. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Take a left up here…" She instructed looking up at the road signs.

"But Rye, your house is in the other direction…" He stated doing as she said.

"I know but I don't feel like going there…" She stated.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see. Take this right and park over on the left…" She instructed.

Randy did as she asked and parked the car. She looked over at him and with a smirk she climbed out of the SUV. The snow was up to the top of her boots; Randy climbed out of the car and watched as she darted across the street. He smiled and followed her lead.

"What's this?" He asked while following her in to the woods.

"My secret place." She smiled grabbing his hand and taking him through several different trails. "I would come here to cry, to yell, or just get away…" She smiled up at him.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl that screamed, cried or yelled…" Randy stated ducking so he wouldn't hit his head on any branches.

"My life is not as perfect as it may seem, Orton." She stated.

"So I've heard, Bautista…" He remarked back sarcastically.

"Sorry… I just get a defensive , everyone thinks I have a perfect life…" She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I know you've had a rough life. But you know what they say…" Randy stated.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…" She finished with a slight laugh. "It's been a while since I've heard that one…" She smirked looking around and smiling. "Well… we're here…" She stopped abruptly; Randy was not paying attention and ended up crashing in to the back of her. "Clumsy…"

She smirked as he helped her up. He looked around and smiled taking in the sights.

"This is amazing…" he stated watching her walk across a small bridge to get over to the other side, he followed behind her closely and watched as she scaled up some old boards nailed to a tree, leading up to a tree house, like fort.

She took a seat in the small fort looking at her surroundings feeling like a kid again, she watched him carefully as he sat down right next to her his feet out in front of him while she sat Indian style. He smiled at her taking in the snowy grounds around them.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked.

"I was walking one day, found the trail and was very curious. Ever since I've come back here after arguments with my real grandparents, with dad, the girls… or Adam…" She sighed. "I'd come here… when I felt like there was no place else to go…"

"Wouldn't they know where to find you?" He asked her with a small laugh.

She looked over at him and shook her head, "No way. You're the first person I ever brought out here…" She stated with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I feel very honored…" He stated with a slight nod.

"You should…" She laughed.

He smiled scooping her up and pulling her towards him. He placed her in between his legs, so that either leg was on her sides, her back was against his chest. He could smell the scent of her strawberry body wash, the Honey Almond of her shampoo. He smiled resting his chin on her shoulder. Arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"You know I won't let him hurt you again…" Randy whispered to her. She leaned against him, and smiled to herself.

"I know you won't…" She smiled slightly. "But that doesn't mean he scares me any less…" She sighed.

"He'll have to get through your dad…" Randy started. "And through your boyfriend…" Randy said slowly.

"Boyfriend?" Ryan asked shocked looking up at him. "He had better not see me up here with you then…" She laughed.

"Ryan, I'm serious…" Randy stated as he looked down at her.

"Are you ready for that?" She asked him.

"That's all in the past now… I want to be with you… more than I want to be some playboy…" He stated looking down at her with a smile.

"Hmm… well don't boyfriend's usually take their girlfriend's out?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think so…" Randy nodded his head.

"So where are you going to take me? Before I decide I want to be your girlfriend?" She asked him.

"I'll take you wherever you'd like… my treat…" He stated.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked him.

"Positive…" He nodded his head.

"Alright… then tonight meet me at the front door at 7 o'clock?" She asked him.

"Sounds like a plan…" He stated going to get up.

She kept him seated, "For now… I just want to stay like this…" She smiled feeling his arms wrap around her tighter.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R:)**


	19. Heart to Heart

**Ah, ok I know I kept you waiting, but the holidays are SOOO busy around here. It sucks. But here is the next chapter... hope you all enjoy! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors, I did not have much time to proof read. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After leaving the tree house, the two ended back up at the skating rink to pick up Ryan's family. Dave got in to the driver's seat and could sense that something was going on, the smile on either of their faces wasn't hiding anything. He decided against say anything in front of the entire family and drove back to their house.

Ryan brought the girls upstairs to get warm and washed up. Randy walked in the door shrugging off his jacket as Dave walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Randy, c'mere…" Dave waved him over from the kitchen.

Randy placed his jacket on the coat rack and watched carefully as Dave took out two beers from the fridge. He walked in to the kitchen taking the beer that was handed to him.

"What's up, Dave?" He asked curiously.

"What are you intentions with my little girl?" Dave asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Dave, Ryan's hardly a little girl anymore…" Randy started. "Besides my intentions are not what you're thinking, trust me."

"You know what they say Orton…" Dave stated glaring down at him. "Once a dog, always a dog."

"So what are you trying to say?" Randy asked.

"I'm saying you better be careful Orton. Real careful." Dave stated in a threatening tone.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ryan. I am past that phase in my life. I really care about your daughter…. And if you can't see that… I'm sorry…"

"You had better pray to god that you don't hurt her. Because it will not be pretty for you, Orton." Dave stated shaking his head.

"Because of what he did to her? Don't think for a second that I'm that low Dave…." Randy scoffed unhappy with his good friend. "I'm glad that one of my good friends thinks I'm like that." Randy slammed the bottle down on the counter and went up stairs to Ryan's room.

Dave of all people was acting like his father, he wasn't exactly a saint himself. Dave had been quite the playboy for awhile, and had even cheated on Angie before, that of course was during their separation he claims. Randy knew the truth though, hell Ryan knew the truth. He paced around her room livid, how could his own friend think that he would do anything to hurt her. He shook his thoughts and went in to the bathroom, washing his face with cold water.

"Randy, are you ok?" Her voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Ryan, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Well it is my room…" She laughed looking over at him. "You don't look ok…" She stated glancing over at him.

"Your dad and I kind of got in to it down stairs…" Randy stated looking up at her towel in hands.

"About what?" Ryan asked.

"What do you think, Rye?" He asked.

"Me?" She questioned sitting down on the bed. "You know he's just worried about me, I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said…" Ryan stated.

"Don't stick up for him Ryan. He went as far as to imply that I'd hurt you, like_ he_ did…" Randy stated emphasizing the 'he' in his statement.

"He did?" She asked with a worried glance. "Randy you don't think that dad said or did anything while we were gone, do you?" She asked.

"Your father would have respected your wishes, I don't think he did. I'm sure he wanted to… but I don't think he did." Randy stated with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you two got in to it over me…" She stated looking down at her hands.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. But you know that I would never hurt you like that, right?" Randy asked.

"I know…" She nodded her head.

"Because I really care about you…" Randy stated.

"I know…" She nodded her head with a smile.

His phone began to ring, he looked down to see it flashing a women's name, he sighed looking over at Ryan.

"And even if this is my baby…" He held up the phone pointing to the name on the screen. "I won't ever leave your side…" She simply nodded as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, trying not to sound annoyed. "I can't." he simply stated. "No, I have plans tonight." He stated looking over at Ryan. "I'm sorry but I don't think it's necessary that I meet your parents Tracey…" He sighed running a hand through his hair. "How about another time? I'm only in town for another day, and then I'll be back on the road…" He made a face and shook his head. "I'll talk to you later, bye…"

"She wanted you to meet her parents?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…" Randy shook his head. "I'm starting to think she's a bit psycho-fan-ish" He stated looking over at her.

"Well duh…" She smirked at him. "Don't be stupid Randy…" She shook her head getting up. "Now those plans you were talking about, we're still on, right?" She asked.

"Of course babe…" he smiled at her.

"Good...so I'll meet you down stairs in a half hour..." She smiled grabbing some clothes and disappearing in to the bathroom.

Randy couldn't help but smile as he dug in to his bag looking for something to wear out tonight. He changed in to a pair of dark blue jeans, that had the faded look to them, a black belt, along with a white button down shirt with black stripes. He pulled on a pair of dress shoes and went in to the guest bathroom to primp.

He walked down stairs and looked over towards the kitchen, he saw Dave talking to Angie. She looked over at him and smiled, leaving her husband in the kitchen. She walked up to Randy and inspected his outfit nodding her head in approval.

"Where are you off to?" She asked looking over at the young man that was staying with her family.

"I'm taking Ryan out tonight…" He stated looking at Ryan's stepmom.

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am…" He nodded.

Angie smirked and winked at Randy, "Don't let the big man get to you, Randy. He's just worried about Rye…" Angie stated looking back at her husband who was watching the two intently.

"I know, but I really care about her… I'd never hurt her…" Randy stated looking at the older woman.

"I believe you… you just have to… show him… y'know?" Angie stated looking at the young man.

"How?" Randy asked.

"I've got an idea or two…." Angie smirked with a slight smirk. "Cause I like you… I've never said that about any of Ryan's boyfriends or guy friends before."

"Thank you, Angie…" Randy smiled.

"No problemo…" She stated with a smile as she returned to the kitchen with her husband.

"What was that about?" Ryan's voice tore him from his thoughts.

"Oh nothing…." Randy turned around to look at her. "Wow…you look amazing…" He stated eyeing her up.

"Thank you Mr. Orton…" She stated with a shy smile. "You look great as always…"

She wore a black knee length skirt, with pleats around the bottom, and a crimson red top with a black cashmere sweater tied right below her bust line. Her hair was curly and pulled back in the front, and a pair of black strappy heels adorned her feet.

"Are you ready?" He asked offering her his hand.

"Been hanging out with DX for too long…" She smirked taking his hand with a small smile.

"Yes…" Randy nodded.

She walked over to her dad in the kitchen and smiled at him.

"I'll be back later…" She stated.

"Don't forget we have a flight tomorrow afternoon…" Dave stated looking down at his daughter.

"You better be awake when I get home…" She pointed at him. "We need to talk…" She stated.

Dave simply nodded his head at his daughter, she walked back over to Randy who had her black knee length coat ready for her. She slipped it on, waving to her parents she and Randy left.

"Sounds like you're in trouble big man…" Angie stated looking up at her husband.

"I guess so…" Dave sighed watching out of the kitchen window as she got in to the driver's seat of her Ford Explorer.

"So where are we going?" Randy asked looking over at her.

"Just a small little Italian diner that I love…" She smiled sweetly.

"Italian, mmmm…" He smiled resting back in the seat.

She shook her head and within fifteen minutes she was parking the Explorer. Randy got out and jogged around to her side of the car, helping her out. They walked in both smiling brightly, there was something about each other that made them smile, non stop. Randy couldn't seem to stop smiling the entire night.

Everything was perfect. They weren't bothered by any fans, they got to spend some alone time together, chat and not have anything bother them. They finished up their meals and just chatted away, there was soft piano music playing in the background really setting the tone of the date.

"Well, well well… what do we have here…" An all too familiar voice rang.

Randy looked across the table to see Ryan frozen in her spot. The smile that was on her face had faded away, and was now replaced with a stone cold look. He looked above her, where the voice had come from and he glared at the man, the man from the ice rink.

"On a date?" the voice continued.

"What do you want, Adam?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I love it when you say my name…." the man stated tracing his index finger along the nape of her neck.

Randy threw his napkin down on his plate and stood up, towering slightly over the 5'11 frame of the younger man.

"I suggest that you leave her alone…" Randy stated, moving from his spot so that he was in front of the table.

"Randy, please don't…" Ryan stated looking up at the older man.

Randy had his arrogant smirk on his face, looking much like his character at the moment. Adam walked up to him 6 inches shorter than Randy. He looked him square in the eye.

"This is not over… Orton…" The dark haired man barked.

"Is that a threat?" Randy asked.

"Take it how you will," Adam stated with a smug smile. "I'll see you later, baby…" He trailed his finger down her arm making her shiver.

Randy jumped to go after him, but Ryan grabbed his hand, looking up at him with an almost petrified look on her face. Randy calmed down and kneeled next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Fine, but can we go… please?" She asked softly.

"Of course…" He nodded his head.

Randy paid for their meal, and the two left. Randy drove to a park nearby and parked the SUV. Ryan looked over at him confused.

"I just figured you might need to collect your thoughts, before we went back to your house…" He smiled over at her turning off the engine.

"He is the last person I wanted to see tonight…" She stated softly. "He really knows how to ruin something so good…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault…" Randy took her hand in his. "I swear, the next time I see him… he is not going to be so lucky…" Randy stated.

"Randy you can't go around just beating up people…" She laughed slightly.

"Not just people, complete assholes like him… deserve to have their ass handed to them…" Randy stated.

"There were times where I felt like beating the shit out of you…" She stated with a smirk.

"Me?" Randy asked trying to sound shocked.

"Oh yes you Mr. 'I'm hot every girl wants me' I wanted to give you a piece of my mind quite a few times…" She laughed.

"Every girl does want me…" He stated with a shrug. "It comes with being so god damn handsome…" He gave a cocky smirk.

"Oh no, get away…" She held up an 'x' with her fingers in his direction.

"I'm just kidding…. " He smiled over at her, and then sighed. "But… it's is true."

She shook her head and looked over at him, "Thanks for tonight…" She sighed leaning back in the passenger's seat.

"I should be thanking you…it's been awhile since I've been on a real date…"

"Me too…" She agreed nodding her head and looking down at her lap.

"I'd like to think that we can do it more often?" He asked starting the car up again.

"Well you are my boyfriend, so I could see that happening in the near, very near future." She smiled over at him.

"Boyfriend… wow…" He pulled out of their parked position. "I like the sound of that."

She smiled to herself, Randy pulled in to the driveway. Parking the car, he came around and helped her out of the vehicle. They held hands walking up to the door; Randy stopped before they walked in and turned to look at her.

"I had a really great time tonight…" Randy stated a quirky smile on his face.

"Me too…" She tried hiding her laughter. "I think we should do it again…" She stated with a smirk.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, "Mmmhmmm, definitely…" He nodded as she kissed him back sweetly.

The front door opened and Dave peered out at the two twenty-something year olds on his door step. Clearing his throat the two pulled apart slightly embarrassed. Randy whistled lowly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away, Ryan straightened out her skirt and looked up at her father with a smile.

"Hi daddy…" She stated pulling Randy in to the house. "I'll be up in a few minutes…" She instructed him giving him a quick kiss before he disappeared up the stairs.

"So you wanted to talk?" Dave asked looking down at his daughter who closed the front door behind her with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," Ryan walked with her father in to the living room. He took a seat in his leather recliner and she decided to stand, to talk to him. "I know you're worried about me. But aren't you the one who said that it was all a persona? That he was just putting up a front?" She questioned him.

Dave sighed, he closed his eyes and began to speak, but was cut off by his own daughter.

"It really bothers me that you would even compare Randy to him…" She stated softly her emotions mixing together.

"Ryan… I…" Dave started but she stopped him.

"Daddy, I know what I'm doing. I'm not a little girl anymore…" She stated softly looking down at him. "I really…" She paused for a moment, trying to get a handle on her emotions. "I really like Randy." She admitted.

"You went from hate, to dislike, to liking rather quickly, Ryan." Dave stated looking at his daughter curiously.

"Dad, I never _hated_ Randy. He just knew how to push my buttons, and to bother me…" She stated with a small smile.

"You know I'm just looking out for you. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Dave stated standing up from his sitting position.

"Sometimes in order to grow up, you have to get hurt…" Ryan looked up at the large man in front of her.

"Where did my little girl go?" Dave whispered as he hugged his daughter closely, silent tears rested in his eyes as he held on to her tightly.

"She grew up…" Ryan whispered hugging her father back.

* * *

**Please Remember R&R:)**


	20. Central Park

**All I can say is... filler. :) You may acutally get TWO chapter's today... Chapter 21 is splurging out of me as we speak:) **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Where are we off to boss?" Dave asked glancing over at his young daughter.

They were sitting in the Houston airport waiting for their flight to be called, along with the other members of Evolution. It had been a week since Dave and Ryan's heart to heart, and although he was still very cautious about the relationship he was glad to see his daughter was happy.

"We're going to be filming our new entrance video…" She told him typing on her laptop. "In New York…" a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh baby's favorite place…" Shawn cooed pinching her cheeks from the seat next to her.

"Shut it Hickenbottom…" She glared at him while smacking away his hand.

"Rye, did you get up on the wrong side of the coffin today?" Paul joked.

"Paul do not make me hurt you…" She warned watching the two best friends laughing at her expense.

"Don't let 'em get to you babe…:" Randy smiled from across the aisle.

"Look he's calling her 'babe' how cute is that?" Paul asked looking over at Shawn.

"Our little baby is all grown up!" Shawn exclaimed pretending to sob.

"Leave the lovebirds alone…" Dave announced shaking his head. Ryan looked over at Randy at the sound of this blushing slightly.

"Thanks dad…" She smirked closing her laptop.

It was only a short time later that their flight was called, a short but tedious 3 ½ hour flight to New York City. Randy took his seat next to Ryan; the two had practically been inseparable since Thanksgiving. It was to the point where even John, their best friend was getting a bit weirded out by their relationship.

The plane ride seemed a lot shorter than they had originally thought it was, Ryan got a bit of work done but was distracted by her lovely boyfriend most of the flight. They arrived at the NYC airport and picked up by a large stretch limo.

"So do you know what we're doing exactly?" Her father asked relaxing in the luxurious limo.

"From what I've heard there are cars, loud music, a bit of club scenes tonight, maybe even a helicopter…?" She smirked looking over at her father.

"Technically the same damn entrance video, just with you and Shawn and no Flair?" Dave asked glancing at his daughter.

"Smart ass in Greek is what again?" Randy asked glancing over at his girlfriend.

"Shut it… you're supposed to be on my side…" She smacked his arm playfully.

"Not if you keep abusing me…" Randy smirked pulling her closer to him.

She shook her head as they pulled up to their location, Central Park. She looked around and smiled, she wasn't sure how Vince pulled it off but he always did. The large grassy knolls of Central Park were roped off for their entrance video. There were three trailers, several expensive sports cars, and plenty of spectators.

They all filed out of the limo and over to the director, Jean-Paul Carriere. He approached them shaking the guys hands and then kissing Ryan on either cheek.

He shooed them off to the different trailers, Dave and Randy, Paul and Shawn and Ryan in her own. The make-up artist and stylist were in the room ready for her as soon as she walked in. They dressed her in a short business like skirt, matching jacket and low cut top. The outfit was grey and hot pink, her pink stilettos setting off the outfit.

Within the next half hour the make up and hair ladies worked their magic and finally completed her look, leaving her to adjust herself. There was a light knock on the door, she got up from her spot and walked over opening the door to come face to face with her boyfriend, Randy Orton.

"Hey…" She smiled looking at him, her dark hair loosely around her face, framing it perfectly.

"Hey…" He smiled coming in to the trailer, closing the door behind him. Ryan took a good look at him, he looked amazing in the grey pin striped suit and bright blue button up shirt.

"What's up?" She asked taking a step back.

"Came to see my favorite girl…" Randy stated with a sly smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled placing her lips on his, sharing a sweet innocent kiss. Randy leaned his forehead against hers and ran a hand up and down her arm. She smiled as he placed his lips on hers again, this time with a little more force. Ryan parted her lips slightly inviting him to deepen their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and Randy's hands roamed over her body.

Things got a little heated as Randy pushed her up against the make up table, she pulled away slightly and looked up at Randy, a look of concern crossed his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" He asked a bit breathless.

"I just… I'm just not ready for this yet…" She stated catching her breath.

Randy pulled away from her, giving her some space. "Rye, I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush you…" Randy stated as he held up his hands defensively.

"No… it's ok… I just… I think it's too soon…" She stated looking up at him with a sympathetic look.

"Right." Randy nodded running a hand through his spiky, gelled brown hair, Ryan put her hand up to his head and softly touched the spikes.

"I much prefer the look from Thanksgiving weekend." She stated softly.

"Me too…" He nodded.

Banging came from the door, "Ryan I need you and Randy out here now…" Jean-Paul bellowed out to them from the other side of the door.

Randy cleaned his face off, making sure there were no lipstick marks on his 'beautiful' face as he put it, while Ryan touched up her make up. They came out ready for the shoot.

Jean-Paul directed them to go towards the helicopter that was sitting in the middle of Central Park, they would film them getting out of the 'copter, and walking over to the limo, touring New York, and then ending up at a night club in different attire.

After filming the same sequence a number of times, with minor to no adjustments, they hoped in the limo and did a few more shots, driving around, inside the limo, etc. As the day dragged on they got to change in to their 'club' attire and go to a local club where they would finish filming.

"I feel like a tramp…" Ryan moaned looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's the point…" The stylist stated shaking his head.

"Jerome I look like a two dollar hooker…" She stated pulling down the short black pleated miniskirt.

"Again, the point…" Jerome stated fixing the hemming on the skirt.

"The other girls get degraded in the ring, I get degraded in my own entrance video…" She sighed shaking her head.

"I'm sure Randy won't mind…" Jerome snickered with a small laugh.

"Did you forget who my father was?" She asked the man.

"Ah, Dave will shoot me… Randy will love me… what can I say…." Jerome laughed getting up from his position on the floor.

"Thank you…" She smiled.

"It's a good thing Mindy and Katrina did your hair and make up. I didn't know how long this skirt was going to be on you…" He surveyed the outfit once more.

"I liked it before you decided to make it underwear…" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm following direct orders…" He laughed.

Ryan shook her head as she checked herself out in the mirror, her black micro-mini skirt was accompanied by a very… very low cut sparkly green shirt, that tied around her neck and was nearly backless, except for a little material. She sat down and strapped on the black stilettos, looking up at Jerome.

"You better be glad I like you," was all she said before standing up and walking out of the mini trailer.

"Oh no…" Shawn stuttered.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Dave is going to keel over and die…" Shawn stated looking over in Ryan's direction.

"What the hell is that?" Dave's loud voice boomed.

"What?" Randy asked, he had been talking to Dave when Ryan walked out of her trailer. "Whoa…"

"Go put some clothes on…" Dave stated looking around to make sure no one was ogling his daughter.

"Dad…" Ryan sighed.

"You look like you're wearing underwear…" Dave stated as he and Randy walked up to her. "You are not going anywhere dressed like that…"

"Dad… I have to wear this… director's orders…" She sighed.

"For once I agree with him. There is no way in hell I'm letting you step in to a club looking like that…" Randy stated shaking his head of all x-rated thoughts.

Ryan glared at him and then looked at her father, "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not a little girl anymore… you can't exactly tell me what I can and can't do… I'm an adult…" She stated walking away from the two.

"What was that about?" Dave asked looking over at Randy, Randy's brow furrowed as he looked after his girlfriend.

"I have no idea…" He stated walking after her. "Rye… Ryan…" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired of people telling me I can't do this, and I can't do that… I don't like the outfit anymore than you or my father… but what am I going to do. Say no I'm not going to wear that…" She asked frustrated.

"I know…" Randy nodded his head. "You know your dad is just over protective…"

"I know…" She let out a low sigh. "Let's just get this over with… I am so uncomfortable."

"Looking hot there…" a random guy stated as he walked past her.

Randy glared at him, and Ryan smirked. "Nice to know your girlfriend is hot… huh?"

"I'm going to jail tonight…" Randy muttered grabbing her hand and walking towards the director.

He had them entering the club through VIP, sitting in the VIP lounge, drinks and girls surrounding them. Dancing out on the dance floor in the middle of a bunch of people, and soon wrapping it up in less than two hours, much to Ryan's pleasure.

"Can I get out of this god awful outfit now?" She whined.

Randy smiled pulling her off of the couch in the lounge, "One dance…" He stated pulling her closer to him.

"Randy I'm tired, cranky and my feet hurt…." She complained.

"For me?" He asked with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Fine…" She gave in and went out on the dance floor with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms securely on her waist. The two danced closely as the song ended and one of her favorite dance songs came on. They continued to dance to each song back to back, getting more tired, yet not wanting to leave the other's embrace.

"I think we need to leave…" Randy stated breathlessly.

"I think so too…" She nodded her head in agreement.

They met up with Shawn, Paul and Dave who were waiting for them impatiently outside, after changing back in to their normal street clothes the group headed back to the hotel. They had an appearance the next afternoon at the WWE restaurant in NYC. After that they'd be back on the road again for several weeks.

* * *

Please Remember to R&R! 


	21. Kissing the Champ?

**Finally, I was able to squeeze the rest of this chapter out between assignments and work. Woohoo... so everything is pretty peachy... with a side of keen, eh? **

**Thanks for reviewing all... I love to read them!! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It had been a few weeks since they debuted their new entrance music and video, the fans loved it. It seemed liked everything was finally falling in to place for everyone; Dave finally got over his stubbornness and was ok with Ryan and Randy's relationship. Randy's parents met Ryan as his 'girlfriend.' Perfect, was how Ryan described at one point to fellow Diva Mickie James.

Christmas had come and gone, as did the New Year. Everyone was anticipating what 2007 would bring for them. Ryan found it odd, but great to have a boyfriend again, Randy didn't push anything on her, and she was very surprised that he hadn't as of yet.

It was the second week of the New Year and Ryan just finished helping her father pull off a win against Umaga. She headed back to their locker room with a smile on her face. Upon arriving in their locker room the smile quickly disappeared seeing that Randy was dressed in his street clothes, his duffel over his shoulder and his luggage next to him.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at him oddly. "We have a spot to shoot…" She stated.

"Look, I just got done begging Vince to let me leave now so I can get back as soon as possible…" Randy stated looking over at his girlfriend.

"So you can get back from where?" She asked him.

"I'm going to Virginia…" He stated shaking his head. Her look went from confused to pissed off. "Ryan… don't give me that look, please." Randy stated looking over at her concerned.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"No, Ryan she won't stop callin' me. I'm going up there to see what the sex of the baby is and to meet her parents…" He rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous…" She scoffed. "You can't be serious…"

"Ryan, please don't start…" He walked up towards her. "I'll only be gone for a few days…"

Ryan shook her head as he walked over to her, bringing his things with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, she stood there not reacting, still trying to take in the news.

"I don't like this…" She stated looking up at him. "Something just doesn't seem right about it…" She whispered to him.

"Everything will be fine…" He stated looking down at her.

"How do I know that she's not going to kidnap you and take you hostage?" Ryan asked pouting.

Randy smiled at her naughtily as he kissed her gently, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you pout?" He asked kissing her jawline.

"Not lately…" She stated smiling.

"Well you look sexy when you pout…" He pulled away from her and kissed her again.

"Don't think that I'm not going to be blowing up your phone…" She stated.

"There's nothing to worry about… ok? I'll see you when I get back…" He stated with a sigh.

Ryan walked him to his rental and gave him a kiss goodbye; she stood outside with her arms crossed over her bare midriff watching him drive away. She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up surprised to see John standing behind her.

"Don't worry; I'll keep you so preoccupied you won't even miss him!" John laughed.

"So you knew about this?" She asked looking up at him.

"Just about 15 minutes ago when you're dad's match started." John stated.

"I really can't believe that he's going all the way there to see her." Ryan stated walking with him back in to the building. "And we were supposed to have a spot together and he just leaves."

"Actually you have a spot with me now…" John stated with a sideways smile.

"Oh yeah, how is that going to work out?" She asked him.

"Well I'm not quite sure, but that is why I had to come and find you my dear. Vince wants to see us…" He stated as they walked to the boss's office.

"Ooh, hope we're not in trouble." She laughed.

"I highly doubt that…" John smirked over at her.

They walked in to Vince's office together; the older man smiled at them and motioned for them to take a seat. He finished up his phone call and turned around to the two young people in front of him. They both smiled at him, waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

"Since Randy is going to be out for a few days. Stephanie and I have gotten some feed back from a few superstars, and from the writing staff and they are liking the idea of Randy's best friend swooping in and 'taking care of' his girlfriend while he's away…" Vince stated.

"What do you mean by 'taking care of'?" John asked looking over at Ryan.

"Pretty much you're going to be cheating on him…" Vince stated plainly. "With John."

"Ok…" Ryan looked at him oddly. "But why if Randy's only going to be gone for a few days?"

"Well we figured that will bring on a new storyline and a new feud for Randy, to get out of his feud with Edge and in to one with John… something new… something exciting." Vince stated with a smirk on his face.

"Alright…" The two simply nodded their heads and agreed with their boss.

The two younger adults left Vince's office and started towards their locker rooms.

"That was odd…" John stated.

"Tell me about it, I wonder how Randy's going to take that…" She smirked looking over at him. "I suppose I should call him and let him know. I'll meet you in a few to shoot our spot, ok?" She asked.

"Sure…" He nodded and headed in the direction of his locker room.

Ryan arrived at the Evolution locker room to find everyone sitting around talking, and waiting apparently for her. Her father stood up and walked towards her, a look of confusion and displeasure found its way to his strong features.

"How come you didn't tell me Randy had some girl knocked up?" He asked trying to keep his calm.

"It's not really a topic that comes up in a conversation…" She stated going to her bag.

"Ryan do you understand what this means?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah, that he got some girl pregnant, before we were dating, and now he has to deal with baby mama drama… I know." Ryan stated looking at her father displeased with his verbal assault.

"I don't think you've realized the seriousness of this… he's going to have a child to take care of…that's not easy to handle while in a relationship" Dave stated as he looked back at the two other men in the room. "Trust us, we've been there…"

"What are you getting at?" She asked him really peeved at the moment.

"What I'm getting at is I don't think you are ready to be sharing your boyfriend with some woman who he slept with randomly…" Dave stated looking down at his daughter.

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decision… thank you very much…" She stated storming out of the locker room.

Ryan was sick and tired of people telling her what she could do, what she shouldn't do and what she was prepared for or not. She was an adult now, she could make her own decision, whether it was on who she date, or what clothes she wore. She stormed towards John's locker room not wanting to bother with her father at the moment, completely forgetting her purpose of returning to her locker room in the first place.

She knocked on John's locker room door, and he answered with a smile, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go…" She nodded her head.

The two headed towards the guerilla and she took a seat on the crates outside the curtains with a cup of coffee as John waited for the camera guy to give him the go ahead.

_The camera focused in on Ryan sitting by herself drinking a cup of coffee looking very disturbed. She hung her head low and shook it thinking, the camera showed John walking up to her, first not giving her a second glance but then after realizing that it was Ryan put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump._

"_Jesus John, you almost gave me a heart attack…" She stated looking over at him briefly._

"_Sorry Rye… just wanted to see what was up with my buddy…" He rubbed her shoulder gingerly. "Something wrong?" He asked._

"_Yeah…" She sighed looking up at the camera. "Randy and I got in to this huge fight…and he just stormed off... got in the car and left…"She explained._

"_That's not like him…" John stated snaking his arm around her shoulders._

"_I know…. He told me that he's going home to see his parents and that I need to start acting my age and stop getting so jealous…"Ryan stated with a glare towards the camera briefly._

"_Jealous?" John questioned._

"_Yeah I caught him on the phone with some girl… and I snapped at him… that's what caused the fight…" She explained._

"_A pretty girl like yourself should not be getting jealous, he'd be stupid to even think of cheating on you…" John turned her face to his and leaned in. "A complete idiot to even let you out of his sight…" He stated his lips getting closer to hers._

"_John… I" Before she could say anything else his lips were on hers in a soft, sensual kiss._

Ryan pulled away from John as they wrapped up their scene. She sat back and looked over at him trying to take in the tingly sensation that danced on her lips. She jumped off of the crates and narrowed her eyes to the ground.

"Well…" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Uhhh…." John was just as speechless as she was at the moment.

"I guess I should head back…" She stated waving slightly before she started walking down the hall. She stopped in her tracks thinking of the way she left her locker room earlier. Turning on her heel she came face to face with John. "Uhh…" She could feel her heartbeat quicken as John looked down at her with those soft blue eyes. "Do you think you could take me to the hotel?" She asked. "Dad and I are kinda, fighting…"

She saw a smile tug on the Champs lips as he nodded his head, "Of course…"

"Thanks…" She looked down at the ground and then turned back around.

"Meet me in the parking lot in 10?" John questioned.

She turned around with a nod and then walked off towards her locker room. She stood outside not wanting to go in, that was until the door opened and Shawn walked out, he looked down at her and smiled. He slipped back in to the locker room and grabbed her things.

"Your dad is in the shower…" He stated handing her the luggage.

"Thanks Shawn…" She smiled at him taking her things.

"I know you're mad at him right now, Rye…." Shawn started. "But your father is right; having a child is a huge life changing event. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Shawn smiled giving her a hug.

"Yeah well, once he starts living his own life and leaving mine alone I'm still going to be pissed off at him." Ryan stated stubbornly.

"You two are too much alike…" Shawn laughed walking her out to the parking lot.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment…" She smirked.

"I think your ride is waiting…" Shawn stated pointing over to a large SUV. Ryan smiled and nodded her head, she hugged Shawn again.

"Thanks, Shawn." She smiled over at him.

"You're welcome kiddo…" He waved to her and walked over to his and Paul's rental.

"You alright?" John asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, just thinking some things over…." She smiled at him.

John simply nodded his head not trying to push any subjects on her. They got in to the rental and headed to the hotel. The trip to the hotel was rather quiet, especially for the two friends, they checked in to their rooms and John walked her to her room.

"You going to be ok?" He asked her cautiously.

"Yes John… you don't have to baby me either…" She scowled playfully.

"I meant about the whole Randy, pregnant chick thing…" John stated as he walked in to her hotel room with her. He carelessly flopped on to her neatly made bed as she took a seat on the couch right next to the bed.

"What am I going to do about it?" She asked laughing sadly. "No Randy you can't go see the woman that is knocked up with your child…." She rolled her eyes. "Even if she is some psycho fan, she's still pregnant with his baby…"

"But he loves you…" John stated randomly looking over at her.

She made a face and switched positions so she could look at the WWE Champ, "You're insane, and Randy doesn't love me. We just really like each other…." She stated shaking her head. "Besides how can he love me when he's having a kid with some other girl…" She got off of the couch and walked over to the bed, lying down next to John.

"Whatever you say there squirt…." John laughed shoving his shoulder in to hers playfully. Ryan felt her entire body tense up at his touch. "I'm heading off to bed; do you want to ride with me in the morning?" He asked her.

"If you don't mind…" She smiled slowly sitting herself up on the bed.

"Of course not, now you get some beauty sleep… alright?" John asked walking towards the hotel room.

"I will…" She stated with a smile. "Thanks John…"

John smiled at her before closing the door with a small wave. Ryan sat on the bed staring at the closed door trying to gather her thoughts. Why was her heart beating a million miles a second? It wasn't like she hadn't been this close to John before, it was normal for the two friends.

She sighed lying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. That's when it hit her, she hadn't called Randy and told him about the new storyline. She rolled off of the bed and tried to find her phone, finding it in the very bottom of her gym bag she looked at the screen. She had three missed calls from Randy, 1 from her father and 1 from an unknown number.

Instinctively she dialed Randy's number, she waited for him to answer, and after the third ring it went to voicemail. She felt her stomach wrench as she hung up and dialed again, this time someone picking up on the second ring.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Who is this?" Ryan asked caught completely off guard with a woman answering her boyfriend's phone.

"Oh, it's you…" The voice stated with an attitude.

"_What are you doing?"_ Ryan heard in the background, definitely her boyfriend Randy's voice.

"_Your phone was ringing, so I answered it…" _She heard the other woman's' voice say in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hello?" Randy's voice melted away all of her fears.

"Hey babe… it's Rye…" She smiled slightly glad to hear his voice.

"Ryan? You had me so worried… I called you like three times…" Randy stated his voice full of concern.

"I know I'm sorry. Dad and I got in to this huge fight so I left the locker room with out my things, then I had to film a spot with John, so he took me to the hotel…. It's just gotten so crazy here without you…" She stated sighing.

"What do you mean, spot with John?" He asked.

"Oh, that's why I was calling. When you left Vince called John and me in to his office; John is going to be 'taking care' of me while you're away. So it'll start a new feud and get you out of the one you're in with Edge." She explained.

"What do you mean, 'taking care' of?" Randy asked confused.

"To put it simply, I'm cheating on you with John…" She said, quickly adding, "For the storyline."

"That's absurd…why would Vince do something like that, I'm only going to be gone for a few days…" Randy stated getting annoyed on the other line.

"I know that's what I said… but it started tonight…" Ryan explained.

"You didn't have to _do _anything did you?" Randy asked carefully.

"We had to kiss…" Ryan stated closing her eyes, not wanting to hear his reaction.

"Ok, just a little peck… I think I can deal with that…" Randy stated trying to calm his nerves on the other side.

"Well…" She bit her lip.

"Do not tell me it was a full on make out session…" Randy's voice painted her the picture of him being red in the face and ready to rip out John's tongue.

"No… no no…" She shook her head profusely. "Just a simple, innocent kiss… no big deal…" She stated.

"Ryan, I don't know what to say… or how to react to this…" Randy stated trying to find the right thing to say.

"We're not exactly fond of the idea either…" Ryan stated leaning back on to her bed. "Like I want to be making out with my boyfriend's best friend… who happens to be a close friend of my own?" She asked.

"I know… I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now…" Randy stated rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah well I know how you feel." She stated dryly. "I'm going to bed, I have to get up and meet John in the morning for our flight." She stated rubbing her temples.

"Goodnight baby…" He said in to the receiver.

"Goodnight…" She responded before hanging up. She tossed the phone to the side and laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to sort through the different thoughts running through her mind.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	22. Fear

**Here we go, Chapter 22, things are starting to get interesting... let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The next day John drove Ryan to their house show, where they were going to be 'seen' together once again. John pulled in to the parking lot to see the two cameramen waiting for them. He parked the SUV and walked over to her side of the car, helping her out. The two chatted a bit as Ryan took his hand in hers and walked in to the building, the cameras falling close behind them.

The cameras wrapped up once John and Ryan arrived at his locker room she decided to stay with him tonight rather than facing her father, she wasn't ready for that just yet. She didn't have anything else to do that night, except for coming down the ramp during John's match with the Great Khali.

John changed in to his wrestling gear in the bathroom; minutes later he returned and started stretching and prepping for his match that night. Sighing to herself she sat back on the leather couch with John's Championship belt in her lap.

She watched him stretch as she spun the middle of the belt absent mindedly.

"I'm Hungry…" She said out of the blue.

"What are we waiting for then? I'm starving…" John announced.

"Glad you feel the same way…" She laughed as she got up from the sofa.

The two walked to the catering area, talking about what ever came up in conversation, things still seemed a bit tense between them in Ryan's eyes but she was trying not to let it show. They grabbed some food and sat down at an empty table.

"So what did Randy have to say when you told him?" John asked curiously.

"Well he didn't kill us…yet… but he wasn't exactly thrilled about the entire idea…"

"Did you tell him that we weren't exactly fond of it either?" John questioned.

"Of course," She sighed. "But he's as stubborn as my old man…"

"I know what you mean…" John nodded in agreement.

The conversation pertaining to her boyfriend subsided as they continued to fill their mouths with the abnormally good food from catering. Sitting back in her seat Ryan looked over at John stuffed.

"That was the best I've had in a while…" She stated rubbing her full stomach.

"For catering… oh yeah…" John nodded.

"I'm going to head back to the locker room…" Se stated.

"I'll be right behind you…" John stated as he tried to finish his food.

Ryan nodded as she got up and made her way to John's locker room. Walking in she realized that she still had some work she needed to finish up. Things had gotten so hectic around in her personal and professional life that it wasn't easy to squeeze in her extra work as the guy's PA.

She grabbed her leather laptop bag and pulled in to on to the couch with her. She pulled the computer in to her lap and opened up her latest email from Stephanie. Reading over it briefly she opened up a document and started typing away.

"Quite the busy bee…" A familiar voice stated from behind her.

Ryan froze in her seat, her fingers hanging above to home keys as the voice seemed to pierce through her. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around; her eyes met those cold harsh brown ones. She closed them again hoping that this was all a dream.

"You're not dreaming, baby…" The voice came closer.

Her eyes snapped open as the man came in to plain view; it was her ex-boyfriend, Adam. She moved the laptop off of her lap and stood up.

"How did you get back here?" She asked him backing away, nearly knocking John's title belt on to the floor.

"It's a great thing to know people…" He stated as he came closer to her. "No one to save you. Not talking to daddy, boyfriend has some random girl knocked up… and Johnny…" He picked up the title belt. "Is stuffing his face…" He smirked as he dropped the title belt back on to the couch.

"Adam, why are you doing this?" She asked him tears forming in her eyes as he got closer to her.

"You know what they say… you want what you can't have…" Adam backed her up against the wall. He grabbed her face in his hand and pressed her head back against the cold concrete. "Well I had you, and then you broke up with me. I had you again, and then you ran… so now it's my turn to get you back…"

"I saw you… with… with that girl… why can't you move on?" She asked tears rolling down her now reddened cheeks.

"And you still let Randy go see her…" Adam laughed as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt.

"Go see who?" She asked as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Tracey…" Adam stated his eyes glaring in to hers.

"Tr-Tracey?" She questioned. Then it hit her. "She's your girlfriend?" She asked trying to push him off of her.

"Just now figuring it out? I thought you saw us?" Adam asked pressing her against the cinderblock wall harder.

"I saw you, with a blonde woman; I never saw her face…" Ryan stated through the tears, trying to force him off, but he was too strong for her.

"What if I told you a little secret…" Adam continued as he unbuttoned her shirt all the way pushing it back and his hands roamed over her toned stomach. She stared at him scared as he pulled something from his pocket, she looked down and saw him take out a knife, and he put it up to her stomach, trailing it gently up to her bra. "But you can't tell anyone…"

Tears began falling from her eyes as she stared at him petrified of what he might do to her. She never wanted to see John Cena so badly in her life than she did at this very moment. Adam smirked slipping the knife under the clasp of her bra; he pulled it roughly snapping the clasp in half exposing her breasts.

With the knife in one hand, his free hand found its way to her exposed skin; Ryan was frozen in fear, as she began to sob uncontrollably. The man leaned in close to her, his free hand massaging her breasts as he nibbled on her ear gently.

"It's not Randy's…." He laughed sinisterly as he pushed her roughly to the ground and left as quickly as he had appeared.

Ryan curled up in to a ball as she sobbed uncontrollably; she started coughing and not being able to breathe properly due to the hysterical state she was in. She sat up a bit trying to regain her composure, but the tears wouldn't stop, the disturbing feeling, his touch, just wouldn't go away.

John walked in to see Ryan heaving on the ground crying hysterically. He rushed over to her side and she jumped at his sudden touch, feeling Adam's all over again, making the tears come at a faster pace, her breathing not able to catch up. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and all she could do was cry. John made her look at him, upon seeing John's concerned blue eyes she let herself fall in to his embrace.

A million things were running through John's mind as he held on to the young girl in his arms. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. John let her cry in to his chest as he rubbed her back comfortingly and rocked her gently in his arms. Finally a bit calmer, the sobs had subsided, but the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

John was compelled to find out what happened, he sat up, pushing her to sit up on her own.

"What happened?" John asked noticing her blouse was unbuttoned and she was clutching on to it with a fierce grip.

"A-Adam…" She stated softly.

"Copeland?" John asked confused and ready to snap, his face was red trying to figure out who had attacked the young woman in his arms.

"No… John my ex boyfriend…" She felt the tears whelming in her eyes again.

"How did he?" John started to ask.

"I-I don't' know…" John brought her back in to his arms, sitting so that she was half in his lap, half on the floor. He rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"What did he do, what did that bastard say to you?" John asked his free hand clenching with anger.

"I can't tell you…" She stated wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Rye, you have to tell me…" John stated.

"I want to… but I can't…" She whispered as the tears began forming again.

Randy sat in a very awkward silence sitting in an unfamiliar home, with two very unfamiliar people. The girl next to him had a huge smile on her face as her parents sat with nervous smiles on their faces. He had gone with her that day to see what the sex of the baby was.

"Randy it's nice to finally meet you; we've heard such great things about you…" Her mother had said.

That threw Randy off completely, it was as if he had been dating Tracey for and this was the "Meet the Parents" portion of the relationship, when in actuality they weren't even dating, let alone seeing each other. Now they were talking about the subject of the baby, something that was very uncomfortable for him. He sat there with a forced smile as Tracey blabbed on continuously about 'their' baby.

"Randy this is so great, my parents love you!" She stated excitedly as they left her parents home.

"Great…" He stated with very little enthusiasm. "Tracey I've got to make a phone call…" he stated walking away from her car.

"You're calling _her _aren't you?" She asked holding her swollen stomach gingerly.

"That _her _has a name, and yes I am… she's my girlfriend…." Randy stated in an annoyed tone.

Tracey huffed as she got in to the car, rolling the passenger side window down so she could hear his conversation with his girlfriend. Randy stepped a few feet away from the car and took out his cell phone, pressing the number 5 on his phone, it automatically called Ryan's phone.

Ryan sat on John's lap comfortably as he continued to keep her calm, he could see that her eyes were closed and her breathing at become steady. He hoisted her up in his arms and laid her down on the couch, putting a couch pillow under her head. He watched her slip for a few minutes when he heard 'Burn In My Light' coming from her bag.

He picked up her blue Rzr phone, and saw Randy's picture flashing on the screen. He contemplated whether to answer it or not, but he did anyway.

"Hello?" John questioned.

"John? I could have sworn I dialed Ryan's number…" Randy stated confused as he took his phone away from his ear and looked at the number on the screen.

"You did, she's just sleeping right now…" John stated looking over the back of the couch to see her sleeping peacefully.

"What is she doing in your locker room?" Randy asked looking at the time.

"Her and her dad are fighting…" John stated. "So she's been staying in my locker room and riding with me, what's up?" He explained.

"So now you're traveling together, great…" Randy groaned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John questioned.

"Nothing… I…" Randy started.

"No if you can't trust her Randy you've got some major issues… and if you can't trust me… your issues are even bigger…" John stated in a wounded tone.

"No, it's not that… I dunno I've got so many things running through my head right now. I just got done meeting Tracey's parents. The weirdest 2 hours of my life…" Randy babbled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way…"

"Looks its cool." John stated.

"How is she?" Randy asked his voice softening as he turned away from Tracey's car.

"Not so great…" John stated.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Randy asked, he could tell something was up by the tone in his best friend's voice.

"Randy, something happened…." John stated. "I don't know everything that happened; she was so upset and crying hysterically…" John rushed.

"John… tell me what the hell happened. Why was Rye crying?" Randy urged in an almost yelling tone.

He turned around and saw Tracey staring at him oddly from the car.

"Adam…" John stated in a low voice as if Ryan was going to hear him.

"What about him?" Randy asked.

"He came in to my locker room; he basically threatened her, slashed her clothes with a knife and left her crying manically…" John informed him.

"What the hell am I doing here; I need to come back…" Randy stated as he pulled on his dark brown hair.

"It's ok I've got her calmed down for now, she would barely let me touch her at first…" John stated as he peered over at her sleeping.

"She needs me…" Randy insisted.

"Right now you need to worry about your business up there, and when you're done you need to come back… I don't think she can handle anymore surprises from your mystery girl…" John stated in a hurtful tone.

"Ouch…" Randy winced out loud. "John you of all people know me better than that…" Randy stated.

"Look just get done up there and come back to her… she really needs as much support as she can get, but she needs it without any more stress…" John concluded.

Randy took what he said to heart, he had to finish his business here before he brought any more stress on his fragile relationship with Ryan. He hung up his phone and got in to the car; Tracey started the engine and looked over at him.

"She screwing John already?" Tracey asked with a smirk.

Randy turned to look at her with a glare, "What the hell?" he asked.

"I mean the night we got together, and our little bundle of joy was conceived she was hanging all over him…" Tracey stated. "She's probably thrilled at the fact that you're gone so she can play with her boy toy…"

"Ryan isn't even like that…" Randy stated getting highly annoyed with the young woman.

"Word around here is that she was a big slut back in her high school and early college years…" Tracey smirked as she pulled in to the drive way of her apartment complex.

"What would you know; you don't even know her…" Randy got out of the car angry that this girl would have the audacity to even say such things about his girlfriend.

"If you don't believe me…. Come here…" Tracey smirked as she led him up to her apartment.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	23. The Truth and The Past

**Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy getting on track with my college courses, work, pregnancy & the wonders of being married! I'm sure some of you can relate to atleast half of that, riiiight? Hahah, anywho just wanted to let you all know again how WONDERFUL you all are. Reading the reviews always makes my day!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Ryan was suddenly startled awake from a very loud noise coming from the hallway, she practically leapt off of the leather sofa. Shaking her head she began to think, had she simply fallen asleep and it was all just a very, very bad dream. Feeling an uncomfortable breeze against her chest, she looked down only to confirm what she had been denying.

Pulling the fabric of her shirt closed Ryan looked around the room to find it empty. Uncomfortably empty. She sat straight up, her free hand clutching on to the edge of the sofa, her knuckles turning white.

"John!?!" She yelled out to the empty room. "Jonathan!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ryan?" John came in to the room, "Ryan, what's wrong?"

Ryan got up from her seat and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. She buried her face in to the nape of his neck and held him as tight as she possibly could.

"Please, please don't leave me…" The tears that were forming in her eyes were now falling.

"I just stepped in to the hall to talk to Khali…" John stated as he rubbed her back.

"I woke up and I was alone… John I thought it was all just a bad dream…" She pulled away from him. Her eyes looking in to his for support.

"I'm sorry…" He gave her another hug. He pulled away and looked down at her, noticing that her top was open he felt his cheeks become red with embarrassment.

Ryan grabbed her shirt and pulled it tighter around herself, "I need to take a shower…" She murmured.

"Alright… I'll be right out here…" John stated as he took a seat on the sofa she had just occupied.

Ryan simply nodded her head and gathered her things. She walked in to the bathroom and placed her duffel bag on the counter, she turned the water on waiting for it to get to the right temperature. She searched her in bag for an outfit to wear, looking up she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

The woman starring back at her was not the same woman she used to be. She used to be strong, and confident she looked so frail and weak. Her lip curled up in disgust at the thought. How could she let him get to her? Why had she become a dear in the headlights? Why did she freeze at his touch instead of fight him off?

Shaking her head she pulled off her clothes, throwing her top and bra in the trash can she climbed in to the steaming hot shower. Letting the water massage her back she leaned against the cold tiled wall. She felt the need to cry, and not stop crying until her tear ducts were dry as the Sahara.

Ryan took the bar of soap and scrubbed herself until she felt she was clean, and rid of Adam's touch. She was washing her hair for the third time she heard the door open. She coward back in to the corner hoping and praying that she was just hearing things.

"Ryan?" John's voice came.

She felt a wave of relief, poking her head out of the curtain she made eye contact with him, a smile formed on his face.

"I was worried; you've been in here for almost an hour…" He stated. "Our spot should be in the next half hour…" He told her.

"Spot? I thought I was coming down to interfere in your match?" She asked.

"I called Vince and told him you weren't feeling well. So he suggested we do a spot of you lying on the couch, all wrapped up not feeling good, and me sort of 'taking care' of you before my match… instead." He stated.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am…" He winked at her.

"John have I ever told you, you're the greatest?" She asked.

"Not lately…" he smirked.

"Well you're the best…" She stated before pulling the curtain back.

John stared at the closed curtain and smiled to himself, closing the door behind him he walked back in to the locker room. He had kept the locker room door locked so that no one could get in, even though he was there, just in case he was not about to risk anything else happening to her while she was under his care.

He felt the urge to tell her father what happened, but he didn't want to cross any boundaries, if Ryan wanted him to know, Ryan would tell him on her own terms. He took a seat back on the leather sofa and pulled out her laptop. He connected to the Internet and pulled up a Google search for this sick bastard.

Much to the amazement of many people John was a whiz on the computer. He tried finding anything that was possible on this creep, but unfortunately for him he couldn't find anything. He continued searching and with no luck found nothing.

"What are you up to?" Her voice came from behind him.

"Was looking something up for you…" John stated as he quickly typed something in to the search bar.

"What's that?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Restraining orders. I don't want this freak near you..." John stated. "I mean I won't be leaving your side, and I'm sure neither will Randy, but you never know what might happen."

"John..." Ryan trailed off looking at the screen. "Randy, I haven't talked to him since last night. He's probably worried..." She stated standing up.

"It's ok I talked to him earlier... while you were asleep..." John stated.

"Did you... say anything?" She asked.

"I told him what I knew... he said he'll get everything straightened up there and he'll be down here as soon as he can..." John stated.

"Oh..." She sighed sitting back down. "Have you talked to my dad?" She asked him.

"No, I figured you'd tell him." John stated. "The only reason I told Randy was because he was going in to jealous boyfriend mode..." John stated.

"Oh... well thanks..." She smiled at him as leaned back in to the leather sofa. "Now how am I going to tell my father?" She wondered out loud.

Randy followed Tracey in to her apartment, he was a bit apprehensive at first, not wanting to walk in. What if Ryan was right, what if she was some psycho and was about to kidnap him. Tracey looked back at him and smirked, tossing her things to the side on an end table.

"Don't worry Randy, I'm not going to bite..." She stated with a naughty smirk. "Unless you want me to..." she added devilishly as she disappeared around a corner.

Randy stared at where she was once standing and closed the door behind him. Her apartment was simple, nothing extravagant, it all seemed very modern, with a slight twist of traditional. He lurked further in to the living room and looked around the corner she disappeared to.

She came back out of her room with a large yearbook in hand. Randy rose an eyebrow as she flopped carelessly on to the sleek couch. She waved Randy over as she searched the year book. She smirked and pulled out a picture that was in her year book, handing it to Randy.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Daddy's little Angel getting down and dirty... at 16..." Tracey smirked as she sat back getting comfortable.

Randy scoffed and handed her the picture shaking his head, "If you really think you're going to make me change my mind about my girlfriend, over something she did 5 years ago, you must be insane..." Randy stated getting up.

"That doesn't bother you?" She asked getting up right behind him. "That your little perfect girlfriend is nothing more than a little slut?!" She accused.

Randy turned around and glared at her, "Ryan is anything but a slut..." his eyes burned as he stared at the woman. "If anything you should be degrading yourself, you're the one who sleeps with random people, just to get pregnant..." Randy stated headed towards the door.

While his back was turned Tracey pursed her lips together thoroughly pissed, when he turned around to face her, she replaced it with a remorseful, hurt expression. She conjured up some tears and stared at him in disbelief.

"How could you think that I would do this to myself. I'm 20 years old Randy, the last thing I want is to be pregnant by some cold-hearted bastard!" She yelled as the tears came down.

Randy bit his lip wondering why he said what he did. He shook his head and looked at Tracey with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." Randy apologized. "I'm just under a lot of stress right now..." He stated running a hand through his dark brown hair.

Tracey calmed her nerves and wiped her tears, "It's ok..." She stated with a smile.

"I'm going to catch a cab to the hotel, you get some rest... and I'll see you tomorrow, I guess..." Randy stated as he left the apartment.

Hearing the door close she let a smirk replace the forced smile on her face, "That should get you thinking Orton..." She turned on her heel and went to her bathroom to wash up.

Ryan stood outside of Evolution's locker room, she had already tapped her spot with John and was now ready to tell her father about what happened, and what they were planning to do about it. She knocked and waited for someone to give her the go ahead.

"Decent!" Someone yelled.

She opened the door and found her father along with Shawn and Paul sitting around watching what was going on during a match. They all smiled at her, Dave jumping out of his seat.

"Sweetheart, you had me so worried..." Dave stated as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I thought you were never going to talk to me again..."

"I could never do that dad..." She stated looking down at the ground, a bit ashamed she hadn't talked to her father in a few days. "Dad... I have something I need to talk to you about..."

"Ok, what is it?" Dave asked.

"In private..." She stated looking over at Paul and Shawn who appeared to be eavesdropping.

Dave nodded and they walked out in to the empty corridor, he helped her sit down on top of the crates stacked next to the locker room. A look of concern crossed his face, he knew there was something wrong, something just wasn't right at all.

"Rye?" He questioned.

Ryan looked down at her hands as tears formed in her eyes again, "Dad he was here..." She stated softly.

"WHAT?!?" Dave was enraged just at the thought.

"While John was eating in the catering area, he came in to his locker room, where I was..." She started, her hands trembling at the thought. "He pushed me up against the wall, hard... several times..." She swallowed as the tears slipped down her reddened cheeks. "He unbuttoned my top, and used a knife to cut my bra... he... he..." She stopped as a sob escaped her. "He groped me and threatened me..." She stated extending her arms out to her father.

Dave wrapped her in a supportive hug, this bastard had some balls to come in to his place of business and not only harass his daughter, but threaten her as well. He rubbed her back lovingly and looked down at her wiping away her tears.

"John found some information on line about restraining orders, and I want to get one." She told him looking up at him with dark blue eyes.

"First thing tomorrow we're going and we're filing a complaint and having them put a restraining order on him. I don't want that bastard near you, again." Dave stated through clenched teeth.

"John said that he would stay with me, until Randy gets back. So I'll be ok. I have some promotional things I have to do with him, so I'm going to be traveling with him until Randy gets back." She stated, repeating what she had just said, only rephrased.

"How long is he gone?" Dave asked.

"A few days he said. John told him to finish his business before he came back down here..." Ryan stated as she rested her head against her father's muscular chest.

"Are you ok staying with John?" Dave questioned.

"I feel safe with him, if that's what you're asking." Ryan stated leaning back to look up at her father.

"That's all I need to know. I've got to get ready for my match, I'm going to get Shawn to walk you back to John's locker room." Dave stated as he gave her a small smile.

"Dad you don't have to do that, I walked here on my own..." She stated.

"I know, but I'd feel better if you weren't walking around on your own..." He stated.

"Ok, thanks..." She smiled slightly as Dave opened the door and waved Shawn over.

Shawn got off of the couch and jogged over to Dave, "What's up big man?"

"Can you walk Ryan back to John's locker room. Something happened and I don't want her walk around by herself..." Dave stated briefly.

"Not a problem..." Shawn smiled. He exited the locker room and linked arms with Ryan. "So mini Batista, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Been better Shawnie..." She stated truthfully.

"Your dad said something happened, but he didn't say what... care to share?" He asked.

"My ex-boyfriend, he came here and he pretty much harassed me and threatened me..." Ryan stated as she looked over at Shawn to wait for his response.

"No man should ever put his hands on a woman. Especially a beautiful, intelligent young woman as yourself, and he's got some major balls doing it here of all places, where you've got your father, boyfriend, best friends, and a few guys that consider you like a daughter around..." Shawn stated shaking his head, not showing her any pity, much to her thanks.

"Here we are..." She retorted staring at John's room. "Can I make sure John's here before you leave?" She asked him.

"Of course..." Shawn nodded as he stood outside the Champs room, waiting for Ryan to come back out with comfirmation.

She poked her head back out with a smile, kissing his cheek, "Thanks Uncle Shawn..." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Anything for you baby girl."He retorted as he walked down the hall back to his locker room.

Ryan turned around and jumped on top of John who was 'resting' his eyes as he stated. He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her mercilessly.

"You've got some nerve kiddo..." John stated as he tossed her underneath him, straddling her lap as he tickled her.

"John... AHHH... John... STOP!" She cried playfully.

John immediately stopped thinking he had hurt her, she laughed pushing him off as she climbed on top of him and tried tickling him. When he wouldn't budge she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Scooting off of him she sat down on the couch, Indian style, arms crossed and a permanent pout on her lips.

John sat up and came face to face with the young Bautista, he smiled as his crystal blue eyes peered in to hers, he leaned in a bit closer, licking his lips as the space between them minimized. Ryan seemed to be entranced by his baby blues, as he got closer her eyes closed, as did his.

"Anyone ever tell you how cute your are when you pout?" He asked as his lips came in contact with hers.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	24. Confused

**Here is the next chapter... iyah... took a while to write, please excuse my lateness! **

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

As soon as her lips came in contact with John's, Ryan pulled away. Her eyes wide with shock, and her mind asking a thousand questions at once, the one that was shouting the loudest in her head, _What the hell was she doing?_ John opened his eyes after the quick removal of her lips; he stared at her not sure of what to say or do, or how to explain his actions.

"Ryan, I'm sorry…" John started as he reached out to take her hand in his. Ryan pulled her hands in to her lap and looked down at them. "Ryan?" He questioned.

"I have to go…" She jumped off of the black leather sofa, grabbing her duffle bag she walked out of the room.

John didn't have time to react as she left the room in a hurry. John shook his head, staring at the closing door he cursed out loud.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked himself as he got up and paced the room. He still had his match tonight and he was in no mind frame to be wrestling against Khali.

Ryan walked to her father's locker room just as they were leaving. She caught up with them and tagged along; no one said a word the entire trip. No questions why, no one protruding in to her business, they all kept quiet, that was until she got in to the hotel room with her father.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked going through her bag looking for something to wear to bed.

"Why aren't you with John?" He asked.

"Can't I decide to stay with my father instead? Is that a crime?" She asked.

"Of course not, but something happened, I know it did…" Dave stated as he watched her search for something to wear. Sighing he pulled out a 'The Animal' shirt that she had designed for him from SmackDown and tossed it over to her. She grabbed it and smirked.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him and went in to the bathroom.

She came back out moments later with the very large t-shirt hanging off of her body. She climbed in to bed just as her cell phone starting ringing. She saw that 'John's' name was flashing and his entrance music playing. Dave rose an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ryan, don't hang up… please?" John begged as he waited for her response.

"John I'm just about to go to sleep, what is it?" She asked.

"You're not going to say anything to Randy, are you?" He asked cautiously.

"What do you expect me to do?" She closed her eyes thinking of her boyfriend.

"Ryan, you can't it will kill him. He will kill me." John stated as he paced up and down in his locker room.

"There seems to be one thing missing from that factor Jonathan…" She stated. John started to question, grinding her teeth she barked "Me!"

"Rye… I…" John started.

Ryan didn't want to hear anything more. She closed her phone and pulled the covers off of herself. Pulling on a pair of jeans she grabbed her phone and walked out in to the hallway leaving her father watching her, his brow furrowed with confusion.

Ryan walked towards the stairs of the hotel, she sat down and pulled out her phone, taking a deep breath she dialed a familiar number. She missed his voice, she missed his hugs, his kisses… she missed him. She wasn't sure why she let herself kiss John in the first place, but as soon as she came to her senses she pulled away. Knowing Randy was going to hate her, she knew she had to tell him the truth. That was her policy. The truth. The one thing she hated more than liars, was cheaters…

_How could you do this Ryan? How could you have kissed John, knowing what Randy is going through right now?_ She questioned herself.

Her hands were shaking waiting for an answer; the phone rang once, twice… three times… and still no answer. Then his voicemail. She was about to leave him a message when she was getting an incoming call. She looked at her phone and his name popped up, her heart beat raced as she pressed the accept button.

"Baby?" Randy's voiced asked, the hope in his tone apparent.

"Hey, yeah it's me…" She smiled just hearing his voice.

"How are you, are you ok?" He asked her concerned. "John told me what happened… or sort of…" He stated. She cringed hearing John's name.

"Yeah I'm ok now. We're going tomorrow to have a restraining order put on him… so he can't come near me…" She stated softly.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. So is John taking good care of you?" Randy asked a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Um, yeah I guess." She stated her mouth becoming dry all of a sudden. "When are you coming back?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm on the plane tomorrow morning. I miss you so much…" Randy stated. She smiled a bit hearing the news.

"I miss you too, you have no idea. Do you want me to pick you up in the morning, your flight shouldn't be long right?" She asked.

"Nope only about an hour and a half…" Randy nodded his head.

"Good, I'll meet you at the airport then?" She inquired.

"I can't wait…" Randy smiled.

"Well you get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow…" She couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight beautiful…" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Goodnight…" She stated before hanging up.

She closed her phone and held it tight in her grasp, letting her head hang between her knees as she thought of a way to tell him. She new she couldn't lie to him, or just forget to not tell him. She had to tell him or it would eat away at her like a plague. Getting up she walked back in to the hallway and saw John standing outside his door waiting for her, she assumed. She walked down the hall and glared at him.

"You tell him?" John asked softly.

"Not yet…" She stated. "This is something that I have to tell him in person." She stated.

"I want to go with you…" John stated.

"No…" Ryan shook her head.

"Ryan I need to be there when you tell him, he's my best friend…" John stated as he grabbed her hands in his. They heard something from down the hall, and both looked to see who it might be, but they found no one. Ignoring that there may be someone watching them Ryan snatched her hands out of John's grasp.

"No John, this isn't right..." She stated shaking her head. She turned on her heel and walked back to her room.

Her father was asleep by the time she got back; she slid off her jeans and curled up in her bed for the night. She felt horrible, she kissed her boyfriends best friend, what kind of girlfriend was she? The questions and guilt swirled around in her head until she fell in to an uncomfortable and miserable sleep.

Randy woke up extra early, Tracey's ultrasound was today, and they would get to see the sex of the baby today before he left to go back on the road. He arrived at the doctor's office and hurried inside. The quicker he got this over with the quicker he could go and be with Ryan.

He walked in to see Tracey there waiting impatiently. He went in with her as they prepared to find out what the sex was. After gelling up her stomach the doctor came in and showed them the baby, which turned out to be a boy. Randy smiled ever so slightly at the though to being a father.

The nurse printed off the pictures and soon after let the two be on their way. Randy followed Tracey out to her car.

"So we're having a little boy, Randy…" She smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Yep, looks like it that was hard to miss…" he joked slightly.

"Takes after his father already?" She winked at him. "Here you can take these, and oh I got you this…" She handed him a package and smiled. "Your ride is here, have a safe flight back…" She stated with a small wave.

"Drive safely…" He stated waving as he walked to the cab that had been waiting for him around the corner.

The taxi dropped him off at the airport where he checked in his luggage and got his tickets. He waited patiently for the plane to board, anticipating the moment he'd get t see his girlfriend again. There last few conversations had been rocky, and with her ex popping out of no where and threatening her, he knew she needed him more than ever now.

An hour later he was boarding the plane, grabbing his things he looked down at the package that was carefully wrapped. He took his seat and eyed it carefully, curious as to what was inside. He slowly unwrapped the package and found a CD in side. On the top of it written in blue and pink letters it said '_Have a safe flight, Daddy.'_ A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought. He folded the paper and placed it next to him, taking his carryon in his lap. He pulled out a small DVD player that he toted around whenever he got bored on flights. He plugged in his head phones and put the CD in waiting for something to start playing.

Clicking the play button he watched the screen carefully. The camera showed his best friend, John standing in a hallway looking a bit uneasy. Then he started to speak, Randy listened closely.

"_You tell him?"_

He spoke to someone off screen, Randy was curious as to what was going on, a million things running through his mind that was until he saw his girlfriend step in to the screen. Ryan looked down at the ground and shook her head.

'_Not yet, this is something I have to tell him in person.' _

Randy's brow furrowed as the conversation continued to be filmed.

'_I want to go with you'_

'_No'_

He watched John grab her arms after she was through telling him No. Randy felt his heart beating a mile a minute, could what Tracey said be somewhat true, could his girlfriend, the one person who he cared so much about being doing this behind his back, with his best friend?

'_Ryan I need to be there when you tell him, he's my best friend...'_

Randy's heart ached watching the screen go black, he slammed the DVD player closed and pulled the headset off of his head as he sat back in his seat, in complete shock. He felt as if someone had just reached right in to his chest and ripped his heart out.

How could she have done this to him? How did Tracey get the footage? Was it all set up? Could his girlfriend possibly be cheating on him with his best friend? Why should he think other wise, the proof was right there in his lap.

His emotions began to take over, his eyes watering at the thought. Confusion, hurt, anger, all rolled in to one as he endured, possibly, the longest hour and a half flight of his life.

Ryan waited impatiently for her boyfriend's flight to land, she was excited to see him, but dreading telling him about her and John and the entire situation. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant but she had to tell him, she couldn't lie to him, she knew he might not ever forgive her but she couldn't have this hanging over her head.

She bounced on the balls of her feet as they announced his flight had landed. A sea of people came through the terminal; she dodged people and tried to find Randy in the crowd. She spotted him his head hung low his face seemingly red, she was a bit concerned at his current look.

She walked over to greet him, the black beanie on his head hiding his hair and sunglasses were promptly in place. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug with a huge smile on her face as Randy barely even acknowledged her.

"Randy, what's wrong babe?" Se asked him taking his duffle from him.

"Uncomfortable plane ride…" He mumbled.

Ryan looked at him, his face was flustered and she knew it was something more than what he was saying. She decided to drop it until they go to the hotel, where they could talk in private. They picked up his luggage and walked out to the car. Randy was quite the entire ride, saying nothing more than he needed to.

Checking in to his room, they headed up, again in complete silence. He walked in and tossed his things to the side carelessly as she closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I should be asking you that…" He stated as he tore his sunglasses off, showing off his glazed blue eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

"You even sound like him now… great…" He groaned rolling his eyes.

"What is this about?" She asked. "You barely react to seeing me, you don't even say more than three words to me and now you aren't even speaking clearly…" She stated her hands on her hips a bit of attitude springing forth. "Have you been drinking?" She inquired.

"So now I'm a drunk?" Randy scoffed.

"Randy, I didn't even say that…" She stated. "You're avoiding the subject, you're all flushed and you're not making any sense to me…" She stated. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? John, You and John. That's what's wrong…" Randy looked at her dead in the eye. She froze in her spot.

A look of shock replaced the pissed off one that was just adorning her face. She was not ready for him to say that, she wasn't ready to hear him say those words. Staring at him in disbelief Randy shook his head trying to hold back any range and emotion that were begging to come out.

"It's true then?" He asked choking on his words, his eyes watering. "You cheated on me with my best friend…" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Randy how did you?" She was so confused and still in shock. "I was going to tell you as soon as you got back…" She stated sadly looking down.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me?" Randy asked his eyes were ablaze. "Before or after you left me for him?" He asked.

"Left you?" She asked confused. "For John?" She had a puzzled look on her face as she tried to understand what he was saying. "Randy I'm not going to leave you for anyone…." She stated. "We kissed, its not like that…" She told him. "As soon as it happened I pulled away…"

"You kissed him?" Randy asked slowly taking a step back thinking. "And pulled away?" He looked just as confused as she did now.

"Yes, you don't honestly think I would leave you for John, do you?" she asked him.

"But the tape…." Randy stated softly.

"Tape? What tape?" She asked looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

Randy looked for his duffel bag and rummaged through it, trying to find his portable DVD player. He pulled it out and handed it to her. She looked at him confused and he pushed it to her, she pressed the play button and watched carefully. It was her and John from last night, in the hallway of the very same hotel they were standing in now. After realizing what this meant she dropped the DVD player and covered her mouth staring at Randy in disbelief. She was shaking uncontrollably as Randy looked at her concerned.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Adam, he filmed this last night, he had to of… he's watching me… and they're trying to tear us apart…" She whispered as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Ryan, who is 'they'?" Randy asked.

She looked up at him sadly, and shook her head. "I can't tell you…" She whispered.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R! **

* * *


	25. Tell Me

**I really don't have much to say, I'm TIRED:) Hehe, anywho ENJOY...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

Randy starred at his girlfriend; she was shaking uncontrollably, tears threatening to fall. He had never seen her like this, it was hard to contain him, and he wanted to hurt the son of a bitch that made her this way. If only he could get his hands on him, then he'd be able to make her pain go away. He had never felt so many emotions and feelings all at one time, it was almost too much for him to stand.

"What did he say to you?" Randy asked taking a step closer to her, grabbing her arms as he pulled her tightly to him. "Ryan, what did he say to you?"

Randy was grabbing her so tight that the tears began to fall, "Randy you're hurting me…" She whispered as he instinctively let go over her arms.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry… I…" He rubbed her arms softly as he looked at her concerned, knowing that something that bastard said to her made her this way. "Tell me what he said…" Randy stated sitting her down on his bed.

"I cant…" She shook her head holding back the tears.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything." He stated. "You just told me you kissed my best friend. It can't be any worse than that…" He tried to lighten the mood a bit, but failed.

"No, Randy I want to tell you I really do… but I can't…" She stated biting her lip. "I have to go…" She state grabbing her purse and walking out of his room.

"Rye…." He was cut off as the door shut with a loud banging sound and he let out a heavy sigh.

From the looks of it his world was falling down all around him. His girlfriend kissed his best friend while he was away with the girl that he got pregnant, and now his girlfriend's ex boyfriend and some mystery person or persons are stalking her and threatening her.

"My day couldn't get any worse…." He stated out loud, just as a knock came at the door. "I spoke too soon…" He mumbled getting off of his bed and walking over to the door.

He pulled it open coming face to face with his best friend, the Champ… John Cena. A nervous look placed itself on John's face as he eyed his best friend. He wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but he felt the want and need to punch his best friend in the face.

"By the look on your face, she told you already…" John stated rolling his neck from side to side, a nervous trait of his that Randy had picked up on in the OVW.

"Yeah…" Randy pursed his lips together and nodded.

"Look it was my fault, ok, this was not on her… I kissed her…" John stated as he looked at his best friend pleadingly.

"Why?" Randy asked looking at John his eyes narrowed, "Why would you kiss MY girlfriend?" He asked getting irritated. "Aren't you the one that said I had nothing to worry about, I'd be crazy to think that you'd do this to me, or that she would cheat on me…"

"It was an impulse…" John stated. "I was trying to comfort her and, I just couldn't help it. I really fucked up and I know this…" John stated leaning on the door frame. "I'm sorry; I don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship…"

"You were supposed to look after her, and take care of her John… not try and steal her behind my back…" Randy shook his head.

"Honestly, Randy I wasn't trying to steal her… I …" John was cut off when Randy put up his hand.

"I'm not blind John." Randy stated. "I've seen the way you look at her, any man would be crazy to not want her… hell I was crazy for the way I acted towards her…" He sighed. "It was stupid of me to go up there and leave her here in a vulnerable state, but right now… I just… I need to be by myself right now and evaluate the situation…" Randy stated.

"Randy I…" John was cut off when Randy shut the door in his face.

John stared at the closed door and felt a part of him hurting. He loved Randy like a brother and he never meant for this to happen, he impulsively kissed Ryan. He hated seeing her down, and he agreed with Randy any man would be crazy to not be attracted to her, but John had more self control than that. Or at least he thought he did. He had to talk to Ryan again; they had to settle things once and for all.

He walked to her father's room and knocked on the door waiting for an answer, the big man answered the door a scowl on his face as he looked down at the Champ.

"Ryan here?" He asked.

"She went to file her paperwork…" Dave answered about to close the door.

"By herself?!" John half yelled, half asked.

"Of course not…" Dave glared at him. "Do you think I'd let my daughter leave my sight by herself, I don't think so…" He glared at him.

John was about to responds when Dave shook his head, "Shawn and Paul took her because I have a interview in 5 minutes…" Dave added.

John simply nodded his head and left the large man to his interview. John walked down to the lobby and he was set on waiting for Ryan to come back with Paul and Shawn. He waited for over an hour; by this time he was ready to leave he saw her walking in with the two larger, older men, looking almost like bodyguards.

John approached them and Paul and Shawn nodded to her as they left her alone with John. She glanced at the older man and sighed.

"What do you want, John?" She asked.

"I think that we need to talk…" John stated.

"Do you?" She asked smirking.

"Yes, I do…" John stated.

Ryan crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him, "Ok then lets talk…" She stated.

"Ryan I talked to Randy and I told him it was my fault, that I kissed you…" John stated.

"That doesn't change anything John. I still kissed you. I cheated on him with his best friend" She shook her head. "I should have just sucked it up and stayed with my dad. If we hadn't of been fighting none of this would have happened." She stated shaking her head.

"Ryan don't you see… I'm trying to help you two out here. You obviously care about each other a lot, now I don't want my feelings to jeopardize that…" John stated grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"Your feelings?" Ryan was confused. When did John start having feelings towards her.

"Look that doesn't matter ok. What matters is that you and Randy talk this out, you need him right now more than anyone and I think it's the same for him…" John stated.

"When did you turn in to Dr. Phil?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow at John.

"Just go talk to him, please…" John stated.

Ryan looked at John and simply nodded her head. She left John standing in the lobby as she headed up to Randy's room. She knew he probably wanted to be alone, but John was right, they needed to talk things out with one another, and see what they could do to salvage their relationship.

Walking up to his room she knocked, waiting patiently for him to answer. After a few moments of standing there the door opened and Randy walked away from the door letting her in. He grabbed something off of the table and slung his head back. Ryan noticed the bottle and sighed.

"What are you doing?" She asked him quietly.

"Drinking away my sorrows, what does it look like?" He asked glaring up at her.

"Randy, this is not the way you should be handling this…" She stated grabbing the bottle from him.

"Tell me Ryan, how should I be handling this?" He asked shaking his head.

"Like a man…" She stated holding up the bottle. "This… this is not going to help… trust me…" She glared down at him. "I watched my father almost give up, and lose his career over this…" She put the bottle in his face. "You're 25 years old Randy this is the last thing that you need to become…"

"Why not?" Randy asked getting up and looking down at her. "What else do I have, my life is going to hell why not my career too?" Randy asked harshly. "My girlfriend, the one girl that I thought was going to change my life, kisses my best friend. My best friend, a man that is like my brother, kisses my girlfriend. I have some random girl knocked up with my kid. I'm going to be a father… a father Ryan…"

Hearing him say that killed her, she looked down at the ground and tried to push back the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew what Adam was capable of and did not want to subject her family, or her friends to that.

"And to top it all of, you can't talk to me about whatever it is that this asshole said to you…" Randy added grabbing the bottle from her and taking a swig of the amber liquid that was inside.

"Randy…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't do this…" She stated looking up at him.

The look on her face sobered the Legend Killer up. The look of sadness and regret in her eyes told her story, said that she was sorry. Randy shook his thoughts and she sighed heavily.

"I guess I'll just leave then, the last thing I want to do is fight with you…" She stated as she walked to the door. "I'm sorry Randy, I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" She stated softly as she left the room.

She walked down the hall to her dad's room and slid her card and opened the door to find her father resting on his bed. He heard the door close and motioned for her to come closer.

"What's wrong baby?" Dave asked without even bothering to open his eyes.

"How do you know if there is something wrong?" She asked.

"There are only two people in this world that can open and close a door so sadly… and one of them is no longer with us…" Dave stated, referring to her mother.

"Dad I screwed everything up…" She sighed sitting down on her bed.

Dave sat up and looked at his daughter; she had tears in her eyes and a stressed look on her face. Dave motioned for her to come sit by him; she got up and took a seat as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"John and I kissed. Adam threatened me. He told me something that I want to tell Randy because it would make everything so much easier… and I can't tell him because Adam is capable of anything. He's a psycho."

"But I thought that's what the restraining order was for?" Dave asked. Ryan figured he didn't hear her first statement and simply rolled her neck, a habit of her anxiety she had for years.

"Against me… yes… but not Angie and the girls, or you guys, or Randy… or John…" She stated with a sigh.

"Ryan, if this is something important you can't keep it from Randy, especially if you want things to work out between you two…don't worry about Angie and the girls, they are going to be on the road with us starting this weekend. So tell him this weekend." Dave stated.

"Until then?" She asked.

"Well you did kiss his best friend… so I'd just let him have his space right now…" Dave added with a shake of his head. "That's something easy enough for him to forgive you for… Randy's no saint..."

"Thanks dad…" She smiled and hugged him simply.

She got up and went to the door, "Where you going?"

"To apologize to John for being such a bitch lately…" She stated.

That night she apologized to John, and he of course accepted, the two talked for a while and he walked her back to her dad's room. The next morning they left early for a house show. Everything was a bit awkward between the three whenever they were around each other. Randy kept his distance from them when they weren't working and it was killing John and Ryan equally.

That Friday night they were in Kansas City, Angie and the girls had just flown in and were staying with Dave leaving Ryan in her own room. John had offered his room to her, but she declined not wanting anymore animosity in the way of the three of them.

She decided that she would tell him tonight. She primped herself in the mirror making sure she looked halfway decent for him. Her jeans were stonewash and lowrise, her top stopped right below her belly button showing off her well defined hips. She let her long brown hair rest freely as she picked up her key card and slid it in to her back pocket.

She found Randy's room and knocked on the door, he answered looking a bit out of it. She wasn't sure if he had just woken up or if he had been drinking again. He left the door wide open as she walked in behind him. He stumbled over to his couch and looked over at her.

"Come on in…" He slurred his words.

"You're drinking again?" She asked looking at the empty bottles around the room.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Randy, I came here to talk with you… not be antagonized…" She stated looking at him seriously.

"Talk… Hmmm… is that how it started, talking?" Randy smirked lazily over at her.

"You know I thought if I came here and told you what you've been dying to know that everything would be ok… but obviously with the way you're acting I was wrong…" She stated shaking her head.

"Tell me, tell me what?" Randy asked looking at her.

"What Adam said to me…" She stated walking towards the door.

Randy jumped off of the bed and he grabbed her by the arm, "Tell me…" He stated in a pleading tone.

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you now…" She glared at him.

"Ryan… please I need to know… does it have something to do with me, is that why you won't tell me?" Randy asked.

"Randy everything isn't always about you, ok?" She stated looking at him. "You sound just like John sometimes…" She sighed. "I didn't want Adam to do something stupid like go after my family or friends. Now that Angie and the girls are here, I feel safe enough to tell you this…" She stated looking up at him.

"What is it?" He asked, her saying John's name almost infuriated him, and to say that he was like him pushed him over the edge. "Are you pregnant with John's baby, hm? Did you do more than just kiss him?" Randy asked a menacing look on his face.

Ryan felt her anger boil as she glared at the man in front of her, she slapped him hard across the face. It was a mixture of guilt, anger, and sadness. Did he really think that she would do that to him, kissing John for a few seconds was horrible, and sleeping with him was downright trampy. To think that her boyfriend thought this of her just made her sadden more.

"How could you even say such a thing?" She asked seething.

Randy shook his head trying to regain his composure after the hard slap to the face. He grabbed his cheek and stared at her.

"You want to know what I have to tell you?" She asked.

"Yes I'd like to know what else you're keeping from me…" He growled.

"With that attitude you're just going to have to find out for yourself…good bye Randy…" She stated grabbing her arm out of his grasp and walking to the door.

"Ryan, wait…" Randy closed the door with his palm as he leaned against it. "Tell me…"

"You really want to know?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'd like to know, especially if you have to have your family safe before you tell me…" Randy stated, in a more sober state now.

"Randy…" She sighed looking up at him, trying to fight back all of her emotions.

"C'mon Ryan you can tell me anything… no secrets… remember…" He stated looking down at her.

Ryan looked at him and saw her father's face. After he went through rehab after his drinking promise, he had made her promise to always tell him everything; they would always be honest with one another, no matter what. And she had made the same commitment to Randy; she nodded her head slightly as she bit her lip.

"Randy…" She felt the tears forming her eyes. She pushed them back and sighed, this is the most she had cried in a long time. "It's not your baby…"

**

* * *

**

Please remember to R&R:)


	26. Right Now

**It's been awhile, I know! This chapter just did not want to write itself:) Anywho I stopped it at an awkward place but I'm hoping the next chapter won't give me such a hard time.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Randy felt as if he had just been slapped in the face. What she had said was blunt, and too the point, she wasn't going to mess around with him anymore. His buzz immediately went away as the color returned to his face and then exited just as quickly. The sudden news made his stomach churn.

He had just spent all this time with a strange woman who he thought was pregnant with his baby. Could this be true, could Adam be doing this just to torture them both?

"Are you sure?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Would I lie to you about something like this?" Ryan asked him seriously, no signs of her joking apparent.

Randy let himself fall back against the cold door of his hotel room, running a hand through his dark brown hair he wasn't quite sure what to say or do. He shook his head and looked at her concerned.

"Why would Adam threaten you about this, what does he have to do with it?" Randy asked.

"Randy… Adam is the father… Tracey is his girlfriend…" Ryan stated as she felt tears in her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding…" Randy was in a state of shock. How could this be, how could the same sick man that harassed and threatened his girlfriend be the same man that was dating his supposedly knocked up fan?

"Randy, really…" Ryan stated looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be scared about…" Randy stated.

"You don't know what he's like Randy… you don't know what that bastard is capable of…" She stated clenching her teeth at him.

"I know… but as long as you're with one of us, and don't go off by yourself… you'll be ok…" Randy stated.

"I don't want to be looked after like a four year old… I'm a grown woman…" Ryan stated as she shook her head at him.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you…" Randy told her as his eyes filled with concern.

"Look, I just thought I'd tell you ok, you had a right to know and now that my family is here for right now… I felt it was safe enough to tell you. I have to go now… dad is taking us all out to dinner…" She stated. Randy stood up taking his weight off of the door and watched her walk out of his room.

He watched her walk out and leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. He wasn't quite sure to make of the entire situation; he wasn't even sure where their relationship stood at the moment. He looked over at the table and saw a half a bottle of Jack. He walked over to it and looked at the bottle taking a swig of the amber liquid he took a seat back on the couch.

Ryan looked back at Randy's door and sighed, she knew she probably shouldn't have left him, but she really didn't know what else to do. Everything was so tense between them and she really didn't like that feeling between them at all. She was walking down the hallway towards her father's hotel room when an arm came out of no where and rested itself on her shoulders. She looked up quickly, a churning in her stomach catching her off guard; the feeling went away when her eyes were met with a pair of blue ones that were beaming.

"John, you really need to learn not to scare the shit out of me…" She stated glaring at him.

"Sorry doll couldn't help it… what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking…" She stated with a heavy sigh.

"Things still tense between you two?" He asked.

"Tense doesn't even describe it anymore… now it's just down right weird, like we're complete strangers…" She stated with a sigh. "But I told him about what Adam said…" She stated biting her lip. "I can just feel that something bad is going to happen, John."

"That's just you being paranoid… with us watching you twenty-four seven you won't have to worry about that ass-wipe…" John stated as he stopped walking. "Wait… what did you tell him?" John asked.

"What Adam threatened me about…" She stated looking up at him.

"What did he say?" John asked, not knowing what the man told her.

Ryan looked up at him and contemplated quickly whether or not to tell the older man, sighing she leaned up and whispered it in to his ear. John's eyes grew wide with shock as he looked down at her with a bit of sympathy in his eyes.

"So how did he take it?" John asked.

"He was really shocked, but I don't think he really knew what to say – do or even think for that matter, but I can't say that I blame him…" She stated biting her lip nervously. "But I can feel it in the pit of my stomach John. This wasn't a great idea…"

"Like I said no matter what it was about, you are just being paranoid… nothing is going to happen to you, to your family or even to Randy…" He stated as he shook his head and started walking with her again.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" She asked looking over at him briefly, her hands in the depths of her jean pockets.

"You've got plenty of people looking after you, and plenty of people looking after them, I highly doubt that any person in their right mind would cross that…" John stated as she stopped in front of her father's hotel room.

"That's just it John, Adam is anything but in his 'right' mind…" She stated glancing up at him.

"Just don't sweat it, alright?" He stated smiling at her.

"Ok, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, good night…" He started walking down the hall as she slid the second keycard in to the door and opened it to find her family sitting around talking.

"There's my little girl…" Dave stated in a cheery voice.

"I'm hardly little anymore dad…" She smirked at him.

"Littler than me…" he piped in; he seemed to be in a rather upbeat mood.

"So are we going to dinner or what?" She asked as Dakota popped out of nowhere and clung to her leg.

"Yep…let's move out troops…"

The next two days went by smoothly, she and Randy had kept their distance, and John continued to hang around, but not too much. Monday night Raw rolled around and she and John were going to have her turn on Evolution.

She went to the Evolution locker room and got her clothes out and headed to hair and make-up. She waited patiently for her turn as Randy entered the room quietly waving to Candice who was having her hair curled at the moment.

"Hey…" She smiled at him a bit.

"Hey beautiful…" He smiled at her seeming to be in a great mood.

Ryan looked at him a bit oddly but shrugged it off, "What's up?" She asked him.

"I haven't seen you in two days, so I wanted to come say good luck before the big surprise for tonight…" he stated as he leaned against Rachel's table.

"Well thank you… I guess we'll see how it goes, huh?" She asked as Rachel finished curling her hair.

"Yeah, the fans are going to be entertained that's for sure…" Randy stated looking over at her with a smile.

"All set…" Rachel stated.

"Thanks Rach…" Ryan said as she got out of the chair and Randy followed her out of the hair and make up room. "So what's really up?" She asked him.

"I feel bad for not spending time with you while you're family is here… I don't want them to think something is wrong…" Randy stated as he came up next to her.

"They know something is wrong Randy, they're not stupid…." She stated in an aggravated tone.

"You tell them?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"My father can read me like a book. You tell me…" She stated glaring at him.

"Ryan…" Randy stopped walking and grabbed her to make her stop. She turned around and eyed him. "I know that you've been trying to avoid me all weekend…" Randy started.

"Isn't that what you want? You want your space, Randy?" She asked looking at him.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked her.

"Maybe the fact that whenever you see me coming you turn in the opposite direction when you think I'm not looking?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him, asking him without words to challenge her.

"Ok. I'll admit the first day I wanted to be by myself, but I realized what you said was true…" Randy stated with a smile her way. She sucked her teeth and tried to fight her emotions. "I can't let this bother me or come between us…" He stated taking her hands in his.

"Randy I know you need your space, and you may have gotten in. But right now… Right now I feel like I need my own space. I'm sorry…" She stated taking her hands out of his and walking back to the Evolution locker room.

Randy leaned his head against the wall, turning his head to the side hearing the voice of his best friend coming from the other side of the hall. He shook his thoughts and walked over to John who was talking to their friend Johnny Hennigan, or Johnny Nitro.

"Hey man, what's up?" Johnny asked not noticing the tension between the two best friends.

"Not much man, how you been?" Randy asked smiling at him shortly.

"Alright, haven't seen you in a while… everything cool?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah man…" Randy nodded his head slapping hands with John. "What's up?" He asked looking from John to Johnny.

"Just catchin' up… you two are never around anymore…" Johnny stated pulling his hair out of his face.

"Been busy…" Randy stated with a careless shrug.

"Understandable. How are things with Rye?" Johnny asked seeing the slight cringe on Randy's face at the mention of her name he took it as things weren't going well. "That bad?" He asked.

"A bit rocky at the moment…" Randy admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked in a questioning tone. Randy just nodded. Johnny took this a bit defensively the three of them were supposed to be tight, they used to travel together and tell each other everything. "You're not going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"It's a bit personal…" Randy stated glaring over at John.

"John knows… John knows and I don't?" Johnny asked confused. "I thought we were friends…" Johnny asked a bit hurt.

"It concerns John, that's the only reason that he knows…" Randy stated as he walked off swiftly.

"What is up, what did you do John?" Johnny asked turning to the blue eyed man behind him.

"Me? Why does it have to be on me?" John asked confused.

"Because, I know that look Randy gave you…" Johnny stated.

John sighed, "Look to make a longer story short, Randy slept with some girl BEFORE he got with Ryan, she told him she was pregnant, the real dad is Rye's ex… he threatened her and while Randy thought this girl was pregnant with his baby, I kissed Ryan…"

"You kissed Ryan?!" Johnny asked in a loud voice.

John covered his mouth and pushed him up against a wall out of view of everyone else. He put a finger up to his lips and shh'd the man in front of him.

"Don't tell the entire backstage area… good lord…." John stated as he uncovered his mouth.

"How could you do that?" Johnny asked. "Even I'm not stupid enough to do that…"

"I wasn't exactly planning on it. It just kind of happened." John stated as he cracked his neck and loosened up his muscles a bit for his match.

"Man, you screwed that up… big time…" Johnny added.

"Don't you think I know this… I've already apologized like eight times in the last week… he just shrugs it off… and now things between them are tense…." John stated.

"He needs to just cool off, but it looks like more is bothering him than just that…" Johnny commented as John simply nodded with a wave and left to find Ryan.

Ryan stretched out her legs and arched her back loosening up her muscles. She was going to be doing a bit of action in the ring, turning on Evolution. She looked up as the door opened expecting to see Randy she instead saw John.

"Hey…" He smiled at her closing the door behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I just saw Randy in the hall and he gave me the most evil look ever. What's going on?" John asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I told him he needed his space and got it, now I needed my own. He didn't like that too much I'm assuming…" She stated looking over at him.

"Isn't that the last thing you want? I thought you were dying for him to talk to you again…" John asked looking up and over at her.

"I was, but then I realized that it's been about Randy, Randy and Randy… there hasn't been any time for me in there…." She stated as she glanced over at him briefly. "I need some time for me, right now."

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	27. Car Trouble

**Thank you for all teh great comments, this chapter is a cross between filler/info... enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

Ryan walked out to the guerrilla; she was accompanying Randy to the ring, along with her father, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. As their music hit she forced a smile on her face holding on to Randy's hand as they appeared at the top of the ramp.

"_Weighing in at 245lbs from St. Louis, Missouri, being accompanied to the ring by Ryan, Batista, Triple H and Shawn Michael, RAAANDY ORTON…." Lilian Garcia announced._

_Randy smugly looked at the fans as he got his shot at the WWE Championship. He helped his lovely girlfriend in to the ring as she smirked at the crowd pointing up at him in the turnbuckles. Randy walked over to the opposite corner and extended his arm out, he jumped down and joined Ryan in his corner._

"_Good Luck…" She whispered to him softly as he grabbed her hand from leaving and kissed her quickly on the lips. _

_She looked at him shortly as she climbed out of the ring and stood next to her father, and the other two members of Evolution. Lilian introduced his opponent and WWE Champ, John Cena. He came out and threw a wink in her direction. Randy caught on to this and got up in his face, shoving him backwards. John got in his face and the referee started their match._

_Ryan watched as Randy brutalized John in the ring, landing a huge missile drop kick on the 6'2 Champion. John groaned as he crawled up the ropes, he caught a glimpse of Ryan and tossed her a smile as Randy grabbed him by the arm and slung him in to the opposite corner. _

_Triple H and Shawn Michaels tried interfering several moments later when John got the upper hand, the referee threw them out, and made them leave ring side. Ryan walked over to the opposite side of the ring as her dad as he tried to pull John out of the ring. He was successful but John ended up throwing him in to the steel steps making it impossible for the big man to get up._

_Randy walked over to the ropes and tried to pull John in but he felt a tap on his shoulder, the crowd went crazy as he turned around and was RKOed in the middle of the ring by his own girlfriend. John covered the stunned Randy Orton. The ref lifted his fist up in the air as an excited Ryan Bautista jumped in to the ring. _

_She leaped in to the big man's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held on to her giving her a firm kiss on the lips. Randy cringed at the sight as he let his entire body go limp on the mat. John grabbed his title belt as he and Ryan walked up the ramp to the back, Randy sat up and watched as Ryan left him, with his best friend. Batista was up at this point watching his daughter leave her boyfriend in the ring and going to the back with the Champ._

They reached the back and Ryan let go of John's hand and could feel the tension in the ring before John even won the match. A little later tonight she would have to do an interview with Maria and tell her why she left her boyfriend for the Champ John Cena.

John patted her on the shoulder as he went to grab some water from the cooler in the hall. She leaned up against the crates that were outside of the guerrilla and watched as Randy and her father came to the back. Her dad gave her a look and motioned towards her boyfriend, if she could even call him that anymore.

Randy glanced at her and quickened his pace to the locker rooms as Dave lagged behind him a bit waiting to talk to his daughter.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"I told him that he got his space, now I need my own…" Ryan stated simply.

"Taking some time for you, that's a good idea." Dave stated as he looked at his daughter, given her a slight nod of approval.

"I'm going to try at least…" She stated with a small sigh.

"Anytime is good time…" Dave stated as he grabbed her shoulder gently and looked down at her. "You know I love you, you're my daughter, but you may have moved things to quickly with him, with everything that has been going on…"

"That's why I'm taking a steep back, I need to evaluate this whole situation," She stated with a small smile.

"Randy has a lot going on too, so you two just need to work out your own personal demons before you try tackling any together…" Dave stated.

She smiled at him and nodded her head, "You're right…" She stated. Dave smiled as he started walking towards their locker room. "Oh and dad…" She caught his attention.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile.

"It's not his…" She stated with a small smile plaguing her face.

Dave smiled and nodded catching on without any further information. It wasn't needed; he knew exactly what she was talking about. Ryan smiled slightly as she walked over to the 'interview' area. She waited for Maria to come out of hair and make up and was glad to get the interview done and over with.

"_I'm standing here with Ryan Bautista..." The camera zoomed out showing a slightly taller Ryan standing next to Maria. "Now Ryan, the whole world just saw you turn your back on not only your father, but your boyfriend, Randy Orton... everyone is asking the big question… Why?" Maria asked in a very ditsy tone._

"_Why?" Ryan scoffed. "They want to know why…" She paused and looked at Maria. "I left Randy Orton because he was nothing. He proclaims to be the best when in actuality he's nothing… he's nobody… he couldn't even get the title tonight. He couldn't even beat my John Cena."_

"_Your, John Cena?" Maria asked confused._

"_Yes… he's MINE… he's the WWE Champion and he's MY new boyfriend…" Ryan stated with a small smile._

"_Hey doll, you ready to get out of here?" John asked coming up next to her, his arm around her bare waist._

_She looked at Maria and smiled, "Besides, he's bigger than Randy will ever be…" She stated with a naughty smirk as she walked away with John._

John walked Ryan to her locker room; she waved to him and entered the locker room. She opened the door to find nobody in there; a chill went down her spine as she thought about what happened the last time she was in the room by herself. She shook her thoughts and grabbed her duffel bag heading in to the shower. She closed the door behind her and started the water.

She had so many things going on in her head that she wasn't quite sure what she needed to sort out first. She was hoping with her telling Randy that this might end Adam's tyrant and maybe he would get the picture, she hadn't heard anything from either one of them yet, and she assumed that was a good thing. Then there was her and John, she wasn't quite sure what to make of their situation, they had always been 'just friends' and she never thought that it might mean anything more. And of course there was her and Randy, the most complicated out of all things. She knew she cared for Randy more than she ever had for any other guy she dated, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of his past, and hers mixing together.

She stripped off her clothes and hoped in to the shower, letting the hot water kneed her back felt so good. She never thought in a million years that she would be stuck in the predicament. She didn't even know how to approach her own boyfriend; she couldn't even talk to him.

Leaning her head against the cold tile of the bathroom walls she could feel the battle within, a part of her wanted to give in and just let herself be with Randy, and the other part was fighting for her to figure out where she was going first, and then if it came to be with him.

A loud banging noise caught her off guard; she nearly slipped in the shower and would have if it weren't for the large metal bars surrounding it. She grabbed on and held her chest poking her head out of the shower to see what the noise was. She didn't see anything and felt her heartbeat quicken. She grabbed the towel that was waiting for her, turning the water off slowly she wrapped the towel around her frame.

She stepped out of the shower careful as to not slip on the wet floor. She opened the bathroom door and peered out in to the locker room, she didn't see anyone right away her heart was no longer in her chest, it had moved its way up to her throat. She couldn't lie she was scared shitless.

"H-hello?" She said out loud just above a whisper.

No answer, no response, no anything. She slowly looked around the room looking in all of the dark corners first, until she walked in to the actual 'locker' area of the locker room. She found Randy's bag thrown across the room as he sat against a locker his head in his hands.

She could feel her heart wrenching at the sight of her boyfriend angry or upset. She couldn't see his face so she couldn't tell exactly which he was going through right now. She knelt down next to him and placed a hand carefully over his.

"Randy?" She asked getting his attention.

Randy's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, he looked her in the eye and was a bit baffled at the fact that she was in the locker room.

"I didn't know anyone was in here…" He stated sitting up.

"I was in the shower… heard something and got a bit paranoid…" She stated forcing out an uncomfortable laugh.

"If I knew you were in here I wouldn't have came in, I'm sorry for startling you…"Randy stated as he hurriedly got up from his previous position.

Ryan who was still kneeling looked up at him, "Randy what's going on?" She asked referring to the bag across the room and how she had found him.

"Nothing…" He stated shaking his head.

"You're a terrible liar…" She stated glaring up at him as she stood up.

"I just spoke with Tracey, and she's swearing up and down that whoever told me that was a liar…" Randy stated looking down at her. "That they were only saying that to save their own ass…"

"You can't tell me that you actually believe her…" Ryan asked a bit offended.

"Of course not, but there could be that slim possibility that maybe Adam was only saying that to get a rise out of you…" Randy stated as he took a seat on the wooden bench. "I mean how does he even really know?"

"Randy you can't keep questioning this. This baby is not yours…" Ryan stated as she looked down at him. "By the time you slept with her…" Ryan felt it hard for her to say this without cringing slightly. "She was probably already pregnant…"

"What if she wasn't? Huh? What if that really is my baby in there, and your hatred for this bastard is going to keep me from my child?" Randy asked glaring up at her fiercely.

Ryan stared at him in disbelief, had he just said that to her, she couldn't believe it. "You have some nerve coming at me like that…" She stated glaring at him. "I thought you cared about me Randy?" She asked her emotions getting the best of her.

"Ryan, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to come out that way… I-" She cut him off by pushing him back down on to the bench.

"My father was right. We need to settle our own demons before we can even attempt at having a relationship…" She stated as she stormed out of the locker room area and back in to the bathroom.

Randy watched her slam the door behind her and not even give him a second glance. He knew what he said was going to cause troubles, but he wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation at to the moment. Of course he didn't believe Tracey, but it still etched in the back of his mind at the possibility of it being his child. He knew he had a lot to make up for, he was going to lose Ryan if he didn't figure something out soon.

Ryan finished her shower and got dressed, where did he get off saying those things to her? That just made her so ticked beyond belief. She grabbed her things and left the locker room without bothering to say anything more to him, walking past her father and the rest of the members of Evolution.

"What's going on?" Paul asked looking a bit confused.

"Randy and her are having a little fight?" Shawn asked looking over at Dave.

"Little is an understatement…" Dave answered as he packed up his things. "He must have done something else to piss her off since I last talked to her, but they aren't doing so great right now…"

"They just need some time… young love…" Shawn shook his head.

"Who are you telling? I've been telling her that since she was 16…" Dave stated shaking her head.

Ryan walked to Mr. McMahon's office, she needed to make a request and she hoped that he would approve it. Especially with their drastic change she wanted to make sure it would be ok. She knocked on the door and heard a loud 'Come In.'

She walked in to the neat office as Mr. McMahon looked up at her from his mounds of papers, a smile appeared on his face as she smiled back at him.

"Ryan, what can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Well Vince I have a small request…." Ryan stated with a small smile.

That night Ryan was on a plane back to Virginia with her step-mother and sisters. She was grateful that Vince let her take the rest of this week off. She really needed to just get away. She really didn't care about what might happen with Adam, Randy and/or John for that matter. She just wanted to go home.

They arrived at the house early the next morning, she was carrying Dakota in while Chase, Gracyn and Bella came running in after them, going straight to their rooms. Ryan put Dakota down and went to her own room feeling very at home. She fell on to her bed and she thought about the night that she stayed in this very room with Randy, that was probably the best weekend she had ever had. She felt herself fall in to a deep sleep and was happy to oblige.

By the next afternoon she was up with pounding on her door. She groggily got out of bed and yelled for whomever it was to come in. Her four sisters ran in to the room and bombarded her with questions and kisses and hugs, glad to have their older sister back.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bella asked looking up at her sister.

"Shopping?" Ryan asked.

"Yes!" Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright well let me get dressed and I'll take you all shopping." She stated

The four younger girls ran out of her room closing the door behind her. Angie had spoken with her father before they left telling him that she was taking all the girls home, including Ryan for the week. Vince had given her time off until next Monday when her and John's storyline would continue.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top pulling her items of clothing on she topped it off with a light jacket and a pair of Nike Airs. She pulled her hair in to a sloppy bun and slid on her dark shades, grabbing her keys to her SUV she walked out of her room grabbing her blinking phone on the way out.

"Girls, I'm ready…" She yelled out as four girls came running out of their rooms ready to go shopping.

"Where y'all off too?" Angie's voice rang in their ears as they were about to descend down the stairs.

"Mommy, we're going to the mall with Rye!" Dakota screeched.

"You're not gonna ask your own mother?" She asked.

"Do you want to go Ang?" Ryan asked smirking over at her.

"I think I'll pass this time, what time will you be home?" She asked.

"Probably before dinner…" Ryan answered.

"I'll cook…" Angie smiled as she went back in to her room.

Ryan smiled as she picked up Dakota and the three other sisters followed behind them. She got in to her car strapping her younger sisters in the backseat. Bella got in the front seat and she strapped on her seat belt. Ryan got in the driver's side and drove off to the mall, blasting the station that was Bella's favorite.

"Mom never lets us play the music this loud…" Gracyn stated looking over at her sisters.

"That's because she's old…" Ryan laughed slightly, parking the car.

"You're not too far behind…" Chase stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"I've got another 20 years before I'm that old..." Ryan defended herself as they got out of the car. "C'mere Kota…" She stated as Chase let her little sister out of her seat. Dakota ran over to her and jumped in to her arms.

"You're going to carry her the entire time?" Bella asked grabbing on to Gracyn's hand.

"I miss my sisters…" Ryan stated as she held on to Chase's hand.

"We miss you too…" Chase stated hugging her leg.

Ryan hauled Dakota in to the mall, taking her sisters wherever they wanted to go, buying them things here and there, a few new outfits, some accessories and what not. Several hours later they came out to the truck and were trying to start it up, when the engine died.

Ryan looked around the parking lot a bit paranoid as she looked back at the girls.

"I'm going to pop the hood and see what's going on, make sure the doors are locked, call Ang and tell her what's going on…" Ryan stated looking over at Bella.

Bella simply nodded her head as Ryan got out of the car with her cell phone in hand. She popped the hood, locked the doors and closed hers. She came around the front of the car and lifted the hood, putting it on the holder. She looked through the things under the hood and then knelt down to look under the car seeing a few wires sticking out.

She felt her blood boil at the thought. Still on her hands and knees she slammed her palms in to the asphalt thoroughly pissed off. She stood up and slammed the hood down as she knocked on the window for Bella to unlock the car.

"Call Ang?" She asked digging in her center console.

"Yes ma'am, she'll be here in 10 minutes…" Bella smiled.

"I'm cold…" Dakota pouted.

Ryan shrugged off her jacket and handed it back to Chase. "Chasey put that on Dakota I'm going to try and fix this… keep the doors locked."

"Rye! It's freezing out there you can't be serious…" Bella yelled as she closed the door not wanting to hear her protest.

Ryan smirked as she laid down on her back and slowly scooted underneath her truck. She inspected the wires hanging down and shook her head, a clean cut. Someone sabotaged her car.

The wire that was sticking out was the wire from her ignition to her started. She toyed with it a bit and finally gave up hearing a honking come from behind them. She came out from under the car and saw Angie sitting in her dad's Escalade. She waved to Bella to unlock the doors and grabbed Dakota out of the backseat.

Bella grabbed all of their bags and put them in the back of the Escalade and then hopped in the back with her younger sisters.

"Where's your jacket?" Angie asked as Ryan climbed in the front seat.

"Gave it to Kota, she was cold…" Ryan stated looking back at her youngest sister.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home…" Ryan stated her gaze fixated forward.

Angie nodded her head as she drove home. The girls all ran inside talking to each other quickly talking about all the things their sister bought them. Ryan grabbed two bags out of the back as Angie picked up Dakota's sleeping frame out of the truck.

"What's going on?" Angie asked resting a hand on Ryan's shoulder as they walked in to the kitchen together.

"My ignition wire was cut…" She stated turning to look at her step mother. "Someone rigged my car while we were shopping…" She stated in a worried tone.

"Do you think it was…" Angie trailed off leaning against the counter in front of her step-daughter.

"I'm pretty sure it was him, but how did he know I was home. No one knows except for you guys and dad…" Ryan asked with a sigh.

"Does he know anyone that works with you guys?" Angie questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He said something to me before about knowing people, so it's possible, but even John and Randy don't know…" Ryan stated.

"Your father does have a big mouth…" Angie commented with a slight nod.

"Very true, I just didn't want to say anything in front of the girls-" She stopped talking when she saw her step-sister coming in to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bella asked looking from her step-mother to her step-sister.

"Nothing…" Angie answered turning around looking at the younger girl.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, what's going on?" Bella asked.

Angie was about to say something but Ryan stopped her, "She's right, she's old enough to know what's going on…" Ryan stated knowing how it felt being a teenager and having people treat you like you were 9 years old still. "You remember Adam, right?"

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R: )**


	28. You love him

**A fairly long chapter to make up for my absense:) I hope you all enjoy (nothing to exciting at all)... **

* * *

**  
Chapter 28**

Bella sat down after hearing the explanation from her older sister, she couldn't believe what she just heard and from what she could understand this was the short version. She sat a bit bewildered at the thought that someone actually do this to her sister. Angie looked at her waiting for a response of some sort.

"So you think he's the one that did this to the car?" Bella asked.

"I don't think, I'm pretty positive it was…" Ryan answered.

"Wow…" Bella shook her head and got up giving her sister a long hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that…" She stated softly. "I wish you would have told me sooner…"

"I know, but I didn't want to worry you guys, and he's capable of anything so I'm just looking out for your best interest…" She stated, she looked at Bella and Angie. "Oh my god I sound like dad…" She covered her mouth with a slight laugh.

"I'm so callin' him and tellin' him…" Bella giggled as the mood lightened up a bit. "I'm glad you told me though." Bella stated looking at her sister.

"Me too," She nodded hugging her sister again.

With that Bella ran upstairs and Ryan looked at her step mother. She hugged her shortly and let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not quite sure what to do with my situation now though…" Ryan stated looking over at her.

"And which situation would that be?" Angie asked leaning against the counter.

"Me and Randy, and John…" She stated with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me what happened, you and Randy were inseparable when he was here for Thanksgiving… and during Christmas…" She stated looking over at her stepdaughter.

"Everything just seems to have taken a toll on us; with this Tracey girl, Adam and John…"

"What happened with John?" Angie asked a bit oblivious to all that has been happening in the younger woman's life.

"John and I kissed, while Randy was here with Tracey." Ryan explained as she ran a hand through her hair. "And well I told Randy, because it was the right thing to do. He really kissed me, but I kissed back…"

"It was a good idea to tell him; honesty is the best policy…" Angie chimed her mother's favorite words. "But how did you feel about kissing John?" Angie asked.

"I don't know; I think that's what I'm so confused about." Ryan sighed. "I care about Randy, a lot… but John's like my best friend he's the person I talk to when I'm having problems. And I wont' deny the fact that he's gorgeous… but…" She sighed pulling at her hair frustrated with her own thoughts and emotions.

"What do you feel when you see Randy, when you're with him?" Angie asked trying to understand what the young girl was going through.

"When I with Randy, everything is different. I'm me without being scared, nothing can bother me… I'm safe…I feel like nothing in this world can bring me down…" She smiled slightly. "And John, he's fun to be around, he makes me laugh and he makes me feel safe too…"

"Why did you tell Randy about John?" Angie questioned.

"Because I felt guilty, my feelings for Randy are so strong that I… I felt like I stabbed him in the front and twisted it…" Ryan stated shaking her head. "You should have been a psychologist…" She mumbled bumping her shoulder in to her stepmother's.

"I do try, I'm just trying to help. I don't get to see you often and you don't have a mom-type figure on the road… so I figured might as well get it in when I can…" She smiled at her, putting her arm around her shoulder. "You have to follow your heart, do what you think is right and have no regrets…" She stated softly.

"I appreciate it…" Ryan smiled at her. "And I think you're right; but for now… I'm going to enjoy my time off with my lovely mother and sisters…" She smiled.

Angie beamed at the sound of her calling her 'mother'. She smiled back and the two hugged. Angie sighed hearing the oven beep indicating that it was time to put in dinner for the night. Angie gave Ryan a peck on the cheek as she went back to cooking.

Ryan nodded her head and walked up to her room, she could hear her cell phone ringing off the hook. She ran in to her room diving on to her bed and grabbed her cell phone, not bothering to look at the caller-id.

"Hello?" She stated a bit out of breath.

"You sound a bit out of breath…" A familiar voice chimed.

"Hey John…" She rolled her eyes lying back on her bed. "What's up?"

"I can't call the mysteriously missing on-screen girlfriend of mine?" John retorted.

"I see your point… I just needed to get away…" She stated looking around her room, her gaze stopping on a picture of her and Randy. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"I can understand, Randy is worried sick about you; you should call him." John stated.

"I will, thank you Dad…" She snickered.

"What crawled up your butt?" John asked biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, just shaken up a bit… and still thinking things over." She stated with a sigh.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Nothing." Ryan answered quickly.

"Ryan Elizabeth…" John stated sternly.

"Someone cut the wire from my ignition to my starter while the girls and I were at the mall today." She answered.

"Ryan," John started to say. "You shouldn't be going out of the house without someone else with you." He stated

"John I'm not a two year old… I can handle myself…" Ryan stated a bit on edge.

"I'm just concerned." John stated.

"I know and I'm sorry… my head isn't on straight." She stated. "John, can I ask you a straight forward question?" She asked him out of the blue.

"You know you can always ask me anything…" John stated.

"What exactly do you see us as?" She questioned him looking at her nails intently.

"Well…" John was caught a bit off guard. "I see us as friends, very good friends…" He stated honestly. "I mean obviously I'm attracted to you or I wouldn't have kissed you; but I know that you and Randy care a lot about each other, and I respect that."

"So the kiss…" Ryan started to say.

"It was a huge impulse decision on my part. I'm sorry that I did it, and I don't want anything to come between our friendship, me and Randy's friendship or between you and Randy…"

"That's all I needed to know; you're the best you know that right?" Ryan asked letting out a relieved sigh.

"Anything for you," She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Jerk, well I think dinner's done" She could hear Angie's voice from down stairs calling for the girls. "I'll call you later."

"Don't forget to call him…" John added.

"Yes, sir" She grinned hanging up the phone.

She was glad that was settled. Even if John did like her he was pushing away his feelings for his best friends, he wanted to see them happy, and if they were happy together; then John was happy.

John sat back in the locker room and looked over at the guys that were coming in to the room. He saw Randy and he approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. Randy turned around and an icy glare came back John's way.

"If looks could kill…" John muttered.

"You'da been dead a while ago… buddy…" Randy seethed a bit. "What do you want?" He questioned.

"Look, can we talk… best friend to best friend?" John asked looking around the room.

Randy smirked and nodded his head as they exited the locker room and walked to a secluded area of the arena. They were in Tucson, Arizona for a house show. John leaned against a supply crate and looked at his best friend.

"Look, you're like a brother to me and you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship…" John started.

"But you did…" Randy sighed shaking his head.

"I know and it was stupid of me to even do that. I literally had not intentions of doing that Randy. It just happened." John stated. "Ryan has no feelings for me like that, we both know this, to her I'm just her best friend… and that's how it is with me. That's all I want to be to her. I don't want to take her from you or do anything with her behind your back…" John stated as he looked at Randy.

"John…" Randy started to interrupt him.

"No, I'm not finished yet. We've been friends for how many years?" John asked, he looked at Randy who looked down at his feet. "Almost ten years…" He stated grabbing his best friends shoulders, "Best friends for about six or seven of those years, have we ever let a girl get between us?" He asked.

Randy shook his head and smirked a bit, "I do miss my best friend…" Randy stated softly.

"That's what I like to hear… so we're cool then?" John asked. "No more Ice King glares?" He asked.

"Nah man, we're cool…" Randy nodded his head as they clapped hands and hugged each other. "So, have you heard from her?" He asked.

"I just got off the phone with her when you guys walked in…" John stated.

"She call you?" Randy asked in a hopeful tone.

"I called her…" John stated. "But I told her she needed to call you and talk to you…"

"And?" Randy asked as they walked back to the locker room.

"She said 'Yes, sir' and then hung up…" John smirked.

"Ok…" Randy sighed as they walked back in to the locker room.

After eating dinner Ryan took care of the dishes and let her stepmother have some time to relax, her sisters were out back playing on the jungle gym her father put up last summer. She smiled remembering that summer; it was a great one, and even one that included her ex, Adam. Their relationship had just started getting rocky, but he was more than happy to help Dave set up the swing set on his day off.

The girls had a blast that day she remembered. As soon as Dave finished tightening the last bolt they were on it in a heartbeat. She smiled glancing outside at the girls laughing and giggling. After she finished up the dishes she went upstairs, she had been working up the courage throughout dinner to call Randy.

She walked in to her room and stared at her phone, she picked it up and skimmed through the numbers and stopped at his name. She sighed and pressed the call button, watching the phone connect. She waited for someone to answer, but by the third ring there wasn't one. She sighed and waiting for his voicemail to pick up.

"_Hey it's Randy, I'm probably out in the ring right now… so leave me a message and I'll get back at ya."_

She sighed and waited for the beep, "Hey Rand, it's me, Rye… I was uh… I was just calling to talk, so if you want call me back… I'll talk to you later; bye."

With that she hung up quickly and rolled off of her bed, sticking the thin piece of technology in to the back pocket of her jeans she walked back downstairs and joined her sister's outside.

"Ooh! RYAN push me!" Dakota squealed happily as she clapped her small hands together.

"No push me Rye!" Gracyn pouted crossing her arms.

"Here both of you sit here and I can push both of you…" She stated resolving their problem.

Gracyn moved over a swing and Ryan took Dakota's swing and pushed it first, and then Gracyn's, she went back and forth until the two girls were pumping their legs on their own. She smirked as she grabbed on to the see-saw like swing Bella was sitting on, she sat on the opposite side and looked over at her sister.

"You ok?" She asked with a small smile.

Bella looked over at her and smiled nodding her head briefly. Ryan nodded and felt her pocket vibrating, she pulled out her phone and Randy's name was flashing on the front. She bit her lip and Bella glanced at it.

"Answer it Rye…" She stated softly.

Ryan took a deep breath and answered the phone, pulling it open and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rye?" Randy asked.

"Hey Randy…" A small smile tugged at her lips as she got off of the see-saw and walked over to a more secluded area of the backyard.

"I'm glad you called… I'm sorry I didn't answer, I was in my match with John…" He stated simply.

"It's ok that's what I figured…" She took a seat in the green plush grass.

"So how have you been?" He asked her.

"You just saw me yesterday…" She laughed slightly.

"Well we both weren't in great moods yesterday…" Randy stated remembering their little tiff they had.

"You can say that again…" She smirked. "But I've been better."

"What's going on, it sounds like something's wrong?" He asked her.

"Someone cut my ignition wires on my truck when the girls and I were at the mall…" She stated cautiously.

"Ryan, what were you doing at the mall?" He asked her.

"You sound just like John. I went with my sisters, the last thing I was expecting was someone sabotaging my vehicle…" She stated.

"Ryan it's not safe for you there; why did you leave?" Randy asked.

"I needed some alone time for myself and my family." She stated.

"When are you coming back?" He asked.

"I'll be there on Monday; for Raw…" She stated.

"You're going to make me wait that long to see you?" He asked her.

"The last time you saw me you practically insulted me…" She reminded him.

"I'm sorry babe… there is a lot going on… I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." Randy apologized.

"It's ok… I'm sorry that I took it to offense…" She apologized as well. "So I talked to John earlier…" She started.

"We're cool… we talked everything out," Randy explained.

"So the three of us, we're good?" She asked him.

"Yes; we're peachy…" He smirked.

Ryan talked to Randy a bit longer and the sun set leaving the only sort of light in the backyard to be that coming from inside of the house, her sisters had joined her on the slight hill in the yard, all of them laying on their backs staring in to the sky.

"Rye… are you going to marry Randy?" Gracyn asked out of the blue.

"What?" Ryan asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"Are you going to marry Randy?" Gracyn asked.

"Why on Earth would you ask a question like that?" Ryan asked.

"Because it's obvious that you LOVE him…" Chase stated sitting up and looking over at her sister.

"Love?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have never said that I loved him, where would you get that from?" Ryan questioned.

"You love him…" Dakota declared.

Ryan shrugged off Gracyn's question and soon the five of them returned inside to see Angie asleep on the couch. Ryan ushered her sister up to their rooms and went to wake up Angie. Angie was startled when Ryan shook her awake but smiled up at the young woman.

"I saw you on the phone; were you talking to Randy?" Angie questioned.

"Yep, all of us are cool I suppose…" She stated helping the older woman off of the couch.

"That's good to hear, so where are the girls?" Angie asked.

"I've got them upstairs, gonna give Gracie and Kota a bath and then make them head to bed… I've got a fun day planned tomorrow and our favorite mother is involved…" She stated smiling at her stepmother.

"I could get use to that…" Angie smirked referring to her calling her 'mother.'

Ryan smiled at Angie as she watched her walk towards her and her father's bedroom. Once Angie started walking on the slate floor of the kitchen she slipped and fell back, Ryan's face turned to a horror stricken one as Angie ended up on her side hitting her head and her hip on the slated ground.

Ryan just barely missed catching, as soon as Angie hit the ground she was beside her. Ryan saw a slight ding on her temple and helped her stepmother up.

"Ang, are you ok?" Ryan asked in a rushed tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok…" She stated sitting up. "Wow…" She laughed to herself. "I'm a klutz."

"You're bleeding…" Ryan stated pointing to her temple. "Stay put I'll go get the first aid kit…"

Ryan walked over to the sink and pulled out the first aid kit from underneath it. They put it low enough so the girls could get at it if they ever needed to for some reason. She walked back over to her stepmother and cleaned up her wound. She put a small butterfly bandage on it and helped Angie up and to her room.

"Maybe we should just take it easy tomorrow instead…" Ryan suggested.

"No, no… it's ok… I just slipped no big deal. We don't want to ruin the surprise for the girls now do we?" Angie asked as Ryan helped her to bed.

"Alright, well if you need me just holler." Ryan stated leaving her parents room. She walked up to her room and felt the buzzing of her phone. She looked down to see a text message blinking in front of her.

Clicking the view button, she smiled at the message; _Sweet Dreams –Randy_. She smiled to herself and walked up stairs giving her two young sisters a bath. She tucked them in and went back to her bed room, sprawling herself across the Queen sized bed she took in the scent around her. She had to admit even though it had been awhile since Thanksgiving she could still smell the faint scent of Randy's cologne.

Lying there she stared up at the ceiling and smiled softly, her sister's question caught her completely off guard, would she marry Randy. Did she love Randy? That was the question indeed.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:) **


	29. Dismantled

**I'm glad you guys are still interested in this one... I've gotten a sudden spark of inspiration. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Her week off flew by, she spent as much time with her sisters and stepmother as possible. Angie had been very careful the day after she fell but was fine by the middle of their trip to the Zoo. Ryan had gotten her car fixed and was more careful whenever going out with her family, she didn't want to take any chances. She hadn't had any other mishaps while visiting Virginia but she wasn't holding her breath. It was Sunday night and she was on her flight to Sioux Falls, South Dakota for that Monday's Raw event.

She arrived in South Dakota late Sunday night and rented her car and ended up at the hotel very late it was close to midnight by the time she arrived. She checked in to her room and fell on to her bed, she wasn't tired, not even close.

Unzipping her suitcase, she changed in to some work out clothes and pulled on a pair of Nike Airs. She grabbed her key card and her ipod and walked out of her room and to the gym. She was going to take the stairs, but her paranoia got the best of her and she opted for the elevator.

She went down to the lobby and headed straight for the gym putting her hoodie over her head and plugging the earpieces to her ipod in to her ears. She stretched out her muscles a bit and climbed on to the treadmill that she was leaning against.

Turning her ipod up she began to walk, quickening her pace every few minutes. She was in a light jog as Randy's theme music began to play in her ears, a small smile crept on to her face just thinking of him. She couldn't wait to see him, let alone hug him.

She had come to realize over their time apart that no matter what they could work through their situations, together. Even if they were going through a hard time the one thing neither of them could do was run from it, they had done that and it just made the situation worse. She had talked to him several times since she was in Virginia but hadn't told him she was back in yet.

"And when my dear were you going to tell me you were here?" A voice came from behind her.

She couldn't hear a thing because of the loud volume her ipod was set on, the person behind her listened to her carefully, a smirk crossing his face.

"_Hey! Nothing you can say…Nothings gonna change what you've done to me…HEY… now it's time to shine… I'm gonna take what's mine…." _

She was singing quietly to his entrance music, he came up next to the treadmill not bothering her and continued listening to her sing, for not trying she didn't sound half bad.

"_I gave and you take and I waited for you…but I made a mistake. It's clear that your fear is so near, because I see the look on your face. You tried to hold me under, I held my breath. Alone and now you wonder, what I possess."_

She turned the speed down now, she was running at almost a full speed, slowing it down to a light jog she continued to jog and sing to herself. She had this awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't alone. She pulled her hoodie back and saw someone to her side and nearly fell off of the treadmill.

"You scared the ever living shit out of me…" She cried hoping off of the machine.

"I'm sorry," He laughed a bit looking her over. She was wearing a pair of form fitting cheerleader shorts that were obviously rolled up several times, and a black 'Chain Gang Soldier' hoodie. "You were just too cute singing my song…" He stated as he stuffed his hands in to the front pocket of his dark blue billabong hoodie, which brought out his blue eyes.

She just smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. Randy hugged her back and pulled her away placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you…" he mumbled hugging her again.

"I missed you too…" She stated holding his hoodie between her clenched fists.

They hugged for a few more seconds and Randy pulled her away, "So why aren't you reppin' the Legend Killer?" He asked plucking at her black hoodie as she turned off the treadmill and took a seat on a bench. Her muscles had tightened up from the quick halt in exercising.

"Because I'm totally with the Chain Gang leader now…" She stated in a ditsy voice as she massaged her calves and quads.

"You're so full of it… you like his merchandise better than mine…" Randy pouted a bit.

"He does have better merchandise…" She stated with a smirk.

"True, but once they let me get the title back… we'll be good…" He smirked back at her. "Here let me help…" he sat down taking her leg in his lap as he gingerly massaged from the top of her quad down to her ankle.

"That's right; it was your fault that I'm all cramped up…" She stated hitting him lightly in the arm.

"You were excited to see me though…" He stated rubbing her legs and smiling up at her, his blue eyes taking in hers.

"You are right my dear…" She nodded. She switched legs and he continued to massage them. "I'm glad we talked things out though…" She stated looking at him with a sheepish smile.

"Me too, it was driving me crazy…" Randy stated as he put her leg down and rubbed his hands together.

"You have no idea… you know I was thinking things over this week and came to the realization that we should be able to work out anything, you know by talking, because walking away from it just makes the situation worse…" She stated looking up at him as he stood up.

"Words of the wise…" Randy stated sticking out his hand to her; she gladly accepted it and he pulled her off of the bench. "Tired yet?" He inquired.

"A bit…" She stated shrugging.

"Well I'll walk you to your room, and if you're not tired then… I could think of a few things that could make you tired…" He commented in a naughty tone.

"Randall Keith…" She scolded in a playful tone.

"I meant we could watch some movies… talk… eat some food…" He stated covering for himself quickly while rolling his eyes.

"Suuuure…" She nodded her head in disbelief. "How 'bout you walk me to my room first?" She asked.

"It'd be my pleasure, mademoiselle." He stated holding the gym door open for her.

They small talked until they got up to her floor she took out her key card as they approached her door, she noticed that the door seemed to be open. Randy noticed this too as he pushed her behind him.

"Did you leave the door open?" He asked her.

"Not as far as I know, I'm pretty sure I shut it all the way before I went down…" She answered as Randy pushed the door open with the tip of his Nike sneaker.

"Stay back…" He stated as he entered the room cautiously looking as if he was on one of those Law & Order shows clearing the room before letting anyone else in to it. "Ryan…" He stated caught off guard.

Ryan rushed in to the room to find her suitcase had been trumped through, the entire room was dismantled. She couldn't believe her eyes entire hotel room was trashed; Randy pulled her to him as if trying to protect her from something, as if it were still in the room.

"Randy, how…" her question trailed off as Randy left her side and checked the bathroom finding nothing in there the entire mess was in the actual hotel room.

"Call the front desk; ask them how the hell someone got in your room, I'm calling the police…" Randy stated as he took out his cell phone.

Ryan grabbed the hotel phone and called the front desk; she informed them that someone broke in to her hotel room and that management needed to get there as soon as possible. Randy was on the phone with the police station letting them know exactly who he was and what had happened. He hung up moments later and he ushered Ryan out of the room and in to the hallway.

"Ryan?" She heard the authoritative voice of her father.

"Daddy!" She ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug, he had just stepped foot outside his door with an ice bucket.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Dave asked hugging her with his free arm and looking over at Randy who was pacing in basketball shorts and a blue hoodie.

"Someone broke in to her hotel room…" Randy answered for her.

"What?" Dave asked pulling his daughter away from him.

"Well my flight just got in like two hours ago, I got my things, rented a car and checked in at about 12 o'clock, I wasn't tired so I went down to the gym and Randy was there and when we came back we found the door open all my stuff is all over the place." Ryan explained.

"It looks like someone ransacked the place…" Randy stated as he eyed the half open door.

"Is anything missing?" Dave asked.

"I don't know I haven't had a chance to look yet…" She stated.

"The police should be here in the next ten minutes or so…" Randy stated.

"That quick?" Dave asked.

"I lit a fire under their asses…" Randy smirked with a shrug as he put his arms around Ryan.

"I'll wait here with you…" Dave stated as he leaned against the wall looking over at his daughter. "How was your time off?" He asked.

"Really good, I had a lot of fun with the girls, and with Ang…" She smiled.

"I heard, you did a lot while you were up there…" he stated.

"I tried to keep us busy…" She nodded.

"Ang told me you guys told Bella about him…" Dave stated as he wrung his hands out nervously. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

"She asked us dad, I wasn't going to lie to her…" Ryan stated. "I left out most of the terrible details and just gave her the short choppy version."

"Are you Mr. Orton?" A voice came from behind them.

"I'm Randy Orton…" Randy responded turning around to come face to face with two police officers.

"Mrs. Orton?" The cop asked looking at Ryan. Ryan opened her mouth, closed it and shook her head after hearing this.

"No, I'm sorry I'm Ryan Bautista…" She stated looking at the officer's her arms folded over her chest, "This is my father, Dave Bautista" He introduced.

"I'm Officer Sidle and this is Officer Green…can you tell us what happened here?" He asked taking out a pad and pen.

Ryan and Randy explained to the officers exactly what they did from the time she checked in to the hotel to when they got back to the room after hitting the gym. Dave let them know how he got in to the mix, and by 2 o'clock in the morning they let her take her things and leave the room that had been broken in to. She gave him Adam's name to make sure that it wasn't him, or if it was some coincidence.

The officer's tried to make her feel more at ease, saying that it was probably a coincidence and that her ex probably had nothing to do with it. After they left Ryan stood in the hallway with her luggage.

"You can stay with me, if you want…" Randy stated as he looked over at Dave who seemed to be a bit nervous.

"I'm not sure how dad would like that…" Ryan stated looking over at her father.

Dave looked at her a bit alarmed at first, "Uhm, its ok you two probably need to catch up or talk or something…" Dave stated a bit suspiciously.

Ryan looked at her father and raised an eyebrow, being too tired to function at the moment she just shook her head shrugging it off as lack of sleep, and went with Randy to his room. She arrived putting her things in his room; he pulled the covers back on the Queen sized bed and pulled his shirt off.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick, ok?" She asked him.

"That's cool…" He nodded smiling at her.

Ryan jumped in the shower quickly her stomach in knots after seeing what happened to her hotel room, knowing damn well that it was not a coincidence. She sighed washing her body off, her mind trickled to her father's reaction to Randy's suggestion. Never in a million years would her father; in his right mind, would he be ok with her sharing a room with Randy – he nearly had a conniption the night she stayed with him over Thanksgiving.

She climbed out of the shower wrapping the white terry cloth towel around her body, she dried herself off and looked in to the mirror, it was badly fogged up. Taking her hand she wiped the mirror clean and gazed in to it, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw those eyes staring back at her; she turned around quickly to see nothing behind her. She looked back in to the mirror and saw nothing.

Her heart was racing at about a million beats a second as she threw the bathroom door open and walked in to the hotel room. Randy looked up from the TV to see Ryan standing there with only a towel on, she looked as if she was about to cry. He jumped out of bed and walked over to her.

"Ryan? Ryan what's wrong?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"I'm going crazy. Randy, I am literally going crazy…" She stated looking up at him, pure terror written on her face.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"After I was done taking a shower, I looked in to the mirror and I could have sworn to God that I saw him… staring back at me…." She stated looking up at him worried.

"You're just over tired that's all. You just need to get some rest…" Randy told her.

Ryan nodded her head with a sigh; she slipped on a pair of shorts and a large oversized 'The Animal' shirt and climbed in to bed. She only hoped that the hours to follow would be less eventful.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R:) **


	30. Road to Wrestlemania

**So I lost a bit of inspiration for this one... but I decided to revive it... atleast for this next chapter that has been half typed for about two or three months now. So I finished it up... and hopefully if I can get back in the jist you will be seeing more of it:)**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Road to Wrestlemania**

Vince asked for Randy, John and Ryan to meet him in his office so they could talk about their new angle. He apparently was going to spice it up… again. They couldn't wait to see what the CEO of the company had in store for them, the three friends walked in to find Mr. McMahon reading over some script revisions, his personal assistant was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, just the people I was waiting to see!" Vince stated getting up. "Come in, come in…" He ushered them in as the three of them took a seat. "Now, Stephanie and I have talked this over a few times, trying to find a way that John will lose the title, because he will be shooting a new movie in a few months…"

"What?" Randy and Ryan hadn't heard this news yet. John looked down at his hands and shrugged.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Randy asked.

"Well we were all kind of fighting, so I didn't think it was the greatest time to bring it up…" John stated as he looked over at them apologetically.

"John that's great news though," Ryan stated excitedly.

"Thanks..." He smiled slightly.

"Well back to business..." Vince stated as he clapped his hands together. "Steph and I were thinking that the best thing to do is twist the storyline one more time. Give the fans something exciting to look forward to for Wrestlemania." He smiled. "The storyline is going to change; where Ryan is still with John; but she's secretly talking to Randy, because she really is in cahoots with Randy so he can win the WWE Championship."

"That's a great twist..." Randy stated nodding his head.

"And very believable..." Ryan nodded her head.

"So when do we start?" Ryan asked.

"Tonight..." Vince stated with a large smile.

They all got up to leave but Vince grabbed Ryan by the arm, gently. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her.

"Stay a moment for me, Ryan?" He asked her carefully.

"Of course Vince..." She smiled nodding to John and Randy. The two older men left her and closed the door behind them. "What's up Vince?"

"Your father called me and told me about last night..." He stated with a heavy sigh. "I don't like the thought of my talent and close friends in harms way..." He stated crossing his arms over his chest. "So in lieu of everything else; I have decided that I will have a body guard and a police officer troll your floor at any hotel you'll be staying at. As well as inform all security and police officers backstage; do you have a picture of this guy?" Vince asked.

"Vince I don't think that it's necessary..." She started to say but Vince cut her off.

"Ryan, I can't have you endangered in any way, or any of my other superstars for that matter. This is in your best interest as well as everyone else's... So no ifs, ands or buts..." He stated.

"I can get you a picture later tonight; is that ok?" She asked him.

"That's perfectly fine; and good luck tonight..." He smiled at her as she left his office.

Later that night the three friends were preparing for their spots and their match. Ryan was running around trying to find her outfit for tonight, she was missing her shirt that she was going to be wearing.

"Shit... John!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"What?" He asked glancing over at Randy who was looking a bit bored.

"I can't find my Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. tank top..." She stated tearing her bag apart looking for the black and white tank top.

"I think I have an extra in my bag..." He told her pointing to the black duffel across the room.

"You better because I am not going up to that merchandise stand and buying a new one..." She stated glaring over at him.

"What, you don't want to support your favorite WWE super star?" John asked looking back over the back of the couch to see her glaring at him.

"No; I don't exactly have 25 bucks on me right this second..." She stated walking out of the bathroom with only her camouflage mini skirt on with a black studded belt, her black army boots that were up to her knees and a black bra that was pushing her boobs up perfectly.

"Well if you're going to walk around like that; who needs a shirt?" John asked as she picked something up and threw it at his head. Randy just glared at him as he looked through a magazine.

Ryan shifted through John's bag and found an extra tank top; she smiled and pulled it on, tying it up in the back because it was a bit too big for her. She turned around modeling off her new look. Her hair was down and curly slightly, John whistled as Randy kept his nose in his magazine.

"Excuse me..." She kicked him in the shin.

"You look great babe..." He stated looking up at her briefly and then back down at the magazine.

"What on god's green earth are you so enthralled in?" She asked him taking the magazine. She looked at he article he was reading and started blushing.

It happened to be the article that the two reporters were tailing her for a few weeks back. She smirked as he grinned up at her stupidly. She shook her head and threw the magazine back at him.

"Oooh, that's a nice shot..." John stated taking the magazine from Randy. The shot was of Ryan bending over to get in to the ring in a short business skirt.

"You need to get laid..." Randy growled as he grabbed the magazine back from his good friend.

"That I do..." He nodded his head in agreement as he casted his gaze to Randy's girlfriend.

"Don't EVEN think about it..." Randy stated as he hit John upside the head with the magazine.

"I'm just messin' dang..." John laughed as he got up from his spot on the couch.

"You guys are retarded..."She shook her head.

"But you love us..." John smiled goofily as he pulled off his hoodie and revealed his Chain Gang Soldier t-shirt; he pulled his bag off of the ground and took out his sweatbands and his knee pads.

Someone came knocking at the door queuing them that it was time for their spot. Randy walked outside of the locker room as did John. Randy called Ryan on her cell phone and she answered as the camera's set up. She was resting on the couch by herself talking to him as the cameras began to roll.

_"I know baby, I miss you too..." She stated with a sickening sweet smile. "It's horrible; who knew this guy could be so boring..." She turned over on to her stomach comfortably and looked down at her nails. "Don't you worry your sweet little ass off; you'll be champ before you know it..." She heard the door open. Clearing her throat she looked at the door, "Uh huh, Bye Bella, love you too..."_

_"Who was that?" John came in to the picture as he took a seat next to her; she sat up smiling at him._

_"It was just Bella calling in to check up on me, my father's been blowing up my phone trying to get me to talk to him..." She rolled her eyes as she stroked his arm with a smile on her face._

_"I see, so about my match tonight..." He started to say as she crawled on top of him, one leg on either side of him straddling his lap._

_"I can think of a few ways to get you a bit...loosened up..." She grinned at him pushing him back against the back of the couch. _

_John smirked as he grabbed her roughly forcing his lips on hers. _

The camera men wrapped up as Ryan climbed off of John and smirked at him. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"This is getting a bit weird..." He laughed adjusting himself.

"Don't..." She covered her eyes. "John do you really have to do that when I'm standing right here?" She asked him.

"It's your fault anyway..." He laughed.

"Whatever, you freak..." She threw the magazine Randy had been reading to the side.

"So, what has your dad been saying since you started rooming with Randy?" John asked.

"Nothing, he's been acting kind of strange lately. I'm not sure what's up with him." She stated shrugging her shoulders and looking over at the Champ.

"What do you think could be wrong?" John questioned.

"I really have no idea. But whatever it is I'm sure he'll get over it soon..." She stated with a sigh. "That's just how my dad is..." She shrugged her shoulders.

John shrugged his shoulders getting off of the couch and started warming up. Within minutes the two were standing outside of the guerilla waiting for the show to start and his opening sequence.

His music hit and the fans erupted loudly, he was queued by the stage hand and he and Ryan walked out together, she stood proudly next to her 'man' and gave the crowd a cute smile as she followed him down to the ring.

John helped her in to the ring and she glided accepted. She leaned down slowly getting in to the ring making sure that John got a glimpse of her 'goods'. She smirked to the crowd before John jumped in and grabbed a microphone.

"_All my Chain Gang soldiers…" He yelled in to the microphone in an enthused voice. "I believe you are all just a little tired of see Randy Orton running around and crying like a big spoiled __3__rd__ string__ brat… aren't you?" He asked._

_Ryan simply nodded her head in response, her hands on her hips and standing next to John. _

"_Well you see, I've got a little proposition for the Legend Killer…" He smirked at the man's nickname. "Wrestlemania…" He stated simply._

_Before John could say anymore, Randy's music hit, the Legend Killer himself came waltzing out with his Evolution members. The ever present smirk gracing his face as he marched down the ramp; swinging his arms in resemblance to Mr. McMahon himself, as if with purpose._

_He grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia and sneered at the couple in the ring. He slowly made his way in to the ring and the other members of Evolution hung around the apron._

"_Crying?" Randy asked with a scoff. "The Legend Killer doesn't cry, Cena…" He mused. "Especially not over some two-dollar whore…" he smirked at Ryan._

_Her mouth dropped as she went towards Randy, John caught her around the waist, "Whoa baby, calm down…" The fans could hear him say faintly. He brought the piece of technology to his lips and smirked. "Look Orton, I don't appreciate you talking about my girl that way…" He started to say. "Don't be jealous because I've got it all… The money, the title and the girl…" He grinned._

_Ryan nodded her head letting her fingers trail over the WWE Championship that was prominently on John's shoulder._

"_That's fine with me, have the girl… but the title…" Randy loomed over John. "As of Wrestlemania… is mine…"_

_John got nose to nose with the 6'5, 3__rd__ generation Superstar, Ryan was behind them trying to pull John back. Randy's smirk turned in to a sneer as he shoved John back. John stumbled back nearly knocking Ryan over, Ryan though grabbed on to the ropes holding herself up as John pounced on the taller man._

_An all out ambush began as the rest of Evolution jumped in to the ring and began to attack John. Several referees and security guards rushed out to help pull the other members off of the young man._

"_Hold it right there," Mr. McMahon's voice came over the sound system of the Sioux Falls arena. Everyone in the ring froze looking up at the man before them. "We're going to settle this, the only way we can in the WWE…" He smirked glancing down at the superstars in the ring. "Tonight…" He stated looking around the packed arena. "It will be Evolution along with a Diva of their choice will go up against John Cena and Ryan Bautista and three Superstars of their choice…" _

Raw cut to a commercial as everyone cleared the ring. Ryan sighed walking to the back to change for their match. It was going to be Evolution and Melina against John Cena, Ron Simmons, Carlito, Jeff Hardy and Ryan Bautista.

She changed in to a pair of long short vinyl shorts, her mid-calf wrestling boots and a green, brown and black camouflage lycra style shirt. She pulled her hair back in to a low ponytail and began to warm up.

"You ready for your match?" Her father's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and looked up at the big man, "Yeah, Mel and I went through it verbally about eight times…" She shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Rye…" Dave sighed and took a seat on one of the many crates lining the backstage area. Ryan stopped stretching and turned to look at her father.

"What's up dad?" She asked.

"I've got something I need to talk to you about..." Her father state mildly. Ryan was silent as she waited for her father to tell her what was going on. "Angie called," His demeanor falling a bit. "She went to the doctors after you left..." He let out a heavy sigh and Ryan knew what was coming next. "The cancer is back,"

"Are they sure?" Ryan asked feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Dave nodded. "I've been working myself up looking for the right time to tell you," He stated. "That's why I've been having you stay with Randy... I just didn't want you to see me the way I was..." He answered.

"I can understand that..." Ryan nodded. "Is she going to have surgery again, or..." She trailed off not knowing what other options laid open for her stepmother.

"The doctor is having her in next week to go over the options... she may have to have it all removed, so it won't come back this time..." Dave answered.

"Wow," She let out a sigh. "Well I'm glad you told me..." She whispered hugging her father.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R!**


	31. Wrestlemania

**I got some major inspiration on this one; I don't know where it came from. But to make up for my lack in updates this is a pretty decent sized chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31  
**_**W**__restlemania_

The weeks leading up to Wrestlemania were full of spots and matches around the group of friends. Ryan had been tossed in the middle and was glad for their busy schedule; it kept her mind off of previous happenings.

Tomorrow was one of the biggest nights of Randy's life. He would be getting the title back for the first time in three years and to top it off it was his birthday. She couldn't help but smile at the thought

Ryan was also going to take part in the Lumberjill match, it was going to be Melina against Ashley Massaro, the Diva rendition of the Lumberjack match. She would also be escorting John to the ring, and turning her back on him as Randy 'injures' him and he's out for several months.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice crept up behind her. Ryan nearly jumped out of her seat, her eyes darting to the colorful man before her.

"Just thinking," She stated flashing him a cute smile.

"From what I hear, you're not supposed to be running around by yourself…" He took a seat next to her and leaned back on the bench.

"I know, I feel like I'm four again…" Ryan muttered rolling her eyes.

"I can't say that I blame them though," He glanced over at her. "This Adam guy doesn't sound like he's a joke…"

"It's pretty serious…" Ryan nodded her head in agreement.

"You haven't heard anything from him since the hotel incident have you?" He questioned.

Ryan swallowed and glanced at the Rainbow Haired Warrior, as Jim Ross called him. She hesitantly shook her head. The green eyed man next to her didn't believe her for a second.

"You're a terrible liar Ryan…" He insisted.

"He… he called a couple of times, but I didn't answer…" She stated clearing her throat. "And he left some pretty nasty messages… but that was last week…"

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, I didn't want to worry everyone with Wrestlemania right around the corner…" Ryan shook her head glancing over at the youngest Hardy brother.

"Don't you think they care more about your well being than the biggest Pay Per View of the year?" He pursed his lips together in wonderment.

"Well," Ryan shook her head. "I-I just don't know what to say to anyone anymore…sometimes I feel like I'm overreacting about the whole thing… and then with Tracey and Randy…" Ryan threw her hands up in the air.

"Who's Tracey?" The natural blonde asked.

"She's this girl that Randy slept with before we got together, she also happens to be my psycho ex's psycho girlfriend… who's pregnant and is claiming Randy is the father…"

"Wow…" His mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Tell me about it…" Ryan sighed and rubbed her temples.

"So, why did you come all the way down here to think?" Jeff asked looking around at the exercise equipment.

"No one is ever down here, and I didn't want to be bothered…" Ryan stated truthfully.

Jeff made a face and stood up, "Didn't mean to intrude, just wanted to see what was going on with the pretty new Diva…" He grinned at her.

Ryan looked up at him and shook her head, "Sorry… it's just my father and the guys have been so overbearing that I just needed to get away. I'm sure they've already hired a swat team to come and find me and I've only been gone for an hour…"

"I think you need to tell them about his phone calls, we can't help you if you don't let us…" Jeff stated shrugging his shoulders.

Ryan stood up next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug, "Thanks Jeff," She smiled as Jeff hugged her back and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Hey, I got to look out for my number one fan, huh?" He winked at her opening the gym door for her.

"You know it…"

She walked out behind him and saw a crowd of large men coming towards them, "God, where the hell have you been?" Dave asked in a rush pulling her in to his arms.

"I was just in the gym, thinking…" She stated glancing at Jeff who lifted his chin to her and escaped before he was bombarded with questions.

"With Jeff Hardy?" Randy asked raising a suspicious eye at the multicolored hair man that just fled the coop.

"Jeff came in just a few minutes ago, he found me sitting down there thinking, and we just talked…" Ryan shrugged her shoulders.

"You had us so worried," John stated pulling her away from Dave to hug her tightly. "You need to tell us where you're going next time…"

"Sorry, I just was tired of being watched over like a child…" She stated pulling away from John and glancing at her father and her boyfriend.

"We're just worried about you; we don't want anything to happen to you…" Shawn intruded as he and Paul made themselves known.

"Well, since we're on the subject… I have something to tell you guys… and you have to promise not to get mad at me…" Ryan stated clearing her throat slowly looking from one face to another.

"What is it?" Dave asked his tone low.

"You have to promise me first…" She instructed.

Each man muttered that they promised and Ryan went on to tell them what she had told Jeff about the phone calls. Each man started to bombard her with questions and go on and on about how stupid it was for her to not tell them.

"I can't believe you…" Randy muttered under his breath.

"I didn't want to worry you guys with Wrestlemania tomorrow, but Jeff said it would be best to tell you…"

"Oh Jeff?" Randy rolled his eyes with an exasperated look.

"What's with the look?" She asked they were all now on the elevator back to their floor.

"You told Jeff before you told any of us, and he doesn't even know what the hell is going on…" Randy growled.

"He pried it out of me, for heaven's sake Randy… it's not that big of a deal…" Ryan furrowed her brow at him.

"It is a big deal, you trust a guy you barely know more than you trust us…" His arms flared out expressing that he meant all of the rather large men in the elevator with them.

"That's not true," Ryan pushed back as everyone else stayed quiet as the two lovebirds fought it out.

"It sure as hell looks that way…" Randy yelled back.

"I am not having this conversation with you Randall; you're acting like an immature child…" She stated as the doors opened and the two screaming caused the two people on the other side of the door to take a step back.

"I'm acting like an immature child?" Randy pointed to himself ignoring the people who were staring at them. "How about you? You're running away from your problems again Ryan, that's not going to fix things…" Randy stated angrily.

"Is everything ok?" Amy asked looking at Dave who was pushing everyone off of the elevator.

"Yeah, just a little lover's quarrel… they'll be making out in about an hour…" John answered for the girl's father.

"Could you please not talk about my daughter like that," Dave shuddered at the sound of John's words.

Adam laughed and he and Amy boarded the elevator, Ryan stared at Randy and her face turned red with anger.

"How dare you say that to me…" She stopped walking and pushed him back in to a door. "You have got some freaking nerve…"

"What is your problem?" Randy stated watching the group of people slowly walk back to their rooms.

"You… you're my problem…" She stated angrily.

"You're unbelievable…" Randy said back to her pulling himself up to his full height.

"I thought you would understand, but apparently I was wrong…" Ryan stormed past him and towards her father's room.

"Where are you going?" Randy called to her.

"Far away from you…" She retorted sliding her key card and slamming the door behind her.

Randy groaned, he rubbed his temples and wondered what possessed him to start an argument with her. He was worried about her, she had disappeared without telling him or her dad where she was going, and when he finds her she's coming out of the gym with Jeff Hardy.

Then she tells Jeff Hardy something that she hadn't even told her own father or her own boyfriend. Did she really like him that much that she would look to him for some sort of guidance? Did she not feel that Randy could help her out?

_Don't think like that,_ Randy told himself. _Jeff just happened to be a the right place at the right time._

Why had he blown up at her, and why had she gotten so defensive?

Ryan slammed the door behind her and her father was sitting on his bed, waiting for her to speak up. She glared at him and went in to the bathroom, turning on the shower without a word to the older man.

"Ryan, how could you have kept this from us?" Dave questioned, he had left his spot on the bed and was now watching his daughter gather her toiletries.

"I didn't want to worry you, or make your watchful eye any worse than it already is…" Ryan groaned grabbing the towel off of the rack.

"That's our job…" Dave stated leaning against the door frame. "That's my job… as your father…"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys…" Ryan sighed heavily looking at her father. "I'm just sick of feeling like I'm being watched twenty four-seven. It's like I can't even go to the bathroom or take a shower without being bothered…" She gave him a pointed look.

Dave sighed, he nodded his head understanding, "I'm sorry if we've been a bit overbearing but we don't want anything to happen to you. We love you…"

Ryan nodded her head and gave her father a hug, "I love you guys too…" She gave him a peck on the cheek before kicking him out of the bathroom and getting in to the shower.

Dave left the room and explained her feelings to the rest of the group; Randy seemed to be still brooding and barely listened to what Dave had to say before returning to his room. His blue eyes fell on the mini-bar and he instinctively opened and grabbed a small bottle out of the cabinet and sat down on the couch.

The next day the entire hotel was buzzing with WWE talent. Everyone was highly anticipating tonight's events. They were to be at the arena by two o'clock to have their big meeting, and then prepare for the start of HEAT! and then the actual event itself.

"So are we all prepared for tonight?" Dave asked pulling his daughter's duffle bag out of their rental car.

This trip they had all rented the cars in two's, they would be in the city for a while and didn't want to burden anyone if each of them wanted to spend their time differently. Ryan shut the driver's side door and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so," She commented lazily pulling herself behind her father. "Can't say that I'm too thrilled to have to be in the same room as _him_though,"

Ever since yesterday's fight with Randy she hadn't spoken to him much at all. She tried to go talk to him but he didn't answer her phone calls, and when she went to his room he didn't answer or he wasn't there. She even talked to John and he wasn't sure where the Legend Killer was at.

She started to get worried, but John told her not to worry, the younger man probably just went to go blow off some steam from their fight. She was madder at him now for disappearing than she was about the fight that they had.

"Did you wake Randy up before you left?" Dave questioned as the security guard waved them past knowing exactly who they were.

"I tried; I called him three times, and banged on his door twice." She sighed. "John's his ride here so I'm assuming the Champ will wake his ass up before he leaves…"

"John was right; he just needs to blow off some steam before he's ready to talk… no big deal…" Her father tried to comfort her as a stage hand came to them letting them know where the Evolution locker room would be.

John stood outside of Randy's room banging on the door. He had been doing so for about ten minutes before he really started to get irritated. He used his foot this time kicking the door as hard as he could.

"Randy, I swear to God, you had better stop sulking like a little kid and open this damn door, NOW!" John stated angry.

He always liked getting to the arena early, he liked to get a feel of the ring, and of the atmosphere, it helped him during his matches, and he and Randy had a huge match ahead of them.

John heard the lock turn, and the chain rattle as the door swung open. He stared at the person on the other side, his best friend. His eyes were red and glazed over, his face showed no emotion and he reeked of alcohol.

"Jesus, please tell me you did not get sloshed last night…" John muttered walking in to the room.

"I didn't get sloshed last night," Randy mocked his tone and walked in to the room trying not to stumble over his things.

"Now who's being a smart ass…" John looked around the room at the open mini-bar and empty bottles. "Jesus, Randy… why the hell did you decide to get fucked up the night before the biggest Pay Per View of your life?" He muttered more to himself than to his friend who was now laying face first on his bed.

"Because my girlfriend, fucking hates me…" Randy muttered moving his face from the comforter to speak to his friend. "She ran to Jeffrey fucking Hardy, not to me… not to her boyfriend… some completed fucking stranger…"

John sighed and pulled Randy in to the sitting position, "Jeff was just in the right place at the right time…" He rubbed his friend's shoulders. "You heard what Dave said last night, she was feeling claustrophobic… we were being too overbearing for her, man… it's not your fault and it's not her fault… it's this creeps fault…"

"No, its Jeff fucking Hardy's fault… he lured her in… that bastard…" Randy growled lowly standing up. "I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch and kick his ass…" He retorted grabbing his black STL hate and pulling it over his distraught hair.

John stood up rolling his eyes, "It's not Jeff's fault man…"

"Bullshit…" Randy stated angrily kicking his duffle bag. "That bastard has been making eyes at her for months now…"

"You're imaging things man, Jeff has a girlfriend… a long time girlfriend, he doesn't want Ryan…" John groaned grabbing Randy's duffel bag. "Let's just go to the arena, you need some coffee and a shower…" He stated pushing him out of the room.

Randy didn't say anything else as John grabbed his bag and Randy's and headed to the lobby. Unfortunately for John, Jeff Hardy was leaving with his brother Matt just as they were heading to the doors. He saw Randy's jaw set as he quickened his pace after the rainbow haired high-flyer.

"Hardy!" Randy's voice was low and guttural as both Hardy brother's turned around confused.

"Randy, knock it off…" John caught up with his friend and tried to hold him back.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked looking at his green-eyed brother.

"I don't know," Jeff answered looking very confused.

"You better stay the hell away from Ryan, do you got me?" Randy stated angrily his blue eyes piercing the youngest Hardy brothers.

Jeff furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about Randy?"

"Last night with Ryan, I better not catch you near her again, you got that?" Randy pushed against John who was trying to hold him back.

"Don't mind him; he's having an episode…" John muttered as he shoved Randy out of the building and in to the road as he walked towards the car.

"The audacity of that guy…" Randy scowled as he watched the very confused Hardy brothers get in to their rental and head to the arena.

"Randy, you are way out of line man…" John stated shoving him in to the car. "You need to relax…"

It was nearly two o'clock and neither Randy nor John were there yet. They were trying to wait as long as possible for the two before heading to the meeting. They were leaving the room when John came carrying both bags and dragging Randy behind him.

Randy didn't say a word to anyone just walked in to the locker room, Ryan grabbed John's shirt and made him stop as she shooed everyone else to go to the meeting, "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"He drank himself numb last night apparently…" John muttered. "Then he tried to go after Jeff before we left the hotel…"

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and Jeff was just as dumbfounded as I was as to why Randy thinks he has anything to do with you…" John shrugged his shoulders. "But you go ahead to the meeting. I'll put our shit down and get him some coffee and to the meeting, I'll see you in a few…"

Ryan didn't say anything else. She made her way to the catering room where Vince, Steph and Shane usually held the Pay Per View meetings to go over matches, spots and results. She walked in and found her father, Paul, Stephanie and Shawn sitting at one of the front tables.

A hand grasped her elbow just as she was about to walk over, she turned around and saw Jeff smiling at her softly. She gave him a small grin and he asked her about what happened at the hotel earlier.

"I'm so sorry about that Jeff; I don't know what is wrong with him…" Ryan apologized. "He's usually not that kind of person, but I guess he just thought something was going on between us, since you're one of my favorite wrestlers and…"

"It's cool… don't worry about it. I just didn't know if maybe I came off the wrong way, or if I said something that may have been taken the wrong way or something…" Jeff stated trying to clear the air.

"No, not at all… it's just that… ever since the thing with John – Randy has been kind of on edge when it comes to any guy that is in a close proximity of me… and it's a bit annoying but I can understand…"

"I see," Jeff nodded. "I was just hoping that we're ok… and hopefully he'll realize that there is nothing between us… just a friendship…" He offered.

"Me too, Jeff, me too…" She laughed lightly as the doors opened.

"What the fuck Hardy, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her…" Randy stated coming to get in to Jeff's face.

Ryan rolled her eyes and pulled on Randy's bare arm, "Randy, knock it off…" She stated as Jeff denied anything that Randy was saying to him. "Stop it, we were talking, that's it…" She pushed her boyfriend away from the youngest Hardy brother.

"Is there a problem here?" Jeff's brother Matt asked coming over to them, thankfully Mr. McMahon wasn't there yet.

"Yeah, you're fucking brother is trying to take my girl…" Randy stated as he glared at Matt for interrupting.

"Randy, he was not trying to take me… Jesus…" She tried to grab his arm and pull him back.

"Ryan, you should step back, I'm about to mess up your friend's face…" Randy stated as he got nose to nose with Jeff, who was trying to back down.

"C'mon man, I don't want to fight you…" Jeff stated trying to be as calm as possible.

After a bit more confrontation Randy pulled his fist back and hit Jeff right in the mouth, before anyone else could react the two guys were on the ground scuffling. Ryan jumped in pulling Jeff away from Randy, and John pulling Randy off of Jeff.

"What in the _blue_hell is going on here?" The authoritative voice of Mr. McMahon was heard from the doors across from them.

Everyone froze in their spots; a few Superstars had come over to help them pull the two off of each other. Ryan sat back, Jeff practically in her lap as he tried to catch his breath. Randy was pushed against a wall by John, Johnny Hennigan and Dave who had gotten up. Matt, Adam, Amy were next to Ryan who was feeling the repercussion of falling on her ass.

"Orton, Bautista, Hardy in my office, _now_…" He stated his face red with anger.

Jeff stood up, extending his hand to Ryan who graciously took it and followed Mr. McMahon with her head down as John escorted Randy to Mr. McMahon's office so that he wouldn't go after the younger Hardy brother, yet again.

Vince watched as the four young Superstars walked in to his office. The youngest member shifting uncomfortably in her chair as she glanced over at her boyfriend, and best friend, and then over at the rainbow haired man next to her she looked very unsure of what was going to happen.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell I just walked in on?" Vince demanded.

The room was quiet, no one said a word. Vince was becoming very impatient and tapped his foot waiting for someone to answer him.

"Ryan?" Vince questioned moving to the front of his desk, leaning against it casually. "What happened?"

"Uh-well…" Ryan stuttered very nervous at Vince's pensive gaze on her. She began to feel very, very uncomfortable and shifted her sight to Randy who looked ready to pounce on Jeff once again. "It was really a big misunderstanding sir…" She began. "I was talking to Jeff, because Randy was pretty hostile to him this morning, about our talk last night, in regards to the Adam ordeal…" She stated knowing that the older man knew about the problem at hand with this ex-boyfriend of hers. "And Randy came in and he was really upset about me telling Jeff something before, I told him and we fought about it last night…and"

She paused glancing over at her boyfriend nervously, not wanting him to get in trouble, "And what Ryan?" Vince questioned.

"And Randy got in to Jeff's face about talking to me, and he hit Jeff, and then the two started throwing punches… that's when Me and John and everyone tried to separate them… and when you walked in… sir…" She said the last part hurriedly, looking down at her hands the entire time.

"Alright," Vince tapped his chin. "John will you please take Ryan to catering, while I talk to these two alone…"

John stood up and glanced at Vince, "Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure… just please take Ryan…" He stated looking at the young girl who was standing up.

She didn't say anything more as John escorted her back to catering, everyone began talking to her at once and she told them what she knew and that Vince wanted to talk to the two alone.

Everyone talked amongst themselves and not long after Ryan's appearance Vince came in with a brooding Randy Orton and a pissed off looking Jeff Hardy. Ryan's gut twisted as she mouthed an apology to the youngest Hardy who forced a smile and rejoined his table of "Money in the Bank" contestants.

"Man, what happened?" John whispered to him.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Randy muttered folding his arms over his chest. Ryan sat straight up as Vince began to speak.

The usually hour long meeting went well in to two hours and soon they were all dismissed with their schedules, their information and their matches. Ryan was pulled away by all the diva's to go over the Lumberjill match.

"So, how are things with you and Randy?" Maria asked carefully trying to tred carefully over the subject.

"Well, we got in to a huge fight last night, which resulted in him going after Jeff…" She stated turning her attention to Amy. "Please, please tell him I am so sorry… again…" She gave a small smile.

Amy nodded, and the subject changed quickly as they started going over the basics of Melina and Ashley's match which was right before John and Randy's match. She would probably be all hot and sweaty but she'd be pulling more work during the Title match.

"Alright, thanks guys…" She smiled at them. "I better get to the locker room and go over what we're gonna do there… see you guys later…"

Randy had been hauled in to the shower, given three cups of coffee and was finally coming back to being somewhat human. Though, he wasn't telling anyone what transpired in Vince's office. He felt terrible for going after Hardy, now. He knew it was stupid and juvenile, but he was so angry from last night, and he was hung-over in a bad way.

The locker room door opened slowly and Ryan came in a hand over her eyes, "Is everyone decent?" She asked expecting everyone to be in the locker room.

"Yeah," Randy replied, he was there alone the rest of the group went to catering to get some food.

Ryan removed her hand from her eyes and looked around and her smile fell seeing that she was alone with Randy in the locker room. She was mad at him, more so now than she was before. How could he do something so stupid, and so juvenile? He put his career in jeopardy as if he hadn't been on thin ice before; he was really skating on it now.

"Rye, I'm sorry…" He got up an immediately apologized for his actions. "What I did was stupid, and I should have never even put my hands on Hardy… but I was so mad…"

"Mad at what Randy?" Ryan asked shaking her head. "We talked, and we were just talking then… what is there to be so mad about?"

"I was mad because you told _him_ about the calls before you told me, your boyfriend… the one you're supposed to be truthful with, the one you're supposed to be able to talk to about anything…" Randy stated angry just thinking about it. "I was mad because you have this fascination with him, and he's made eyes at you… I've seen it…"

"Randy," Ryan cut him off before he could say anything else. "Listen to me, Jeff doesn't want me like that… and I certainly don't want him like that…" She cleared her throat and shook her head at him. "He is like my wrestling idol… yes, that's true… but I wouldn't want to date him. Besides, he's has a girlfriend that he's been seeing for years… and Jeff is not that _kind_of person."

"Just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean that he doesn't like you…" Randy stated.

"Randy, Jeff isn't a womanizer… he's not that kind of guy." She defended the Hardy.

"But…" Randy was about to argue with her.

"Stop it," She grabbed his upper arms and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm sick of listening to this… I would never, ever do that to you again. Do you know how much I hurt the first time?" She had tears in her eyes thinking about what she had done. "To see that look on your face when you found out that John and I kissed… I couldn't put you through that and I couldn't put myself through that…

I was being surrounded by nothing but you, my dad, John, Paul and Shawn…and I was sick of it. I went to the gym to get away, not to talk to anyone just to think by myself. Jeff happened to walk by and see me and he stopped to talk to me. He wrestled it out of me and I told him." Ryan shrugged her shoulders. "I had no intentions of telling him at all, but he saw right through my lie. He told me to tell you guys, because you were only doing what you were doing because you guys love me… and I knew that but I was suffocating…"

"Suffocating?" Randy scoffed. "You make it sound so terrible…"

"When you're use to living your life without boundaries, Randy… it is terrible to be trapped in a room with five burly men who don't want you to even breathe an ounce of air without them knowing…"

"Were we really that bad?" Randy asked.

"Yes," Ryan nodded her head.

"Awe, it looks like the lovebirds are back together again…" Shawn's voice flooded the locker room as the four other bodies joined them.

"Seriously Shawn, you have a death wish don't you?" Ryan smirked glancing at the older man.

The group lightened up and went over the match between Randy and John. How Ryan was going to turn on John and what she was going to do to "cost" him the match.

Ryan was standing at the guerilla before the Lumberjill match; all of the girls participating were going to surround the ring before Melina and Ashley. The girls all were suppose to enter the stage from the far left of the stage to "Girls, Girls, Girls". She stood with the other 'good girls' as the ring was surrounded with all of the Divas.

Melina and Ashley were introduced and the short match was under way. The girls tossed each other around, and anytime Melina fell towards Ryan's side of the ring she made sure to get scrappy with the dark haired girl before throwing her back in the ring.

At the end of the match Melina won with a Bridge Pin much to the displeasure of Ashley who kicked the Champion in to the ropes, who then tried to get away. Mickie James grabbed her and pushed her back in to the ring, crawling in as well.

All of the Divas followed suit and there was a Diva Battle Royal going on. Melina rolled out of the ring like a scolded dog, her accomplices finally rolling out. Ryan pushed the last tramp out of the ring and smirked as she joined Ashley and Mickie's side.

The girls held up Ashley's hand as if she won the match and they began a screaming match back and forth until the girls finally exited the ramp and Ashley and the 'good girl' crew walked up the ramp to Ashley's music.

Ryan congratulated Melina and gave the girls a round of hugs before running over to get her make-up touched up before the big match. She sat down as one of the girls started to dab her face dry from the sweat and reapply her make up evenly over her face.

After her quick fix she ran over to the guerilla and got ready to walk out with John for his match. John gave her a squeeze as Randy came up next to them bouncing back and forth. He had just done a 'spot' with the rest of Evolution asking them to not interfere in his match, that he had this win in the bag.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he was introduced first. John's music hit and the two walked out, doing their usual entrance as Lillian introduced them.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Ryan Bautista… weighing in at 240 pounds from West Newbury, Massachusetts he is your WWE Champion… JOHN CENA!"

John slid in to the ring as Randy waited on the other side fuming as Ryan sauntered in to the ring in her short camouflage skirt and black tank top that showed off more than she usually did. She climbed through the ropes and walked to the corner opposite of John and pointed in his direction, sending a wink to Randy behind John's back.

John jumped down from the turnbuckle and grabbed Ryan; he glanced over at Randy and smirked as he laid a kiss on her lips hard and firm. Ryan pulled back and smirked letting her fingers trail over the championship belt as she handed it to the ref.

The referee held up the title belt, Ryan slid out of the ring and pounded the mat as the match got under way. She cheered for John, screaming his name, trying to get the fans behind him as he tried to win back the upper hand from Randy.

The lead switched back and forth quite a few times throughout the match, Randy went to do the RKO but John countered and gave him the FU. He climbed on top of the younger man and waited for the ref to count three, so John could win his title back.

Ryan slipped in under the bottom rope and just as the ref's hand was coming down for three she broke up the pin by laying an elbow right between John's shoulder blades. He rolled off of Randy shocked, the blow wasn't strong enough for one of the member's of Evolution, but it was still shocking.

He glanced up and saw Ryan looking at him with a smirk, Randy found himself as Ryan was slipping out of the ring and RKO'd the very stunned John Cena. But he wasn't done after he pinned the older man.

Ryan walked over to Lillian lifting her chin as the older blonde woman stood up and Ryan folded the chair and slid it in to the ring. She watched as Randy set the ex-Champ up and RKO'd him on the chair, but the young man still wasn't done yet. As John was pulling himself up, Randy gave him the knee to the face, knocking the older man out.

Ryan smirked as she grabbed the belt from the ref who declared Randy the winner. Randy grabbed her close to him and forced his lips on hers as he dipped her back dramatically. He pulled away from her as the refs and medics attended to the fallen and broken John Cena.

Ryan smirked to the crowd as she lifted her man's hand in victory.

Evolution had joined them in the ring to celebrate and as Wrestlemania 23 came to an end the WWE had a new Champion. They all checked on John to make sure he was doing ok for real and he assure them he was. He would be doing a live broadcast from Los Angeles and getting started on his movie.

Randy would have a short spot on Monday night raw while Ryan was in a match with Ashley, who called her a 'backstabber'. But for the rest of the night she wanted to go to the hotel, rest and get on the plane tomorrow morning for Dayton, OH.

* * *

**Let me know if you're still interested or if I should just can it!**


	32. Eye for an Eye

**I wanted to finish this story before I posted anymore, and I've done just that. It's completed and has a total of 36 Chapters, plus and Epilogue. So... review and you'll get the chapters quicker... :) (I'm evil... I know!)**

* * *

**Chapter 32  
**_**E**__ye for an Eye_

Ryan looked around the airport; she noticed John walking in but didn't see her boyfriend in tow. Her eyebrows slammed together in confusion as she looked up at her father, hoping that he may have the answer to her unasked question.

Dave simply lifted his shoulder as his answer and Ryan walked swiftly to the older man and tossed her question at him before he even knew she was coming.

"I don't know…" John answered truthfully.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She asked angry that John wasn't giving her a straight answer. "He rode with you…"

"He told me that he was having a cab come pick him up because he had a later flight or something…" He shook his head trying to remember what Randy told him this morning.

"How come he didn't tell me this?" She asked glancing at the dirty blonde haired man.

"Ryan, I don't know babe…" John shook his head adjusting the cap on his head. "Call him…" He suggested.

Ryan looked at John as if he was stupid, "Don't you think I've tried that… if I didn't know any better I'd think that he was still mad at me… we had plans to celebrate his birthday in Dayton…" She growled lowly.

John lifted his shoulder in, indifference, he wasn't going to be riding with them to Dayton, he was going to be headed straight to LA. He groaned thinking of the long flight ahead of him, and Ryan's bickering wasn't helping the head ache that was coming on.

"Do you want me to call him?" John asked.

"Yes," She nodded her head without a second thought.

John rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Randy's number and waited for the Legend Killer to answer his phone.

"Hey man, didn't you just leave here?" Randy's voice came over the line.

Ryan's eyes grew large as she snatched the phone out of John's hand and gave Randy Orton a piece of her mind, "How dare you ignore my phone calls, I've been worried sick about you! You won't answer for me but you'll answer for him… what the hell Randy?"

"I didn't mean to worry you, babe…" Randy stated calmly on the other line.

"Well you did…" She stated pointedly.

"Sorry, I just had to take care of some things and I'll be in Dayton on a later flight, ok?" He questioned.

"Alright, it would have been nice to know this an hour ago when I was blowing up your phone…" She groaned glaring at John.

"I'm sorry, look call me as soon as your plan lands ok?" He insisted.

"Are you actually going to answer your phone?" She questioned sardonically.

"I promise I'll answer…"

They said their farewells and Ryan handed John his cell phone back. She gave him a pointed look and the Ex-Champ threw his hands up in defense.

"I don't know a thing, I swear…"

Ryan stared at him for a second and then after reading the Chang Gang Leader's face she smiled shortly and lifted her chin to him, "You better not wait around too long, you'll miss your flight to LA…"

John grinned wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight, placing a kiss in her hair he pulled away, "Have a safe flight, and call me after you call him, got it?" He questioned.

"Yes sir," She saluted before he winked at her and took off towards his gate.

"I take it you were able to get a hold of your lover?" Shawn smirked seeing the content look on Ryan's face.

"Could you refrain from using the L word when referring to my daughter and her boyfriend?" Dave asked his eyes closed as he relaxed in the airport's uncomfortable chair.

"Yes, I was…" Ryan stated pointedly as she flopped back down in her seat.

"Where is she?" Paul questioned.

"He has some things to do I guess and he'll be taking a later plan to Dayton…"

Nothing further was said until the four boarded the plan to Dayton, Ohio. After the short plan ride they went to the hotel, checked in, and headed straight to the arena.

Once Ryan was settled in to the locker room she called Randy, after the second ring he picked up hastily saying hello.

"Hey, you sound like you're busy…" Ryan commented hearing his rushed tone.

"I'm a bit distracted at the moment, yes…" Randy acknowledged.

"A bit distracted? By what?" She questioned, worried about what could have her boyfriend's attention.

"All these fans," He coughed in to the phone for a second before going quiet and saying something in his 'Legend Killer' cocky tone.

"Signing?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, Vince set it up last minute, I think to punish me…" He quipped.

"Alright, well I'll let you go… what time is your plane?" She asked.

"In two hours… I'll be there an hour before the show…" He stated.

"Alright, well have a safe flight and call me if you need anything," She told him.

"You too, bye babe."

She said goodbye before hanging up and dialing John's number. She figured he was still on the plane when she got his voicemail. She left him a quick message and kicked back. She had a match tonight against Ashley, so she wanted to relax while she still had the time.

"Hey squirt," A voice shook Ryan awake. She popped out of her seat and stared sleepily at the person who had awoken her.

"Dad, you scared the shit out of me…" She griped rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep…" He stated with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I did," She replied shaking her head. "What time is it?"

"Just about 5 o'clock… time for the nightly meeting…" He stated carefully.

Ryan nodded her head and followed her father to the catering area. Vince spoke about Wrestlemania and how everyone pulled it off. He was happy with the outcome and noted that it was full of surprises for the fans, and he wanted to make Raw the same way.

"Evolution, stay a minute…" Vince stated after excusing the rest of the roster.

Shawn, Paul, Dave and Ryan stuck around and waited for Vince to tell them what was on his mind. He cleared his throat and fixed his lavender colored tie before he began to speak.

"I want to make some adjustments in Evolution. I want you all to shine like Evolution never shined before. After Randy's return I want Evolution to go for all the gold…" Vince smirked. "There are so many possibilities…" He grinned.

"After Randy's return?" Ryan looked at him confused. "I'm sorry Vince, but where is he going?" She questioned.

"He didn't tell you?" Mr. McMahon asked his brows furrowed together.

"Didn't tell us what?" Dave asked looking over at his daughter.

"I suspended Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton for two weeks… starting after the show tonight…" Vince stated looking at each one of the members.

"Two weeks?" Ryan stated surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Right after I had you leave the office," Vince stated.

"I'm sorry, he just didn't tell me… I'm just a bit shocked…" Ryan cleared her throat. "Please, Mr. McMahon… continue…" She offered.

Vince continued to explain his and Stephanie's idea to the team, after a brief discussion the group headed back to the locker room. Ryan entered the room fuming; she couldn't wait to get her hands on Randy.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us…" Paul stated running a hand through his hair.

"Us?" Ryan questioned. "I can't believe he didn't tell ME!" She was furious with him for not telling her.

"Calm down, squirt…" Dave stated putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You should probably go see Ashley and go over your match…" He instructed trying to get her mind off of Randy.

Ryan flashed her father a furious look before storming out of the locker room in a hurry, "I feel bad for Orton already…" Shawn stated with a low chuckle.

"She's a little hell-fire…" Paul nodded agreeing.

"That's my girl," Dave smirked as he and the two other men went over their future plans as Evolution.

Ryan was still fuming when she found the women's locker room, she walked in without giving notice and a few girls were taken back by her rough entry. She tossed them an apologetic grin and found her way to Ashley's locker.

"Hey Rye, what's wrong?" Ashley asked rubbing lotion on her bare legs.

"Not much, other than I'm going to murder my boyfriend tonight…" She forced a grin.

"Need some help?" Several of the girls chimed in.

Ryan gave them all a glance and they shut up, Ashley smirked and grabbed Ryan's arm, "Let's get out of here…" She whispered.

Ryan followed Ashley as they walked towards wardrobe, the two chatted briefly as Ashley muscled out of Ryan what was wrong.

"He didn't tell you?" Ashley stated in shock. "I can't believe that."

"I know, I'm so pissed at him…" Ryan stated shaking her head. "I don't even know where to start…"

Ashley changed the subject quickly to their spot and then to their match and after takling out and strategizing the two girls got their hair and make up done. They finished up and parted ways, Ryan glanced down at her cell phone and saw that it was almost 7 o'clock, Randy had to be there by now.

She walked swiftly to their locker room and found it empty. She narrowed her eyes at Randy's bag that was lying next to hers and she had a good feeling that Shawn, Paul and her dad were trying to save Randy from her wrath.

Or at least for warn.

The door opened and her father walked through, alone.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Where is who?" Dave asked stupidly.

"Don't bullshit me dad…" She stated her hands on her hips.

"Watch your language little lady…" Shawn stated coming in behind her, alone.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"He's coming, hold your horses…" Paul came in next.

"As soon as he gets here you had all better vanish," She stated as calmly as possible.

"You can't kill him, ok?" Dave stated giving his daughter a pat on the head.

"I can't make any promises." She stated as Randy walked in, his head bowed. She gave each man a pointed glare and they fled the room. "I can't believe you…" She stated shaking her head. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Now you know how I felt…" He stated, lifting his gaze to meet hers, but not standing fully erect.

"Oh, don't you _dare_ pull that card, Randy…" She pointed her index finger at him.

"So it's ok for you to do it, but not me?" Randy asked standing up straight, his pensive gaze on her.

"No, I apologized for not telling you…and I didn't think that you would stoop as low as to use that reasoning with me,"

Randy sighed and looked over at her, "I really don't want to fight with you right now…"

"You think I _like_ to fight with your Randy?" She asked confused. "I would much rather be happy to see you then ready to kill you…"

"It's not that big of a deal, I'm suspended for two weeks… no harm, no foul…"

"No, but you got Jeff suspended too…" She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Because you were so jealous of him, for no reason…" She pointed out.

"So, this is about_ him_?" Randy asked grabbing his bag and digging through it.

"No, this is about you and me…" She pointed between them. "We promised to be honest with one another about everything Randy…"

"Well who was the first one to go back on their word?" He asked looking directly at her. "You were Ryan… you didn't tell me about Adam…" He stated angrily.

"I apologized; I realized it was a mistake Randy… ok?" She was tired of fighting with him about this; she didn't want to do it anymore. "I'm sorry ok? If I could go back in time and change things I would have told you first…"

"But you didn't…" He pointed out again throwing his bag across the room angrily.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean you have to go back and do the same thing to me… ok… this relationship shouldn't be an eye for an eye…" She shook her head. "No relationship should be, was this your way at getting back at me?"

"What if it was?" He questioned her.

"That was really mature…" She grabbed her bag and left the locker room without another word

* * *

**Alright, so what do you think, you still diggin' it?**


	33. Birthday Boy

* * *

**Well I'm glad you all are still enjoying this, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 33  
**_**B**__irthday Boy_

Ryan was so livid after leaving that she could barely see straight, she fled straight to the women's locker room without even bothering to tell her father, or the other member's of Evolution. She couldn't believe her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that he would do this to get back at her.

"What an asshole," She muttered throwing her bag against the wall hastily.

"Did you forget who you were dating, Sunshine?" A snide remark came from behind her.

Ryan turned around and saw Katie Lea smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at the girl and ignored her comment.

"You know I haven't quite figured out what he sees in you, yet…" Katie continued egging on the dark haired girl.

"If you'd like to keep your face arranged the way it is, Katie, I would suggest that you get the fuck away from me…" Ryan barked.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" She smirked going to her bag.

"Back off, Kat…" Beth stated entering the room. "Ryan's a hell cat…" She tossed a smirk over at the younger girl.

Ryan didn't need to say anything else as she got ready for her match.

"Hey Rye, lover boy's at the door for you…" Melina tilted her head back to the Diva's locker room door.

"Tell him to fuck off…" Ryan growled lowly pulling on her knee length wrestling boots.

Melina smirked and went back to the door, and looked Randy up and down, "What'd you do blue eyes?" She asked carefully.

"Why?" Randy asked looking very impatient.

"She told me to tell you to 'fuck off'" Melina grinned at him.

Randy rolled his eyes and closed them tightly, trying to gain his composure. Melina was about to close the door on him when he pushed it open with his shoulder and walked in, hearing the screams of the Diva's cursing and yelling at him.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing?" Ryan exclaimed standing up.

"We need to talk," Randy stated staring her down.

"I think you did enough talking for the both of us…" She stated lowly as to not attract anymore attention from the other Diva's.

"Don't make me do this here, Rye…" He stated giving her a pleading look.

"Fine," She stated tossing her things to the side and following him out in to the corridor. Randy leaned against the wall and looked at her as she crossed her arms under her chest. "What?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me…" He stated simply.

"Randy, what do you expect me to do?" She asked trying to keep her cool. "You were a complete jerk to me," She pointed out.

"I know, baby… and I'm sorry… I'm just really wound up about this suspension thing…" He cleared his throat and looked at her. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you and you're right I should have told you about the suspension…"

Ryan let a small smile tug at her lips as she looked up at him, "Apology is partially accepted…" She stated coolly.

"Only partially?"

"You still haven't kissed me yet…" She stated with a smirk.

Randy gave her a grin before pulling her against him and laying those beautiful pink lips on hers in an intense kiss. Ryan pulled away and nodded her head approvingly.

"So, since we didn't get to celebrate your birthday last night, I've got special plans for you and I…" She stated simply. "And since you were being a jerk I'm not telling you what it is until after the show…"

"Understandable…" He nodded his head.

"So are you going to escort me to the ring tonight?" She asked with a small smile.

Randy nodded and kissed her softly, "Got to get plenty of air time for the next two weeks…" He stated groaning.

"Well if you wouldn't have picked a fight with Jeff…" She started. Randy cut her off with another kiss.

"I got it…" He stated before winking to her and heading down the hall.

Ryan entered the locker room to see all the girls staring at her, not saying a word, she rolled her eyes knowing that seconds ago they all had their ears pressed against the door trying to listen to her conversation. She smirked and went to her back glancing over at Ashley.

"C'mon you nosey heifer, let's go get this done…" She stated winking to her.

"Aye-aye, Captain Mush…" Ashley grinned turning to look at the other girls and grin stupidly to them.

_Ashley saw Ryan getting a cup of coffee and chatting with one of the stagehands who was around her. She came over and slapped the coffee out of Ryan's hand. Ryan glanced down at the spilled coffee and met the narrowed eyes of Ashley._

"_What's your problem Ash?" She asked her teeth clenched._

"_You, you little two-timing whore!" She stated poking her finger in to Ryan's chest._

"_What the hell?" She asked hitting Ashley's hand away from her body. "What's your deal?"_

"_You're a little backstabbing liar… Ryan" Ashley growled lowly. "I want you tonight… in the ring…" She stated shoving the dark haired girl back. _

_Ryan shoved her back and Ashley landed on her ass, "Big mistake Ashley, BIG!" She stated before walking off in a different direction._

Ryan came back and helped Ashley back up as the two girls headed to the guerilla. The two girls got ready for their match and just as Raw were coming back on the air Randy joined Ryan's side. The two got ready to walk down the stage together for the first time since she turned on John Cena.

Cena was going to be there via satellite after Ryan won her match against Ashley. They were introduced and they got some heat from the crowd but they strutted down to the ring like they usually did. Once Ryan jumped down from the turnbuckle Randy grabbed her and kissed her wildly in the ring.

She smirked as Ashley came out to cheers, the two faced off and the bout went back and forth for awhile, but Ryan kept the upper hand. She finally got a bridge pin on Ashley and gained the win.

Randy walked back in to the ring wearing his usual suit and celebrated with his girlfriend until a familiar voice was heard around the arena.

"A sucker for a pretty face…" John's voice boomed through the arena, causing the fans to cheer wildly. He sucked his teeth and shook his head, "What a stupid man I am…" He stated. Randy went to the ropes and ordered a microphone.

He was handed one and stared up at the titan-tron, "You're right she's got a beautiful face doesn't she?" He stated looking at the worn out Ryan who was still catching her breath from her match. "But I'm sure that's not what this is about…"

"You're right; Randy…"John smirked. "This isn't about your two dollar, backstabbing, cold-hearted, amazing-might I add, in bed, tramp…" Randy's face flushed red as Ryan began yelling incoherently at the screen. "Now, now settle down, Ryan… we don't want the whole world to know about your …" John coughed. "Habits, do we?" He grinned stupidly.

"You think you're funny, Cena?" Randy yelled in to the microphone. "Why don't you come down here and I'll show you funny, asshole…"

"As much as I'd love to come down to the ring right now, and beat you to a bloody pulp for A stealing my girl, and B taking my title… I can't…" He stated as the camera widened and showed the brace that supporting John's shoulders and neck. "See, that little stunt you pulled in the ring last night…" He growled. "Left me on the sidelines for the next couple of months…"

The spot went on for a few more minutes as Randy had some choice words, and John challenged him for the title, _if_ Randy still had it by the time he was back. The couple exited the ring and walked up the ramp to jeers and a few cheers.

Randy showered, he walked out in to the locker room to see his girlfriend, her father, and their friends sitting around and talking. He had put on one of his nice suits and saw that she was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that really brought out her figure and her complexion beautifully.

"You got a hot date tonight?" Ryan asked looking him up and down.

"I might," Randy stated adjusting his sports coat.

"Should I be expecting you home tonight?" Dave questioned watching his daughter stand up from the couch.

"I don't think so…" Randy answered before Ryan could say anything.

"Some one is getting laid tonight…" Shawn smirked glancing over at Dave.

The man cringed at the thought and shook his head, "I don't want to hear it…" He stated.

"We'll see you tomorrow…" She grinned before she pulled Randy out of the locker room.

They walked out to the rental car that belonged to Randy and John. She got in the driver's seat and Randy reluctantly got in the passenger's seat. He fidgeted around as she pulled out and he glanced over at her.

"Why can't I drive?" He asked playing with the radio.

"Because, you don't know where we're going…" She rolled her eyes switching gears and glancing at him. "It's a surprise, remember?"

"Right… surprise…" He groaned.

Ryan smirked at him and hoped that he liked her surprise. She had this planned for about three weeks and was hoping that it would go on without a hitch. Randy didn't suspect a thing and she found that hard to believe. The Legend Killer was one of the hardest people to keep a secret from, especially for her.

She drove up to a restaurant that looked very expensive and Randy raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure you want to go here?" He asked her.

He knew that she didn't care much for expensive restaurants and wondered why she had chosen this place. She gave him a sly smirk before jerking the car in to park.

"I'm sure," She stated letting her perfectly white teeth show from under her red painted lips.

Randy pulled himself out of the car and pulled Ryan close to him as they entered the double French doors. The hostess and host smiled to them and greeted them; she looked up to her boyfriend and squeezed his hand.

"Bautista," She stated simply.

The hostess' eyes grew wide with realization and she nodded her head, "Yes… please follow me this way…" She stated guiding them through the maze that was the restaurant. Several tables turned to look at them, recognizing the couple right away.

She took them back to a back room with a curtain, Ryan nodded to the hostess and Randy looked down at her, his left eyebrow cocked as he motioned to the curtain.

"Are you planning to eh…" He blushed slightly at the thought.

"You're a pervert…" She grinned up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. He grinned against her lips and nodded his head in agreement. She pulled away her stomach in her throat as she fought back her dueling emotions. "But that doesn't make me love you any less…" She stated softly waiting for his reaction.

Randy's face was full of shock; he didn't know what to say, or how to react. He stared at her for a moment before she pulled back the curtain, showing off what her surprise was. Randy diverted his eyes from her and looked in to the room.

_His family._

His family had been behind the curtain sitting at a private table, all dressed to a tee. He felt a warm wave of emotions crash over him as everyone stood up and ran over to Randy and hugged him, congratulated him on his victory last night and showered him with praise.

Ryan stood off to the side; she didn't want to wait for his reaction to her words. She didn't want to hear him say that he wasn't ready for that yet, or that he didn't love her back. She couldn't take that let down, so she wanted to keep the energy pumping.

She knew he missed his family, and that they missed him. She had gotten his mother's phone number from John and made this plan to get them all together the night after Wrestlemania knowing that the night of would have been too much of a distraction for him.

"Ryan, you are so much more beautiful in person," Randy's mother insisted giving her a giant hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Orton…" She blushed slightly greeting his grandparents, his brother and sister, and his father.

"Please honey, call me Elaine…" His mother smiled warmly at her.

"Of course,"

"Well, let's stop all this chatting I'm starved…" Bob Orton, Randy's father stated giving his son a pat on the back.

Randy looked over at her with surprised eyes, he was still trying to digest the words she had just spoken to him, and then to have this huge of a surprise, was just too much for him to take. He grabbed her hand as she was about to sit down next to his brother, and pulled her back towards the curtain.

The Orton family looked up at them, his hands were on either side of her face, they could see the glassy look in his eyes as he whispered a soft 'Thank you' too. He pressed his lips to hers firmly and the entire table erupted with 'Oooh's.

Randy turned several shades of red as he ranked the curtain back and deepened his kiss with his girlfriend. Ryan pulled away from him and looked up at him; she was on the verge of tears herself.

"You're welcome…" She laughed slightly. "Surprised?" She asked.

"You have no idea," He shook his head in disbelief. "How did you do this?' He asked pulling the curtain back to see his family back chatting away like they usually did.

"I had some help," She stated giving him a cute smile before they joined his family. "Now stop gawking and talk with your family…"

The entire night went perfectly. Randy was able to get in some quality time with all of his family, by the time they were all rolling in to their hotel rooms Randy was waiting for Ryan to get done in the shower.

He had been waiting all night to talk to her about what she had said before she revealed his big surprise. It was eating him alive; did that mean that she loved him, that she was in love with him? He wasn't sure what to think about what she had said to him. He was completely confused.

The bathroom door creaked open and Ryan stepped in to the dark room wearing the white terry cloth bathrobe that they left for their guests. Randy got up and ushered her to the bed and looked at her intently.

"We need to talk," He cleared his throat carefully.

Those were the last four words Ryan was expecting to hear, she was actually frightened to hear them. She held on to his hands that were still holding hers, fear flashing in her eyes as she searched his for an answer.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," She sighed fighting back tears.

Randy's face showed his confusion and then thought about what he had said, his eyes grew wide as he shook his head, "No, baby… no-no-no…" He laughed lightly. "Not like that…" He smiled lifting a hand to her chin and making her look at him. "I just… I wanted to talk about tonight… about what you said earlier… and…"

Before Randy could finish Ryan blurted out the three words that she had been dying to say, "I love you…"

Randy stared at her, his blue eyes searching hers for an inkling of amusement, for the joke hidden behind her words, but he didn't find any. She meant every word of it, he could read her.

"You're serious?" He asked her calmly.

A tear escaped Ryan's eye as she nodded her head, "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life…" She whispered shaking her head, fearing that he was going to tell her he didn't feel the same. "You don't have to say it back; I know you're probably not ready for that but…"

She was silenced when Randy pressed his lips against hers, pushing her back on to the bed. He loomed over her as his tongue searched her mouth, as if look for answers. His hands tangling themselves in her hair, Randy pulled away for just a moment and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you,"

* * *

**Reverse psychology! Don't push the little blue button, it's the devil! ;)**

* * *


	34. Suspension

Thank you for the great response, I'm trying to finish all of my open stories before I continue. The next on my list to finish after Saving Me, is Unhinged Love. :)

* * *

**Chapter 34  
**_**S**__uspension _

The couple didn't get to enjoy much time alone together. The next day they spent the entire day with the Orton's, her father and the rest of Evolution. And by the next day Ryan and Evolution were leaving with the rest of the WWE to go to the next venue, whereas Randy was headed home to St. Louis with his family.

It had taken Paul, Shawn and Dave to pull the two apart at the airport before Randy made Ryan promise to come visit him on her days off. She promised and the two were hauled off to different terminals.

Ryan sat on the plane staring over at her father; he smiled at her reaching across the seat between them and squeezing her hand tightly. She forced a smile of her own and sat back in her seat.

As soon as the plan landed she turned her phone back on and saw she had one missed call from Randy. She hurriedly dialed his number and followed her father, Paul and Shawn to the luggage claim. After two rings his charming voice engulfed her ears.

"God, I miss you already…" She whispered standing next to her father, skillfully balancing her phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"I miss you too babe," She could hear the smile in his tone, and it made her melt inside. "Where are you guys headed now?" He asked.

"To the hotel and then straight to the arena after that, we have the Smackdown and ECW taping and then we go back to the hotel, sleep, get on another plane and do the same thing over until Thursday…" She groaned.

"You have Saturday and Sunday off, don't you?" He questioned.

"I do…" She nodded her head.

"Well I just booked you a plane ticket from Wyoming to St. Louis for Friday night…"

She could see that never ending smirk on his face and inwardly cursed him for being so God damned good looking. She told him that she would definitely see him this weekend, and he retorted by telling her he loved her.

"I love you too," She said before hanging up.

Ryan looked up to see her father looking down at her with wide eyes, "What?" She asked.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asked.

"I told Randy I love him, so what?" She asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon… to be saying that you… love him?"

"No," Ryan stated simply going over and grabbing her bag off of the conveyer belt.

"Leave it alone Dave, she's a big girl…" Shawn stated as he grabbed his own bag.

"Thank you," She rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, I'm just worried that you might be moving to quickly in your relationship, that's all…" Dave stated as he, Paul and Shawn followed her to the car rental area.

"Don't worry dad… I know what I'm doing…" She stated glancing up at him.

"I hope so…" Her father muttered before flashing his ID to the car rental people and handed the keys to his daughter. She smiled and marched out to the car not bothering to say another word on the subject of her relationship with Randy.

The next few days were pure torture for Ryan. She was used to having Randy around; he kept her father, Shawn and Paul away from her. And generally, the blue eyed babe kept her sane. When Friday came she was more than happy to drop her ticket to Texas and go straight to St. Louis without more than a simple goodbye to the other members of Evolution.

Her plane ride was next to excruciating, her anticipation to see Randy was making her go a bit kooky. When the plan landed she rushed to the luggage claim, grabbed her things and searched the pick up area for her very handsome and probably incognito boyfriend.

"Baby your daddy must have been a terrorist, cause baby you the bomb…" An obviously forced fake accent came from behind her.

A smirk appeared on her face as she dropped her things and wrapped her arms around the man that was standing there a baseball cap over his dark brown hair, sunglasses over his baby blue eyes, and baggy sweats covering his God like body.

"I missed you so much," She muttered in to his ear, holding him close.

Randy's arms tightened around her as he lifted her off of the ground, "I miss you too baby…"

The embrace turned in to a slow, meaningful kiss as she pulled away and smiled up at him. He grabbed her bags and piled in to his black Escalade. The two love birds were happily chatting about their weeks when Randy's cell phone started ringing.

Ryan saw it sitting in the cup holder and Randy glanced over at her watching it ring. He smirked, "Answer it for me, please?" He asked.

"You sure?" She asked not wanting to invade his privacy.

"It's probably John," He shrugged as she grabbed the phone and looked at the name on the screen.

There was no name. It just had a number blinking and said Unknown. She raised a curious eyebrow and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered the ringing phone.

"Who is this?" The person on the other line asked immediately, Ryan noted that it was a female.

"Ryan, who is this?" She asked curiously, glancing over at Randy who looked just as confused.

"Oh, it's you… would you put Randy on the phone?" The voice on the other line sucked their teeth in exasperation.

"Not until you tell me who this is…." Ryan stated as calmly as she could.

"You know damn well who this is, Ryan…" The girl said her name vindictively.

"Tracey…" She muttered glaring over at Randy.

Randy nearly swerved the large truck off of the road. Ryan let out a low gasp as she held on to the handle next to the door, she shot a glare at Randy who mouthed an "I'm Sorry" to her. Ryan turned back in her seat and held the phone up.

"Sorry, but he's a little preoccupied at the moment…"

"Well you better tell him that he had better call me back soon or he's going to be sorry…" Tracy threatened before Ryan could ask what the hell it was about she hung up the other line.

"Psycho bitch," She groaned. "Wants you to call her back or else you'll be sorry…" Ryan mocked glancing over at Randy.

"This is the fourth times she's called me since my suspension…" Randy stated glancing over at her.

"What?" Ryan asked roughly. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I never answered, she called me twice from her number and twice from some unknown number… and you know me if I don't know it I don't answer it…" Randy shrugged. "But she left messages every time, the first time she was pretty calm and said she needed to talk to me right away. The second one same thing, but the next two, she was rushed and sounded like she was trying to push me in to calling her…"

"You don't think that maybe… Adam's hurting her or something do you?" Ryan asked out of the blue, wondering why the woman might have sounded desperate for Randy.

"I hope not, but that's not my baby… and it's not my problem…" He stated shaking his head.

Ryan was going to retort but Randy shut off the car and she looked up to see that they were parked in front of his large house. He smiled over at her and got out, she grabbed her things and followed him through the garage that he had opened.

"God, I can tell you I miss coming here and relaxing…" She smiled.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," He stated pulling her closer to him as he unlocked the door to the house. He pushed open the door and she was pushed in.

"So, you willing to show me?" She asked with a naughty smile.

"It'd be my pleasure, babe…" He picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips crushed down on to his and he smiled against them.

Ryan snuggled closely next to Randy and took in his scent, he pressed his lips against her damp hair and made sure his arms were tightly around her waist. She circled patterns on to his naked torso with her index fingers causing chills to run down Randy's back.

"Dad freaked on me the other day…" Ryan admitted out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, his eyes focused on her as she lifted her chin to look up at him.

"He over heard me telling you that I love you and he freaked out…"

Randy's brow furrowed and he glanced at his girlfriend oddly, "How so?"

"He went on about how he thought we weren't together long enough to be in love… and pretty much told me I was too young to know if I was in love with you or not…"

"That's bullshit… look at how young he was when he was in 'love' with your mother…" Randy pointed out using his free hand for exaggerating his point.

"I know… he's just being over protective, I told him I knew what I was doing and that I really did love you…" She shrugged. "Paul and Shawn made him back off…" She smiled shortly.

"It might be time for another Legend Killer Animal discussion…" Randy sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Or maybe a Bautista to Bautista talk…" She smirked.

The next day they spent exploring St. Louis and hanging out, by the time they got back to Randy's house it was late in the afternoon. Randy was laughing at a joke Ryan had just cracked about a couple they had just scene leaving the movie theater when they climbed out of the truck.

Though something caught his attention, he noticed his front door was slightly ajar. He held a finger to his lips as he looked over at Ryan, the dark haired girl furrowed her brow and stared at her boyfriend.

"Stay here…" He insisted.

Ryan watched as he crept around the side to the front door. He disappeared for a good five minutes before he came outside cursing a mile a minute, his face was completely red and he had his cell phone up against his ear.

"Look, if you don't have someone come down here NOW and I mean it I will call your supervisor and make you wish that you had never come in contact with Randy Orton, do you hear me?" He slammed his phone closed and glanced over at Ryan whose mouth was hanging half open. "Get in the car, I'm dropping you off at my parent's house…" He stated as he pulled out his car keys.

"What? Randy what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, just get in the car…" He ordered opening his door.

"Randy, tell me what is going on!" She pressed looking at the door.

Randy stood half out of the door and glared at her, "God damn it Ryan, if you do not get in the car right now…" He was seething.

She narrowed her eyes at him and got in the car, slamming the door with emphasis. She crossed her arms over her chest as Randy pulled out of the drive way and Ryan noticed as he drove away that the front door was open.

Her mouth fell open and she glanced at him, "Did someone break in to the house?" She asked.

"Ryan, I'm not answering your questions right now. You are going to my parents and staying there until I get back…" he stated driving and not even bothering to glance at her.

Ryan huffed and was forced out of the car by Randy minutes later. His mother Elaine came running out of the house worried, Randy told her the same thing, go in to his car and drove off.

Ryan sat on the Orton sofa drinking a hot cup of coffee; it had been three hours since Randy had left her at his parents' house. She had called him about twenty-five times, and tried to convince both Elaine and Bob to drive her back over there, but both refused.

She was staring absent-mindedly at the television until the news came on. They had 'breaking' news… Ryan sighed everything was breaking news to them. If someone found twenty dollars on the sidewalk they'd make it a top news story.

The blonde reporter was talking rapidly as the house in the background came in to focus, a tall man standing next to several police offers, stood tall and familiar to her. Her mouth fell open as she slid off of the couch and to her knees watching Randy yell and talk to some of the officers.

"_We just received word that WWE Superstar and hometown Legend Randy Orton's home was broken in to earlier this evening. The police have no leads, and are keeping mum on the subject until they get further information." The reporter stated as she went on about how she came to find out what happened._

_They interviewed several of the neighbors who said that it was a good neighborhood, and that they had seen anything. And that it was probably some crazy lunatic fans or something._

"_WWE Superstar Randy Orton has been home for several weeks due to an impromptu suspension from WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. The reason for the suspension has not been disclosed to the media." The reporter continued. "We have learned however, that Orton was paid a visit from his on and off screen girlfriend Ryan Bautista, and that he ushered her safely to his parents house before meeting St. Louis police at his home…"_

Ryan sat in complete shock. She had been right; someone had broken in to her boyfriend's house while they were out. The thought freaked her out terribly. She looked up to see her boyfriend's mother staring at the screen in horror.

"I can't believe this happened…" She whispered taking a seat on the sofa next to Ryan who was still kneeling on the ground.

"This was his doing," She mumbled looking up at Elaine.

Randy had told his mother all about Adam and what he had done to them, with Tracey and everything that has happened between them. Elaine looked down at her almost horror stricken.

"Do you think?" Elaine asked her.

"I can feel it…" She shuddered as she watched the screen.

The front door opened and slammed shut catching both of their attention, looking up they saw Randy coming in rubbing his tired eyes. Ryan jumped up from the floor nearly spilling her tea and threw herself in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered clinging on to him like the plague.

"What are you sorry for?" Randy asked sighing as he held her close.

"If I wouldn't have come this wouldn't have happened…" She whispered feeling the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's nonsense…" Randy hushed her. "This is not your fault… do you hear me?" He pulled her away at arms length. "We're going to stay here until the police are done with their investigation…"

"I fee like we're on an episode of CSI or something," She whispered with a short laugh.

"Just about, I'm afraid to see what my house is going to look like after they're done…"

"Did you give them Adam's name?" She asked carefully, and quietly.

"That was the first thing I did, but those idiots did the same thing the cops at the hotel did… tried to assure me that it wasn't your psycho ex, that is was probably random…"

"I'm sure it wasn't random?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "It wasn't because none of my stuff was taken. Nothing Rye…" He shook his head. "You know what's in my house. I have a surround sound, plasma screened TV, the works, and they didn't take any of my watches or jewelry…" He shook his head.

"That convinced them?"

"You damn well better believe it…"

"Did _he_ take anything?" She questioned him.

"I don't know… the cops asked that you make a list of everything you brought with you in your suitcase, my bedroom was torn apart…" He shook his head. "It was almost like he was looking for something…"

"You can stay here as long as you like, I'll go make up your old room Randy," Elaine stated before leaving the room and letting the couple have some time together.

"I wish this wouldn't have happened." Ryan whispered sadly. "I wish they could catch him and lock him up for good…"

"I'm going to do my damnedest…" He stated hugging her tightly.

They spent a lot of time with Randy's parents and his siblings. They tried to push the break in out of their heads and by the next day Randy was able to go back to his home, the last day that Ryan had before she had to fly back to Texas.

The house was a mess, there was the black fingerprint powder residue all over, and Randy snubbed his nose up at the mess and dialed for his cleaning people to come over. They arrived within an hour and began cleaning as Randy tried to keep Ryan's mind off of what happened.

"Did you think of anything that was missing?" He asked looking around at the mess in his bedroom.

"I've been trying to think of everything. I guess I should pack my things and see if I'm missing anything…" She pursed her lips together and looked around.

"I'll order lunch and then come help you, take out good?" He asked.

"Perfect," She smiled.

Ryan started sorting her things from Randy's and tossed it in her bag. Randy was right they really did a number on the room. Out of all things they could go trough and take what could possibly be so important in Randy's room.

She was just getting started when Randy came back in and scooped her up off of the floor, he placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him again in another kiss, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Can we stay like this forever?" She asked.

"I hope so," He grinned glancing down at her.

The cleaning people came and left several hours after intense cleaning, and Randy and Ryan finally got some alone time before she had to leave the next morning to meet back up with Raw in Texas. She had figured out that there was only one thing missing out of her suitcase that she was absolutely sure she packed.

A nightie.

It was simple, and she had planned to wear it for Randy one night, but now it was missing. She seemed a bit puzzled by it but brushed it off telling herself that she must have thought she packed it but didn't.

They spent their last night together and Randy was driving her to the airport first thing that morning. They were standing outside of security and Ryan didn't want to let go. She looked up at Randy with tears in her eyes.

"It's only another week. I'll be back before you know it…" He stated shaking his head.

"No more getting in to stupid fights with people?" She asked with a pout.

"I promise…" Randy kissed the top of her head. "If you don't go now you're never going to get through in time for your flight…" He motioned to the security line that seemed to be getting longer and longer.

"OK, I love you, I'll call you as soon as I land in Texas…" She stated giving him another squeeze.

"You better, and tell everyone I said hi…" He grinned. "I love you…"

"I love you," She smiled before slipping away to the security line.

Randy watched her intently as she got in line. Not realizing that someone was watching him just as intently. Randy walked back out to his SUV and got in, heading straight to the police station. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Whoever had broken in to his house not only ransacked the place, but they took something from him. They took something that took him forever to find, something that took him forever to actually go through with buying.

He looked around for the detective that he spoke with the day previous. He located him as his partner gave him a heads up, the detective turned around and stood up seeing Randy coming towards him.

"Mr. Orton, was Miss Bautista able to find anything missing from her things?" The detective asked.

"No, but I did…" Randy stated his fists clenched.

"I thought we asked you this yesterday?" The officer questioned.

"I was pretty sure it was gone yesterday, but I wanted to make sure…" Randy scratched the back of his head. "And I wanted to wait until there were no cameras around…" He cleared his throat. "I didn't want Ryan to catch wind of it…"

"What is it Mr. Orton?" The officer asked taking out his notepad.

Randy paused glancing around before answering, "Her engagement ring…"

* * *

Woohoo, so the end is near, are you sad? I'm sad... but I'm kinda glad too because I've been trying to finish this story for what feels like an eternity!


	35. Monster Situation

This really could have been two chapters, but I already cut off part of it to make the next chapter, so... yeah... but things definitely come to a head in this chapter... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  


**Chapter 35  
**_**M**__onster__Situation_

The week went by slowly and dully for Ryan; she had talked to Randy countless times, and given John a ring a time or two to keep herself occupied. She had only been on TV to escort Evolution to the ring, and didn't have much else to do. That was until tomorrow when Randy would be back.

She was excited, she couldn't wait to be able to travel with him again, or be with him. It may have only been a week but it seemed like eternity to her. She was relaxing in her room with her father when his cell phone rang.

Ryan didn't think much of it until she heard yelling coming from the other end of the phone. She furrowed her brow and glanced over at her father who was mimicking her to a tee. He was trying to decipher what was going on, his voice came out low and strong as he spoke to the person on the other line.

"Angie, calm down…" He stated slowly. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Ryan glanced at her father and knew that she probably needed to leave the room. She picked up her sneakers and left the room heading towards the gym. She didn't want to sit through yet another fight.

For some reason, Angie had called her father almost every night that week complaining, and yelling at him. Her father would tell her it was nothing and she would shrug it off, hoping that things would straighten out, but it didn't look like they were going to.

She opened the door to the gym and noticed several other divas had the same idea as she did. She climbed on to an open machine and turned on her ipod, none of the girls that were in the gym were girls she talked to on a regular basis.

Katie Lea and Jillian smirked at each other as they continued their routine. The two continued the conversation they were having before Ryan came in. Ryan ignored them until her left earpiece slipped out and she caught what they were talking about.

"I can't believe she's getting a title shot before either of us…" Jillian scoffed as she got on the stairs climber.

"I know," Katie glared at Ryan who snapped her head in their direction.

"Maybe if you two stopped worrying about everyone else, you'd get your title shot…" Ryan growled lowly.

"You're only getting that shot because you're father is who he is…" Katie stated as she stared Ryan down.

"No, I got my title shot because I worked for it." Ryan stated gritting her teeth. "And I'll gladly defend it against either of you two…" She stated before getting off of the machine and grabbing her towel before leaving.

Jillian and Katie continued talking about her as she left; Ryan rolled her eyes and hoped that her father was done talking on the phone. When she got back to her floor she could hear her father yelling over the phone. That didn't sound good at all.

She continued walking until she got to the stairs, taking the stairs down to the lobby she flipped her phone open and decided to call Randy.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to me?" His arrogant tone came over the phone.

"I just needed someone to talk to… so if you want to play like that I'll call John…" She stated in mock-seriousness.

"Don't even think about it…" Randy stated laughing on the other line. "What's up baby?" He asked sweetly.

"Dad and Angie are fighting again…" She stated in a sad tone. "This is the third time this week she's called and they've bitched each other out… and when I ask about it Dad just shrugs it off…"

"I'm sorry babe… I wish I could be there right now…" He said softly.

"I do too…" She sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby. "I just want you to hold me…" She curled her legs underneath her.

Randy was quiet for a minute, and before Ryan could ask him if he was still there a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She was alarmed at first and turned around quickly dropping her phone. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head as she stared at the beautiful man before her.

"Randy, Oh My God!" She cried throwing herself in to his arms.

"You miss me?" He asked.

"Was it even a question?" She asked pressing her lips to his before he could ask her anything else.

"I missed you so much," He exclaimed after she pulled away.

"I missed you more…" She came back holding his face in her hands. "I thought you're plane came in tomorrow?" She asked.

Randy smirked, "I fibbed a little bit…" He stated.

"You lied!" She poked him in the chest.

"But for good reason, I wanted to surprise you!" He stated scooping her up off of her feet again. "Now, on the phone it sounded like there was a little more going on then just your dad and Angie fighting."

They sat down on the couch together, and Ryan picked up the phone that she dropped. She folded her hands in her lap and looked over at him. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's nothing,"

"It must be something if it's got my girl frowning…" He put a finger under her chin. "Tell me what's going on baby…" He smiled at her.

"It's just that I was in the gym after Dad got the call from Angie…" She hesitated for a second. "And Jillian and Katie were in there… and they were talking about me…" She swallowed hard.

"Since when do you let that bother you?" Randy asked. "You know they're just jealous of you…" He stated with a sweet grin.

"I know I don't usually let it bother me… but they said that the only reason I'm getting a title shot is because of who my father is…" She pouted and he pulled her closer to his body.

"You worked for it Ryan," Randy assured her.

"I know, but I don't like to hear people say that…"

"And they're just saying it to get under your skin because they're jealous…"

Ryan sat next to him, her head on his shoulder, both of his arms wrapped around her securely as she clung around his middle. She took in a deep whiff of his scent and smiled to herself.

"I'm so glad you're here…" She stated pressing her body impossibly close to his.

Randy pulled her pretty much on top of him and pressed his lips in to her hair, "I'm glad to be here for you…" He stated.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Randy made her get up and got his room keys and got them both settled in to his King sized bed. She curled up next to him, happy to have his arms around her.

The couple fell asleep like this. Randy woke up the next morning to deafening banging come from the door. He slipped out of Ryan's death grip and answered the door in just his boxer's. He peered through the peep-hole and couldn't see anyone.

He opened the door slightly the chain still attached to the door so that the person on the other side couldn't come in if it was an intruder. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the blonde that was on the other side of the door.

"Tracey?" Randy rubbed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told you to call me, I told her to tell you to call me Randy…" She was hysterical. Tears streaming down her face as she clutched on to her swollen belly.

"What is going on?" He whispered trying to look past her to see if he could see anything or anyone else. But the way she was standing he couldn't see.

"I told you," She whispered tears coming down her face; her eyes showing her terror.

"Where is he?" Randy whispered lowly so that if anyone was around they couldn't hear him.

Tracey didn't say anything else she stood completely still, tears escaping her eyes. Randy slowly slid the chain back, he heard stirring behind him and glanced back to see Ryan was trying to get closer to where he was for body heat.

He closed the door for a second and opened it. Tracey's shaken form was pushed in to the room and a manic looking person stepped foot in to the threshold. Randy caught Tracey in his arms and she was shaking like a leaf.

The man's eyes raged violently as he slammed the door closed behind him, locking it. Randy placed Tracey on the couch before staring at the man who had just barged in to his room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Randy asked his eyes wide as he heard a scream escape Ryan's mouth.

The slam from the door shook her awake and as soon as she laid eyes on the raving lunatic in front of her hotel door she couldn't bare to keep her shocking scream in. The scream answered Randy's question, any doubt that he had that she had been telling him that this wasn't his baby faded away with that very scream.

"Oh baby, don't scream like that…" The man came closer to them, as Randy stepped in front of Ryan.

"What are you doing here, Randy why is he in here?" She was panicked her words were slurred together as she scurried to the far end of the bed.

"Ryan…" Randy glared at the man before him. "He won't hurt you baby, I promise…" He stated lowly as he watched every move Adam made.

"How sweet, but play time is over Orton… Ryan belongs to me…" Adam smirked wickedly, as Tracey burst in to another round of tears.

"Ryan doesn't belong to anyone, you psycho…" Randy growled lowly, his temper was about to go off the hinges.

"But she loves me…" Adam cocked his head to the side and grinned. "She's always loved me…" He looked at Randy. "She'll never love you the way she loves me…" He stated sardonically.

"You keep telling yourself that you fucking lunatic…" Randy stated as Adam's hand flew to the back of his pants. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Randy.

"NO!" Ryan screamed getting off of the bed. "Please, don't hurt him Adam…" She could barely hold herself up. Her face was tear streaked as Adam released the safety on the glock he held in his hand.

"Awe how sweet," Adam sneered. "You don't love him Ryan, you don't…" He insisted.

"I do love him, Adam…" She whispered.

Adam's hand shook as he pointed the gun at Randy who was terrified that his life was about to be blown away by some psychotic ex-boyfriend.

"I love you…" Adam shook his head glaring at Randy. "Not this pompous ass…"

"You don't love me, you love Tracey," She pointed to the hysterical pregnant girl on the couch.

Randy took a step forward as Adam was briefly distracted looking at Tracey, he glanced back and stared at Randy who gulped loudly.

"Sit your ass on the bed, Orton… before I shoot you…" He glared evilly at him. "You took her away from me… you should die just for that…"

Randy sat down on the bed, and Ryan stayed behind it, hoping that this was all a terrible nightmare. Adam smirked putting the safety back on and looking from Tracey to Ryan and took one step forward.

Randy jumped off of the bed and Adam pulled the gun back up to meet his eye level, "Get back on the bed Orton," Adam lifted his chin towards the bed.

Randy didn't think twice he sat back down on the bed his eyes never leaving Adam's gun.

"Don't do this Adam," Tracey pleaded. "We could be happy together," She cried, her tears falling more frequently now. "You, me and the baby…" She whispered.

"Shut up you whore…" Adam barked glaring at her.

Ryan watched as Adam became livid with Tracey trying to stop him, this man wasn't the man she used to know, he was a monster.

"You can't possibly be that heartless," Ryan stated walking towards him. "There has the be a part of the old Adam in there…" She tried to milk his emotions.

"My heart belongs t you, Ryan." He stated.

"But your baby…" She whispered.

"He'll be ours Ryan! He'll replace the one that you gave up, the one you destroyed…" He stated bitterly.

Randy looked up at Ryan shocked, she hadn't told him much about her relationship with Adam, except for that he was abusive. She didn't mention a pregnancy, or giving up a baby. She tossed him an apologetic glance before turning her attention back to Adam.

"He won't be ours Adam," She stated in a shaky voice.

"Yes, he will. We can be happy again," Adam looked almost possessed as he spoke. "We'll diminish those that stand between us; Orton… and once the baby is here… her…" He nodded towards Tracey who broke down yet again.

"We weren't happy for a long time, Adam…" She tried to reason with him. "You made sure of that the night you raped me…" She felt the hot tears sting her eyes as they fell down her bright red cheeks. Randy grabbed her hand sympathetically and Adam stuck the gun out towards him.

"Don't touch her, scumbag…." Adam's teeth were clenched as he shook the gun.

Randy reluctantly let go as she took another step towards Adam, "You don't have to do this…" She stated softly. "We can work through this Adam," She tried to reason with him. "We won't press charges, and you and Tracey can go live back in Virginia… you can have this baby and be a family together…"

"You are the mother of this child… you are going to be my wife…" Adam stated as he glared back at Randy. "Not his…"

"Adam, please…" Ryan stated as she stood in front of Randy, making his point to stick the gun in Randy's face pointless. He relaxed his arm at his side, never letting go of the gun. "If you love me, you won't do this… you'll let me go…"

"I'll never let you go, Ryan… never…" He stated making his point by using his hand, and the gun for emphasis.

"Let Randy and Tracey go… we'll talk this out… just the two of us…" She offered trying to get the two innocent parties out of the room.

"Ryan are you crazy?" Randy asked getting her attention.

"They'll go to the cops…" Adam shook his head. "I'm not going to jail… it's either I get you or nothing… we all die…" He stated shaking his head like a maniac.

"They won't go to the cops, I promise you…" Ryan stated as she took another step towards Adam. "Let them go… one at a time… Tracey first… since she's carrying… _our_ baby…" She used his words against him.

"Fine…" Adam lifted his chin for Tracey to stand up, she could barely move as she clutched her stomach. "Get up," She stood up as Adam grabbed her arm and marched to the door, keeping his gun pointed at Ryan and Randy.

He unlocked the door and shoved her out in to the hallway, "You call the cops Tracey, I'll find you and kill you baby or no baby…" He scowled slamming the door in her face.

He locked the door back up and turned to face Ryan, who was still blocking Randy.

"Now we need to let Randy go… will have them after us if you kill him…" She stated softly, trying to coax him in to letting Randy go.

"Ryan," Randy started to object.

"Randy, I don't want to be with you anymore…" She stated locking eyes with him for a brief second. Her eyes telling him that she wasn't serious, that she was just trying to save him, to have him go get help.

"But Ryan, I love you…." Randy played along standing up.

"I don't love you Randy, I love Adam…" She played it off well. If Randy hadn't known better he would have thought she was being for real. She turned back to Adam, "You have to let him go, you have to… he's too big of a name in the WWE… people would be hounding us…" She shook her head.

"Fine," He glared at Randy. "Get the hell out of her Orton… if you go for help, I'll kill you…" He threatened.

Randy got off the bed and watched as Adam put the gun to his back forcing him out of the door; Ryan was trying to suppress her cries as Randy was shoved out in to the hallway. Adam closed the door and locked it.

He came towards Ryan who flinched a bit. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

"Now we can be together Ryan," He stated pushing her back on to the bed.

Fearful tears slipped out of her eyes as she felt her knees hit the edge of the bed. Adam skillfully pushed her down and crawled on top of her, never letting the gun in his hand go.

Randy fled downstairs to the lobby not bothering to say Hi to anyone who called his name. He found the front desk and asked them to get the police department on the line as soon as possible. He grabbed the phone from them and let them know that they had a hostage situation of a WWE Diva, and told them where he was and exactly what happened.

He could hear the police sirens seconds later as several uniformed police offers showed up and he told them what floor they were on, who he had in his possession and what transpired earlier.

Tracey came towards them, her tears still coming down as she confirmed Randy's story. The police called in their SWAT team; they let them know about the situation at hand. And what was at stake here.

Soon news crews and crowds formed in the lobby of the hotel. Randy was trying to get a hold of Dave and John but with no success, that was until Dave came storming down to the lobby looking completely mortified.

Randy was explaining to several of the other wrestlers what was going on and what had happened, but it seemed like everything was in slow motion. He was trying his best to control his emotions and it was a hard feat when he had to relive what happened every twenty seconds.

The police were holding off all news crews and pedestrians while the SWAT team set up all around the hotel. Randy saw Dave and the older man nearly sprinted over to him. He grabbed Randy's shoulders and pretty much asked him what the fuck was going on.

"Dave," Randy started off looking down at the ground, he couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. To have her father, one of his best friend's standing in front of him looking for an answer brought him to the brink.

"Randy, what happened, where is my little girl?" He knew something terrible was going on, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Adam, he has her…" Randy stated in a shaky voice as the tears escaped his blue eyes.

Dave pushed him and Randy nearly broke down in the middle of the lobby explaining to Dave exactly what happened. That he came to surprise her last night, she stayed with him because she was upset, and then this morning he got a wake up call from her psycho ex-boyfriend.

"And you left her alone in that room with that psychopath what the fuck were you thinking Randy?" Dave asked shoving him back slightly.

"I had to go get help; Ryan wasn't letting me do much else…" Randy stated as he glared at Dave. "There was a fucking gun to my back Dave, what did you want me to do?" He stated. "If I would have objected or Ryan who would have killed us all…"

Dave took a deep breath and glared at Randy, "That was still stupid…" He stated as he marched over to the sheriff who was on the phone with someone. "I need to talk to you, now…" He pointed out.

"I'm being chewed out by your boss; do you think this could wait a second?" The sheriff quipped.

"That is my fucking daughter in there; you get off that fucking phone with whoever that is and tell me what the fuck is going on…" Dave demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon but it seems we have a bit of a problem with one of your talents…" The sheriff gritted his teeth. "He claims that he's the father of the hostage…"

"She's not a hostage you imbecile that's my little girl in there…" Dave boomed getting the attention of everyone, including the reporters.

The sheriff heard a loud click as the person he was on the phone with hung up, and the reporters and crowd parted like the Red Sea as Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was escorted in to the building by police.

He glared at the sheriff, "This is the young woman's father, you had better answer his requests and now…" Mr. McMahon stated as he approached Dave and the Sheriff.

"We're trying what we can… we have a sniper situated near the room, where he can get a clear shot if this bastard doesn't respond to our negotiations or if he threatens to harm Miss Bautista." The sheriff stated. "We've tapped the hotel line for that room so no calls can go in or out, only us… we've got our top negotiator out in the truck ready to speak with him… when ever you say so Mr. McMahon…"

Dave stared at Mr. McMahon who gave him a questioning look, Dave nodded his head, "I just want my little girl… safe and in one piece or someone has to answer to me…" He stated before stalking off towards Randy.

Randy inquired about what was going on and Dave still fuming let him in on what he knew. Randy's phone started ringing minutes later and he saw that it was John calling. His best friend had just landed and was on his way to the hotel now.

"I never told you what happened, how did you know to come here?" Randy asked.

"When my best friend tells me that it's important and he needs me… I'm there…" John answered. "What the hell IS going on? I saw the news, but they're not saying what's going on… they're just showing all the commotion…" He stated grabbing his luggage off of the carousel.

"I'll explain everything when you get here, just hurry…" Randy stated in a shaky voice.

The phone ran in Randy's room as Adam was forcing himself on to Ryan who was trying to save herself and everyone else for that matter. Adam glared at the phone and ignored it as he pushed Ryan's shirt up attacking her tanned skin with his lips, nipping up her rib cage as the phone stopped ringing for a minute and then started again.

Adam groaned inwardly and climbed off of her and picked the phone up, he answered hurriedly imagining that it was just a wake up call from the front desk.

"Adam Connors…" The man on the other line stated sternly.

"Who is this?" He asked carefully.

"This is Agent Gideon Nolan with the Police Department, we know that you have Ryan Bautista in her room against her will… we'd like to talk about this rationally with you son," The agent stated as Adam's eyes flashed angrily looking over at Ryan.

"She's not here against her will, Ryan loves me…" He barked back in to the phone. "Who called you? Was it that bastard, Randy Orton?" He growled.

"We received complaints about a dispute, and came to find that we may have a situation, we just want to talk Mr. Connors…" The Agent stated.

"There is no dispute… I'm going to stay here with Ryan until you leave… we're going to get married and have a baby…"

"Mr. Connors, listen very carefully…" The agent stated trying to keep Adam interested.

"Ryan's father and her boss are willing to give you any request you want if you let Ryan go…" He stated glancing over at Vince McMahon who nodded his head.

"Anything?" Adam questioned.

"Money, Helicopter, anything you name it…" Agent Nolan stated.

"I won't let her go, she's what I want…" Adam stated harshly in to the phone. He glared over at Ryan holding his gun out to her as she tried to get up from the bed. "Lay back down," He ordered.

"No, you have to let me go Adam… it's over…" She whispered shaking her head.

"It's not over until I say it's over…" Adam stated as he looked back at the phone. "You tell Dave Bautista that… his little girl is mine… MINE GOD DAMNIT" with that he hung up the phone and ripped it out of the wall.

"Adam it doesn't have to be like this…" She stated trying to calm him down.

"You made it this way," He shook his head. "You're little bastard of a boyfriend did this to us…" He stated. "And that whore…" He stated spitting like she was filth.

"You love Tracey; she is carrying your child."

"No, that's our child, Ryan… don't you get it… I was doing this for us…" He smiled wickedly. "Tracey was just a pawn in my pursuit to get to you…" He walked toward her.

"Why? Why would you get her pregnant on purpose?" Ryan asked.

"That wasn't the plan… that was just an unexpected bonus…" He smiled. "I was going to use her to get with Orton, to make you see what a fucking scumbag he is… and you would come running back to me… with wide open arms… just like I said you would…" He growled.

"But,"

"But you didn't… that's right…you stuck by his side even when you thought he had impregnated another girl…" He walked closer to her the gun sticking out between them as he got closer. "And I tired to set you up, after I learned you kissed that Ogre of a best friend of his… but you still wouldn't break up…" He pushed a lamp over making it crash and shatter in to a thousand different pieces.

She screamed at the sudden impact and ran in to the wall right by the window. He came right up next to her and she felt the tears forming in her eyes. He pressed his lips down on hers again forcing his knee to spread open her legs as he used his hands to push her further up the wall.

Trying to fight him off, Ryan slid one hand behind her, she grasped on to the curtains and yanked as hard as she could, exposing the room. Adam smirked as he used his free hand to sneak up her leg and push over her panties.

"Adam, don't!" She cried as two fingers entered her. "Don't do this…." She trashed against him.

"You love it," It whispered harshly in to her ear. He pushed them further inside of her and watched her scream out in pain.

He retracted his fingers and hastily began to unbutton his pants, as he was distracted Ryan mustered up all of her strength. She forced her fist in to his solar plexus, causing him to double over and let go of her with his other arm. From there she forced her knee in to his groin and ran for the door.

"Sir, we've got a problem here…" The Sheriff heard over his radio. He stepped outside just as John Cena came and crowd started to ask him questions as he pushed through to get to Dave and Randy.

"What's going on?" Randy asked nodding to the sheriff who nearly ran out of the hotel.

"He better not have hurt her, I swear to god I'll kill that punk…" Dave stated through gritted teeth.

"It's Ryan?" John asked in complete shock.

"Yes," Randy stated. "Her ex has her hostage in my hotel room…" Randy stated as he stared at his best friend.

"God, Randy… Dave… I'm so sorry…" John stated running his hands through his hair. "How did this happen?"

Randy and Dave went back and forth telling bits of the story, Dave doing less of the talking since Randy was actually there. They heard two gun shots and all three men froze before running to the Sheriff to see what the hell happened.

"What's going on… they didn't hurt her did they?" Dave asked grabbing the sheriff by the arm.

The sheriff glared at him and took his arm out of his grasp. "We just shot the suspect… but he took a shot before we were able to… Miss Bautista may be injured…"

"You had better pray to the lord above that my daughter doesn't have a scratch on her…" Dave demanded.

The SWAT team ran past them and in to the building to back up the rest of the team that was no entered the sixth floor where Ryan was being held; the EMTs quickly followed by more police officer's holding back the crowd.

Dave, Randy and John sat in suspense until a gurney pulled out of the elevator. Randy, Dave and John looked to see if it were male or female. There was a sheet over it so they couldn't tell. Randy's eyes began to water as did Dave's and John's at the thought.

_Could that actually be Ryan? _

They didn't feel relieved at all when a second gurney came out of the elevator, this time there was no sheet hiding the identify. The gurney got closer and each man let go of the breath that they were holding.

Ryan was lying on the gurney; her eyes shut tightly, blood all over her as they wheeled her out. Dave followed closely behind with Randy and Dave hot on his trail.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Dave threw a hundred questions at the EMTs.

"She has a gun shot wound on her right arm, and she is unconscious sir… please step back…" The EMT stated.

"I'm her father, for Christ's sakes…" Dave demanded.

"Please sir…" The EMTs stated as he glared at him.

"She's my daughter; I'm going with you…" Dave stated as he climbed on to the ambulance before they could object.

"We'll meet you at the hospital…" John stated as he caught up to Randy who was already on his way to the rental car. John grabbed his keys and got in; Randy was already pulling out as he followed him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

So there we have it... the next chapter is the end... followed by the Epilogue... I really appreciate all of the great response this story has gotten, thank you everyone!

* * *


	36. Mrs Orton

So it's almost over, that's really sad... and I really want to write another story, but I can't think of any good storylines. I guess I'll have to rack my brain for something... anywho.. hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36  
**_**M**__rs. Orton_

Randy barely had time to shut the car off before he was out of it and inside the hospital asking a million questions. John followed in a bit calmer and able to get more answers. The nurse directed them to the waiting room to wait until she got out of surgery.

"Surgery?!" Randy screamed. "My girlfriend just got shot… and she's in fucking surgery… oh my fucking god…" Randy freaked out as John took a seat waiting for his best friend to calm down.

"We got her as quick as we could…" Shawn and Paul came rushing towards them Stephanie and Aurora along with Mr. McMahon bringing up the rear. Randy saw the tears in Stephanie's eyes as she pulled her daughter closer to her chest.

"Is she alright, please tell me she's ok?' Stephanie whispered looking at Randy.

"She was shot in the right arm, they have her in surgery now…" Dave came from behind the double doors rubbing his bloodshot, wet eyes and answering Stephanie's question. "She passed out from loss of blood, but the doctor said she should be fine…"

"Fine, my girlfriend was nearly killed in there…" Randy went off spouting off about anything he could. John grabbed Randy by the arms and pushed him in to a seat.

"Ryan would want you calm right now Randy, she wouldn't want you all upset… you need to bring it down a few notches brother or you're going to get us kicked out of here…" John stated trying to make him level headed.

Several more of Ryan's friends from Raw came over, Jeff, Amy, and Adam came. Amy was just as upset as Stephanie; both women had come up crying and asking questions. Jeff was worried, he had heard about what happened on television and freaked out when Amy called him about what happened.

A police officer walked towards them, the sheriff with him. They approached Dave and Randy and pulled them aside. The sheriff thanked them for being as calm and as cooperative as possible during such a difficult situation. Dave apologized for his rudeness and the sheriff understood completely.

As they wrapped things up, the sheriff let them know that the sniper shot had killed Adam instantly, and they had found something on his body that they had wished to return.

The sheriff pulled out a little velvet black box, "We didn't think anything of it until we saw the inscription on the inside..." The Sheriff stated. "I believe this belongs to you Mr. Orton... best of luck to you..."

He handed the box to Randy before leaving, Dave turned to look at Randy and Randy's eyes began to water looking at the black box. He opened it up and a three carat emerald cut ring stared back at him. Dave looked at him expectantly.

"I was going to propose today..." Randy stated looking up at Dave.

Dave coughed and looked at Randy cautiously, "You still can..."

Randy looked at him and a small smile appeared on his face, just as he was about to say something a doctor appeared from behind the double doors. His scrubs were stained and his facial expression showed that he was tired.

"I need to speak with Ryan Bautista's immediate family..." The doctor stated.

Everyone who was sitting in the waiting room stood up. The doctor looked from one face to another and raised an eyebrow; he looked at Dave, "Mr. Bautista?" The man questioned.

"We're all family, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them..." He stated.

The doctor nodded his head slowly before rubbing his hands together, "I'm Dr. Emilio Rivera…Ryan's surgery went fine, she is stable and recovering nicely. Once we feel she is fully recovered from the surgery we will move her to her room and you all can see her." He stated clearing his throat. "However, right now she can have one family member with her at this time..."

Dave turned to Randy who looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Go ahead… son…" Dave gave the younger man a small smile.

Randy looked at Dave for a second before looking back down at the box, "But you're her…"

"Are you kidding she doesn't want me… she wants you to go in there… so go before I change my mind…" David laughed as he nudged Randy towards the door.

Randy tightened his grip on the black box and nodded his head following the doctor back into the double doors. The group looked over at Dave and he simply smiled before sitting back down with Paul and Shawn.

Randy nearly jogged to Ryan's room where he found her lying completely still, the machine next to her beeping every few seconds, an IV hooked up to her arm and gauze and a sling on her shoulder. Randy grabbed a chair and pulled it up close to the bed.

He took her left hand in his and held it.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," He whispered kissing her hand and holding it tightly in his grasp. "You're everything to me Ryan…" He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, that familiar sting hitting his nose as he pressed her palm against the side of his face. "I wish I could go back and change everything that I did wrong…" He pursed his lips together. "I would have never drank myself half to death, I would have never slept with all those other women…" He shook his head. "I never knew that the one girl… that would change my life forever… would be you…" A smile broke out on his face. "It was the best God damned thing that ever happened to me."

He stopped talking for a minute and just listened to her breathing. It was comforting knowing that she was alive, that she would be fine and could come back to him, and they would have no more interference from the outside.

Adam was gone; he was no longer a threat to them; no longer a threat to Ryan, and that soothed Randy to the core. Tracey would no longer be a problem, now that Randy knew the baby wasn't his. John, wouldn't be a problem, he knew that Randy was going to propose and he supported that.

"I love you so much," He felt the grip on his hand tighten from the second party. He looked up and saw that her eyes were just barely open. He jumped out of his seat and looked down at her, "You're awake?" He asked.

"I've been awake…" She replied with a lazy grin.

"How come you didn't say anything?" He questioned sitting on the side of the bed.

"I liked your little speech…" She smirked. "It was a little Kenny Chesney… but I liked it…" She replied her voice a little hoarse.

"I should have never left you…" He whispered to her, holding her close.

"If you wouldn't have left he would have killed both of us…" She shook her head. "You saved me by leaving…" She squeezed his hand in hers.

They sat there holding each other before Randy pulled away. He took a step back from the hospital bed and dove in to his pocket. Ryan watched him patiently as he pulled out a small black box. Ryan stared at it for a minute and looked at Randy with an eyebrow raised.

"Ryan, you saved me from being the man everyone thought I was, from the man I had become… and helped mold me in to what I am right here, right now. You've done so much for me… helped me grow, and taught me how to love…" He smiled and opened the box revealing the ring inside.

"Ryan Elizabeth Bautista, will you marry me?"

Ryan stared at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, her eyes stung as the tears began to fall within second of Randy asking her the most important question of her adult life. She used her free hand to grab him by the wrist and pull him down to meet her lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked pulling away. Ryan pressed her lips against his again, this time with more force. Letting her lips do the talking for her.

Randy had to hold himself up on the bed and leaned his forehead against hers, "Yes, then?" He asked.

She laughed and nodded, "That's definitely a yes…" She stated as Randy smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. She held out her left hand as he slipped it on to her ring finger.

"Are you sure you want to be Mrs. Orton?" He asked before slipping it all the way on to her finger.

"Was it even a question?" She asked repeating her words from the night before when he asked her if she missed him.

Within an hour Ryan was wheeled to her hospital room and her family was able to see her; all of her family, including Angie and the girls who had just flown in. She was moved to tears when the girls came rushing in to see their sister.

"We were so worried…" Bella stated tears in her eyes.

Ryan wiped her face and pulled her sister's as close to her as she could, trying not to move her right arm too much. She winced in pain but gritted her teeth not wanting to let go of four of the most important people in her life.

Angie stood back on the other side of the room smiling through her tears. Once Ryan let go of her sister she motioned for Angie to come over. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Ryan…" Angie whispered her tears hitting Ryan's bare skin.

"It's not your fault…" Ryan shook her head forcing a smile. "I love you, so much…" She stated pulling her down with her free arm.

"I love you too, sweetie…" She kissed her cheek and pulled away.

Her family stayed just a bit longer before cycling out so that more of her friends could come in and see her. Stephanie, Paul and Shawn burst in to the room as soon as Angie and the girls left. Ryan laughed as Randy slipped back in after getting a cup of coffee.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked holding Aurora close to her chest.

"I'm ok, much better now…" She smiled.

"God, we were so worried, Daddy and I got here as quick as we could…" She gave her another hug as Paul and Shawn did the same.

They sat and talked for a few minutes with Ryan and Randy, and congratulated them on their engagement. Stephanie gave her one last hug and whispered to her.

"And you didn't want anything to do with him when this all started…" She gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Ryan let out a small giggle at what Stephanie had said to her as Randy glanced over at her skeptically. She shrugged her shoulders and Randy stood up.

"What was that about?" He asked her carefully.

"Oh nothing, babe…" She smiled as the door opened. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. "JOHN!" She said excitedly. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"C'mon…. my damsel in distress is kept captive and you don't expect me to fly across the Seven Seas to come see you, are you kidding me?" He asked half-joking.

"I just thought with the movie, that you'd be busy…" She stated softly.

"I'm never too busy for my number one fan…" He winked at her as she hugged him as tightly as possible. "I missed you…" She stated her eyes stinging again.

"I missed you too doll, I just wish I didn't have to come see you under these circumstances…" He stated glancing over at Randy who nodded his head.

"I know," She said sadly. "But, I'm still glad you're here…"

"Anything for you," He grinned. "And congratulations on the news…"

She pulled him in to another hug, and he left the room so the last person could come in. Ryan looked up and saw her father walking through the doors. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and then back up at the big man.

"So, how's my little girl?" He asked with a large grin.

"Daddy," She said lowly.

"I know, I know… you're not a little girl anymore…" He shook his head. He took her left hand in his two larger hands and kissed the top of it. "But, you'll always be my little girl…" He stated softly. "Even if you are going to marry this bone-head…" He nodded his head in Randy's direction.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh as her father sat down; they sat and talked for a little while before Dave asked Randy if he could have a moment alone with Ryan. Ryan sat up in her bed and waited for Randy to leave.

He came over and gave her a soft kiss before leaving the room, Dave stood up and cleared his throat. He held on to his daughter's hand and looked down at her.

"Baby, I have to tell you something… and I know now is really not the best time… but I really don't know how to tell you this…"

"You and Angie are getting a divorce?" She asked sadly looking up at her father.

Dave looked down at his daughter shocked, had she known all this time? Did Angie say something to her? He swallowed hard and took the seat that Randy once occupied.

"How did you…" Dave trailed off when Ryan opened her mouth to speak.

"I can read the signs dad; I'm not twelve-years-old anymore…" She shook her head. "And you both have been arguing all the time…"

"Yes, I know…" Dave hung his head sadly. "I love Angie more than anything, but she thinks that I am cheating on her with one of the girls… and…"

"Are you?" Ryan questioned looking up at her father. He had been rather secretive lately.

"I would never cheat on your mo- I mean Angie…" Dave shook his head. "But I just… I don't know," He pursed his lips together. "You have to understand Ryan that I made this decision with Angie… before all of this… happened…" He stated looking at her.

"I can understand that dad," She nodded. "You don't have to explain yourself to me…" She forced a small smile. "I love you nonetheless…"

Dave smiled as he hugged his daughter, he didn't know how to tell her, or when to tell her so he figured better now then never. He told her he was going to get some coffee and asked if she wanted to talk to anyone else.

"I'd actually like to talk to Angie, if you don't mind…" She stated softly.

"Of course,"

Dave walked out in to the hallway and to the waiting room; he pushed open the door and glanced over at his wife and four girls. They had already tried to explain it to the girls and they sort of understood but still had questions.

"Angel," His wife looked up at the door her eyes bloodshot from crying and she stood up. "Ryan wants to talk to you,"

Angie got up and met him at the door, "You told her?" She questioned.

"I did," Dave nodded.

Angie nodded her head and walked past him to her room. She walked in, greeted by Ryan's smiling face.

"How are you holding up?" Angie asked.

"I should be asking you that," Ryan responded.

"I know this seems really sudden, Ryan…" Angie started. "But, your father and I just feel that this is right for both of us…" She pulled her lips in to a tight smile.

"I understand, I just want you to know that I love you like my own mother…" She felt the tears in her eyes. "And even if you and dad do go through with this, that I want you as a part of my life…"

Angie's eyes began to tear up as her step-daughter told her this. "I wouldn't dream of being away from you…" She felt the tears falling freely. "I see you like you're my own…"

"I want you to be there when Randy and I get married…" The hot tears fell from her eyes as she grabbed on to Angie's hand. "I want you to be standing up there with me…" She choked back.

"I'd be honored…" She whispered as the two women hugged.

A knock came at the door as it slowly opened, Randy poked his head in, "Oh, sorry… I'll come back…"

"No, no… get your butt in here…" Angie stated as she waved a free hand to Randy. "My future son-in-law…" She grinned as Randy snuck back in to the room.

"Awe, I feel like quoting another country song…" Randy mocked as he gave Angie a sideways hug. Angie gave Ryan another hug and fled the room, so that the two could have some alone time.

"You're crazy," Ryan laughed smiling up at her fiancée.

"But you love me, don't you Mrs. Orton?" He grinned back at her.

* * *

And next is the Epilogue...

* * *


	37. Epilogue

So this is the end, not really much... but just a nice little finisher.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"I can't do this…" Ryan took a deep breath wringing her hands out nervously; she looked from face to face in the small room and felt like fainting.

"Yes you can, you love this man… you can do anything…" The older woman in front of her assured her.

"Oh my god," She was beginning to feel very light headed as she took a seat, the white dress giving her little room to breath.

"Can I just have a minute, please?" She asked looking at the nine faces looking at her with worry.

Angie nodded her head, grabbing her girls and ushering all of them out of the small room. Ryan sat forward and glanced around the room, everything was going smoothly… and that frightened her. She knew that something was going to go wrong; it just had to with everyone that was involved.

She sighed heavily hoping that she could find herself one last time. A knock at the door brought her out of her deep thoughts. She looked up and saw John coming through the door looking completely GQ in his tuxedo. She smiled seeing that his eyes were clenched shut and he was feeling around to find her.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"Yes, John… I'm decent…" She stated shaking her head.

He opened his eyes and his mouth fell open, he closed the door in a hurry and came to her side. He grabbed her hand and made her stand up, and twirled her around.

"If it's even possible, you look more beautiful than any time I've seen you…" He commented as she blushed. "If you weren't marrying my best friend right now… I'd have to kidnap you as my own bride…" He grinned stupidly.

Ryan started laughing and shook her head, "You always knew how to make me laugh…"

"That's what the best friend is for right?" John stated pulling her in to a hug. "You're going to knock Orton on his ass, doll…"

"Thanks John," She smiled looking down at her feet.

"Now, I know a big Animal that is out there waiting to escort you down that aisle…" He stated with a wicked grin.

She pulled him in for another hug and didn't let go, "Thank you so much for everything…" She whispered holding him close. "I love you!" She kissed his cheek.

John smiled, he grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her away at arms length, "Now if you keep this up I _am_ going to kidnap you and make you my bride…" He joked. "But I love you too, doll…" He kissed her cheek before heading out of the room, letting Dave come in.

"Oh my god," He took her in.

"I don't think you could look anymore beautiful than you do right now…" He stated with a genuine smile on his face.

"Don't do this…" She fanned her face. "I'm going to cry and mess up my mascara…" She stated holding back the tears.

"Ok, ok… baby girl… don't cry…" He stated pulling her in to a tight hug.

"I love you so much, dad…" She stated burying her face in to his chest.

"I love you too baby girl…"

Dave grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, knowing that if he didn't do it now, that he was going to have to carry her down the aisle to get married. Ryan put up a protest but her father looked at her sternly.

"I did not shell out a bunch of cash for you to get cold feet, Ryan!" Dave stated with a grin.

"I don't have cold feet, I'm just scared… and nervous and…" She started fanning herself. "Ok, let's get this over with…" She nodded her head.

The wedding planner came over and asked her if she was ready. She nodded her head and she got all of the girls set up. Her best friend Joella Wester, her step-mother, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Amy Dumas, Bella, Becky Orton and her junior bridesmaids Chasey and Gracyn and the flower girl Dakota and Aurora Levesque, and the ring bear Declan McMahon all went out before her. Their matching identical navy blue deep V-neck dresses fitting each perfectly.

The large oak doors closed and she took a step in front of them, her father linking arms with her as she looked down at strapless ball-gown with antique embroidery, a navy velvet sash complemented her small waist as she glanced back up at her father.

"You ready baby girl?" He asked her.

Ryan took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Ready as I'll ever be…" She smiled.

The large oak doors swung back open and everyone was standing up waiting for her to enter the room. Dave and Ryan strode carefully to the front alter. Ryan looked around seeing the large room was packed full of WWE Superstars, their families and friends.

Her blue eyes locked with her future husbands and everything seemed to fade in to the background. His eyes were bloodshot, as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. She couldn't believe that it had been nearly two years ago that she had been shot by her ex-boyfriend, and Randy proposed.

The memories of the last two years of planning and moving in together rushed to her, making her smile brighter. She couldn't help but stare at how handsome he looked. His black tuxedo countered her white dress, his dark hair was spiked up perfectly, his face was clean of any facial hair and he couldn't stop smiling either.

The walk down the aisle seemed like an eternity before she got to Randy. Dave handed her off, and then stood behind John who was Randy's best man. Ryan handed Joella her bouquet and joined hands with Randy. Randy rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles lovingly and whispered and 'I love you,'. Ryan grinned and whispered a reply.

The Justice welcomed everyone and asked for them to take their seats. The ceremony began, and within twenty minutes they were saying "I do,"

"And by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife…" He looked at Randy and smiled, "You may kiss your bride."

Randy pulled Ryan in to an intense lip lock, dipping her back as her veil started to fall, Joella came in for the save. She grabbed her veil and laughed as Ryan pulled away from Randy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton…"

The two walked up the aisle together and as soon as the door closed, Randy pulled her close to him, "Do you realize how good it is to hear those words?" He asked kissing her softly.

"What words?" She asked innocently.

"Mrs. Randy Orton…" He grinned.

"I would have to agree…" She nodded her head.

"So," John came from the other side of the oak doors and put his arms around his two best friends, "Is Joella single?" He asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

Ryan looked at Randy and then at John, "Some things will never change," She laughed.

* * *

I think I just wanted to see them get married, but that's just me. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to finish off Unhinged Love soon, and maybe start a new story.

I'd like to know what you guys like to read, so please... flood my reviews with ideas of pairings you like (I really prefer OCs only because I can write them how I want to, and not fit with a particular person)... but what wrestlers do you like? I only have my select few I like writing about, but I'm open for options.


End file.
